All That I am
by yukishima7
Summary: Kibum yang selalu dingin dan tertutup pada laki-laki. Ia bertemu dengan Siwon yang ternyata telah menikah. Akankah ia mendapatkan cinta sejati? Sibum, GS
1. Chapter 1

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 1

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum, GS

Disclaimer : Mereka miliknya sendiri, yang laen numpang lewat. Tapi cerita milik gw lho...^_^

Note : Ini remake fic gw yg udah lama banget dengan judul yg sama. Menurutku yg lama kurang dapat feel-nya&terlalu singkat, jadi kurubah isinya sedikit ^^

**=o=**

"_Cinta…_

_Apa itu cinta?_

_Sekian lama ruang hati ini hanya ada kehampaan tanpa terisi keindahan_

_Semua orang mengatakan diriku adalah keindahan tanpa cela_

_Sebuah keindahan ciptaan Tuhan _

_yang terukir dengan sempurna dalam sosok perempuan_

_Tapi, mereka hanya melihatku dari sudut luar saja_

_Tidakkah mereka melihat di dalam diriku yang rapuh ini?_

_Yang kuinginkan hanyalah seseorang yang kan merengkuh raga yang tak abadi ini dan menemaniku hingga nafas terakhirku berhembus_

_Kupikir aku telah menemukannya…"_

Kim Kibum. Tak ada seorangpun yang meragukan keindahan sosok gadis ini. Paras cantik dengan iris mata hitam cemerlang yang lembut, bentuk wajah mungil dengan pipi yang membulat, kulit putih sewarna salju tanpa cela, bibir merah alami sewarna apel, dan rambut hitam panjang sewarna arang yang terurai lembut menyentuh pinggang. Tubuh langsing dan semampainya serta kecemerlangan otaknya semakin menyempurnakan sosok indah gadis bernama Kim Kibum. Meskipun tak sedikit laki-laki yang mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan hati gadis cantik ini, tapi ia selalu memperlihatkan sikap dinginnya kepada kaum Adam tersebut. Namun justru bibir merah yang lebih sering terkatup rapat dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara itu malahan semakin membuat para lawan jenisnya semakin penasaran untuk mendapatkan hatinya karena sekali bibir merah itu mengulas sebuah senyum, maka akan dapat membuat dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan detak jantung berirama lebih cepat. Kibum memiliki senyum yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat laki-laki rela mendapatkan sikap dingin gadis itu asal bisa melihat senyum mautnya itu.

Kibum yang introvert hanya sedikit mempunyai teman dekat apalagi kekasih. Benar. Siapapun akan tidak percaya bahwa gadis nyaris sempurna seperti Kibum belum pernah memiliki kekasih karena tidak mustahil dengan segala kelebihannya ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki manapun yang diinginkannya. Sayang sekali, tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah mendekatinya itu dapat mencuri hati si Snow White. Begitu julukan yang pantas untuk si cantik yang sedingin salju ini. Namun meskipun terlihat dingin dan tampak tak peduli pada apapun, sebenarnya ia memiliki sifat yang hangat dalam hatinya dan kerapuhan yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi dikasihani. Meskipun Kibum sekarang hanya hidup seorang diri tanpa keluarga karena orangtuanya telah tiada. Paling tidak, dirinya kini telah mempunyai pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Kibum bekerja sebagai jurnalis di salah satu majalah lifestyle terkenal di Korea, bahkan ia juga termasuk jurnalis terbaik di tempat tersebut. Jangan remehkan Kibum karena sikap dingin dan pendiamnya. Dengan kecemerlangan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata, ia bisa menjadi profesional dan berbeda saat melakukan tugasnya.

"Bummie, kau sudah dengar kalau kita akan mempunyai Direktur baru. Katanya bos baru kita akan mulai bekerja hari ini. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah si bos baru kita. Semoga saja dia muda dan tampan hehehehe," gadis manis berambut pirang pendek yang merupakan teman kerja Kibum itu berbicara dari balik meja kerjanya sambil tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Paling juga om-om yang sudah tua, berkepala botak, dan bertubuh gendut," jawab Kibum santai sambil masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Ah, kamu selalu begitu deh. Kamu kan sudah lama menjomblo. Carilah kekasih supaya dia bisa menghangatkan hatimu yang sedingin salju itu. Kemarin Donghae mengajakmu berkencan tapi kenapa kamu tolak? Memang apa kekurangannya? Kalian juga sudah lama kenal bukan? Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih deh. Nanti jadi perawan tua lho…hehehehe. Oiya, siapa tahu bos baru kita masih muda, tampan pula. Nanti kamu bisa mendekatinya," goda temannya itu.

"Yang suka Donghae kan kamu Hyukkie eonnie, bukan aku. Bagiku dia hanyalah sahabat dan sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri, tak lebih dari itu. Mau membahas Donghae saja pakai memakai nama bos baru. Sudah, dekati saja Donghae sebelum dia berubah pikiran dan diambil orang," Kibum balik menggoda Eunhyuk atau sering dipanggil Hyukkie dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ish…kamu ini tahu saja Bummie," Eunhyuk tersipu malu, rona mukanya telah memerah karena perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu mudah ditebak", Kibum tersenyum puas berhasil menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Tapi yang disukainya kan kamu bukan aku," Eunhyuk memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Hmm..dia hanya menyukai kecantikanku," canda Kibum. "Kalau kamu mencoba mendekatinya, pasti dia jadi menyukaimu."

"Dasar narsis!," protes Eunhyuk sambil memelototkan matanya pura-pura tak terima.

"Lho, memang kenyataannya begitu", kata Kibum dengan memasang wajah angkuh sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kemudian disambut dengan lemparan bola kertas dari Eunhyuk padanya.

"Aww… kejamnya dirimu," Kibum pura-pura merasa sakit sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola kertas dari Eunhyuk tadi.

"Rasakan..", Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya seolah puas dengan penderitaan Kibum karena dirinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda eonnie. Lagipula kemarin Donghae mengajakku kencan didepanmu hanya untuk mengetahui reaksimu saja kok. Dia itu sebenarnya menyukaimu tapi malu untuk mengatakannya," bibir merah Kim Kibum mengulas senyum manis pada Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?," wajah Eunhyuk kembali merona mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Percayalah padaku," Kibum mengerlingkan sebelah mata pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sebelum Eunhyuk membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi pada Kibum, datanglah dua orang laki-laki memasuki ruangan itu yang membuat percakapan mereka terhenti.

"Ehm…perhatian semuanya," seorang laki-laki bertubuh subur berwajah lucu yang merupakan Kepala Editor di tempat itu berbicara di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. "Perkenalkan, beliau adalah Pemimpin Perusahaan baru kita, Tuan Choi Siwon", Kepala Editor bernama Shindong itu memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki muda karismatik yang bertubuh tinggi atletis serta berwajah sangat tampan.

"Apa kabar. Senang bertemu kalian. Namaku Choi Siwon. Mulai hari ini kita akan bekerjasama. Saya mohon bantuan kalian semua," Siwon bersikap sopan dan tersenyum berwibawa menampakkan lesung pipi yang semakin memperjelas ketampanannya.

"_Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti_

_Debaran jantung ini berirama lebih cepat dari biasanya_

_Mengapa?_

_Sosok itu sangat sempurna_

_Tatapan mata itu terasa meneduhkan jiwa_

_Senyuman yang bagaikan musim semi…_

_Semurni salju yang berwarna putih_

_Tidak…jangan mudah terperdaya karena iblis pun dapat berwujud sebagai malaikat"_

Siwon menyapa satu-persatu semua karyawan disitu, hingga tiba giliran Kibum. Iris tajam laki-laki tampan itu terpaut pada sosok indah gadis berparas cantik di hadapannya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?," Siwon menyapa Kibum. Bibir jokernya mengulas senyum ramah pada karyawan barunya itu.

"Kim Kibum Pak," jawab Kibum dengan menatap lurus ke dalam iris mata Siwon berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin setelah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya karena berada sedekat ini dengan Siwon apalagi setelah melihat senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. Sosok sempurna laki-laki yang langsung membuat berjuta kupu-kupu seakan beterbangan dari dalam perutnya dan irama jantungnya seakan melantunkan nada-nada indah yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Kim Kibum? Nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan dirimu. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Ku dengar kau salah satu yang terbaik disini", Siwon masih menatap lekat ke dalam manik mata gadis itu.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Pak. Saya hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam bekerja", kini gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Tak tahukah Kibum bahwa senyumannya itu mampu membuat sepasang mata elang Siwon tak berkedip selama senyuman itu merekah dari bibir merahnya? Kibum tidak bermaksud menggoda Siwon. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap hormat dan senormal mungkin meskipun jantungnya berdebar tak menentu ketika pandangan lembut Siwon menembus bola mata indahnya.

"_Jangan kau pandang diriku dengan kebeningan bola matamu _

_yang laksana kristal atau aku akan menjadi tak berdaya_

_sesungguhnya diri ini begitu lemah_

_hanya bersembunyi dibalik ketegaran yang palsu"_

**=o=**

"Kyaaa...Apa kubilang, bos baru kita ternyata masih muda dan sangat tampan Bummie!," teriak Eunhyuk bersemangat disela makan siang mereka.

"Diamlah Hyukkie eonnie, atau kau akan tersedak. Lebih baik habiskan makanmu dulu," tegur Kibum pada Eunhyuk yang tampak lebih bersemangat setelah melihat bos baru mereka Choi Siwon.

"Ish, kau ini benar-benar tidak asyik," Eunhyuk memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa salahnya aku mengagumi wajah tampan bos kita. Aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki seperti dia. Bos baru kita memang benar-benar tampan dan aku berani bertaruh kalau dibalik kemeja dan jas rapinya itu tersembunyi bentuk tubuh yang bagus dan atletis," rona merah menghiasi sepasang pipi putih Eunhyuk saat menceritakan tentang Siwon.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berpindah hati ke Tuan Choi Siwon-ssi, bukan Donghae lagi eonnie?,"sindir Kibum setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan makanannya.

"Bukan seperti itu Bummie. Tentu saja hatiku hanya untuk Donghae. Aku hanya mengaguminya saja kok. Apa itu salah?," Eunhyuk meyakinkan Kibum agar tidak salah paham.

"Jika Donghae mendengarnya, ia pasti akan sedih eonnie," Kibum pura-pura memasang wajah menyesal.

"Kyaaa...jangan seperti itu Bummie. Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Lee Donghae bukan? Ayolah..aku kan teman baikmu," Eunhyuk memohon dengan tampang memelas pada teman cantiknya itu yang tak urung membuat Kibum menahan senyum geli karena ekspresinya yang lucu.

"Hyukkie eonnie benar Bummie. Dia hanya mengagumi Direktur baru kita itu. Sebagai perempuan normal pun aku terpesona padanya. Tapi tentu saja cintaku hanya untuk Yesung oppa seorang," perempuan mungil berwajah manis yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Ck, Wookie eonnie. Kau mulai nakal eoh?," pandangan mata Kibum mengintimidasi Ryeowook.

"Ti-tidak...," jawab gadis mungil nan manis bernama Ryeowook dengan gugup karena tatapan Kibum tadi. "Memangnya apa salahku mengatakan bos baru kita itu tampan? Yang penting aku kan tidak merayunya apalagi berselingkuh dengannya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya atau mengatakan dia jelek," balas Ryeowook dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm...tenang saja Hyukkie eonnie. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada Donghae. Tadi aku hanya bercanda," Kibum tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memasang muka cemberut, lalu beralih pada Ryeowook. "Wookie eonnie tidak salah kok. Uhm..dia memang tampan. Tapi kita kan belum tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Jadi kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Kibum dengan lembut. Sepertinya Kim Kibum yang belum berpengalaman dalam urusan cinta ini belum bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya saat pertamakali bertatapan dengan Choi Siwon. Mungkinkah dirinya sekedar terpesona atas kesempurnaan paras Choi Siwon atau memang hatinya telah terjerat oleh laki-laki tampan itu semenjak pertamakali bertemu dengannya.

**=o=**

Sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis itu berjalan pelan memasuki rumah megah bergaya Eropa yang baru 1 bulan ini ditempatinya. Sebisa mungkin laki-laki itu memelankan langkahnya menuju kamar agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan di malam hari. Dengan perlahan ia melepas seluruh baju kerjanya lalu menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Ta lama kemudian laki-laki tampan itu telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Wonnie," sebuah teguran membuatnya menoleh. Didapatinya seorang perempuan muda berwajah cantik dengan model rambut bergelombang dan berwarna rambut pirang kecokelatan panjang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu Chullie. Tidurlah lagi," ucap laki-laki bernama Siwon pada perempuan cantik itu.

"Aku memang belum tidur. Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja disana?," Siwon tidak segera menjawab. Ia kemudian menghampiri sosok cantik tersebut di atas ranjang dan meletakkan tubuhnya disampingnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Ini pertamakalinya aku bekerja di bidang hiburan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku biasa di bidang Arsitektur Heechullie," jawab Siwon sambil menarik perempuan cantik bernama Heechul itu ke dalam rengkuhan dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa melakukannya Wonnie, karena itu aku memintamu memimpin disana. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak mungkin melakukannya karena harus mengasuh Taemin dan juga mengurus perusahaan appa yang lain. Aku juga tak bisa meminta Kyuhyun melakukannya karena dia masih kuliah di Jepang," Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok tegap Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sayang," Siwon mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Apa di kantor kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik, Wonnie?," tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Uhm..bagaimana ya?," Siwon menggantung kata-katanya bermaksud menggoda Heechul. Namun entah mengapa bayangan wajah Kibum tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu bisa langsung muncul di otaknya. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Heechul, tentu saja gadis itu berbeda dengan perempuan cantik dihadapannya kini. Walaupun Kibum berwajah cantik, tapi jelas kalah cantik dibandingkan dengan Heechul.

"Sepertinya kau bertemu gadis cantik," tatapan mata Heechul mulai kelihatan galak karena Siwon kelihatan melamun.

"Ehm, hahahaha...tentu saja sayang," Siwon berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Di kantor memang aku bertemu banyak gadis cantik. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tak ada yang secantik dirimu," Siwon mengusap lembut pipi halus Heechul lalu melumat pelan bibir indahnya.

"Apa Taemin sudah tidur?," tanya Siwon setelah mengakhir pertautan bibir keduanya.

"Sudah dari tadi dia tidur," jawab Heechul pelan.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak akan ada gangguan," Siwon memasang senyum mesum lalu mulai menyentuh tubuh indah yang tersembunyi dibalik piyama tidur soft pink itu.

"Aah..Wonnie. Aku mohon jangan sekarang," Heechul berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Siwon ketika laki-laki itu mulai melepaskan helaian pakaian yang melekat di tubuh indahnya. "Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi tidak bisa Wonnie. Hiks...maaf," sepasang mata bulat dan indah milik Heechul itu mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Siwon mengusap lembut lelehan airmata yang mengalir di pipi puth Heechul. "Tidurlah, selamat malam," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Heechul lalu merengkuhnya lagi.

TBC

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 2

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum, GS

Disclaimer : Mereka miliknya sendiri, yang laen numpang lewat. Tapi cerita milik gw lho...^_^

Note : Ini remake fic gw yg udah lama banget dengan judul yg sama. Menurutku yg lama kurang dapat feel-nya&terlalu singkat, jadi kurubah isinya sedikit ^^

=o=

Choi Siwon berjalan dengan anggun memasuki lobby kantor yang baru satu minggu ini dipimpinnya sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para bawahan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Aura kewibawaan tak pernah sedikitpun luntur dari wajah tampannya yang sukses membuat para karyawan wanita merona merah ketika Siwon membalas sapaannya meskipun itu hanyalah anggukan sopan ataupun senyuman tipis sebagai tanda sopan santun. Meskipun Siwon adalah pimpinan disini, tapi ia tak ingin seenaknya sendiri dengan bersikap angkuh pada bawahan ataupun datang ke kantor sekehendaknya. Jika ia menyuruh bawahannya harus datang kerja tepat waktu, maka ia sendiri harus memberi contoh dengan cara masuk kerja tepat waktu pula atau malahan lebih dulu dari mereka.

Sesampainya di depan lift, ia berdiri disana menunggu liftnya terbuka sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tampaknya kali ini cukup lama juga menunggu lift itu terbuka. Disaat menunggu lift itu terbuka, Siwon merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum yang sempat menarik perhatiannya di hari pertama ia masuk. Meskipun penampilannya sederhana dan tidak berlebihan namun tak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Kibum. Gadis ini memiliki wajah cantik sekaligus manis dalam satu waktu, sehingga tak akan pernah bosan jika menatap wajahnya. Saat ini ia hanya memakai rok span selutut berwarna turqois memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa cela serta kemeja berlengan pendek dari bahan satin berwarna senada namun lebih muda dari warna bawahannya. Wajahnya bahkan hanya dipoles dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss transparan. Wangi amethyst menguar lembut dari tubuh gadis cantik itu. Wangi yang elegan dan misterius, sangat sesuai dengan imej Kibum.

"Selamat pagi, Pak," sapa Kibum sopan. Tampaknya tadi Kibum tidak memperhatikan jika yang disampingnya itu adalah atasannya. Ia sebenarnya merasa gugup setengah mati ketika laki-laki tampan yang selalu diperhatikannya diam-diam dari kejauhan itu kini tepat berada disampingnya. Tapi bukan Kibum namanya kalau ia tak bisa menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya kau selalu datang tepat waktu,"sapa Siwon balik. Namun Kibum hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka lalu Siwon masuk ke dalamnya. "Kau mau ikut?," tanya Siwon pada Kibum karena gadis itu masih mematung di tempatnya tak juga masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka. Kibum tidak menjawab. Dengan ragu akhirnya ia melangkah masuk mengikuti Siwon. " Lantai 5 bukan?," Siwon bertanya lagi sambil memencet tombol pada lift.

"Terimakasih Pak," Kibum berkata tanpa menolehkan kepala. Sungguh hanya Siwon seorang yang kali ini bisa membuat Kibum yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tenang menjadi tak menentu. Sedari awal Kibum mati-matian menahan diri agar sepasang pipi bulatnya yang berwarna putih itu tak dihiasi rona merah.

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini?," tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Hah?," Kibum menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Tak banyak bicara. Bahkan saat aku bertanya pun jawabanmu hanya pendek-pendek atau sekedar senyuman tipis."

"Ma-maaf Sajangnim. Bukan maksud saya untuk tidak sopan," Kibum menjadi tidak enak hati atas teguran atasannya itu. Pipi bulatnya yang berwarna putih itu tak urung dihiasi rona merah kali ini karena merasa malu. Ia bahkan hanya menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap Siwon lagi.

"Hmmph..tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu," Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Kibum yang menurutnya lucu. Kibum terlihat sangat manis, begitu yang dipikirkan Siwon. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Sungguh..," Siwon berusaha meyakinkan gadis cantik disampingnya yang kembali hanya mendapat seulas senyum canggung dari bibir merah gadis cantik ini.

Ting...

Pintu lift pun terbuka karena telah sampai di lantai 5 dimana ruangan kerja Kibum berada.

"Saya permisi dulu Pak," Sibum berkata dengan sopan lalu keluar dari dalam lift yang disambut dengan senyuman ramah dari bibir joker Siwon. "Ish..kau benar-benar bodoh Kibum!," umpat Kibum dalam hati setelah pintu lift itu tertutup kembali karena sikap konyolnya tadi. Ah, sepertinya hanya sosok kharismatik itu yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Kibum bisa keluar dari karakternya.

"_Wajah tampanmu telah membuatku tak dapat berpaling darimu_

_Tatapan matamu yang teduh_

_Senyum hangat yang terhias indah di bibirmu_

_Hatiku selalu berdebar jika mengingatnya_

_Kau adalah malaikatku"_

=o=

Rapat di siang hari yang membosankan. Begitu yang sedang dialami sang Snow White Kim Kibum. Sedari pagi hingga menjelang siang ini dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah rapat yang selalu diadakan setiap bulannya guna membahas artikel apa saja yang akan dicetak di majalah mereka untuk edisi berikutnya. Biasanya rapat ini memang akan berlangsung lama karena sangat sulit untuk memilih tema dan objek yang akan dipilih agar isinya berbobot. Bagaimanapun ini adalah majalah lifestyle eksklusif yang tentu saja harus berbeda dengan majalah-majalah lainnya. Tidak mungkin jika menghadirkan artikel yang isinya pasaran dan tidak up to date.

"Untuk kolom travelling, bagaimana jika temanya adalah tempat berlibur di negara tropis? Saya pikir ini akan sangat sesuai dengan musim panas bulan depan. Liburan musim panas sambil menikmati kehangatan matahari di pantai tropik. Kita sudah sering membahas tempat liburan di negara-negara Eropa. Selama ini kita jarang membahas tempat-tempat travelling di negara tropis yang biasanya berada di Asia Tenggara. Saya pernah mendapat kiriman foto dari seorang teman ketika ia berlibur ke Bali yang letaknya di Indonesia, dan saya pikir tempat itu sangat indah. Selain Bali ada juga Lombok, lalu ada juga pantai Pattaya Thailand, Genting di Malaysia, dan masih banyak lagi," usul Ryeowook di tengah rapat itu dengan semangat.

"Hmm, ide yang bagus juga Ryeowook-ssi. Kau boleh menulis itu untuk kolom Travelling," ujar sang Kepala Editor bernama Shindong. Lalu bagaimana dengan kolom sex, Lee Hyukjae-ssi? Biasanya kau selalu mempunyai ide-ide fantastis dan tidak murahan untuk hal ini? Ah, jangan sampai juga terkesan vulgar karena kita bukan majalah porno Eunhyuk-ssi," Shindong mencoba mencairkan suasana rapat yang sedikit tegang dengan humor ringan yang membuat seluruh orang di ruang rapat itu tak urung terkekeh mendengarnya. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah gadis manis berambut pirang bernama Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk.

Gadis manis ini memanyunkan bibir merasa sedikit kesal dengan sindiran Shindong walaupun ia tahu itu hanya gurauan. Apakah dirinya ini terlihat begitu mesum sehingga disebut ahlinya. Yah, walaupun memang kenyataannya memang Eunhyuk lebih pintar membuat artikel di kolom ini karena pernah di-handle oleh orang lain dan hasilnya tak memuaskan.

"Ehm..musim panas ya?,"Eunhyuk sedikit berpikir. "Biasanya musim panas membuat gairah seks menurun. Cuaca yang panas, kondisi badan sering lengket keringat dan gerah menjadi pemicu turunnya gairah seksual di ranjang. Saat musim panas sedang datang, tubuh pun menjadi tidak enak. Hawa panas bukan hanya mengganggu aktivitas harian, tapi juga agenda seksual karena cuaca sangat berpengaruh pada mood bercinta. Jadi saya akan menulis tentang cara membangkitkan gairah seks saat musim panas," ujar Eunhyuk mantap.

"Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk-ssi memang bisa diandalkan," puji Shindong tulus. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tak berpikir sampai kesana. "Ah, Kibum-ssi. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memutuskan artis siapa yang akan menjadi cover majalah kita dan kau wawancarai sebagai kolom utama?," Shindong beralih pada sosok cantik Kim Kibum yang sedari tadi diam tak mengeluarkan suara dan hanya sibuk mencatat saja.

"Bagaimana jika aktris Han Ga In?," usul Kibum tak pelak menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Shindong.

"Kenapa harus Han Ga In? Apa kau lupa jika edisi bulan depan adalah musim panas? Tentu saja dia cantik dan elegan. Namun kita perlu imej yang identik dengan musim panas, imej yang seksi," sanggah Shindong.

"Han Ga In, aktris berwajah cantik natural. Banyak membintangi drama tv dan film. Mempunyai imej yang bagus dan elegan. Jauh dari imej yang buruk hingga sekarang. Semuanya itu benar," Kibum berkata dengan tenang. "Apa Anda lupa jika majalah kita ini majalah eksklusif yang berkelas? Untuk menampilkan kesan seksi, tidak perlu sosok yang sudah nyata dia terkenal karena imej seksinya. Jika selama ini dia selalu terlihat elegan saja, maka saya ingin Han Ga In yang terlihat misterius akan lebih mengeksplorasi imej seksi dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Misterius, dewasa, terlihat seksi, namun tak meninggalkan juga kesan elegannya," lanjut Kibum lagi.

"Kau memang selalu brilian Kim Kibum-ssi," Shindong tersenyum puas setelah mendengar penjelasan Kibum tadi. "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang menurutmu akan bagus hasilnya nanti. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terimakasih, Shindong-ssi," Kibum tersenyum tipis lalu mencatat pada agendanya. Sementara itu, Shindong sebagai Kepala Editor pun melanjutkan lagi memimpin rapat. Bahkan Kibum sendiri lupa menghitung sudah berapa lama rapat itu berlangsung dan akan sampai kapan selesainya.

=o=

"Bummie, mau ikut aku pulang?," Lee Donghae yang merupakan karyawan bagian Artistik datang menghampiri Kibum seusai kerja.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya di lantai 3, oppa? Kenapa bisa tersesat kesini?," sindir Kibum sambil masih berkutat dengan komputer.

"Tentu saja untuk mengantar tuan puteri pulang ke rumah," rayu Donghae dengan gombalnya sambil menyeret sebuah kursi lalu duduk disamping Kibum.

"Jangan membuat seseorang menjadi panas, oppa," tegur Kibum pada Donghae. Iris hitamnya melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang meja kerjanya tepat di hadapan Kibum. Gadis manis itu terlihat berwajah cemberut melihat kedekatan Kibum dengan Donghae.

"Psst...Bummie. Nanti dia dengar!," bisik Donghae ke telinga Kibum.

"Ish, oppa. Umurmu ini sudah berapa? Kalau kau menyukainya, jadilah pria sejati. Dekati dia, ajak kencan, dan nyatakan perasaanmu," Kibum masih berkata dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar Eunhyuk. Namun hal itu malahan semakin membuat hati Eunhyuk memanas karena mereka berdua bicara sambil saling berbisik dan mendekatkan wajah. Gadis berambut pirang itu buru-buru membereskan mejanya dan bersiap segera pulang daripada melihat 'kemesraan' dua insan berlainan jenis yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua meter di hadapannya kini.

"Aku pulang dulu Bummie," pamit Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Aura hitam karena cemburu kentara sekali melingkupi gadis itu.

"Hae oppa, cepat kejar dia! Antar pulang tuan puterimu yang asli sebelum pangeran lain yang mengantar," goda Kibum setelah Eunhyuk tak tampak lagi siluetnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pulang naik apa?," tanya Donghae yang masih bingung antara memutuskan mengejar Eunhyuk atau mengantar sahabatnya itu pulang.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Nanti jika kemalaman aku naik taksi saja. Cepat, kejar dia..," Kibum menyemangati Donghae yang tak urung mendapat balasan senyuman ceria di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Terimakasih Bummie. Nanti hati-hati pulangnya ya," Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Kibum dan segera berlalu untuk mengejar Eunhyuk.

Kibum memandang punggung Donghae hingga laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangannya," Berjuanglah, Hae Oppa!," Senyum manis terulas dari bibir merahnya. Suasana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan baik karena sahabat sekaligus orang yang telah dianggapnya kakak itu telah menemukan tambatan hati. Ia berharap agar Donghae berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Kibum pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

Detik demi detik terlalui. Seolah tak mengenal waktu, gadis cantik ini ternyata telah melakukan pekerjaannya hingga malam. Sambil meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku, Kibum lalu melirik kearah jam dinding kantor yang tenyata telah menunjukkan angka 9. Ia pun bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sepertinya belum terlalu malam. Berarti masih ada kereta," Kibum berkata dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar kantor. Lorong-lorong yang dilaluinya sudah gelap dan tak ada seorangpun disana karena ini memang telah melebihi jam kerja kantor. "Kenapa harus hujan? Mana aku tidak membawa payung pula," Kibum hanya bisa meratapi kesialannya ketika telah berada di luar bangunan kantor. Langit yang berwarna gelap karena matahari telah tergantikan bulan kini semakin terlihat gelap karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras tepat ketika Kibum telah berada di depan pintu masuk gedung kantornya dan bersiap akan pulang. Ia hanya bisa mematung disana karena tidak membawa payung. "Dingin sekali," gumam Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya sendiri karena saat ini ia hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan rok selutut. Percikan air hujan sedikit mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya. Gadis itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasa sedikit hangat. Ada seseorang yang meletakkan mantel di bahunya.

"Pakailah. Kau pasti kedinginan," suara lembut seorang laki-laki membuatnya menoleh. Sepasang iris mata indahnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam laki-laki tampan yang telah dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu kini tepat berdiri disampingnya.

"Sajangnim," Kibum menatap heran laki-laki bernama Siwon itu. "Bapak belum pulang?," sungguh Kibum ingin segera memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok tampan didekatnya kini karena debaran jantungnya menjadi tak menentu hanya dengan melihat sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya lembut itu, tapi tentu saja ia tak mau bersikap tidak sopan pada Siwon.

Rasa lelah yang mendera karena seluruh pekerjaan yang diselesaikannya seharian, entah mengapa suara Kibum membuat seluruh kepenatan Siwon menghilang. Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat indah dan lembut di kedua telinga Siwon."Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan dan baru saja selesai", jawab Siwon kemudian setelah puas mengagumi suara Kibum. "Kenapa kau juga belum pulang?," tanya Siwon balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok indah di depannya yang terlihat rapuh karena kedinginan. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh tubuh ramping gadis itu saat ini juga ke dalam pelukannya dan tak membiarkannya kedinginan. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Siwon hanya mengeluarkan saputangannya dan menjulurkan ke arah pipi halus Kibum yang terkena air hujan untuk mengeringkannya, yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. "Maaf, itu..wajahmu terkena air hujan," Siwon mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena hampir saja menyentuh karyawan cantiknya yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bahkan terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa pipi bulat itu terasa halus dan lembut, sangat menyenangkan untuk disentuh.

"Oh..," Kibum bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat lebih panjang karena terkejut. Aliran darah Kibum berlomba-lomba dengan cepat dan jantungnya berirama tak menentu karena saat menyeka pipinya tadi, tangan Siwon sedikit menyentuh kulit putihnya. Tangan itu terasa sedikit kasar namun terasa lembut ketika menyentuh kulitnya. "Saya juga baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan," kali ini suara Kibum hampir tak terdengar karena tertutupi suara rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Nampaknya Kibum harus bersyukur karena turun hujan. Jika tidak, maka suara gugupnya akan terdengar oleh sang atasan Choi Siwon. "Pak, mantel anda..," Kibum bermaksud melepas mantel panjang beige milik Siwon tapi segera dicegah oleh si pemilik.

"Pakai saja. Sepertinya kau kedinginan," Siwon mengulas senyum jokernya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Aku masih punya satu lagi," larang Siwon lagi.

"Terimakasih, Sajangnim," Kibum lalu merapatkan mantel milik Siwon ke tubuhnya. Ia bisa mencium bau tubuh Siwon melalui mantel itu. Bau khas laki-laki dewasa yang maskulin. Rasanya Kibum tak ingin melepasnya jika dapat terus menghirup aroma laki-laki tampan itu. Wajahnya mulai memanas karena perasaan aneh ini.

"Kau tidak segera pulang?"

"Saya tidak membawa payung. Mungkin nanti saya memanggil taksi saja," Kibum berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Begitu ya? Tunggulah disini!," Siwon langsung berlalu ke dalam gedung lagi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatap tak mengerti karena perkataannya tadi.

"Apa maksudnya?," tanya Kibum dalam hati sambil meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tas untuk memesan taksi. Tapi baru saja jemari lentiknya akan menekan nomor panggilan taksi, sebuah mobil Porsche seri 991 keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam metalic berhenti tepat di depannya. Semula Kibum hendak bertanya-tanya lagi mobil milik siapakah yang berhenti itu, tapi segera terjawab ketika si pemilik keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Sajangnim?"

"Masuklah. Kuantar kau pulang," si pemilik mobil yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon sambil membukakan pintu mobil lalu mempersilakan Kibum untuk masuk bahkan Siwon sengaja memayungi Kibum agar tidak basah oleh tetesan air hujan.

"Hah?," Kibum memiringkan wajah sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sepasang iris hitam terbingkai alis tebal rapi yang semakin memperindah matanya itu kini menatap Siwon tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia tahu maksud Siwon namun Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Kenapa masih diam saja?," tegur Siwon karena melihat gadis cantik itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

"Tidak Pak. Terimakasih. Saya baru saja akan memanggil taksi," tolak Kibum halus.

"Apa kau mau menolak permintaan atasanmu, Kibum-ssi?," wajah lembut Siwon kini berubah serius. "Cepat masuk sebelum terlalu malam," perkataan Siwon lebih terdengar sebagai perintah yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau akhirnya menurutinya. Kibum sesekali melirik kearah Siwon yang duduk dibelakang kemudi. "Dimana rumahmu?," tanya Siwon setelah menjalankan mobil.

"Dobong-gu," jawab Kibum pelan. Setelah menyebutkan alamat lengkap rumahnya pada Siwon, kini dirinya tak berani menatap langsung laki-laki tampan itu. Bagaimanapun ia cukup tahu diri. Ia hanyalah karyawan biasa, sedangkan Siwon adalah pimpinan di perusahaannya bekerja. Gadis cantik ini tak berani berharap lebih. Jika Siwon bersikap baik padanya, itu pasti karena Siwon memang orang yang baik, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disini", tanya Siwon sambil menyetir mobil.

"Dua tahun, Pak," tak urung Kibum menoleh juga kearah Siwon demi kesopanan.

"Cukup lama juga. Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya," wajah serius Siwon kini melembut lagi.

"Begitulah," jawab Kibum singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke depan.

"Sangat menyenangkan jika semua karyawan bisa seperti dirimu. Kuperhatikan, kau selalu disiplin dan serius dalam bekerja. Aku juga membaca artikel-artikel yang kau tulis sebelum-sebelumnya. Menurutku semua tulisanmu itu sangat bagus dan berbobot," puji Siwon sambil mengulas senyum tulus.

"Terimakasih. Tapi sepertinya Direktur terlalu berlebihan. Jurnalis lain banyak yang lebih bagus dari saya," Kibum berusaha merendah.

"Ah, satu lagi yang kudapat darimu," cetus Siwon yang membuat Kibum menoleh lagi kearahnya. "Kau tidak hanya pendiam dan pintar, tapi juga rendah hati," perkataan Siwon tadi sukses membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi bulat Kim Kibum. Beruntung saat ini pencahayaan di dalam mobil tidak terlalu terang sehingga Siwon tidak melihatnya. "Rumahmu yang mana?," tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Perempatan itu belok kiri. Rumah ketiga sebelah kanan jalan bercat warna peach," Kibum menunjukkan aah rumahnya. Mobil itu akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah rumah mungil bercat warna peach. Siwon lalu keluar dari mobil. Dengan gentle ia membukakan pintu untuk Kibum sambil memayunginya. "Mantel anda, Pak," Kibum hendak melepaskan mantel Siwon dan mengembalikannya.

"Tidak perlu. Pakailah saja. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapanpun," cegah Siwon.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah Pak," Kibum melarang ketika Siwon hendak mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja payung ini," kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak. Saya akan berlari saja ke dalam. Terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan Sajangnim," Kibum membungkuk sopan sambil mengulas senyum manis dari bibir merahnya. Sungguh debaran jantung Siwon menjadi tak menentu hanya karena melihat senyuman itu.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam," Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Selamat malam, Siwon-ssi," gumam Kibum sambil menatap mobil Siwon hingga tak tampak lagi siluetnya tanpa mempedulikan tetesan hujan yang mulai membasahi kepalanya. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Semakin kau baik padaku semakin tersentuh hatiku_

_Jangan buat hati ini tak menentu_

_Jangan beri harapan semu jika perasaan ini tak terbalas"_

**TBC**

**Thanks yg udah pada review ^^  
**

**Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan readers karena bagaimanapun ini hanyalah sebuah fic, bukan kisah nyata ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 3

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum, Sichul, GS

Disclaimer : Mereka miliknya sendiri, yang laen numpang lewat. Tapi cerita milik gw lho...^_^

Note : Ini remake fic gw yg udah lama banget dengan judul yg sama. Menurutku yg lama kurang dapat feel-nya&terlalu singkat, jadi kurubah isinya sedikit ^^

=o=

Siang itu Choi Siwon sengaja meluangkan waktu saat jam istirahat karena sudah berjanji mengantar Heechul ke rumah sakit. Saat ini dirinya duduk disamping perempuan cantik itu sambil menggenggam jemari lentik Heechul yang terasa dingin. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di hadapan seorang dokter yang usianya tak bisa dibilang muda lagi, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari Heechul.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dokter Lee?," wajah Siwon nampak penasaran, sementara Heechul hanya terlihat pasrah.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan saya serta pembandingan dengan data pemeriksaan yang dahulu, memang benar bahwa istri anda mengalami gangguan disfungsi seksual yang disebut Vaginismus. Kalau saya jelaskan, vaginismus itu sendiri adalah suatu kontraksi yang tidak disadari dari otot vagina bagian bawah yang menghalangi masuknya penis ke dalam vagina. Suatu disfungsi seksual pada wanita, yang berupa kekejangan abnormal otot vagina sepertiga bagian luar dan sekitar vagina. Pada kondisi ini, pihak wanita dalam kasus ini adalah istri anda akan mengalami reaksi fisik dan psikis sebagai bentuk penolakan, bukan hanya terhadap hubungan seksual, bahkan terhadap sentuhan atau usaha rangsangan di area vital, yang mengakibatkan terhambatnya rutinitas bercinta. Sedangkan penyebab yang dapat saya simpulkan disini setelah membaca data sebelumnya adalah karena trauma pasca melahirkan. Tampaknya setelah melahirkan, Nyonya Choi mengalami trauma terhadap rasa sakit pasca melahirkan sehingga tanpa sadar psikisnya menolak kontak seksual dengan Tuan Choi dan secara fisik tubuhnya merespon hal itu sehingga terjadilah vaginismus. Nyonya Choi takut jika berhubungan seksual akan mengalami kehamilan lagi dan itu membuatnya mengingat kembali rasa sakit saat melahirkan," dokter Lee Soo Man menjelaskan dengan detail tentang kondisi Heechul istri Choi Siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana pengobatannya? Sudah satu tahun ini saya mengalaminya. Bahkan kami pernah berobat ke Amerika selama 10 bulan namun tidak juga ada kemajuan yang berarti," Heechul ganti bertanya pada dokter itu.

"Untuk pengobatan secara fisik mungkin nanti akan ada treatment-treatment khusus yang harus Nyonya lakukan, tentu saja dibantu oleh suami anda juga. Sedangkan untuk pengobatan secara psikis, sepertinya anda perlu seorang terapis ahli. Saya akan merekomendasikan seorang ahli seksologi kepada anda," dokter Lee lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Setelah selesai kemudian menyerahkannya pada Heechul. "Ini resep pengobatan untuk nyonya juga surat rujukan saya untuk terapis anda."

"Terimakasih dokter. Kami permisi,' pamit Siwon pada dokter Lee. Siwon lalu menggandeng tangan Heechul keluar dari ruang praktek dokter tersebut.

"Wonnie, bagaimana jika tidak berhasil?," tanya Heechul setelah mereka berada diluar. Wajah cantik Heechul yang biasanya ceria itu tampak putus asa.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Kemana Chullie-ku yang selalu bersemangat dan tak pernah putus asa?," Siwon menangkup kedua pipi halus Heechul dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membelainya lembut. "Kita akan mencobanya lagi, dan aku akan terus membantumu," ujar Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum dari bibir jokernya.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun kau adalah laki-laki normal Wonnie. Sudah setahun ini aku tak bisa menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istri," Buliran bening mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata bulat milik Heechul. "A-aku..."

"Ssst..kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu sayang," Siwon menghentikan kata-kata Heechul dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir istrinya. "Sudah kubilang tadi kalau kita akan mencobanya lagi dan aku akan membantumu bukan? Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pengobatanmu dulu. Jangan memikirkan hal yang lain,ok," bujuk Siwon sambil mengusap pipi putih Heechul yang basah oleh airmata.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor Wonnie?," tanya Heechul.

"Ehm..bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu baru setelah itu aku kembali ke kantor?"

"Usul yang bagus,"tawaran Siwon nampaknya berhasil sedikit menghibur hati Heechul. Seulas senyum kini tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Ayo...," ajak Siwon sambil memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Heechul.

=o=

"Bummie, apa yang kau kerjakan tadi?, tanya Eunhyuk yang sekarang duduk disamping Kibum yang sibuk dengan spaghetti di hadapannya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran Italy dekat kantor.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan artikel untuk kolom yang kuisi," jawab Kibum datar tanpa menoleh.

"Bukannya itu masih tiga hari lagi deadline-nya?," sahut Ryeowook yang duduk dihadapannya. Sebenarnya gadis mungil nan manis ini tidak terkejut dengan perilaku rekan kerjanya satu ini yang kelewat rajin jika sudah bekerja.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa bukan jika kuselesaikan sekarang?," ujar Kibum dengan tenang.

"Aku benar-benar salut akan kerajinanmu Bummie," Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kibum sambil menyeruput strawberry juice-nya.

"Terimakasih eonni," Kibum tersenyum manis dengan pujian Eunhyuk.

"Eonni, apa kau sudah jadian dengan Donghae-ssi?," tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba yang membuat Eunhyuk nyaris tersedak minuman.

"K-kau ini bicara apa Wookie?," Eunhyuk tersipu malu.

"Kemarin kulihat kau pulang diantar Donghae-ssi, dan kalian kelihatan sangat mesra," Ryeowook berkata dengan santai sambil menyuapkan sepotong Pizza ke mulut mungilnya.

"Memangnya kalau pulang bersama berarti sudah jadian? Bummie juga sering pulang pergi dengan Donghae-ssi. Kenapa kau tidak mencurigainya?," lontar Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa kau sedang menyindirku Hyukkie eonni? Kau cemburu eoh?," perkataan Kibum ini benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bukan begitu...," Eunhyuk menjadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya.

"Eonni. Percayalah pada Hae oppa," Kibum menatap lembut gadis manis berambut pirang yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Ck, sudah jadian saja pakai malu-malu segala," goda Ryeowook yang kontan membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Ya..Wookie-ah...," protes Eunhyuk

"Kau tak perlu cemburu pada Kibum, eonni. Meskipun berwajah tampan tapi Donghae-ssi itu tidak masuk dalam daftar tipe laki-laki yang akan disukai Bummie."

"Lalu yang seperti apa tipe laki-laki yang disukai Bummie?," Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Laki-laki yang berwajah tampan, keren, berwibawa, bersikap dewasa, gentle, pintar, dan tentu saja kaya," cetus Ryeowook dengan wajah ceria. Sementara Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Bukankah ada satu laki-laki seperti itu di tempat kita?,"Eunhyuk berwajah serius.

Siapa?," Ryeowook memasang wajah polos seakan tidak tahu.

Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke Ryeowook,"Tuan Choi Siwon," bisik Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai.

"kau benar eonni! Hahahaha...," tawa keduanya pun meledak.

"Ya..kalian!," protes Kibum dengan wajah merona.

=o=

Siwon melangkah masuk menuju ruangan kantornya yang berada di lantai 7 dengan pelan lalu meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerja. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah dan sepertinya dirinya butuh istirahat saat ini juga. Setelah menemani Heechul ke rumah sakit yang dilanjutkan dengan makan siang bersama istrinya itu lalu mengantarnya pulang, Siwon masih harus mengadakan meeting dengan pihak sponsor diluar kantor. Sebenarnya Siwon merasa enggan kembali ke kantor lagi, tapi karena teringat ada dokumen penting yang harus dibawanya pulang maka akhirnya Siwon kembali juga ke kantor. Ia bisa saja menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengambil dan mengantarkan ke rumahnya, tapi Siwon khawatir ada dokumen yang nanti tercecer, jadi ia memutuskan mengambilnya sendiri.

"Oh, rasanya pegal semua," keluh Siwon sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Siwon ingin segelas minuman hangat. Mungkin minuman hangat dapat meredakan ketegangan otot-otot tubuhnya. Karena jam kerja telah lewat jadi tidak mungkin Siwon meminta tolong Office Boy untuk membuatkan minuman. Karena itu, ia menuju ke pantry sendiri. Sesampainya disana Siwon lalu membuat secangkir cokelat panas. Karena belum makan malam jadi ia menghindari kopi agar lambungnya tidak sakit.

Saat kembali ke ruangannya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Siwon teringat Kibum. Dirinya tahu bahwa ini sudah lewat jam kerja dan tentu saja semua karyawan pasti sudah pulang. Tapi sepasang kakinya secara tak sadar menuju lantai 5 tempat ruangan kerja Kibum berada. Betapa Siwon ingin merasa bersyukur saat itu juga. Ternyata nasib baik sedang berpihak pada dirinya saat ini. Sosok Kibum yang ingin ditemuinya itu kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan di meja kerjanya. Selama beberapa waktu Siwon mengagumi wajah serius Kibum yang tetap terlihat cantik itu. Debaran halus menyeruak di dalam dada, membuatnya sesak bernafas. Laki-laki tampan ini benar-benar ingin mengusir rasa aneh yang melandanya karena bagaimanapun dirinya memang tak boleh memiliki perasaan lain kepada gadis itu selain hanya hubungan atasan bawahan saja. Siwon lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum setelah melihat gadis itu berhenti mengetik dan memijat pelipisnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Kibum tak menyadari kehadiran Siwon. Seharian Kibum sibuk mengerjakan deadline artikel yang harus diserahkan pada Editor tiga hari lagi. Bahkan hari ini ia sengaja lembur sampai malam untuk menyelesaikannya. Selama beberapa hari ini dirinya kurang istirahat karena harus mengumpulkan data serta mewawancarai aktris Han Ga In yang ia tulis untuk artikelnya. Kibum merasa seluruh tubuhnya letih dan kepalanya pusing, tapi bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang yang professional sehingga apapun alasannya ia berprinsip harus menyelesaikan sebelum deadline agar dirinya bisa memeriksa lagi dan memperbaiki jika ada kesalahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?," tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba telah berada di hadapan Kibum, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Siwon lalu meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di meja gadis itu.

"Ehm, Pak..terimakasih. Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang menyelesaikan artikel yang akan diserahkan pada editor," jawab Kibum sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya karena berjarak sedekat ini dengan Siwon. Ia menatap secangkir cokelat panas yang tadi diletakkan Siwon di mejanya lalu beralih menatap atasannya itu.

"Untukmu," Siwon tersenyum tipis pada Kibum. "Aku pikir kopi tidak akan bagus efeknya untuk pencernaan apalagi jika diminum dalam keadaan lambung yang kosong. Lebih baik cokelat panas. Bisa menghilangkan ketegangan sekaligus baik untuk lambungmu kalau kau tak sempat makan. Cokelat ini lebih bagus jika diminum selagi masih hangat," Siwon menjelaskan pada Kibum karena gadis itu tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Terimakasih, Sajangnim," Kibum lalu meraih cangkir didekatnya, dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit karena masih terasa panas. Entah mengapa kehangatan mengaliri tubuhnya. Entah karena cokelat itu masih hangat atau karena kehangatan Siwon yang mengalir lewat minuman tadi. Kibum pun tak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan tepat. Kenapa Sajangnim masih berada di kantor?," tanya Kibum setelah meletakkan cangkir keatas meja lagi.

"Aku tadi mengadakan meeting diluar, tapi tiba-tiba teringat ada dokumen yang harus kuambil makanya aku kembali ke kantor. Saat aku kembali dari pantry menuju ruanganku, entah mengapa aku merasa kau juga disini. Jadi aku kesini saja," ekspresi Siwon melembut saat menatap iris hitam Kibum.

"Oh," respon Kibum singkat.

"Hmm..sepertinya kau kelelahan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan jaga kesehatanmu," Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

"Terimakasih Sajangnim. Saya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sedikit lelah tapi saya masih bisa mengerjakannya. Lagipula tinggal mencetak saja, jadi bisa saya lakukan besok. Walaupun artikel ini masih tiga hari lagi diserahkan pada Editor, tapi saya ingin segera menyelesaikannya sehingga kalau ada kekurangan saya bisa memperbaikinya lagi," senyum manis Kibum terukir dari bibir merahnya. Sungguh senyuman yang sangat manis dan tulus. Walaupun maksud Kibum hanya untuk sopan santun sekaligus mengungkapkan terimakasih, tetapi tetap saja senyuman itu tak urung membuat sepasang mata tajam Siwon tak berkedip saat menatapnya. Senyuman yang mirip malaikat. Begitu yang terpikir dibenak Siwon. Namun buru-buru Siwon menepis pikiran anehnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke ruanganku. Ehm, apa kau sudah akan pulang?," tanya Siwon sebelum berlalu.

"Iya..," jawab Kibum lirih.

Ok. Nanti tunggu aku di depan," Siwon tersenyum dan berlalu dari hadapan Kibum. Ia menatap punggung Siwon hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa maksudnya?," Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer dihadapannya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku siap-siap pulang saja," Kibum lalu menyimpan data-data dari komputer ke dalam flashdisc. Setelah mematikan komputer, ia pun berkemas-kemas pulang lalu keluar menuju keluar gedung kantornya. Tepat ketika berada di depan pintu kantor, sebuah mobil sedan Porsche 991 behenti didepannya. Kibum berusaha mengingat-ingat karena merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi kebingungannya itu akhirnya terjawab.

"Masuklah," seorang laki-laki tampan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil dari balik jendela yang sengaja ia turunkan.

"Sajangnim?," kembali Kibum terkejut dengan kemunculan atasannya bernama Siwon itu. Jadi maksud Siwon memintanya menunggu tadi adalah untuk pulang bersamanya.

Kibum masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Jika sekali saja tak mengapa dirinya diantar pulang oleh Siwon apalagi waktu itu sedang turun hujan. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa Kibum merasa enggan untuk bersedia diantar Siwon. Alasan pertama adalah karena khawatir tak bisa menetralisir perasaannya terhadap atasannya itu. Kibum tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sang atasan tampan yang telah menumbuhkan perasaan khusus dihatinya sejak pertamakali bertemu. Bagaimanapun Kibum tak ingin berharap terlalu jauh. Alasan kedua karena Kibum tak ingin merepotkan orang lain terutama ini adalah atasannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk," tampaknya Siwon sedikit tidak sabar ketika Kibum tak menghiraukan perkataannya dan hanya diam saja berdiri ditempatnya. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kibum.

"Tapi...," Kibum tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana karena Siwon kelihatan tak suka dengan penolakannya. Siwon menatap tajam Kibum sambil memberi isyarat memakai gerakan kepala menyuruh gadis cantik itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jangan khawatir, ini gratis," gurau Siwon karena melihat sikap kaku Kibum. Mungkin Kibum merasa canggung karena sikapnya terlalu formal selama ini. Siwon pun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Tapi saya naik taksi saja. Selamat malam," Kibum memberi hormat dengan sopan lalu membalikkan tubuh bermaksud meninggalkan Siwon. Tapi sebelum sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi, tubuhnya tertahan karena sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengannya.

"Apa kau khawatir aku melakukan hal buruk padamu?," tanya Siwon serius sambil tetap memegang lengan halus Kibum yang sukses membuat Kibum melebarkan sepasang mata indahnya karena pertanyaan itu.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksud saya Pak. Saya hanya...," Kibum tak melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. Ia menatap lurus Siwon kemudian menghembuskan ketika melihat tatapan memohon dari Siwon. Akhirnya Kibum menyerah dan dengan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan atasannya itu.

"Kau sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya?," tanya Siwon sebelum menjalankan mobil.

"Sudah."

Seandainya saja Kibum bisa melihat betapa cerahnya wajah tampan Siwon kali ini karena berada di dekat Kibum, tapi sayangnya gadis cantik ini hanya menjawab lirih tanpa menatap Siwon. Bahkan Siwon serasa ingin memeluk tubuh ramping gadis cantik itu karena merasa senang. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tak mungkin dilakukannya. Kebalikan dari Siwon, Kibum justru merasa sedikit kesal dengan pemaksaan Siwon yang membuatnya harus berdekatan dengan atasan tampannya itu padahal Kibum sedang berusaha menghindarinya. Tanpa Kibum sadari, ia memasang muka cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Siwon yang kebetulan melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli seorang diri dibalik setir mobilnya. Baru kali ini Siwon melihat ekspresi lain dari Kibum yang selalu saja terlihat dingin itu.

"Apa kau merasa lapar?," suara Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Tidak begitu Pak," lagi-lagi Kibum menjawab dengan singkat dan lirih.

"Aku sangat lapar. Kau tahu tempat makan yang enak?," tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pelan perutnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kibum ingin sedikit mengerjai Siwon yang telah membuatnya kesal karena memaksanya tadi. "Saya tahu tempat yang enak. Biasanya saya sering pergi kesana," ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan semangat Kibum menunjukkan jalan ketempat yang dimaksudnya tadi.

"Benar disini?," Siwon menatap tak percaya pada tempat yang dimaksud Kibum yang kini tepat dihadapannya. Sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan yang khusus menjual mie ramyeon.

"Benar. Ini kedai ramyeon langganan saya. Meskipun tempatnya sederhana, tapi rasa ramyeon-nya sangat lezat," Kibum memasang wajah polos sambil berjalan mendahului Siwon masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Sementara itu mau tak mau Siwon pun mengikuti Kibum. "Rasakan kau bos pemaksa. Sekali-sekali, orang kaya sepertimu harus merasakan makan di tempat seperti ini," batin Kibum sambil tentu saja tetap memasang wajah tenang. "Sajangnim, silakan dimakan," tegur Kibum ketika melihat Siwon hanya duduk dengan canggung di hadapannya sambil menatap datar semangkuk ramyeon yang baru saja diletakkan di mejanya. Sementara itu Kibum mulai memakan ramyeon-nya dengan lahap karena sebenarnya ia sudah merasa sangat lapar. "Anda tidak suka?," tanya Kibum lagi.

"Tidak, ehm..maksudku tidak apa-apa," Siwon dengan ragu mulai menyuapkan ramyeon ke mulutnya. "Hmm, enak juga. Rasanya tidak buruk," batin Siwon setelah menelan makanannya. Tanpa canggung Siwon pun mulai menikmati ramyeon itu. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika menatap cara makan Kibum yang nampak lahap sekali. "Apa kau sangat kelaparan?," tanya Siwon disela makannya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuuk...," Kibum langsung tersedak karena terkejut. Ia benar-benar merasa malu lagi-lagi bertingkah konyol di hadapan Siwon.

"Ini minumlah...," Siwon menyodorkan segelas air putih kearah Kibum. "Lain kali hati-hati," ujar Siwon dengan lembut.

"I-iya...," Kibum ujar Kibum kikuk.

Siwon melihat ada noda makanan di sudut bibir Kibum. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut bibir merah Kibum yang terdapat noda makanan itu. Karena terlalu terkejut, Kibum hanya membelalakkan mata menatap tak percaya pada tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Siwon. Tak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya bahwa tangan kekar milik Siwon itu baru saja menyentuhnya tepat di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan aliran darahnya semakin cepat memenuhi wajah putihnya yang kini telah dihiasi semburat merah. Pandangan mata indahnya yang semula menatap Siwon kini terpaku kebawah.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi ada noda kuah ramyeon di sudut bibirmu," wajah tampan Siwon pun kini tak berbeda jauh dengan Kibum. Siwon benar-benar mati kutu. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir merah dan lembut milik Kibum. Seharusnya tadi cukup memberitahu saja dan biarkan Kibum membersihkannya sendiri. Dan apa itu tadi yang terlintas di pikirannya? Kenapa bisa dirinya berpikir tentang bibir merah Kibum dan kelembutannya? Ah, suasana kali ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi canggung.

TBC

Gomawo yg udah pada review ^^

Sekarang udah tahu kan gimana Sichul?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 4

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum, Sichul, GS

Disclaimer : Mereka miliknya sendiri, yang laen numpang lewat. Tapi cerita milik gw lho...^_^

Note : Ini remake fic gw yg udah lama banget dengan judul yg sama. Menurutku yg lama kurang dapat feel-nya&terlalu singkat, jadi kurubah isinya sedikit ^^

Ingat, ini hanya fic,bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Kibum meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja kerja. Hari ini dirinya merasa tidak enak badan karena demam. Memang kesalahannya sendiri kalau sampai jatuh sakit karena selama beberapa minggu ini ia bekerja keras mengerjakan artikelnya dengan waktu istirahat yang minim. Bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan saat melakukan pekerjaan lapangan.

Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada layar komputernya, tapi sepertinya otak cerdasnya tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Kibum tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Bummie, kau kenapa?," tanya Eunhyuk dari seberang meja kerjanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampaknya mengamati tingkah Kibum sedari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni," jawab Kibum lemah. Kepalanya masih berada di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Walaupun kau jarang membuka mulut, tapi tak pernah kelihatan selesu ini," Eunhyuk melangkah menuju meja kerja Kibum lalu menyentuh lengannya. "Astaga, kau demam tinggi Bummie," teriak Eunhyuk panik setelah menyentuh lengan lalu beralih ke kening gadis cantik ini. "Kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi nyatanya tubuhmu demam tinggi begini!."

"Sudahlah Hyukkie eonni. Aku kan hanya demam," Kibum tersenyum lemah.

"Ya! Hanya demam katamu? Entah berapa derajat suhu tubuhmu tapi aku yakin telur pun bisa langsung matang jika diletakkan diatas jidatmu! Mukamu juga sudah pucat seperti mayat. Lebih baik kau ijin pulang saja supaya bisa istirahat," omel Eunhyuk.

"Tapi masih ada yang harus kukerjakan eonni," tolak Kibum.

"Ish, benar-benar susah dinasihati. Artikelmu kan sudah kau selesaikan. Apa lagi yang mau dikerjakan? Kalau untuk kolom edisi bulan depan bisa dikerjakan saat kau sehat lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kau minta ijin pulang awal atau kupanggilkan Hae supaya menyeretmu pulang!," Eunyuk memaksa Kibum sambil membantunya mengemasi meja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang halmoni," canda Kibum.

"Apa?," Eunhyuk memelototi Kibum yang memanggilnya halmoni.

"Hehehe...aku hanya bercanda," Kibum terkekeh pelan. "Aku pulang dulu. Hyukkie eonni," pamit Kibum.

"Kau pulang naik apa?," tanya Eunhyuk.

"Naik taksi saja eoni. Annyeong..."

=o=

Sudah dua hari ini Siwon tidak melihat Kibum. Biasanya saat di kantor mereka tak sengaja bertemu di lobby atau lift, tapi hampir dua hari ini tak terlihat sosok cantik sang Snow White. Kenapa Siwon bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Entahlah. Siwon pun bingung memikirkan jawabannya. Tapi setiap kali melihat Kibum, Siwon jadi teringat dengan sosok cantik dari dongeng anak-anak yang bernama Snow White. Seorang gadis yang terlihat sedingin salju namun lembut ketika menyentuhnya. Wajah cantik yang selalu terlihat tenang namun sangat manis ketika tersipu malu, kulitnya yang seputih susu tanpa cela, rambut sehitam arangnya yang tergerai panjang membingkai wajah mungil dengan pipi bulat yang menggemaskan, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, sepasang iris hitam lembut yang dibingkai alis tebal rapi, dan jangan lupa bibir merah merekah semerah apel tanpa polesan lipstik yang selalu bisa menghasilkan senyuman termanis yang pernah Siwon lihat. Bahkan suara lembut Kibum pun terdengar sangat indah di telinga Siwon. Semua yang ada di diri Kibum terlihat sempurna. Entah mengapa Siwon jadi penasaran dan terbersit rasa khawatir dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya menjadi gelisah sejak kemarin. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum?

"Ish, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Choi Siwon?," umpat Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon buru-buru menekan tombol off pada ponselnya sebelum komunikasi itu tersambung karena secara tak sadar tadi ia menekan nomor milik Kibum. Memang dirinya tak secara langsung mengetahui nomor ponsel milik Kibum. Tapi sebagai pimpinan perusahaan, ia punya akses untuk mengetahui data semua karyawan di tempatnya bekerja termasuk gadis cantik dengan senyum manis bernama Kim Kibum.

'Wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?," suara seorang perempuan membuatnya menoleh.

"Chuliie. Aku..ehm..aku hanya mencari angin saja. Di dalam terasa sedikit gerah," jawab Siwon dengan gugup.

"Apa kau lupa Wonnie? Bukankah di kamar ada AC. Kau tinggal menyalakan saja bukan?," perempuan cantik bernama Heechul itu menghampiri Siwon lalu menggelayut manja di lengan kekar suaminya.

"Hahahaha...benar juga," tawa Siwon dengan gugup. Sungguh alasan terbodoh yang pernah dibuat Siwon. Tapi tak mungkin ia berkata jujur pada Heechul kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan salah satu karyawan cantiknya yang bernama Kim Kibum dan hampir saja menelefonnya. "Ehm..tapi aku juga ingin menikmati udara segar disini. Jarang-jarang aku bisa seperti ini," Siwon lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Heechul.

"Tapi kalau kelamaan berada di beranda seperti ini, kau nanti bisa kedinginan Wonnie," Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Bukankah ada dirimu Chullie? Kau yang bisa menghangatkanku dengan pelukanmu..," bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul yang membuat wajah cantiknya merona.

"Dasar gombal," Heechul mencubit pelan perut sixpack Siwon.

"Tapi kau menyukai kegombalan suami tampanmu ini bukan?," goda Siwon lagi.

"Dasar..," Heechul terkekeh pelan dengan gurauan Siwon. "Wonnie," panggil Heechul kemudian pada suaminya.

"Kenapa sayang..," jawab Siwon lembut.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari Minggu nanti? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bertiga. Kebetulan aku ingin membelikan baju dan mainan baru untuk Taemin," Heechul menatap Siwon dengan wajah memohon.

"Boleh juga..," Siwon menyetujuinya.

"Terimakasih, Wonnie," wajah Heechul tampak ceria mendengarnya.

=o=

Sore itu Kibum masih tergolek lemah di ranjangnya. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan badannya menggigil. Sudah tiga hari ini dirinya demam tinggi bahkan untuk beranjak dari ranjang pun tak sanggup karena kepalanya terasa pusing untuk bangun.

Ting tong…

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Lama Kibum tak juga beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi ketika berkali-kali berbunyi, dengan enggan akhirnya Kibum berusaha berdiri. Pelan-pelan ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah kearah pintu dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Annyeong", sapa seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis sambil tersenyum ramah di depan pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangannya menjinjing tas belanjaan.

"Sajangnim, kenapa anda kesini?", wajah Kibum menyiratkan keheranan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika sang atasan bernama Choi Siwon itu datang kerumahnya. Sungguh jantungnya hendak melompat keluar saking tidak percayanya.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu," jawab Siwon sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "Kudengar kau sakti dan sudah tiga hari ini tidak masuk kerja. Apa kau tak mempersilakanku masuk?"

"Ah, ya...silakan masuk," ujar Kibum sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Kibum membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Siwon bisa lewat dan mempersilakannya memasuki rumah mungil peninggalan orangtuanya itu. Walaupun terbersit rasa senang, namun dalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Siwon datang kerumahnya dan bagaimana bisa atasannya itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Tapi karena masih merasa tidak nyaman, ia membiarkan saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebu mengendap di otaknya dulu.

"Dimana dapurnya?," tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk pada bungkusan yang dibawanya. Kibum bermaksud mengambil bawaan dari tangan Siwon tapi dicegahnya. "Tunjukkan saja dimana dapurnya biar kuletakkan sendiri," larang Siwon.

Sesungguhnya Kibum tak ingin membiarkan orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya sesuka hati masuk ke rumahnya apalagi itu laki-laki. Selama ini yang bebas keluar masuk rumahnya hanya Lee Donghae karena mereka berteman sejak kecil dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung. Tapi tiba-tiba hari ini seorang laki-laki tampan yang kebetulan disukainya datang kerumahnya dan masuk begitu saja, bahkan sekarang menanyakan dimana letak dapur?

"Sajangnim tidak perlu khawatir. Biar saya bawa ke dapur sendiri."

"Jangan! Kau masih sakit, jadi lebih baik istirahat saja di kamar", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum, Siwon mencari sendiri letak dapur. Setelah menemukannya, ia lalu mulai mengeluarkan semua barang bawaannya dan memasukkan ke dalam lemari es. "Sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja," ujar Siwon ketika Kibum bermaksud membantunya.

"Tidak apa-apa...," kata Kibum pelan sambil membantu Siwon meletakkan belanjaannya. Tapi kemudian kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Kibum-ssi..," dengan sigap Siwon menangkap tubuh mungil Kibum lalu menggendongnya ke kamar. Diletakkannya Kibum dengan pelan diatas ranjang lalu menuju dapur untuk mencari kompres dingin serta obat-obatan. "Untung tadi aku sempat membeli obat demam," gumam Siwon.

Disibakkannya dengan lembut poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik Kibum lalu meletakkan kompres dingin di keningnya. Cukup lama Siwon memandangi wajah Kibum yang kini terpejam itu. Sungguh kesempatan yang langka bisa menikmati wajah cantik Kim Kibum bak porselin yang biasanya merona kini berubah menjadi pucat. Bahkan bibi merah merekah milik Kibum pun sama pucat dengan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan natural yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sesuatu yang indah yang hanya dimiliki Kim Kibum seorang. Selama beberapa lama Kibum tak sadarkan diri. Dengan telaten Siwon menunggunya sambil sesekali mengompres keningnya.

"Nghh..," Kibum perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Siwon duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Sajangnim…," Kibum berusaha duduk tapi Siwon mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar," Siwon meletakkan lagi kompres di kening Kibum. "Minum obatnya," ujar Siwon sambil mengangsurkan segelas air putih dan obat pada Kibum. "Suhu tubuhmu 39°C. Kau benar-benar keras kepala memaksakan dirimu bekerja."

"Terimakasih," Kibum menyerahkan gelasnya pada Siwon.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan. Tadi aku membuatkan bubur. Kau harus makan setelah minum obat supaya lambungmu tidak sakit," Siwon berkata dengan lembut lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia telah kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Ini..kau harus makan. Kalau tidak nanti perutmu sakit." kata siwon sambil meletakkan nampan itu di dekat Kibum.

"Ehh..nanti saja Pak," kata Kibum lemah. Beberapa hari ini karena demam, maka tentu saja mempengaruhi selera makannya. Lidahnya terasa pahit dan perutnya terasa mual.

"Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh karena tadi aku sempat menggosongkan buburnya selain itu sedikit asin karena tadi garamnya kebanyakan. Tapi kau harus tetap makan," Siwon membantu Kibum untuk duduk. " Ayo..aa',", Siwon menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kibum sambil tersenyum. Terpaksa Kibum membuka mulutnya dan menelan makanan yang disuapkan Siwon. Baru satu suapan Kibum menolak suapan berikutnya dari Siwon. Bukan karena tadi Kibum memang mencium sedikit bau gosong pada buburnya. Bukan juga karena rasanya yang keasinan karena lidah Kibum pun tidak bisa mengecap dengan benar. Tapi karena memang rasanya mual jika menelan makanan. "Rasanya benar-benar buruk ya?," Siwon nampak menyesal. "Lebih baik kubelikan bubur diluar saja. Kau tunggu sebentar," Siwon bermaksud beranjak pergi tapi tangan mungil milik Kibum menahannya.

"Tidak perlu..."

Kibum mengulas senyum manis dari bibir pucatnya lalu mengisyaratkan pada Siwon untuk menyuapinya lagi. Walaupun rasa bubur buatan Siwon mungkin jauh dari sempurna, namun Kibum tak ingin mengecewakan Siwon yang telah bersusah payah membuatkannya. Sedangkan Siwon nampak tersenyum puas karena Kibum akhirnya menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang telah dibuatnya. Dengan lembut Siwon menyeka sisa bubur yang menempel di sudut bibir Kibum. Sekali lagi, Kibum merasakan dejavu yang pernah dirasakannya. Sentuhan jemari laki-laki tampan itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Apa kau mau aku kupaskan apel?," Siwon menawarkan sebiji apel yang berwarna merah ranum berukuran besar yang nampak menggiurkan. Melihat warna merahnya terbayang jika rasanya tentu sangat manis. Kibum hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Sejujurnya Kibum sama sekali tak menyukai buah berwarna merah yang menurut banyak orang manis itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan kepada Siwon kalau dirinya tak menyukai apel? Rasanya terdengar tidak sopan sekali, apalagi Siwon telah bersusah payah membelikannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak menyukainya...," tebak Siwon ketika melihat raut wajah Kibum. Ah, benar-benar Snow White. Bahkan gadis cantik ini tak menyukai buah merah ranum nan manis yang banyak disukai orang itu. "Jadi benar ya, kau tidak suka apel?," tanya Siwon lagi.

"Maaf," jawab Kibum sambil menunduk malu.

"Kau takut kalau aku marah ya?," Siwon mengacak pelan rambut halus Kibum, sedangkan gadis itu masih tetap menunduk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi pucatnya. "Aku tak akan marah karena aku yang yang salah tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Ehm..tadi aku juga membeli jeruk. Kau mau?," tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan buah jeruk berwarna orange menggoda di hadapan Kibum. Tentu saja Kibum sangat menyukainya karena buah jeruk adalah buah yang paling disukai gadis cantik ini. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah ketika Siwon menawarinya. "Aku kupaskan dulu," Dengan cekatan Siwon mengupas kulitnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Siwon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri? Dimana orangtua dan saudaramu?," pertanyaan Siwon membuat wajah cantik Kibum yang semula sedikit cerah menjadi murung.

"Appa dan eomma sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Karena saya anak tunggal, jadi tidak ada saudara kandung," Kibum berusaha menahan airmata yang hendak menyeruak keluar.

"Maaf..," kata Siwon menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa...," Kibum berusaha memaksakan senyum karena tak ingin melihat Siwon yang merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun Siwon memang belum tahu keadaan Kibum sebenarnya, jadi wajar kalau laki-laki tampan itu bertanya.

"Apa temanmu tak ada yang kesini?," tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin selalu menemani."

"Paling tidak..ehm...kekasihmu. Harusnya dia merawatmu," Siwon sedikit merasa canggung ketika menyebutkan kata kekasih pada Kibum.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Kibum sepelan mungkin.

"Apa? Kau tidak punya kekasih?," Siwon nampak terkejut. Namun entah mengapa terbersit rasa senang ketika mendengar Kibum belum memiliki kekasih. "Bagaimana gadis secantik dirimu...ehmm.. maaf..eh..maksudnya aku hendak mengatakan bahwa kau mempunyai banyak kelebihan yang bisa membuat laki-laki manapun akan menyukaimu bukan? Yah..kau pasti mengerti maksudku," ujar Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah karena hampir saja bibir tipisnya itu mengatakan bahwa Kibum adalah gadis yang cantik dan sempurna. Walaupun memang kenyataannya benar,namun tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang terhadap bawahan. Bisa-bisa nanti Kibum akan tersinggung dan menganggapnya sebagai pelecehan terhadap karyawan.

"Hmmph...," Kibum tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Siwon yang menurutnya lucu itu karena biasanya Siwon selalu terlihat dewasa, tenang, dan berwibawa. "Mencari kekasih itu tak semudah orang mencoba pakaian. Jika tak suka maka dilepaskan dan mencari yang lebih bagus," Kibum kembali berwajah tenang.

"Oh.. Yah... Kau benar. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu."

"Hah?," Kibum mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Aku yang akan selalu menemanimu. Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja dan aku pasti akan datang padamu," Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya sambil menatap penuh arti pada Kibum.

"A-apa?," gadis cantik itu masih mencari maksud dari perkataan laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Ehm..maksudku adalah...selain sebagai atasanmu, aku juga bisa menjadi temanmu. Yah..seperti itu," Siwon buru-buru meralat perkataannya tadi yang entah mengapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa terkontrol.

"Oh..," jawab Kibum singkat. Tadinya Kibum merasa sedikit senang ketika Siwon mengatakannya, tapi lagi-lagi kekecewaan itu datang. Jika memang tidak memungkinkan, bolehkah Kibum menyimpan harapan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa seorangpun akan tahu? Bolehkah Kibum berharap bahwa seorang Choi Siwon pun memiliki perasaan yang sama meskipun itu hanya sedikit saja? "Sajangnim, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya anda pulang," ujar Kibum setelah melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10 malam.

"Kau mengusirku?," Siwon pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Bukan. Maksud saya, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya anda pulang untuk beristirahat," ralat Kibum.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur. Bukankah tadi aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Cepatlah tidur,jadi aku bisa pulang," Siwon membantunya untuk berbaring lalu memasangkan selimut pada Kibum. "Selamat malam," ucap Siwon lembut.

Ah, sekali lagi Kibum merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Siwon. Laki-laki tampan itu telah merawat Kibum dan baru pulang setelah Kibum tertidur.

=o=

Setelah menderita demam selama 3 hari, akhirnya Kibum kembali bekerja seperti biasa sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Hari ini Kibum tidak bekerja karena merupakan hari Minggu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya.

"Bummie, kau sudah mandi?," tanya Ryeowook yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Tentu," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami," ujar gadis manis berambut pirang bernama Eunhyuk.

"kemana?," tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja jalan-jalan. Ini kan hari Minggu Bummie," Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kalian pergi berdua saja," tolak Kibum pada kedua teman kerjanya itu.

"Ayolah Bummie... Apa yang mau kau lakukan dirumah sendiri? Paling juga berpacaran dengan buku-bukumu itu. Kau ini masih muda, single, cantik pula. Kalau bertapa didalam rumah terus kau bisa menjadi perawan tua!," omel Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Hyukkie eonni benar Bummie. Sekali-sekali kau ikut kami jalan-jalan. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki muda yang tampan. Sudah waktunya kau mencari kekasih," timpal Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo cepat berdandan yang cantik," Eunhyuk langsung menyeret Kibum ke kamar dan membuka lebar lemari pakaian Kibum untuk mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk temannya itu. "Hmm..kupikir ini bagus," Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah minidress soft pink berlengan pendek yang sedikit mengekspos lengan mulus Kibum yang segera dipakai oleh gadis itu. Sementara Ryeowook kemudian sibuk mendandani Kibum agar terlihat lebih cantik.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo kita berangkat!," ajak Ryeowook dengan sumringah.

Kali ini Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Dongdaemun. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak terlalu suka melakukannya karena dirinya lebih suka berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku yang dimilikinya. Tapi tampaknya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook telah berhasil memaksanya untuk ikut mereka jalan-jalan. Dan disini selama berjam-jam lamanya Kibum berusaha menahan letih yang mendera kedua kakinya karena berjalan mengelilingi department store yang luas itu untuk mengikuti kemana saja langkah kedua temannya yang tampak semangat berbelanja.

"Aduh, kakiku pegal sekali. Hyukkie eonni, kau belanja banyak sekali sih. Kita istirahat dulu yuk," keluh Ryeowook sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kau sendiri juga belanja banyak begitu..," Eunhyuk merengut dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Tapi kan tidak sebanyak belanjaanmu eonni," bela Ryeowook.

"Ish..kau ini," kesal Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah. Kalian istirahat saja disini. Aku akan membelikan minuman untuk kalian."

Kibum berusaha menengahi kedua temannya. Ia menyuruh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang memang sengaja disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin beristirahat, kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membeli minuman yang terletak di lantai teratas. Saat Kibum sedang berjalan melewati sebuah butik pakaian anak-anak, pandangannya tertuju pada siluet laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki butik tersebut.

"Choi Siwon.." ucap Kibum tertahan. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

Yang membuat Kibum tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya adalah karena laki-laki tampan bernama Choi Siwon tersebut berjalan berdampingan mesra dengan seorang perempuan muda yang berwajah sangat cantik sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Kibum mengamati mereka tapi berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Sepasang matanya secara intens menatapa apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Siwon memeluk mesra pinggang ramping si perempuan cantik. Tak lama kemudian laki-laki tampan itu mengambil bayi yang ada di dalam kereta bayi lalu menggendongnya sambil sesekali menciuminya sayang. Semula Kibum berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia mencoba berpikir bahwa mungkin saja itu saudara perempuan dan keponakannya atau perempuan itu hanya temannya. Tapi melihat apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan Siwon terhadap perempuan cantik tadi dan bayinya membuat Kibum mengambil kesimpulan apa hubungan mereka.

Gadis itu mundur perlahan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Buru-buru Kibum melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menjauhi tempat tersebut. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah segera pergi dari situ dan pulang kerumahnya. Ia benar-benar telah lupa tujuan semula, bahkan melupakan kedua temannya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang masih menunggunya.

=o=

Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum langsung menghambur ke ranjangnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Tak mempedulikan nada dering ponsel miliknya yang berkali-kali berbunyi pertanda ada telefon dan pesan yang masuk. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Siwon tidak lagi sendiri. Padahal perasaannya pada Siwon mulai tumbuh dan kini Kibum sadar bahwa dirinya tak mungkin memiliki Siwoni.

Lama Kibum menangis hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Saat terbangun, hari mulai gelap dan diluar turun hujan. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Kibum berdiri didekat jendela sambil memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Kedua pipi bulatnya kembali basah oleh airmata. Perasaannya benar-benar terluka saat ini. Ia benar-benar mulai menyukai Siwon. Ketika benih-benih cinta itu telah tersemai, tiba-tiba harus tercerabut dari akarnya.

Hatinya kini terasa sangat sakit. Serasa ada ribuan benda tajam tak kasat mata yang menghujam ke dalamnya. Kibum sadar bahwa Siwon sempurna dalam segala hal. Terlalu sempurna dimatanya. Siwon mempunyai segalanya namun ia tetap bersikap sederhana. Ia juga baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Seharusnya dirinya tidak berharap terlalu banyak.

"S_ejak awal harusnya telah kusadari_

_Tidak..bukan dirimu yang berdusta_

_Aku tak pernah bertanya_

_Dan kau juga tak mengatakan cinta_

_Harapan ini melambung terlalu tinggi_

_Kemudian terjatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam_

_Begitu sakit…_

_Begitu perih.._

_Diriku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tersentuh hatinya_

_Selama ini kujaga agar tetap berada di tempatnya_

_Kenapa perasaan ini begitu dalam?_

_Kenapa rasa sakitnya begitu perih menghujam?_

_Aku..benar-benar bodoh"_

**TBC**

**gomawo yang udah review ^^  
**

**Melani KyuminElfSha137, RistaMbum, dindaR, Choikyuhae, Choi bumbum, wonniebummie, 1004, ShippoChan, Cho1997,SparkSomnia, Seo Shin Young, Bumbum  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 5

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , slight Kyubum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

Note : Kembali lagi... maaf udah nunggu lama *Ge-eR*

Ingat, ini hanya fic,bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambut sedikit ikal kecokelatan itu melangkah penuh percaya diri melewati lobby kantor, membuat semua orang memasang mata memperhatikannya. Entah karena ketampanan atau kepercayaan dirinya yang kentara sekali, mungkin juga keduanya. Tanpa berhenti dulu di tempat resepsionis, ia langsung berjalan lurus menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas. Perlu menunggu beberapa waktu hingga pintu lift terbuka. Tak lama kemudian ia memasukinya dan menekan angka 7 pada lift. Ketika sampai di lantai yang dituju, laki-laki itu berbelok ke kanan lalu menuju ujung ruangan.

"Maaf Pak, anda siapa?," seorang gadis cantik berwajah imut berambut pendek sebahu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa Direktur Choi ada?," laki-laki tampan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis tadi malahan balik bertanya.

"Choi Sajangnim tidak bisa diganggu. Jika anda ingin bertemu, sebaiknya membuat janji terlebih dahulu," gadis yang merupakan sekretaris Direktur itu mencoba mengusir dengan halus namun laki-laki itu tak mempedulikannya bahkan melenggang santai menuju pintu yang merupakan ruangan Pimpinan Perusahaan. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, laki-laki itu langsung membuka pintu dan masuk dengan tidak sopannya.

"Annyeong Sajangnim...," seru laki-laki itu lumayan keras hingga laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan yang dipanggil Siwon tadi terlonjak.

"Kyuhyun..," kaget Siwon.

"Maaf Sajangnim, saya sudah menahannya tapi dia masuk begitu saja," sang sekretaris datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, khawatir sang atasan akan memarahinya karena telah membiarkan orang asing tanpa melakukan janji bertemu dahulu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Direktur.

"Tidak apa-apa Sunny-ssi. Kau boleh meneruskan pekerjaanmu," ujar Siwon pada sekretarisnya.

"Baik, Sajangnim," Sunny menunduk dengan sopan lalu berlalu dari ruangan Siwon.

"Hmm, tidak percuma kau menikah dengan noona-ku. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Direktur. Aku ucapkan selamat hyung," seringai tipis muncul dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata-kata tajam itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," walaupun hati Siwon memanas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat adik iparnya. Apa yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun pasti akan dikatakannya. "Silakan duduk, Kyu," Siwon mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Siwon hyung. Begitukah sambutan pada adik iparmu yang tampan ini? Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi kenapa tanggapanmu begitu dingin?," protes Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi sofa hitam yang terletak di ruangan Siwon.

"Maaf Kyu, aku hanya terlalu terkejut saja. Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?," Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya semula lalu menuju sofa dihadapan yang kini diduduki Kyuhyun.

"Baru kemarin malam aku sampai dan tadi siang aku mengunjungi temanku, makanya tidak sempat memberitahu noona. Lagipula aku ingin memberi kejutan," Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Siwon yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di Jepang?," tanya Siwon.

"Lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku hanya kembali untuk liburan semester saja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah lengannya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku pikir kuliahmu sudah selesai. Lalu berapa lama kau akan liburan disini," tanya Siwon lagi.

"Wah, baru saja aku datang tapi kau sudah menanyakan kapan aku pulang ke Jepang. Jangan khawatir hyung, kau akan tetap duduk di kursi Direktur itu karena aku hanya berada di Korea selama satu minggu saja. Lagipula cabang perusahaan appa bukan disini saja. Aku tidak berminat disini," lagi-lagi mulut usil Kyuhyun mengucap kata-kata tajam.

"Begitu ya?," Siwon tetap berwajah tenang. "Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kita keluar makan malam bersama? Walaupun masih agak sore, tapi kebetulan aku tadi belum sempat makan siang jadi sekalian juga makan malam. Aku akan mengajak Heechul juga pergi bersama kita," Siwon melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu?," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul 5. sebentar lagi jam kerja selesai, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm,boleh juga tawaranmu itu hyung. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku."

"Tidak masalah," Siwon lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Dua laki-laki tampan itu kini berjalan beriringan menuju lift yang menuju lantai bawah.

"Kulihat saat akan masuk kesini banyak juga karyawanmu yang berwajah cantik," kata Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Siwon saat mereka berada di dalam lift yang hanya dibalas senyuman saja oleh sang kakak ipar. "Kau sangat beruntung," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah punya noona-mu Kyu," sahut Siwon.

"Aku hanya berkata kau sangat beruntung hyung. Bukan menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan karyawanmu sendiri," Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm..," lagi-lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi gurauan Kyuhyun yang sering terdengar pedas itu.

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua pun lalu keluar berjalan menuju lobby. Saat itu pula pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit seputih porselin sedang berbincang dengan gadis manis bertubuh mungil di dekat meja resepsionis. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Siwon menuju gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kibum-ssi," panggilan Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu menoleh. Sepasang iris hitamnya yang indah itu menatap penuh tanda tanya pada laki-laki berambut ikal yang memanggil namanya. "Kau benar Kim Kibum?," Kyuhyun memastikan lagi.

"Benar. Anda siapa?," tanya Kibum dengan sopan. Pandangan matanya teralih pada Siwon yang telah berhasil menyusul dan kini berada disamping Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya memberi anggukan hormat tanpa menyapa Siwon lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, kenapa kau lupa? Aku Kyuhyun, hoobae-mu sewaktu SMA. Kita dulu sama-sama masuk club seni," Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan Kibum.

"Oh, iya aku ingat sekarang," wajah Kibum kembali berekspresi datar.

"Kibum-ssi, kau masih saja sama seperti dulu. Selalu bersikap dingin. Tapi itulah daya tarikmu. Dan kau juga semakin cantik," puji Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau juga masih sama seperti dulu. Sifat evil-mu tidak juga berkurang," Kibum mengeluarkan senyum mautnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali. Tak kusangka kau bekerja disini. Aku senang bisa bertemu dirimu lagi," Kyuhyun pun tak kalah sumringah.

"Aku juga," sekali lagi Kibum memberi senyuman manis pada Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon yang berada disamping Kyuhyun merasa tak senang melihatnya. Jika bersama dirinya Kibum sering bersikap kaku bahkan kini mengacuhkannya, tapi kenapa malahan tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak senang jika Kibum tersenyum manis seperti itu pada laki-laki lain meskipun Siwon tadi mendengar bahwa mereka adalah teman lama yang bertemu kembali.

"Ehm..Kyu, kau masih berminat dengan tawaranku tadi?," Siwon menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf Kibum-ssi, aku harus pergi. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi," pamit Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum bertanya kenapa hoobae-nya itu bisa berada ditempat kerjanya dan mengenal Siwon.

=o=

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Siwon terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di lobby kantornya sepagi ini.

"Tentu saja berkunjung," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke ruanganku?," tawar Siwon.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu hyung," tolak Kyuhyun jujur.

"Lalu?"

"Menemui seseorang," seringai Kyuhyun. "Ah..itu dia," sebelum Siwon bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki lobby kantor. "Kibum-ssi!," panggilannya membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?," perkataan Kibum lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa datang lagi.

"Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Apa kau tak suka aku datang lagi?," Kyuhyun pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, apa yang kau lakukan lagi disini?," akhirnya Kibum bertanya karena merasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke cafe sebentar untuk mengobrol?," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja," tolak Kibum datar.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Kita ke cafe dekat sini saja. Aku janji sebelum masuk jam kerja, kau sudah boleh pergi," Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi..."

"Terimakasih.."

Sebelum Kibum mengiyakan atau menolak, tubuh mungilnya telah diseret Kyuhyun menuju keluar kantor. Tak tahukah bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata tajam yang terus menatap tidak suka kearah mereka berdua. Siwon yang tadi menyapa Kyuhyun ternyata belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Darahnya bergejolak ketika melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya bahkan mengepal keras dan bibirnya mengatup rapat ketika dengan pasrahnya Kibum mau saja diajak oleh Kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa hari Kibum tampak menghindari dan mengacuhkannya. Jikalau tak sengaja bertemu pun sikap Kibum terlihat kaku dan dingin. Ia benar-benar tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Siwon merindukan senyuman manis dan sikap lembut Kibum yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa tenang walaupun dalam suasana hati seburuk apapun. Sesuatu yang dirindukan itu dari kemarin justru bukan ditujukan untuknya, tetapi malahan ditujukan untuk laki-laki lain meskipun itu adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon kemudian memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralisir pikirannya itu. Bagaimanapun dirinya tak mau terlihat aneh di hadapan para bawahannya. Tak lama kemudian Siwon membuka matanya dan berjalan dengan anggun kearah lift yang akan mengantar ke lantai atas tempat ruangan kerjanya berada.

Sementara itu Kibum yang tadi diseret paksa oleh Kyuhyun kini berada di dalam sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar, namun ia merasa kesal pada laki-laki tampan yang dihadapannya kini karena tadi telah memaksanya pergi.

"Jangan menatapku dingin begitu. Kau jadi terlihat semakin cantik," goda Kyuhyun ketika melihat tatapan dingin Kibum.

"Jangan merayuku dengan kata-kata gombalmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi," lontar Kibum dengan tidak manisnya.

"Hahahaha...aku sangat suka dengan sifat dinginmu itu noona. Tapi aku tidak sedang merayumu. Kau memang cantik. Dari semua karyawan di kantormu yang sudah kulihat, kau adalah yang tercantik. Pasti banyak rekan kerja laki-laki yang menyukaimu," Kyuhyun nampak tulus mengucapkannya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Kibum datar kemudian menyesap kopinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku merayumu noona. Aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan kemarin aku baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis tidak beruntung itu?," canda Kibum.

"Ish, kau ini! Tentu saja dia gadis yang paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkan pria tampan sepertiku," Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahaha.. Terserah kau saja. Apa dia cantik?," Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat kenarsisan hoobaenya itu.

"Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Kau memang cantik, tapi Sungminku tetap yang tercantik," Kyuhyun nampak tersipu saat menceritakannya.

"Iya, aku percaya," Kibum masih terkekeh.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disana?," Kyuhyun menatap lurus Kibum.

"Kurang lebih dua tahun. Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ke kantorku?," tanya Kibum balik.

"Mengunjungi kakak iparku."

"Maksudmu?," walaupun jantung Kibum serasa terhenti namun ia berusaha tetap bersikap wajar.

"Choi Siwon, suami noona-ku. Tentu saja juga kakak iparku bukan?"

Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat perasaan Kibum kembali serasa tersayat sembilu. Tanpa sengaja gadis cantik ini telah mengetahui bahwa Siwon telah menikah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi mendengarnya lagi dari orang lain yang masih ada hubungan dengan Siwon seolah menjadi sebuah penegasan yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Bahkan tanpa sengaja tangannya mencengkeram erat cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Kibum noona, kau baik-baik saja?," tegur Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Kibum menegang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum pelan sambil mengulas senyum tipis untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Benarkah?," Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku. Sebentar lagi deadline dan aku belum menyelesaikannya hingga sekarang," dusta Kibum lagi.

"Kau dari dulu memang pekerja keras," puji Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik saja," Kibum merendah. "Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa itu?," Kyuhyun nampak penasaran.

"Kau ingat Lee Donghae? Dia juga bekerja ditempatku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti aku harus menemuinya," Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali kekantor," Kibum melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan meminum kopinya saat Kibum telah berdiri dari tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi, mungkin bisa sekalian bersama Donghae oppa. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi," pamit Kibum. Dengan sedikit tergesa, gadis itu keluar dari cafe menuju kantornya.

=o=

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun tentang Choi Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum semakin berusaha menekan perasaannya dengan menjauhi Siwon. Kalaupun harus tetap berhubungan itupun masih ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan, tidak lebih dari itu. Untunglah pekerjaan Kibum tidak harus berhubungan langsung dengan Siwon, dan itu sangat membantunya. Meskipun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, gadis Snow White ini tetap tak bisa menghilangkan nama Siwon, karena bagaimanapun laki-laki tampan itu mempunyai tempat yang istimewa dihatinya. Siwon adalah laki-laki yang pertama menyentuh hatinya meskipun juga menorehkan luka disana.

Lift itu berhenti dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Kibum menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Ia terkejut ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Siwon. Walaupun ragu tapi akhirnya Kibum berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Ia tak mau bersikap tidak sopan dan kekanakan dengan melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?," Tanya Siwon ketika di dalam lift sambil berdiri disamping Kibum.

"Tidak Sajangnim, itu hanya perasaan Anda saja," Kibum berusaha menjawab sewajar mungkin walaupun ingin rasanya dirinya segera menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku. Tapi melihat sikap kaku dan dinginmu itu membuatku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan," Siwon berkata dengan dingin.

"Maaf sajangnim, bagaimanapun anda adalah atasan saya. Tidak mungkin saya memperlakukan sama dengan memperlakukan teman. Baik didalam kantor maupun diluar kantor, tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa anda tetap atasan saya," Kibum menjawab tanpa ekspresi. Ia berusaha menahan airmatanya dengan meremas tangannya sendiri agar tidak terlihat gemetar.

Siwon bukannya tidak melihat hal tersebut. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis disampingnya itu. Walau Kibum selalu terlihat dingin, tapi tak pernah setegang dan sekaku ini. Meskipun bersikap dingin pun, Siwon selalu tetap merasakan kehangatan hatinya. Tapi kini aura penolakan gadis ini begitu kentara terhadap dirinya. Kebekuan itu juga merayapi hatinya ketika Kibum mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Biasanya Siwon dapat mengendalikan diri dan berpikir dengan logika. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya itu semua terlewatkan begitu saja. Siwon sendiri tak tahu darimana keberanian itu muncul ketika kini sebelah tangannya bergerak begitu saja mendekat pada jemari lentik milik Kibum yang letaknya tak berjauhan dari dirinya.

Nafas Kibum tercekat ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh jemarinya yang terkepal. Tangan besar Siwon telah menyentuh jemari lentik Kibum. Genggaman tangan Siwon yang hangat menyentuhnya, menjalar hingga ke dalam aliran sekali lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan melebihi normal. Kibum berusaha melepaskan kaitan tangan Siwon namun laki-laki itu tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia bersikukuh menggenggam tangan lembut gadis cantik ini.

Ting..

Pintu lift itu terbuka karena telah sampai di lantai 5.

"Sajangnim, bisakah anda lepaskan tangan saya sekarang? Saya harus keluar," pinta Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Akhirnya Siwon pun melepaskan genggamannya dan Kibum segera melangkah keluar. Tanpa Siwon ketahui, airmata Kibum telah menetes ke pipinya yang halus.

=o=

"_Dikala hujan aku selalu mengingatmu_

_Alunan suaranya merdu bertalu_

_Selembut siluet sosokmu yang tak tersentuh_

_Dingin yang menyeruak_

_Sedingin mata kelabumu yang menyimpan sejuta labirin_

_Aku selalu melihatmu _

_Dari balik jendela hati yang sunyi_

_Mencoba mencari benang merah_

_Yang kan menyatukan dimensi kita_

_Dikala hujan aku selalu mengingatmu_

_Sebaris senyuman dari bibirmu_

_Yang selalu membuat irama hati tak menentu_

_Tahukah __kau.._

_Titik-titik hujan itu adalah air mataku_

_Ketika cinta tak sanggup menyentuh hatimu…"_

Hari ini merupakan hari libur sehingga Kibum tidak masuk kerja. Untuk itu gadis pendiam ini sengaja meluangkan waktu ke toko buku untuk mencari buku-buku bacaan juga referensi yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis. Entah berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskannya untuk membeli buku-buku itu, yang jelas kini dirinya tampak kesulitan membawanya.

Ketika telah sampai diluar toko buku, ia hanya bisa mengutuki sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja gerimis telah turun sementara dirinya tidak membawa payung. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruknya kaena sering melupakan hal-hal kecil yang justru menjadi penting disaat seperti ini.

Kibum telah memesan taksi. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari libur dan mendadak cuaca menjadi buruk, maka banyak orang yang memesan taksi sehingga Kibum belum mendapatkannya. Sepasang mata indahnya menatap sendu titik-titik hujan yang sedikiit demi sedikit turun membasahi setiap jengkal permukaan bumi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Siwon. Saat itu juga hujan ketika pertamakalinya Siwon mengantarnya pulang. Kembali rasa perih terukir dihatinya. Kenapa harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah tentu tak akan tersentuh hatinya oleh dirinya karena laki-laki itu telah ada yang memiliki? Kibum hanya tersenyum satir mengingat kebodohannya itu.

"Stasiun subway tidak jauh dari sini. Lebih baik aku kesana saja daripada menunggu taksi terlalu lama."

Akhirnya Kibum nekat berlari kecil menuju stasiun subway yang berjarak dua blok dari toko buku sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sementara sebelah tangannya mendekap buku-buku yang baru dibelinya. Tapi kemudian tas berisi buku-buku yang berada di tangan kirinya terjatuh. Kibum menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambilnya. Ketika akan berdiri lagi, gerakannya terhenti karena dirinya tidak merasakan lagi terkena cipratan air hujan. Ada seseorang yang telah memayunginya. Kibum menengadahkan wajah dan melihat Siwon disana. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

Kibum kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya harus menjauhi laki-laki tampan itu. Ia segera berjalan melewati Siwon begitu saja. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkannya dengan lebar agar segera dapat meninggalkan Siwon yang tetap mengikuti dirinya sambil tetap memayunginya.

Sajangnim, kenapa mengikutiku?," Kibum bicara dengan nada gusar tanpa menengok.

Siwon tidak menjawab.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, tapi Siwon mengikuti irama langkahnya, dan dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kibum memaksanya berbalik kemudian menciumnya. Menyentuh bibir merah Kibum dengan bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Kehangatannya menjalari aliran darah hingga waktu terasa berhenti dan detak jantung berdebar lebih keras. Kibum berusaha melepaskan diri namun Siwon tak membiarkannya, menahan tubuh Kibum dengan mempererat dekapannya. Kibum menyerah dan menerima sapuan bibir Siwon pada bibirnya. Menikmati setiap detil sentuhannya. Membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan membasahi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh tegap Siwon. Dibawah rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras seakan membasuh semua kebencian dan kebekuan dihatinya.

"Choi Siwon...kau kejam," rintih Kibum dalam hati.

=o=

Selama perjalanan pulang Kibum terdiam. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan karena bajunya basah oleh air hujan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yajng mendera dirinya.

"Kau kedinginan?," Tanya Siwon sambil menyetir mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kibum lirih sambil tetap menatap ke depan.

Siwon menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi chubby Kibum yang halus, membelainya lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan pada gadis itu. Kibum hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menahan perih dihatinya.

"Kibummie," Siwon memanggil nama Kibum dengan lembut.

"Hah?," Kibum langsung membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menoleh saat mendengarnya.

"Itu nama panggilan sayangku untukmu. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu karena kau adalah milikku," senyum joker Siwon terkembang saat mengucapkannya.

Jantung Kibum serasa meloncat keluar tapi ia berusaha menguasai diri. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi atas keambiguan sikap Siwon.

"Tapi sajangnim. Saya hanya..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kibummie," potong Siwon. "Jangan menghindariku lagi karena aku sangat menderita saat kau melakukannya."

Wajah mulus Kibum semakin memanas ketika Siwon mengatakan cinta padanya. Kembali debaran halus merayapi hatinya.

"Saat tak ada orang lain, kau harus memanggilku Siwonnie, bukan sajangnim. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya karena aku jadi tidak terlihat istimewa di matamu," ucap Siwon lagi.

"Tidak... Sa-saya..," Kibum tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Walaupun dirinya juga mencintai Siwon. Ia tetap merasa bingung harus menjawab.

Dirinya juga tak percaya begitu saja pengakuan Siwon karena laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu telah memiliki istri yang sangat cantik melebihi dirinya karena Kibum pernah melihatnya sendiri. Jika Siwon mencintainya, lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya? Bagaimana perasaan Siwon terhadap perempuan cantik yang telah dinikahinya, begitu juga dengan anaknya? Tidakkah sikap Siwon ini telah mengkhianati keluarganya? Lagipula Siwon tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya tak lagi sendiri. Bukankah itu artinya Siwon hanya mempermainkannya?

Siwon seolah bisa membaca keraguan di wajah cantik Kibum. Dengan lembut diraihnya jemari putih Kibum lalu ditempelkan ke dada bidangnya.

"Apa kau merasakan debarannya?," tanya Siwon.

Kibum memang bisa merasakan detak jantung laki-laki tampan itu yang melebihi kecepatan normal. Tapi bibir merahnya itu masih tetap terkatup rapat dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terdefinisikan.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Kibum**.** Siwon bermaksud keluar mobil dan mengantar Kibum ke depan rumahnya, tapi gadis itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Segeralah pulang," Kibum tersenyum tipis pada Siwon.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah," larang Kibum lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau nanti harus cepat-cepat ganti baju dan minum air hangat agar tidak sakit," kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Hmm..", Kibum mengangguk pelan. Siwon kemudian mendekat kearah Kibum dan mencium keningnya sementara Kibum kembali memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan hangat tersebut.

"Kibummie," Siwon menangkup pipi bulat Kibum dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap formal padaku?," pinta Siwon.

"Baiklah, Siwonnie."

"Apa benar yang kudengar? Kau memanggilku Siwonnie? Itu artinya kau..."

"Benar, aku juga mencintaimu Siwonnie."

Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang membuat sepasang mata tajam Siwon semakin memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi Siwon meraih wajah mulus tanpa cela Kibum kemudian menyentuh bibir semerah apel gadis itu dengan bibir jokernya, menghisap dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Menyecapi setiap rasa manisnya, meresapi setiap debaran yang merayapi hati. Pertauatan bibir itu pun berakhir ketika keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Selamat malam Kibummie," Siwon mengusap lembut bibir merah Kibum yang basah karena pertukaran saliva mereka tadi. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ketika menutup pintu, Kibum kemudian bersandar pada daun pintu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar disentuhnya bibirnya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Jejak kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir Siwon masih terasa disana. Sebuah tanda bahwa kini dirinya adalah milik laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu.

"_kecupanmu selembut awan, _

_sesejuk angin yang berhembus_

_Merasuk kedalam jiwa yang gersang_

_Sekali lagi_

_diriku terperangkap dalam jeratanmu_

_karena hanya bibir itu yang mampu melelehkan kebekuanku__"_

**TBC**

**gomawo yg udah pada review ^^  
**

**N-little: taemin anakku..*plaak* ok ini udah update ^^  
**

**1004: waduh, yg ini malahan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya tuh..  
**

**RistaMbum: hu-uh...T-T *peluk kibum* gomawo ^^  
**

**Cho97: gak papa sekali2 bikin kibum menderita wkwkwkwk  
**

**iruma chan: udah update kan hehehehe  
**

**Kang Hyun Yoo: gomawo :)  
**

**Ardhy: iya hehehe gomawo  
**

**dindaR: cup5 jangan nangis.. gomawo ne..^^  
**

**dewiikibum: gomawo  
**

**Choikyuhae: senangnya kalo dapat bos siwon :P  
**

**EvilmagnaeMin: kalo simba jelek mana mungkin bummie jatuh cinta dong wkwkwkk**

**Seo Shin Young: hehehehe...liat aja di chapt ini  
**

**shippochan: gomawo ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 6

Author : Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Sichul, slight Hanchul, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

Note : Hey-yo..Kembali lagi... maaf udah nunggu lama *Ge-eR*

Ingat, ini hanya fic,bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Jalanan beraspal itu masih terlihat basah karena hujan yang sedari sore hingga malam belum juga reda. Udara dingin malam pun semakin menembus hingga ke tulang melalui pori-pori kulit. Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah dengan kecepatan sedang karena jalanan menjadi licin disebabkan hujan tersebut. Bagaimanapun dirinya belum mau mati muda dengan konyol hanya karena mengebut di jalanan sementara pikirannya terbagi pada hal yang lain.

Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang bahagia. Bisa dengan mudah ditebak apa penyebabnya. Sangat tepat. Karena gadis cantik bagaikan Snow White yang baru saja menyambut perasaannya. Bagaikan remaja belasan tahun yang baru mengalami cinta pertama, begitu pula dengan keadaan Siwon saat ini. Kadang bibir tipisnya itu mengulas senyum sendiri ketika mengingat gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum tersebut.

"Kibummie," gumam Siwon pelan.

Sungguh pesona dari sosok dingin gadis itu telah benar-benar menjeratnya. Baginya Kibum adalah gadis yang sadar sebelah tangannya mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan lembut. Bibir itu tadi telah menyentuh bibir merah nan manis yang hanya dimiliki Kibum seorang. Siwon masih bisa merasakan kelembutan dan rasa manis dari bibir semerah apel Kibum. Bibir merah itu bahkan lebih terasa manis dari apel manapun yang pernah Siwon rasakan. Begitu memabukkan melebihi minuman keras yang paling mahal sekalipun hingga membuatnya kecanduan dan ingin menyecapnya lagi. Kulit putih Kibum yang halus ketika ia menyentuhnya. Bahkan wangi tubuh Kibum masih terekam kuat dibenaknya ketika Siwon merengkuh ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini tersenyum tipis. Bahkan entah ia sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak, sepasang pipinya kini sedikit merona karena debaran halus yang merayapi jantungnya. Kehangatan pun menyelimuti hatinya bahkan Siwon tak lagi merasakan kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang masih basah terkena hujan tadi.

Tanpa terasa mobil mewah yang membawa Siwon telah sampai dirumahnya. Setelah memarkir Porsche 991-nya ke garasi, Siwon pun melangkahkan tubuh tegapnya menuju ke dalam rumah besar nan mewah yang kini ditempatinya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Wonnie?," teguran halus dari perempuan cantik yang berstatus istrinya membuat Siwon menghentikan langkah.

"Heechullie," panggil Siwon pada sang istri.

"Kau dari mana saja? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak bekerja karena ini hari libur?," Heechul beranjak dari sofa hitam ruang tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Ini memang hari libur, tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor," dusta Siwon dengan lancar. Tidak mungkin bukan dirinya mengatakan pada istrinya kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu karyawati tercintanya bernama Kim Kibum yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja besok? Bukankah besok kau juga masuk kerja?," tanya Heechul seolah tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Ada hal-hal yang akan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak segera kukerjakan Chullie," Siwon beralasan.

"Lalu kenapa bajumu basah begini? Seingatku tadi kau memakai mobil bukan?," Heechul meraba kemeja Siwon yang lembab. Matanya menatap lurus pada Siwon.

"Tadi aku mampir sebentar ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Saat keluar dari minimarket, tepat turun hujan padahal mobil kuparkir di seberang jalan. Karena terburu-buru agar tidak pulang kemalaman, maka aku menerobos hujan saja," dusta Siwon lagi dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau terlihat gugup apalagi berbicara dengan jarak berdekatan seperti ini dengan Heechul.

"Seharusnya kau membeli payung atau menunggu hujannya reda. Jadi kau tak perlu terkena hujan hingga basah begini," ucap Heechul dingin.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu sayang. Yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah agar segera sampai di rumah," Siwon kemudian meraih jemari Heechul yang masih berada di depan dada bidangnya. "Apa kau marah karena aku tidak menepati janji menemanimu ke terapis tadi?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah pekerjaanmu lebih penting?," sindir Heechul dengan ekespresi anggun. "Aku tadi hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada dokter Park karena meskipun ini hari libur, dia telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk sesi konsultasi denganku dan ternyata aku malah membatalkannya."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang. Apa kau mau kesana sekarang? Aku akan menemanimu. Ini juga belum terlalu malam. Kali ini aku tidak ada kesibukan lain," rayu Siwon ketika melihat kekesalan di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah memundurkan jadwal dengan dokter Park menjadi hari Rabu karena Senin dan Selasa aku ada meeting," tolak Heechul dengan halus tapi masih ada sedikit kekesalan di nada bicara Heechul.

"Kalau begitu besok Rabu aku akan menemanimu. Kalau perlu aku akan membatalkan semua meeting untuk menemani istri tercantikku ini," Siwon memberikan senyum paling mempesonanya kepada perempuan cantik itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesana sendiri," Heechul menjelaskan lagi.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah lagi. Kau membuatku sedih," ujar Siwon sambil mengecupi jemari putih Heechul.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah," ujar Heechul yang kini tak lagi berwajah cemberut. "Aku menghargai niat baikmu itu. Tapi jika sampai harus membatalkan semua meeting hanya karena keperluan pribadiku, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana keadaan perusahaan nanti karena relasi bisnismu yang kecewa. Apa kau mau bertanggungjawab pada semua karyawanmu jika terjadi masalah pada perusahaan?"

"Tentu saja aku tak mau itu semua terjadi sayang. Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Besok Rabu tetaplah bekerja dan aku akan pergi ke terapis sendiri," bibir indah Heechul itu kini mengulas senyuman manis.

"Terimakasih sayang," Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan ganti baju agar tidak sakit. Tubuhmu juga bau," ledek Heechul pada suaminya.

"Meskipun aku bau tapi tetap tampan sayang," balas Siwon.

"Ish..dasar...," Heechul memukul pelan bahu Siwon sedangkan suaminya itu hanya terkekeh saja lalu menggandeng tangan ramping istrinya menuju ke kamar mereka.

=o=

Pagi ini Siwon terlihat bersemangat untuk berangkat kerja. Bahkan ia telah mematut diri di depan cermin lebih untuk memastikan agar penampilannya terlihat sesempurna mungkin hingga membuat Heechul menegurnya agar tidak terlambat sampai di kantor karena tidak biasanya Siwon seperti itu. Jantungnya kini berdebar dengan kencang dan ia merasa tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ditempat kerja untuk bertemu dengan Snow White-nya. Sejak bersama Kibum, Siwon selalu merasa ingin terlihat sempurna.

Tanpa menghilangkan kesan wibawa pada wajah tampannya, ketika sampai di lobby kantor sepasang mata tajam Siwon mengitari tempat itu mencari-cari siluet gadis cantik yang sedari tadi ingin dilihatnya. Ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan yang dicarinya, bibir joker Siwon langsung mengulas senyum cerah yang dibalas dengan senyuman maut khas gadis itu walaupun tentu saja dengan gestur tubuh yang menunjukkan kesopanan. Sungguh Siwon mengutuki keadaan yang tidak mendukung karena saat ini terdapat beberapa karyawan juga yang membuat ia tidak dapat berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati sementara gadis cantik itu tetap terlihat tenang dan malahan asyik bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

Ketika sampai diruangan Direktur, Siwon setelah meletakkan tubuh tegapnya diatas kursi kerja dan langsung meraih ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia mencari-cari nomor seseorang yang ingin segera dihubunginya kemudian segera menekan tanda panggil ketika telah menemukannya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya berpapasan di lobby dengannya, tapi tetap saja membangkitkan rasa rindu Siwon. Apalagi ketika melihat sosok indah gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum itu tadi mengenakan dress selutut berwarna marun dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang digerai lembut membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Halo?," sapa suara lembut Kibum ketika mengangkat telefon dari Siwon membuat jantung laki-laki tampan ini kembali berdetak dengan kencang hanya karena mendengar suaranya saja.

"Ehm...," Siwon hanya berdehem saja karena sangat gugup. Siwon merasa ini sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Direktur seperti dirinya yang sudah sering berhadapan dengan banyak orang bisa segugup ini hanya karena Kim Kibum.

"Halo?," sapa Kibum lagi.

"Kibummie," akhirnya Siwon berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Saj..eh..Siwonnie? Ada apa?," Kibum memelankan suaranya.

"Kibummie, aku merindukanmu," kata Siwon.

"Bukankah setiap hari kau sudah melihatku Siwonnie? Tadi kau juga baru saja melihatku kenapa sudah rindu lagi?," Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu Kibummie."

"Sekarang kau sudah mendengar suaraku bukan?"

"Benar. Suaramu sangat indah. Bahkan semenjak pertamakali aku menyukainya dan selalu ingin mendengarnya."

"Jadi kau hanya menyukai suaraku Siwonnie?," goda Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak," sanggah Siwon. "Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu karena kau sudah sempurna."

"Benarkah?," tanya Kibum masih dengan suara pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?," tanya Siwon dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku percaya," Kibum tersenyum tipis walaupun tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Siwon. "Maaf, aku harus bekerja. Lagipula Eunhyuk sudah datang."

"Ah..benar. Ehm, Kibummie."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Siwon lembut.

"Aku juga, Siwonnie," jawab Kibum.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi." ujar Siwon sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

=o=

Setelah menitipkan Taemin pada pengasuh dan menelefon asistennya di kantor, Heechul pun menuju tempat dokter Park. Hari ini istri Choi Siwon itu memang berencana bertemu dengan terapisnya setelah kemarin Minggu sempat tertunda. Heechul telah meninggalkan pekerjaan pada asistennya dan berencana masuk kerja setelah proses terapi selesai. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir Heechul itu pun telah sampai di tempat praktik konsultasi dokter Park yang terletak di sebuah gedung perkantoran mewah di tengah kota.

Heechul kemudian melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya memasuki bangunan itu lalu menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai 10. Ketika sampai di lantai 10, Heechul lalu berbelok ke kanan dan langsung memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih. Seorang asisten dokter Park mempersilakannya untuk menunggu di lobby.

"Nyonya, silakan masuk. Dokter Park telah menunggu anda di dalam," asisten itu mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu ruang praktik.

Sesampainya di dalam, susana ruangan yang terlihat tidak seperti ruangan periksa dokter pada umumnya. Aroma white musk yang lembut langsung menyeruak memenuhi paru-paru. Bahkan Heechul bisa mendengar sebuah musik yang diputar dengan volume sedang yang cukup menenangkan pikiran. Walaupun tetap bernuansa putih, namun ruangan tersebut terkesan santai dan casual namun terlihat modern. Sebuah ruangan cukup luas dengan sofa panjang berwarna broken white yang menghadap tepat pada kaca lebar yang menampakkan pemandangan luar jika melihatnya dari situ. Di sebelah kanan ruangan itu terdapat rak besar dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi disana. Jika saja Heechul tidak mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah ruang praktik seorang terapis terkenal, maka dirinya mungkin berpikir ini ruangan kerja biasa.

"Lagu ini judulnya Silk Road dari Kitaro, soundtrack sebuah film yang berjudul Caravan. Bagaimana menurutmu?," suara lembut seorang perempuan membuatnya menoleh. Perempuan yang usianya mungkin hampir sama dengan Heechul itu kini berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Eh, lagu yang cukup bagus. Hanya saja aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini apalagi melihat filmnya dokter Park Jung Soo," ujar Heechul.

"Tentu saja karena itu film lama. Kau nanti bisa mencari informasinya sendiri di internet karena kita sedang tidak membicarakan film. Lagu-lagu Kitaro juga tidak semua orang mengenal dan menyukai karena yang diaransemen olehnya bukanlah lagu-lagu komersil. Silakan duduk!," ia lalu mempersilakan Heechul duduk diatas sofa panjang berwarna broken white.

"Terimakasih dokter Park."

"Bukankah pada pertemuan kita sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan tidak perlu seformal ini. Usia kita tidak jauh berbeda. Kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk saja nyonya Choi, supaya tidak ada kecanggungan diantara kita," Leeteuk menampakkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Baiklah Leeteuk-ssi. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Heechul," ujar Heechul sambil balas tersenyum.

"Heechul-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?," tanya Leeteuk yang duduk di hadapan Heechul setelah sang asisten meletakkan secangkir teh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lumayan. Tapi kemarin suasana hatiku tidak begitu bagus," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Suamiku. Dia memang selalu baik. Sampai sekarang pun juga begitu. Dia selalu bersikap lembut, penyayang, dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang kuinginkan akan dikabulkannya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah suami yang sempurna. Mungkin ini hanyalah perasaanku saja, atau aku yang terlalu sensitif. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dirinya sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Dia tetap lembut dan bersikap baik seperti biasanya. Tapi ada hal-hal berbeda yang kulihat dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukannya. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku kalau suamiku mungkin sengaja menghindar. Mungkin dia mulai jenuh menunggu. Tidak bisa kusalahkan juga karena bagaimanapun dia itu laki-laki normal yang tentu saja membutuhkan penyaluran hasrat sementara aku tak bisa memberikannya. Mungkin saja lama-kelamaan ia akan mencari perempuan lain yang bisa memberikan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan," wajah cantik Heechul mengguratkan kesedihan.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan sendiri perasaan suamimu? Walaupun terkadang intuisi itu benar, tapi tidak salahnya melengkapi juga dengan bukti agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang akan memperburuk hubungan dengan suamimu," ujar Leeteuk bijak.

"Hah..mungkin kau benar," Heechul menghela nafas. "Tapi biasanya ketika hari libur dia selalu berada dirumah entah itu menemaniku dan Taemin atau kami bertiga jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi kemarin hari Minggu dia tiba-tiba masuk kerja. Bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk mengantarku bertemu denganmu. Selama ini Wonnie tak pernah melakukannya. Wonnie selalu mengatakan akan menggunakan waktu kerjanya semaksimal mungkin sehingga tidak perlu menggunakan waktu libur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baginya keluarga tetap nomor satu. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia juga selalu terlambat pulang. Aku takut dia mulai membenciku," khawatir Heechul.

"Heechul-ssi, aku tidak menyalahkan kekhawatiranmu itu. Bagaimanapun dalam setiap hubungan kadang ada rasa cemburu dan curiga. Itu hal yang sangat wajar, tapi juga tidak akan bagus jika berlebihan. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang membantu disaat-saat sulitmu dulu dan menerimamu apa adanya, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan dia membencimu?"

"Benar. Dia bahkan mau menerima Taemin dan menganggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri," Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Taemin adalah buah cintaku dengan dengan mantan kekasihku, Hangeng. Saat menikah, Wonnie tahu aku sedang hamil tapi dia tetap mau menerimaku juga janin yang kukandung."

"Lalu?," Leeteuk mendengarkan dengan serius setiap perkataan kliennya walaupun tak menghilangkan ketenangan dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini pada terapis-terapisku sebelumnya," Heechul terdiam beberapa saat. "Semenjak menikah hingga sekarang aku belum pernah membiarkan Wonnie menyentuhku. Awal menikah, aku menolak utnuk disentuh dengan berkata bahwa aku sedang hamil sehingga tidak mau beresiko mencelakai janin yang kukandung, dan Wonnie pun memakluminya. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan karena aku merasa belum siap saja untuk disentuh Wonnie. Terlepas dari kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan mantan kekasihku hingga membuatku sangat kecewa, ternyata tidak semudah itu melupakan perasaan pada orang yang pernah sangat kita cintai," tatapan mata Heechul menerawang keluar jendela.

"Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi. Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Leeteuk ketika melihat raut muka Heechul yang menegang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa bisa mempercayaimu," Heechul kemudian meraih cangkir teh di meja lalu meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit setelah itu meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil sesekali menarik nafas panjang. "Dulu aku sangat mencintai Hangeng bahkan sangat mempercayainya. Bahkan appa telah mempercayakan salah satu anak perusahaannya pada laki-laki itu. Tapi ternyata dia telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan itu dengan menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Aku...aku sangat kecewa padanya. Padahal telah kuberikan semuanya termasuk juga diriku seutuhnya," sepasang mata bulat Heechul mulai mengeluarkan butiran airmata.

"Heechul-ssi," Leeteuk kemudian duduk disamping Heechul dan menyentuh tangan Heechul untuk menenangkannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu," ujar Leeteuk berempati.

"Disaat aku mengalami depresi berat bahkan sempat berpikiran lebih baik mati saja, Wonnie datang menghiburku," Heechul kembali bercerita. "Dia adalah sahabatku sejak lama. Sedikit demi sedikit, Wonnie membuatku melupakan rasa sedih dan kecewa karena Hangeng. Bahkan dia mau bertanggungjawab atas kehamilanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku berusaha membuka hati untuk suamiku. Walaupun tadinya perasaanku hanya sebatas kepada sahabat, tetapi aku berusaha agar lebih dari itu. Tapi entahlah, aku juga merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri," keluh perempuan cantik itu pada Leeteuk.

"Kenapa harus bingung?"

"Aku mulai merasa nyaman dan mungkin mulai menyayangi Wonnie. Setelah melahirkan, aku sudah berusaha melakukan kewajibanku sebagai istri juga sebagai balasan atas semua kebaikannya. Tapi entah mengapa setiap kali kami akan berhubungan suami istri, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terutama bagian pribadiku menegang dan ehm..maaf jika mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan," semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi putih Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bebas mengatakan apapun," Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Ehm..intinya suamiku tidak bisa melakukan penetrasi karena bagian pribadiku menegang dan sangat sakit jika dimasuki. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu," Heechul menunduk malu.

"Dari data yang kubaca, kau pernah mengalami kesulitan saat melahirkan. Benarkah itu?," tanya Leeteuk.

"Saat melahirkan Taemin, rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Aku mengalami kontraksi selama dua hari. Meskipun dokter telah menginduksi, tapi bayinya tidak juga mau keluar. Dokter juga mengatakan akan mengoperasi jika belum juga bisa melahirkan. Tapi pada hari kedua, akhirnya bayi itu bisa keluar walaupun aku kesulitan bahkan pendarahan hebat hingga mengalami kritis selama satu minggu. Setelah pulih, seharusnya aku bisa melakukan aktivitas seksual dari suamiku. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya takut ketika akan memulainya. Aku berpikir rasa lelah dan sakit ketika hamil, begitu pula rasa sakit saat melahirkan. Aku belum siap jika harus hamil dan melahirkan lagi."

"Jika kau belum siap hamil lagi, bukankah ada berbagai cara untuk mencegah kehamilan?"

"Benar, tapi..."

"Apa kau memikirkan hal lain saat berhubungan dengan suamimu Heechul-ssi?," tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku...," Heechul tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya aku bersalah pada suamiku," ujar Heechul sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bersalah?," Leeteuk mengulang perkataan Heechul.

"A-aku memang menyayanginya. Tapi..ketika membayangkan dia akan menyentuhku dan tubuh kami menyatu, aku merasa telah mengkhianati seseorang. Laki-laki itu..aku memang sangat membencinya karena dia telah menghancurkan hidupku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa merasa seperti itu? Seharusnya tubuh dan hatiku hanya untuk suamiku bukan? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan laki-laki lain yang seharusnya kubuang jauh dari pikiran?," sesal Heechul.

"Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan memang sulit untuk dikendalikan," senyum malaikat terkembang di wajah cantk Leeteuk. "Kau hanya perlu memberi sedikit waktu untuk menata kembali hatimu. Bebaskanlah hatimu dan jangan terjebak dengan masa lalu."

"Apa karena itu penyebabnya sehingga aku tak bisa melayani suamiku?," tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ada banyak hal yang kau pikirkan ketika akan bercinta dengan suamimu. Pernikahan memang bukan hanya tentang seks, tapi banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Ada rasa cinta, kasih sayang, kesetiaan, dan pengertian disana. Tapi seks juga termasuk salah satu hal penting yang mempengaruhi keharmonisan rumahtangga. Ketika melakukan hubungan suami istri, yang ada di pikiran seharusnya hanyalah suami dan diri kita. Hilangkan semua pikiran yang lain karena hubungan seks antara pasangan menikah tentu saja berbeda dengan yang diluar itu. Hubungan ini bukan hanya sekedar seks semata namun juga melibatkan perasaan, penyaluran kasih sayang antara pasangan. Saling memberi dan menerima perasaan masing-masing melalui sentuhan tubuh. Jika merasa tegang, mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan memejamkan mata, mengambil nafas panjang lalu hembuskan perlahan. Relaksasi itu penting untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Jernihkan juga pikiran dari hal-hal yang lain. Kau tidak perlu merasa rendah diri serta menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ketidakmampuanmu menjalankan kewajiban sebagai istri. Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di dunia ini. Dan kondisimu ini bisa disembuhkan oleh dirimu sendiri, aku hanya membantu untuk mencari apa yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya. Semua solusi ada padamu. Semua kau yang akan memutuskan, karena hanya kau yang paling mengerti dirimu sendiri dan apa yang terbaik bagimu," Leeteuk memberi penjelasan panjang.

"Aku juga pernah mencobanya tetapi belum bisa juga," kilah Heechul.

"Mungkin kau belum mencobanya dengan serius. Bagaimana bisa berhasil jika didalam pikiranmu masih ada hal-hal lain yang mengganjal?," ujar Leeteuk yang membuat Heechul terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ehm..mungkin lain kali saja. Aku akan menyita banyak waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah tugasku," Leeteuk mengulas senyum ramah. "Baiklah, sesi terapi kita cukup untuk hari ini. Pertemuan berikutnya kita akan mencoba terapi relaksasi. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan hal yang lain, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu," ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku permisi. Terimakasih Leeteuk-ssi," pamit Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama Heechul-ssi."

=o=

Sepulang dari kerja, sore itu Siwon mengajak Kibum pergi ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja mereka tidak langsung pergi bersama-sama dari kantor karena akan beresiko hubungan diketahui para karyawan yang lain. Kibum menunggu dulu Siwon di sebuah halte yang terletak 3 blok dari kantor, baru Siwon menjemputnya. Siwon memang belum mengatakan statusnya pada Kibum walaupun sebenarnya Kibum sendiri telah mengetahuinya. Kibum pun hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap bodoh dengan mudahnya menerima cinta Siwon yang tentu saja ia kini menjadi orang ketiga antara Siwon dengan istrinya. Ia sudah tahu resikonya, namun seperti banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta dan cinta itu bisa membuat orang paling pintar sekalipun menjadi orang yang terbodoh di dunia.

"Siwonnie, kita akan kemana?," tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang duduk belakang kemudi.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," Siwon tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi malam," protes Kibum. Tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. "Kau tidak mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh bukan?," tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu," titah Siwon sambil tetap tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat berbahaya. Atau jangan-jangan kau berharap begitu?," goda Siwon.

"Siwonnie...," pipi bulat gadis cantik ini memerah mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Tenang saja. Kau nanti akan senang," ujar Siwon sambil mengusap lembut pipi halus Kibum.

Setelah mengendarai mobil selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Ini...," ucap Kibum pelan ketika menatap apa yang terlihat didepan matanya.

"Namsan Seoul Tower. Kau pernah kesini?," tanya Siwon.

"Ehm, belum," jawab Kibum singkat. Selama ini Kibum memang belum pernah ke Namsan Tower karena biasanya yang datang kebanyakan adalah pasangan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!," Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum tapi gadis itu hanya menatap dengan ragu. Ia sebenarnya merasa takut bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka. Melihat itu, Siwon langsung meraih jemari kiri Kibum lalu menggenggamnya erat dan membawa Kibum masuk.

Untuk menuju ke Seoul Tower bisa dengan berjalan kaki. Walaupun jalannya menanjak namun jaraknya tidak terlampau jauh. Para pengunjung tidak akan bosan karena sepanjang perjalanan dari lembah menuju ke puncak, di kanan kiri jalan yang dilewati terdapat taman Namsan yang indah. Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis jika dinikmati oleh sepasang kekasih. Namun tentu saja Siwon tak ingin membuat Snow White-nya kelelahan karena berjalan sampai keatas. Karena itu mereka menggunakan kereta gantung menuju ke Tower.

"Kita kesana dulu," Siwon menunjuk Teddy Bear Museum yang terletak di Namsan Tower itu, sementara Kibum hanya mengikutinya saja.

Museum Teddy Bear ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang pertama adalah cerita tentang Korea jaman dahulu dan bagian kedua tentang kehidupan Korea jaman sekarang. Semuanya berbentuk boneka beruang yang dibuat dengan sangat detail, bisa bergerak dengan efek yg lucu. Kibum yang baru pertamakali ini kesini tampak antusias melihatnya. Walaupun tak banyak bicara, namun pancaran matanya kelihatan sangat bahagia. Mereka berkeliling di dalam museum selama hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Kau senang?," tanya Siwon setelah mereka keluar dari dalam museum.

"Aku sangat senang. Terimakasih Siwonnie, kau telah mengajakku kesini," Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Ini belum selesai. Kau tunggu disini sebentar," Siwon meminta Kibum menunggunya di depan museum. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah boneka beruang dengan pakaian Snow White. "Special for my Snow White," kata Siwon ketika menyerahkan boneka itu pada Kibum.

"Kenapa Snow White?, Kibum keheranan saat menerimanya.

"Karena memang mirip denganmu. You are my Snow White, honey," bisik Siwon dengan mesra membuat wajah Kibum memanas. Pipi bulat nan putih miliknya itu kini tertutupi semburat merah.

"Terimakasih Siwonnie," ucap Kibum malu-malu.

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar," Siwon lalu mengajak ke sebuah restoran modern yang bernama N-Grill. "Kau mau pesan apa?," tanya Siwon.

Kibum membulatkan mata ketika melihat daftar harga yang tertera pada daftar menu. "Aku tidak begitu lapar," jawab Kibum. Siwon tersenyum geli dengan ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapannya kini.

"Kalau begitu sama seperti yang kupesan tadi," kata Siwon pada pelayan.

"Siwonnie, aku kan tidak memesan makanan," protes Kibum setelah pelayan pergi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang mentraktirmu karena aku yang mengajakmu kesini," ujar Siwon sambil menyentuh tangan halus Kibum.

"Tapi.."

"Lain kali kau yang akan mentraktirku," potong Siwon yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan anggukan pelan saja oleh Kibum. "Kau tahu, restoran ini sangat unik," kata Siwon.

"Apa?," tanya Kibum.

"Setiap 48 menit sekali restoran ini akan berputar jadi kita bisa melihat kota Seoul hingga 360 derajat. Kau bisa melihatnya melalui jendela ini," Siwon menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?," Kibum terlihat antusias. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang semua hal yang ada di Namsan Tower, tapi belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung.

"Hmm..sebentar lagi tempat ini akan berputar," ujar Siwon meyakinan Kibum.

"Siwonnie, kau benar!," sepasang mata indah Kibum langsung berbinar ketika tak lama kemudian restoran itu berputar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah ketika Kibum menatap keluar kaca jendela.

"Indah bukan?

"Sangat indah," jawab Kibum dengan masih menatap pemandangan luar. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir merahnya.

"Ayo kita makan. Setelah ini kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan lagi," ujar Siwon ketika pelayan telah meletakkan menu makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

Tanpa banyak bercakap-cakap, mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan diatas meja. Karena ini sudah malam, Siwon juga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja sebelum Tower ditutup.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Siwon lalu mengajak Kibum untuk memasuki lift yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak teratas dari Namsan Tower. Setelah sampai diatas, Siwon kemudian mengajak Kibum ke balkon observasi.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat juga keindahan malam kota Seoul," Siwon membimbing Kibum pada salah satu teleskop berukuran besar yang berada didekat pagar pembatas yang digantungi banyak gembok terkunci disana. "Biaar kubawakan agar kau bisa lebih leluasa melihat," Siwon mengambil boneka beruang dari dekapan Kibum.

Kibum lalu mendekatkan sebelah matanya pada teleskop dan mulai memutar-mutarnya untuk mencari pemandangan yang diinginkannya. Senyum manis terus merekah di bibir merahnya. Ia merasa takjub dengan keindahan yang sedari tadi ditangkap oleh sepasang iris indah berwarna hitam miliknya. Sebelah lengan Siwon memeluk boneka beruang Kibum, sementara sebelah lengan kekarnya satu lagi kini melingkari pinggang ramping Kibum untuk menyalurkan kehangatan agar gadis cantik ini tidak kedinginan.

"Apakah begitu indah hingga kau melupakanku Kibummie?," Siwon meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu kanan Kibum yang masik asyik dengan teleskop digitalnya.

"Sebentar lagi Siwonnie," jantung Kibum sebenarnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika Siwon memeluknya seperti ini dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya di perpotongan leher jenjangnya. Belum pernah dirinya sedekat ini dengan laki-laki manapun sebelumnya. Namun karena ia merasa kedinginan, akhirnya Kibum membiarkannya saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu tuan puteri," ujar Siwon sambil menciumi bahu putih Kibum yang tertutupi baju hangat. Sementara Kibum masih sibuk dengan teleskopnya, laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini malah terlena menghirupi aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Wangi amethyst yang sedari pertamakali Siwon sukai.

"Siwonnie, jangan begini. Nanti dilihat orang," ujar Kibum yang merasa canggung dengan sikap Siwon. Ia lalu melepaskan pandangan matanya dari teleskop.

"Maaf Kibummie, aku kelepasan. Itu..karena aku sangat menyukai wangi tubuhmu. Ah..maksudku...ehm..," Siwon hanya tersenyum salah tingkah untuk menutupi kegugupannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siwonnie, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya malu karena nanti dilihat orang," kata Kibum pelan sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan kencang serta rona merah di pipi bulatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie. Aku yang salah," Siwon lalu meraih tangan lentik Kibum dan membawanya menuju dekat pagar yang dipenuhi dengan gembok berbagai macam ukuran dan warna. Ia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang gembok warna putih yang berukuran besar. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari tadi," ujar Siwon sambil menyerahkan kembali boneka beruang pada Kibum.

"Untuk apa?," tanya Kibum retorik. Ia memang sudah tahu mitos itu tapi hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari Siwon saja.

"Satu ini untukku, dan yang satu ini mewakilimu," Siwon lalu mengaitkan kedua gembok dan memasangnya ke salah satu pagar. Setelah memasangnya, Siwon kemudian menguncinya.

"Siwonnie...," Kibum menatap lembut laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Kibummie, itu artinya kita telah berjanji disini. Hanya kau yang kucintai, dan kau mencintaiku seorang. Selamanya, kita saling memiliki," ujar Siwon setelah membuang kuncinya. Kedua tangan kekar Siwon kemudian menangkup pipi bulat Kibum, mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Kibum. Mengecap sekali rasa manis bibir indah yang selalu memabukkan itu.

"_Kau telah berjanji…bahwa akulah yang akan selalu kau cintai…_

_Hanya aku nama yang kan selalu tertulis di hatimu…_

_Hanya aku yang akan selalu memenuhi ruang hatimu _

_Hanya akulah yang 'kan menemanimu berlayar ke samudera kehidupan_

_yang penuh gelombang sepanjang sisa hidup_

_Aku selalu mempercayai semua perkataan itu…karena kau telah berjanji…_

_Sebuah janji yang membuatku hanya menyerahkan hatiku padamu_

_Aku hanya mempercayaimu di dunia ini_

_Meskipun terselip belati dibalik sayap malaikatmu"_

**TBC**

**Haduh...kenapa jai begini ==;  
**

**thnx yg uda review ^^  
**

**ShippoChan, Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah, RistaMbum, Kang Hyun Yoo, Cho97, Seo Shin Young, Choikyuhae, frosyita, cloudyeye, R407, dindaR, wonniebummie,EvilmagnaeMin, cho, thasya357, Snowysmiles  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 7

Author : Yukishima

Rating : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Haehyuk, Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

Note : Hey-yo..Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Ini bonus sebelum bulan puasa tiba makanya kubuat lebih panjang hehehehehe...

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Suasana pagi itu berbeda dengan hari libur biasanya di kediaman Choi Siwon. Setelah bangun pagi dan mandi, Siwon langsung pergi ke supermarket terdekat di rumahnya. Satu jam kemudian Siwon telah kembali lagi dengan barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Ia kemudian mengusir semua maid dari dapur tak mengijinkan mereka untuk mengganggunya barang sejengkal pun.

"Wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Heechul ketika mendapati suaminya sibuk di dapur. Biasanya Siwon tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh dapur karena hanya maid mereka yang menyiapkan semua makanan yang mereka perlukan selama ini.

"Chullie... Aku ingin mencoba memasak," senyum cerah Siwon terulas di bibir jokernya.

"Memasak? Hahahaha..kau ini aneh Wonnie. Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? Sudah ada maid yang akan melakukannya bukan? Kenapa kau harus repot melakukannya sendiri?," Heechul tertawa geli.

"Karena tidak bisa memasak maka akan kucoba sampai berhasil. Lagipula ini hari libur. Jika biasanya kita pergi keluar, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kali ini aku memasak sendiri? Apa kau mau membantuku Chullie?," ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk memasak.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku juga tak bisa memasak. Yang ada nanti aku bukan membantumu tapi menghancurkan dapur," sahut Heechul. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau suruh maid yang melakukannya, atau kita makan diluar saja Wonnie," nasihat Heechul lagi.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya. Kau jangan meremehkanku Chullie. Aku yakin kau nanti akan menarik kata-katamu tadi," Siwon tidak terima. Ia pun mulai serius membaca resep di hadapannya. "Spaghetti, minyak zaitun, bawang bombay, daging cincang, bawang putih, pasta tomat, saus tomat, keju permesan, keju parut, air secukupnya, garam, lada, minyak goreng untuk menumis, tomat dipotong dadu, oregano. Ok, aku akan membuatnya," gumam Siwon lalu segera memakai apron dan mulai kegiatan memasaknya dengan bergaya bak seorang koki profesional.

Sudah berjam-jam Siwon berada di dapur. Entah berapa kali Siwon telah mencobanya namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Masakan pertama spaghetti-nya terlalu lembek dan sausnya gosong. Yang kedua dan seterusnya hingga kelima kali ada saja yang tidak sempurna hasilnya. Entah itu keasinan, kegosongan lagi, terlalu banyak saus tomat hingga rasanya asam, kebanyakan lada hingga rasanya pedas, dan sebagainya.

"Sudah kunasihati dari tadi bukan?," Heechul tertawa geli lagi melihat keadaan Siwon yang biasanya selalu rapi kini terlihat berantakan begitu pula dengan dapurnya.

"Ini belum berakhir Chullie. Kali ini pasti akan berhasil," Siwon tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau menidurkan Taemin dulu. Ini sudah waktunya dia tidur siang," Heechul kemudian meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di dapur.

Sementara itu Siwon kembali mengulang apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Kembali dirinya berkutat dengan masakannya setelah gagal sebanyak lima kali. Satu jam kemudian akhirnya Siwon telah menyelesaikan masakannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan dua porsi hasil masakannya itu di meja makan lalu memanggil Heechul.

"Sekarang cobalah," kata Siwon dengan semangat.

"Berjam-jam kau di dapur untuk membuat ini?," tanya Heechul pada suaminya.

"Begitulah," jawab Siwon.

"Kalau kau mau spaghetti kita bisa ke restoran Italy, Wonnie," Heechul tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sekali-sekali aku memasak tidak apa-apa bukan? Ayo kita makan," Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak buruk juga," kata Heechul setelah mencicipi masakan Siwon.

"Benarkah?," sepasang mata Siwon langsung berbinar. "Selain tampan, ternyata suamimu ini juga bisa menjadi koki bukan?," gurau Siwon.

"Ish..dasar... Kau bahkan telah menghancurkan dapur hanya untuk membuat satu makanan," Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Wonnie, ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Apa?," Siwon penasaran.

"Ehm...kau ingat Changmin sepupuku, adik dari Jaejoong?," tanya Heechul disela makan.

"Aku memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali tapi belum begitu mengenalnya lebih dekat. Bukankah dia kuliah di Amerika?"

"Benar, tapi Changmin sudah menyelesaikan kuliah magisternya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia belum berpengalaman dalam bekerja. Karena itu kau tidak keberatan bukan jika Changmin bekerja di tempatmu? Bukankah posisi pemimpin redaksi baru saja kosong? Aku ingin dia belajar padamu sambil membantumu juga," ujar Heechul yang membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Terserah padamu saja karena perusahaan itu juga milik appa-mu bukan?," kata Siwon dingin.

"Wonnie, bukan begitu maksudku...," Heechul sedikit tidak enak dengan sikap suaminya. Ia tahu jika Siwon tidak suka dengan tindakannya itu karena merasa seperti dikendalikan olehnya. "Kau jangan khawatir. Changmin itu pintar sama dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia tak akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie. Aku mengerti," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

=o=

"Annyeong, Siwon hyung. Aku Changmin. Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelum aku ke Amerika," laki-laki bertubuh tinggi melebihi Siwon beberapa centi itu menyapa Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Changmin. Silakan duduk," Siwon tersenyum berwibawa dari balik mejanya. "Apa kau suka dengan ruangan kerjamu?," tanya Siwon sambil beranjak mendekati Changmin yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Aku pikir lebih dari cukup," Changmin tersenyum ramah. "Selama disini aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Kau bisa bertanya padaku jika ada kesulitan," ujar Siwon.

"Terimakasih, sajangnim," kata Changmin. "Saat bekerja aku akan bersikap profesional," Changmin menjelaskan lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah berkenalan dengan semua divisi?," tanya Siwon.

"Belum semua," jawab Changmin.

"Posisimu sebagai pemimpin redaksi akan mengharuskanmu lebih sering berhubungan dengan bagian redaksi. Akan kupanggilkan orang untuk mengantarmu berkenalan dengan para karyawan."

Siwon lalu menuju meja kerjanya menggunakan intercom-nya. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki bertubuh agak subur masuk dan menyapa dengan hormat.

"Shindong-ssi, tolong antar pemimpin redaksi kita berkeliling sebentar," pinta Siwon.

"Baik sajangnim," Shindong mengangguk sopan lalu mengajak Changmin keluar dari ruangan Siwon menuju lantai 6.

Setelah memperkenalkan Changmin pada semua karyawan yang berada di lantai 6, Shindong lalu mengajaknya ke lantai 5.

"Lantai 5 ini bagian Jurnalistik, Pak," ujar Shindong dengan sopan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Changmin saja karena aku lebih muda darimu, kata Changmin yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Shindong.

Sesampainya di lantai 5, Shindong mulai memperkenalkan Changmin pada semua karyawan di lantai itu lalu menyebutkan satu-persatu nama karyawan agar Changmin juga mengenalnya.

"Yang di ujung sana namanya Kim Kibum. Dia salah satu jurnalis terbaik kita," Shindong memperkenalkan Kibum pada Changmin yang dibalas Kibum dengan anggukan sopan.

"Kim Kibum ya?," batin Changmin. Sepasang matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok cantik Kibum yang terlihat dingin. "Gadis yang menarik," Changmin tersenyum tipis sambil tetap menatap Kibum. Kebalikan dengan Changmin, Kibum malahan tidak menyadari tatapan penuh arti dari pemuda tinggi itu. Wajah cantiknya itu tetap berekspresi datar.

=o=

Saat istirahat tiba, Kibum diajak makan siang oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ke sebuah restoran Jepang. Sambil menikmati hidangan khas Negeri Sakura yang telah tersaji di hadapan mereka, sesekali terdengar percakapan yang lebih didominasi oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedangkan Kibum lebih sering menjadi pendengar setia.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar kalau Choi sajangnim itu ternyata sudah beristri?," Eunhyuk berbicara pada kedua temannya.

Tanpa ia sadari perkataannya itu membuat seorang Kim Kibum merasa tidak nyaman karena membahas tentang atasan mereka yang tak lain juga kekasih Kibum saat ini meskipun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda eonni," sahut Ryeowook terkejut, sementara Kibum tetap memasang wajah dingin walaupun dalam hatinya mengalami kegundahan.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Wookie," jawab Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?," tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku mendengar..ehm...sebenarnya tidak sengaja mendengar ketika Changmin-ssi berbicara dengan Choi sajangnim. Sehabis meeting tadi, aku kembali ke ruangan meeting untuk mengambil berkasku yang tertinggal. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Changmin-ssi bertanya pada Choi sajangnim tentang istrinya."

"Ish, dasar. Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain eonni!," kata Ryeowook.

"Ya! Aku kan tidak sengaja mendengar," kilah Eunhyuk.

"Kau mendengar apa lagi eonni?," tanya Ryeowook.

"Tadi mencelaku sekarang malah penasaran," cibir Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan cengiran oleh Ryeowook. "cuma itu yang kudengar karena Choi sajangnim hanya menjawab baik-baik saja, kemudian mengajak Changmin-ssi makan siang."

"Sayang sekali. Untung aku sudah memiliki Yesung oppa," timpal Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Choi Siwon sajangnim itu telah beristri. Padahal dia masih sangat muda, bahkan usianya tidak terlalu jauh dari kita. Ah...sayang sekali," gadis manis berambut pirang bernama Eunhyuk mendesah pelan.

"Hyukkie eonni, kau seperti orang patah hati saja," gadis manis bertubuh mungil yang duduk di hadapannya tertawa geli, sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja sambil mengunyah pelan makanannya.

"Iya...aku sangat kecewa. Kenapa pria tampan selalu cepat dimiliki orang?," balas gadis berambut pirang bernama Eunhyuk itu dengan sengit setelah menelan sushi yang baru saja disumpitnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah polos yang baru saja masuk ke bilik makan mereka. Laki-laki itu tadinya berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk dan kini telah duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Choi sajangnim, Hyukkie-ah?," sahut pria tampan itu yang kini telah duduk manis di samping Eunhyuk.

"H-hae-ah...," Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir tersedak makanan karena tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu muncul dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku..," jawab Eunhyuk gugup sambil menatap tajam pada kedua teman yang duduk dihadapannya karena tidak memberitahunya kalau Donghae datang. Ia tidak ingin Donghae salah paham.

"Ternyata aku kurang tampan bagimu ya?," Donghae menatap sedih pada Eunhyuk yang semakin membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap kekasihku yang paling tampan," rayu Eunhyuk. Sesekali ia melempar pandangan pada Ryeowook untuk membantunya karena ketika melirik Kibum, gadis itu hanya berwajah datar saja. Namun kebalikan dari Kibum, Ryeowook malahan memasang wajah polos seolah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa kau patah hati ketika mengetahui Choi sajangnim sudah menikah?," tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. Hae-ah...," rayu Eunhyuk lagi sambil memanyunkan bibir dengan imutnya.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksamu mencintaiku Hyukkie," Donghae membuang muka lalu menyumpit daging shabu-shabu yang kini terhidang dihadapannya dan memasukkan ke dalam rebusan untuk mematangkan dagingnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Donghae hanya menggoda Eunhyuk. Ia telah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa melihat ekspresi panik kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Hae-ah. Walaupun Choi sajangnim itu sangat tampan, tapi aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Yang aku cintai itu hanya kamu, dan bagiku kau tetap yang tertampan," bujuk Eunhyuk agar Donghae tidak marah lagi padanya. "Lagipula, aku kecewa bukan karena aku menaruh hati pada Choi sajangnim. Jika Choi sajangnim masih sendiri, aku merasa dia itu sangat cocok kalau dijodohkan dengan Bummie. Lagipula hanya Bummie disini yang belum mempunyai pasangan," Eunhyuk menjelaskan lagi.

"Aku mengerti sayang. Tadi aku hanya bercanda saja," Donghae terkekeh.

"Hae-ah... Kau jahat," Eunhyuk merengut kesal.

"Maaf," ujar Donghae sambil mengusap lembut jemari Eunhyuk.

"Ehem.. Sepertinya kita disini mengganggu mereka Bummie," sindiran Ryeowook menginterupsi aksi mesra pasangan itu. Sementara Kibum hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja ketika melihat wajah salah tingkah keduanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Choi sajangnim itu cocok dengan Bummie?," tanya Donghae menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Tentu saja. Choi sajangnim itu tampan dan Bummie juga cantik. Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Lagipula, bodoh sekali jika Choi sajangnim menolak pesona seorang Kim Kibum," Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

"Kau ini suka berpendapat sendiri saja. Seharusnya kau tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Bummie," Donghae terkekeh lagi. "Bummie, apa kau juga tertarik pada Choi sajangnim?," Donghae beralih ke Kibum.

"Oppa...," Kibum menghentikan makannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sementara sebelah tangannya meremas ujung dress-nya. Kali ini jantung Kibum seolah hendak melompat keluar karena merasa cemas. Bahkan tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Bummie. Aku tadi hanya bercanda," ujar Donghae. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika menyukainya. Itu hal yang wajar karena harus kuakui dia memang sangat tampan. Bahkan Hyukkie dan Wookie juga penggemarnya bukan? Tapi jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya karena aku tak ingin kau terluka," nasihat Donghae pada Kibum.

"Aku mengerti," Kibum tersenyum tipis untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. Ia tadi sempat takut jika Donghae mengetahui hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tapi mendengar perkataan Donghae ia sedikit merasa lega.

"Bagaimana jika kau dekati Changmin-ssi saja Bummie?," sela Eunhyuk yang membuat pandangan ketiganya beralih kepadanya.

"Kenapa harus dengan Changmin-ssi?," tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Bummie. Sewaktu Shindong-ssi memperkenalkan Changmin-ssi, begitu juga waktu meeting tadi aku lihat dia terus-menerus mencuri pandang kearah Bummie, tapi gadis ini malahan berekspresi datar terus," ledek Eunhyuk.

"Eonni," protes Kibum.

=o=

Sejak Changmin bekerja di tempatnya, Siwon bukan tak mengamati sama sekali perilaku sepupu istrinya tersebut. Walaupun terlihat tenang dan tak menghilangkan sikap wibawanya, Siwon tetap bisa tahu apa yang Changmin lakukan. Laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini tahu bahwa Changmin memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap Kibum bahkan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan di hadapan karyawan lain serta dirinya. Jika Kibum hanyalah salah satu karyawan biasa saja mungkin Siwon tak akan mempedulikannya. Tapi Kibum itu adalah gadis yang dicintainya, kekasihnya meskipun tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ada rasa khawatir menyeruak di dalam hatinya kalau Kibum akan terpikat oleh rayuan Changmin karena laki-laki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu selama ini tak pernah gagal dalam memikat hati lawan jenis dengan caranya sendiri.

Malam itu Siwon sengaja mengunjungi Kibum. Selain merindukan Kibum karena di kantor mereka tak bisa bebas bermesraan ditambah dengan adanya Changmin, Siwon juga ingin menunjukan pada sang kekasih bahwa dirinya juga tak akan kalah dari sepupu Heechul tersebut. Bahkan ia telah berbohong pada Heechul kalau dirinya akan pergi ke gym sepulang kerja agar bisa menemui Kibum. Sebelum pergi ke rumah Kibum, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Kini Siwon telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kibum dengan hati berdebar karena akan menemui Snow White-nya.

"Annyeong," Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar ketika Kibum membukakan pintu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kibummie, kau mau membiarkanku berdiri didepan pintumu terus?," ujar Siwon sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Ah..iya. masuklah," akhirnya Kibum mempersilakan Siwon masuk.

"Terimakasih", kata Siwon. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Aku pikir kau tadi langsung pulang," kata Kibum.

"Tapi aku mampir dulu ke supermarket," ujar Siwon sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?," tanya Kibum heran.

"Memasak untukmu," sahut Siwon sambil menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan memasak.

"Perlu kubantu?," tawar Kibum.

"Tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja disana dan menunggu sampai masakannya selesai. Jangan khawatir. Aku takkan meracunimu karena kali aku sudah belajar," gurau Siwon sambil mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

Kibum akhirnya membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan Siwon di dapurnya karena ia tahu meskipun dilarang, Siwon tetap akan melakukannya. Dengan sabar dan tanpa komentar gadis itu hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil sesekali melirik ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Kadang bibir merah Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Siwon yang terlihat kaku ketika memasak dan sesekali mengumpat kecil ketika beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan dalam memasak. Satu jam kemudian akhirnya Siwon telah selesai memasak dan menyiapkan semuanya dimeja makan.

"Ayo tuan puteri," Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan membimbing Kibum dengan lembut menuju meja makan.

"Spaghetti?,' tanya Kibum sambil memandangi hasil masakan Siwon yang tertata rapi dan terlihat lezat itu. Tampaknya Siwon telah berusaha keras agar masakannya terlihat sempurna.

"Benar. Spaghetti Bolognaise.. Cobalah," Siwon mengambil garpu lalu menyuapkan pada Kibum.

"Enak," puji Kibum tulus sambil menghadiahi laki-laki tampan itu dengan senyum mempesonanya, membuat jantung Siwon kembali berdebar kencang setiap kali melihat senyuman manisnya itu.

"Benarkah?," Siwon tersenyum lega karena Kibum menyukainya. Bagaimanapun ia telah berusaha mati-matian agar bisa membuatkan makanan yang sempurna untuk Snow White-nya itu karena terakhir kali Siwon membuatkan bubur ketika Kibum sakit, benar-benar jauh dari kata sempurna karena berakhir dengan sedikit gosong dan rasanya terlalu asin.

Mereka makan tanpa banyak berbicara. Kibum masih merasa canggung untuk berbincang dengan Siwon karena meskipun mereka telah menjadi kekasih, selama ini dirinya sudah terbiasa menganggap Siwon adalah atasannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan Siwon. Kibum bukanlah tidak berperasaan. Dalam hatinya juga merasa bersalah terhadap istri dan anak Siwon. Kibum merasa telah menjadi orang yang jahat, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Siwon begitu saja. Cinta telah membuatnya bodoh dan membutakan segalanya.

Kibum juga tak melupakan begitu saja apa yang pernah Donghae katakan padanya. Jika ia mencintai Siwon, maka yang terluka adalah dirinya. Ia memang belum siap untuk memberitahu sahabatnya kecilnya itu tentang rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya. Entah apa reaksi Donghae suatu saat jika ia tahu bahwa Kibum ternyata benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan atasan tampannya yang telah beristri itu.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya," kata Kibum setelah selesai makan sambil membereskan peralatan makan.

"Aku bantu ya," kata Siwon.

"Tidak usah. Tadi kau telah memasak untukku, sekarang biar aku yang membereskan semuanya", Kibum tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu menuju ke dapur tempat wastafel berada.

Saat Kibum sedang mencuci, tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu melingkarkan sepasang lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Kibum, memeluk posesif tubuh gadis cantik itu sambil menciumi rambutnya.

"Rambutmu harum. Kau memakai shampoo apa?," bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum yang membuat gadis itu berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang kini melebihi normal. Hanya Siwon seorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap tenang.

"Si-siwonnie…aa-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang mencuci. Nanti piringnya pecah," Kibum berbicara dengan gugup.

"Nanti aku belikan kalau pecah," Siwon tidak menghiraukan protes gadis yang tetap ia jaga dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ja-jangan begini Siwonnie. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu," pinta Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Tidak mau. Kalau kulepaskan, nanti kau lari dariku. Biar seperti ini saja. Kau masih bisa mencuci bukan?," Siwon lalu beralih mencium pipi bulat Kibum yang seputih porselin. Halus dan lembut sama seperti yang dibayangkan sadar Kibum pun menyatukan tangannya dengan Siwon dan membalas pelukannya. "Tetaplah bersamaku. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku membutuhkanmu Kibummie," Siwon pun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya pada Kibum.

"_Aku tidak akan kemana-mana _

_karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini_

_Tiada tempat bagiku untuk pergi selain tempatmu berada_

_Seharusnya diriku yang mengatakan tetaplah disisiku_

_bukan dirimu..._

_Karena mungkin engkau yang akan meninggalkanku kelak"_

_=o=_

"Annyeong, Kibum-ssi," sapa Changmin ketika pagi itu bertemu Kibum di depan lobby kantor. Sebenarnya Changmin telah datang beberapa menit sebelumnya. Namun ia sengaja menunggu disana dan menghampiri ketika gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum ini memasuki lobby kantor.

"Annyeong Pak," balas Kibum dengan sopan pada atasan barunya itu.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi karyawan teladan karena selalu datang lebih awal," kata Changmin sambil menyamakan langkah dengan Kibum menuju lift.

"Terimakasih," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kibum bukan tipe gadis yang suka menebar pesona kepada lawan jenis. Gadis ini cenderung pemalu dan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi bahwa ia mampu menarik lawan jenis dengan mudah walaupun kenyataannya adalah kebalikannya. Ia telah sering melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Tanpa berlaku berlebihan bahkan cenderung dingin pun telah mampu memikat hati lawan jenis yang pernah ditemuinya. Kibum juga bukanlah orang yang cepat percaya diri ketika ada laki-laki yang mendekati atau menatapnya. Jika ada laki-laki yang menatapnya, ia selalu berpikir mungkin ada yang terlihat aneh di dirinya atau memang hanya sekedar menatap saja. Jika ada yang mendekatinya, mungkin saja hanya ingin berteman. Kibum berpendapat belum tentu orang tersebut memiliki rasa terhadapnya sebelum ia mengatakan cinta padanya secara langsung.

Entah mengapa perasaan Kibum kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tadinya ia sempat tidak mempedulikan perkataan Eunhyuk bahwa Changmin menaruh hati padanya, namun lama-kelamaan Kibum memikirkannya juga. Semua perilaku Changmin membuatnya berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki maksud lain, bukan sekedar hubungan atasan dengan bawahan.

Secara tidak sengaja Kibum sering bertemu dengan Changmin entah itu di lobby, di halaman kantor, di lift, dan di beberapa tempat di kantor. Tadinya Kibum berpikir itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu suatu kebetulan kalau terjadi hampir setiap hari. Changmin seperti sengaja mengambil kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Laki-laki itu mengingatkan Kibum pada sifat evil hoobae-nya Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena mereka bersaudara sehingga sifat mereka pun hampir sama.

Semula Kibum tidak mempedulikan Changmin seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap laki-laki yang mendekatinya selama ini. Jika ada yang mendekatinya, Kibum tetap akan memperlakukan dengan baik namun tidak memberi harapan lebih. Begitu pula yang dilakukannya terhadap Changmin. Jika Changmin menyapa, Kibum pun balas menyapa dengan sopan tidak berlebihan. Saat Changmin mengajaknya berbicara, Kibum hanya menjawab seperlunya tanpa menghilangkan sikap hormatnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini sikap Changmin mulai membuatnya sedikit merasa terganggu karena laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu terlalu sering menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Tidak hanya kedua temannya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang semakin rajin menggodanya, namun Kibum juga menjadi tidak nyaman dengan tanggapan sang kekasih yaitu Siwon ketika Changmin mendekatinya.

Siwon memang tidak memberi komentar atau mengatakan sesuatu tentang keberatan hatinya. Namun sepasang mata elang milik Siwon yang menatapnya tajam itu telah mengatakan segalanya bahwa Choi Siwon tidak suka jika sang Snow White berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Kadang Kibum mengutuki keegoisan Siwon yang cemburu seperti itu. Bukankah ia telah memiliki istri yang teramat cantik melebihi dirinya? Kibum hanyalah kekasih rahasianya saja bukan?

Terlepas dari lamunannya tadi, kini Kibum telah berada di sebuah cafe berdua dengan Changmin. Sebenarnya bukan kemauannya untuk pergi dengan laki-laki itu yang mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya memaksa. Sepulang kerja, Kibum yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung diseret oleh Changmin menuju mobil lalu mengajaknya pergi. Kibum tadi melihat jelas kilatan di mata tajam Siwon karena kebetulan laki-laki tampan itu melihat saat dirinya diajak paksa oleh Changmin.

"Kenapa wajahmu dingin begitu? Apa kau marah padaku?," tanya Changmin.

"Tidak begitu Pak. Saya hanya..."

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja Changmin karena usia kita hampir sama. Selain itu jangan bersikap formal jika diluar jam kerja," potong Changmin.

"Baik Changmin-ssi," jawab Kibum pelan.

"Maaf jika aku memaksamu karena sangat sulit untuk mengajakmu. Kau selalu bersama dua temanmu itu. Saat kuajak pun kau selalu menolak. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja. Apa kau takut kekasihmu akan marah?"

"Tidak. Aku..."

"Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan," potong Changmin lagi. Kibum sedikit kesal karena Changmin tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataannya hingga selesai.

"Apa?," Kibum mencoba mencerna perkataan Changmin.

"Hahahaha...aku hanya bercanda saja. Tapi jika kau belum memiliki kekasih maka aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu karena aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu," ujar Changmin terus terang yang sukses membuat Kibum menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Changmin-ssi," gumam Kibum.

"Jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu. Aku memang begini. Jika menyukai seseorang maka aku akan mengatakannya terus terang agar ia mengetahui perasaanku," Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Changmin. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun saat ini karena aku yang akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku," ujar Changmin penuh dengan percaya diri.

Walaupun merasa kesal dengan sikap Changmin tadi, tapi Kibum adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Baginya hanya buang-buang waktu jika harus meladeni orang seperti Changmin karena jika ia marah-marah hanya akan membuat laki-laki itu semakin tertantang saja untuk mendekatinya. Selain itu, mana mungkin Changmin akan mendengarkan keberatan hatinya bukan? Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan membiarkan saja Changmin berbuat sekehendaknya selama itu tidak melebihi batas.

"Kuantar kau pulang," tawar Changmin setelah mereka keluar dari cafe.

"Tidak perlu Changmin-ssi. Aku naik bis saja," tolak Kibum dengan halus.

"Ayolah. Aku yang mengajakmu jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab mengantarmu pulang," bujuk Changmin.

"Maaf. Lain kali saja. Aku mohon..," tolak Kibum lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?," tanya Changmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kibum. "Baiklah. Anyyeong..," akhirnya Changmin pun mengalah.

Setelah Changmin pergi, Kibum pun berjalan menuju halte bis yang berjarak hanya satu blok dari cafe tadi. Selama 15 menit ia menunggu namun bis kota yang ditunggu tak juga muncul. Ketika sedang menunggu di halte itu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan Porsche hitam berhenti di depannya. Seorang laki-laki tampan muncul dan langsung memaksa Kibum masuk kedalamnya.

"Siwonnie...tolong pelankan laju mobilnya."

Kibum ketakutan ketika Siwon tiba-tiba memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil saat ia sedang menunggu di halte bis. Tanpa berkata apapun Siwon langsung mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak kendaraan lain. Namun Siwon seakan menulikan telinganya, tidak mendengarkan permintaan Kibum.

"Siwonnie.."

Kibum menutup sepasang kelopak matanya dan memalingkan wajah tak berani menatap ke depan ketika mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena direm mendadak. Ketika tidak merasakan lagi adanya gerakan dari mobil itu, Kibum pun membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya kini adalah Sungai Han.

"Kim Kibum, kenapa kau melakukannya?," tanya Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Sajangnim...," Kibum tak berani memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasanya karena laki-laki itu memanggil nama lengkapnya yang berarti ia sedang sangat marah.

"Huh..bahkan kau sekarang memanggilku sajangnim? Setelah mendapatkan laki-laki lain kau tidak lagi menganggapku," ucap Siwon sinis.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bukankah tadi kau yang lebih dulu memanggilku Kim Kibum? Kenapa kau berkata aku telah mendapat laki-laki lain?," Kibum menatap sedih kearah Siwon.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Changmin, kenapa selalu berada di dekatnya?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya selain hubungan kerja."

"Kau tadi berdua ke cafe bersamanya bukan?"

"Itu tadi karena dia yang memaksaku."

"Seharusnya kau bisa menolaknya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika sebelum mengatakan tidak dia sudah menyeretku ke dalam mobil lalu membawaku pergi," elak Kibum.

"Apa kau sedang beralasan?," wajah tampan Siwon terlihat serius dan berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?," ujar Kibum lirih. "Jika kau tidak percaya, lebih baik tinggalkan saja aku," ucap Kibum sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Kibummie..," Siwon menatap tak percaya mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Siwonnie," dari sepasang mata indah itu kini mengalir butiran halus airmata. Yang membuat Siwon tercekat melihatnya. Belum pernah Siwon melihat iris kelam nan indah itu meneteskan airmata, dan kini ia telah membuat Snow White-nya menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku marah karena aku merasa sangat cemburu. Aku tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi...," Siwon menyeka pipi halus Kibum yang basah oleh airmata lalu meraihnya ke dalam dekapannya cukup lama.

"Aku senang karena kau cemburu. Itu berarti kau mencintaiku. Tapi jika menuduhku berpaling darimu, itu sangat menyakitkan," ucap Kibum setelah Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kibummie. Kau mau memaafkanku?," Siwon menatap lembut pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja," Kibum mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Kibummie. Aku mencintaimu," Siwon kemudian mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Kibum.

=o=

Sepulang kerja Siwon tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan besok adalah hari libur. Seharusnya Siwon berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya seperti biasa. Namun untuk kali ini ia ingin melakukannya dengan Kibum. Siwon pun sengaja mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa dirinya akan menemui relasi bisnis di luar kota karena orang tersebut terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa pergi ke Seoul dan hanya memiliki kesempatan hari ini dan menunggu persetujuan dari Kibum, Siwon langsung 'menculiknya' dari rumah dan tak memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk menolak.

"Siwonnie, kau mau mengajakku kemana? Sepertinya ini arah menuju keluar kota Seoul", tanya Kibum di dalam mobil.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Lagipula besok hari Minggu, jadi kita tidak masuk kerja kan," Siwon menyunggingkan senyum dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir…aku hanya mau mengajakku ke tempat rahasiaku," Siwon berusaha menghilangkan gurat kekhawatiran di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Dimana itu?"

"Petunjuknya adalah Gangwon."

"Gangwon?," ulang Kibum.

"Benar. Nanti kau akan tahu setelah sampai disana," Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka mengendarai mobil itu untuk menuju ke Gangwon, akhirnya Siwon menghentikan mobil mewahnya. Hari telah mulai gelap.

"Siwonnie?," Kibum menatap penuh tanda tanya ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah pantai.

"Ini adalah Pantai Gyeongpo."

Siwon menunjuk butiran pasir putih yang nampak berkilau tertimpa sinar rembulan. Dengan lembut tangan besar Siwon meraih jemari lentik Kibum lalu membimbingnya menuju bibir pantai. Kibum sedikit terlonjak ketika air dingin dari laut menyentuh jari-jari kakinya. Tak ingin agar alas kakinya basah, Kibum pun melepaskan sepatunya.

"Sangat indah bukan?," Siwon menatap Kibum sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya. Senyuman tipis merekah dari bibir jokernya ketika melihat rona bahagia di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Sangat indah," jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh. Sepasang iris indahnya terpaku pada pemandangan gulungan ombak yang datang silih berganti menyapa butiran pasir pantai. Kibum bisa melihat refleksi sinar rembulan yang terpantul di permukaan lautnya. Tampak putih bersinar terang namun kadang bergelombang karena gerakan angin yang meniup permukaan laut tersebut.

Senyum jahil tiba-tiba tersungging dari bibir tipis Siwon. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu meraup air laut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Siwon lalu mencipratkan air laut itu kearah Kibum, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Siwonnie...," Kibum menatap kesal kekasihnya yang telah membuat pakaiannya basah.

"Kenapa?," Siwon malahan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau membuat pakaianku basah!," kesal Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau melihat sendiri aku yang melakukannya?," elak Siwon.

"Ish..dasar! Awas kau ya!"

Kibum lalu meraup air laut yang ada dibawahnya kemudian mencipratkannya pada Siwon untuk membalas perbuatannya lagi. Kemeja Siwon pun kini juga basah oleh air laut. Melihatnya, Siwon pun menatap tajam Kibum dan berniat membalasnya lagi. Ketika ia akan mencipratkan lagi air laut, gadis itu sudah lari terlebih dahulu. Jadilah mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran di pantai dan saling mencipratkan air laut satu sama lain hingga keduanya basah kuyup. Namun seolah tak terganggu dengan rasa dingin yang mulai menelusup melalui pori-pori karena tubuh mereka yang telah basah, keduanya malahan terlihat gembira, tertawa lepas. Siwon menatap lekat wajah Kibum. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kibum tertawa seperti itu. Sangat cantik. Begitu yang dipikirkan Siwon.

"Sepertinya kita perlu berganti pakaian," Siwon lalu mengajak Kibum pergi dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya.

Kibum memandang keluar jendela. Ia mengamati jalanan yang dilewati mereka. Mobil itu melewati jalan berkelok-kelok dan agak menanjak. Ia bisa melihat lautan didekatnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu sampai di sebuah rumah putih berukuran besar bergaya Eropa yang berada di tepi tebing pantai.

"Ini rumah siapa Siwonnie?", Kibum bertanya keheranan.

"Rumahku," jawab Siwon.

"Kau punya rumah sebesar ini?"

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat indah", Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Mau tahu satu rahasia?", ujar Siwon dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa itu?," Kibum penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang tahu rumah ini. Dulu, kalau aku sedang ingin sendiri aku pasti kesini. Sekarang hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, ok," Siwon melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kibum.

"Baik, aku janji Siwonnie," Kibum memandang lembut kearah Siwon.

"Aduh..," Kibum refleks menutup matanya yang terasa perih karena terkena debu.

"kau kenapa", Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Sepasang matanya menatap cemas.

"Mataku kemasukan debu," ujar Kibum sambil menggosok matanya.

"Jangan digosok. Sini…," larang Siwon. Ia kemudian meraih wajah Kibum dan meniup pelan matanya. Sementara Kibum masih memejamkan matanya, Siwon malahan asyik menatap wajah cantik Kibum itu. Sebuah seringai tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya. Siwon kemudian melayangkan kecupan ringan di bibir merah Kibum yang terkatup rapat.

"Siwonnie…," Kibum membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"Hahahahha..sekarang sudah sembuh bukan?," Siwon tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Kibum yang terkejut itu. Menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau…,:" Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut begitu. Apa kau mau kucium lagi?," goda Siwon sambil memegang dagu Kibum.

"Siwonnie...," rona merah langsung menghiasi kedua pipi Kibum yang semula seputih porselin.

"Ayo kita masuk," Siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan Kibum dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

=o=

Kibum berdiri ditepi balkon lantai atas yang menghadap ke laut memandangi deburan ombak yang saling bersahutan timbul tenggelam. Ia merapatkan pelukannya ke tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?," Siwon yang baru saja selesai mandi kini telah berdiri di samping Kibum.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memandangi laut saja," ujar Kibum masih menatap kearah laut.

"Disini dingin. Nanti kau bisa demam kalau terlalu lama terkena angin. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Hmm..." gumam Kibum pelan.

Selama beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam tanpa bercakap-cakap sambil memandangi lautan.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau jatuh kebawah sana?," Suara Kibum memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?," Siwon terkejut dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Sepertinya menakutkan," Kibum tersenyum satir.

"Jangan berpikir yang yang aneh-aneh. Disana suhu airnya sangat dingin dan banyak batu karangnya. Kita bisa mati kalau jatuh kesana." ujar Siwon dengan wajah serius.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi Kibummie," Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Kibum.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah lagi Siwonnie," mohon Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu Kibummie," Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kibum.

Mereka kembali terdiam lagi. Diam-diam sepasang mata tajam Siwon kadang melirik kearah gadis cantik disampingnya. Malam yang terasa dingin ditambah pula tadi mereka baru saja bermain-main air di laut hingga basah kuyup membuat Siwon semakin merasa kedinginan walaupun tadi telah berendam menggunakan air hangat. Rambut hitam nan lembut milik Kibum sesekali berkibar tertiup angin menebarkan wangi khas dari gadis itu. Sesuatu berdesir membuat jantung Siwon berdegup lebih kencang menghirup wangi tubuh Kibum yang menguar dan telah mencapai indera penciumannya.

Sesekali Siwon menelan ludah ketika menatap siluet indah yang tercetak dari piyama sutera yang dikenakan sang Snow White. Pikirannya membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi yang akan terlihat tanpa sesuatu apapun yang menutupinya. Tanpa ragu Siwon memeluk tubuh ramping Kibum dari belakang menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang indah dan menciumi tengkuk putihnya lalu turun ke bahu. Bibir tipis itu kini menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Kibum yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Kibum merasa risih dengan sikap Siwon karena belum pernah satu laki-laki pun yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Ia pun berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Siwon.

"Siwonnie…apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong..ja-jangan begini," tepis Kibum. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh ketika disentuh Siwon seperti ini. Walaupun terasa canggung dan risih, namun ada juga sensasi tak ingin sentuhan-sentuhan itu berakhir.

Sementara itu Siwon tidak merespon penolakan Kibum. Ia tetap melakukannya. Tangan besarnya mulai merayapi pinggang ramping Kibum dan semakin lama semakin naik ke atas, memberikan sentuhan di setiap inchi tubuh indah yang masih tertutupi pakaian tersebut. Tangan Siwon bahkan mulai menelusup kebalik pakaiannya, menyentuh dan menyusuri keindahan dibaliknya. Kibum yang tadinya merasa risih lama-kelamaan merasakan desiran yang aneh dari tubuhnya yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak Siwon bahkan ia mulai menikmatinya. Kibum merasa bagai dihipnotis. Ketika Siwon membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kamar, ia pun tak bisa menolaknya.

Siwon memandang lekat ke dalam mata Kibum lalu menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum dengan lembut, perlahan menyusuri setiap sudutnya. Semakin lama Siwon memaksa menikmatinya lebih dalam, menghisap seluruh kelembaban dibalik bibir merah itu hingga menyisakan oksigen terakhir. Iapun mulai mengikuti irama Siwon dan membalasnya. Semakin lama sentuhan bibir Siwon turun ke lehernya dan ke dadanya. Bukan hanya bibir Siwon tapi juga tangan Siwon bergerak perlahan menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Kibum tidak mengerti mengapa ia hanya pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Siwon. Ia selalu bisa menolak dengan lelaki manapun, tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri begitu pula pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kibum, dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan posisi Siwon di atasnya. Kibum bisa melihat tubuh tegap Siwon yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu tak tertutupi apapun. Siwon pun telah berada diatas tubuhnya memandangnya dengan tatapan mata teduhnya lalu membelai pipi bulatnya perlahan. Kini tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun. Kulit halusnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Siwon. Irama jantungnya semakin bertalu karena keintiman ini.

"Kau sangat indah Kibummie," tatapan Siwon tak melewatkan satu jengkal pun tubuh Kibum yang kini tak terbalut apapun. Keindahan tubuh Kibum itu bahkan melebihi apa yang tadi diimajinasikannya. Sempurna. Begitu yang terpikir oleh Siwon. Tanpa terburu-buru, tangan besar Siwon mulai menelusuri kulit seputih porselin tanpa cela yang terasa sehalus sutera ketika ia menyentuhnya.

"Siwonnie...," rona merah muda mulai mewarnai pipi halus Kibum karena Siwon telah melihat ketelanjangannya.

Kibum merasa malu dengan keadaan dirinya tanpa sesuatu yang melekat di tubuhnya di hadapan Siwon, tapi ia juga ingin merasakan sentuhan Siwon tidak berakhir begitu saja. Tanpa sadar desahan halus keluar dari bibir merahnya ketika tangan dan bibir Siwon mulai merajai seluruh permukaan tubuhnya tanpa terlewati. Sentuhan yang belum pernah dirasakan Kibum sebelumnya itu perlahan membangkitkan suhu tubuhnya, membuatnya menggeliat dan mendesah sekali lagi, melantunkan irama bagaikan mantra indah yang membangkitkan gairah sang kekasih untuk lebih mencumbunya lagi. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya tak dapat lagi menahan kelenjar keringat untuk mengalirkan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya melalui lubang pori-porinya.

Ketika ada desakan masuk dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, Kibum merintih pelan dan tanpa sadar mencengkeramkan kukunya ke bahu Siwon, tak peduli jika itu telah melukai bahu kekar laki-laki itu. Kibum belum pernah merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Kesakitan pertamakali dalam hidupnya sebagai perempuan yang untuk pertamakali pula disentuh oleh laki-laki. Kesakitan ketika milik Siwon telah menembus selaput tipis yang menandakan kesuciannya. Sepasang kakinya terasa mengejang, aliran darahnya serasa terhenti dan wajahnya pun mulai memucat. Selama beberapa saat Siwon hanya diam saja tidak bergerak. Ia mengusap keringat di kening Kibum dan mengecup bibirnya. Menyentuh bibirnya dan juga setiap lekuk tubuh Kibum, menghirup wangi kuncup bunga yang baru mekar, mengecap manis madunya, hingga rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang. Siwon kemudian mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Kibum. Menghentak perlahan, merasakan selama mungkin kehangatan liang sempit yang melingkupi erat miliknya. Kibum pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai bisa menikmati yang Siwon lakukan. Meresapi ketika liang lembabnya bergesekan dengan milik Siwon secara perlahan, begitu dalam hingga menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Sentuhan Siwon sangat memabukkan. Semakin lama Kibum menyukainya. Saat Siwon bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, saat dirinya dan Siwon menyatu. Setiap gesekan tubuh mereka yang menyatu semakin memacu syaraf-syaraf kenikmatan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar lengan Kibum pun memeluk Siwon, menelusuri punggung Siwon, mengeliminasi jarak tubuh tegap itu pada tubuhnya. Ia menikmati saat nafasnya dan nafas Siwon menyatu, saat setiap tetes peluhnya menyatu dengan Siwon, saat jiwanya dan jiwa Siwon menyatu. Merasakan aroma tubuh Siwon. Wangi maskulin tubuh orang yang dicintainya.

Sunyi. Tiada suara apapun di ruangan itu selain decitan ranjang serta desahan dan deru napas yang berpadu dari kedua insan berlainan jenis tersebut untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang belum pernah mereka merah ranum Kibum melantunkan desahan tak terkontrol yang membuat Siwon semakin liar dan mempercepat gerakan tubuh di dalam liang kewanitaan gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian Siwon membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kibum ketika telah mencapai titik tertingginya.

"Terimakasih, Kibummie," Siwon kemudian mengecup lembut bibir merah Kibum dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada gadis itu, mendengarkan degup jantungnya.

Sepasang iris indah Kibum hanya menatap sendu langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya menerawang atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tanpa terasa buliran airmata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, mengapa dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri pada Siwon. Ia terlalu mencintai Siwon sehingga menjadikannya manusia terbodoh di dunia ini.

"Kibummie, maafkan aku..," ucap Siwon ketika mendengar isakan pelan sang kekasih. Siwon mengusap lembut airmata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu. Kibum tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis sedangkan Siwon masih tetap memeluk tubuh polosnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"_Sesuatu yang berharga yang seharusnya kujaga telah tersentuh_

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

_Waktu tak dapat berputar kembali_

_Aku tak dapat memperbaiki keadaan_

_Diri ini begitu mudahnya menyerahkan segalanya tanpa tersisa_

_Kau membuatku tak berdaya _

_Dan aku telah menenggelamkan diriku sendiri dalam perangkapmu_

_Bunga yang telah dipetik_

_Takkan bisa dikembalikan ke tangkainya lagi"_

**TBC**

**Akhirnya ngepost juga chapt 7. Gomawo yg udah pada review. mungkin ntar bulan puasa saya mau vakum dulu apalagi nulis yg rating M hehehehe...  
**

**Karena itu, chapt ini sengaja lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.  
**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan. maafin semua kekurangan&kesalahan author yg sengaja maupun gak sengaja karena saya hanya manusia biasa ^^  
**

**Thanks to:  
**

**choi kibum  
**

**Shofiy Nurlatief**

**wonniebummie **

**Lee Ji Min**

**kei kikan  
**

**frosyita  
**

**mitade13  
**

**kimShippo  
**

**cloudyeye  
**

**Snowysmiles  
**

**semua guest yang saya gak tau namanya tapi udah mereview  
**

**RistaMbum**

**dindaR  
**

**BummieSnowAngel**

**DewiDestriaPutri**

**ChoiKim Han Rae Bin**

**iruma-chan**

**Gomawo atas review kalian...^^ *deep bow*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 8

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : M (walaupun mungkin ada yang ngerasa nggak terlalu hot)

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hey-yo..Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru setelah hampir satu bulan vakum. Tadinya mau ngepost setelah Ramadhan, tapi berhubung udah jadi ya sekalian aja di post. Sempat terhenti karena ada beberapa kendala tapi akhirnya bisa ngelanjut lagi. Ada yang minta dipanjangin, ada beberapa yang minta NC, so saya kasih deh walaupun setengah gak reila karena bikin pas di bulan puasa ==; Untung nulisnya pas udah buka wkwkwk..

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Pagi yang cerah dengan suhu udara yang cukup rendah bahkan cenderung dibawah normal karena matahari yang belum sepenuhnya berada di posisi yang tinggi. Sepasang mata indah beriris kelam milik dari seorang gadis berparas Snow White itu mengerjap pelan ketika cahaya matahari dari luar menembus jendela karena tirainya baru saja dibuka. Samar-samar iris indahnya menangkap siluet laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di dekat jendela memunggunginya. Bibir semerah apelnya mengeluh pelan karena rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya akibat semalaman menangis. Ketika kedua kelopak matanya telah terbuka sempurna, buru-buru ditutupnya dengan sebelah tangan karena merasa silau. Kulit tubuhnya yang polos tak tertutupi sehelai benang kecuali selembar kain selimut yang sedikit tersingkap itu mendadak merasakan hawa dingin yang menembus pori-pori ketika laki-laki tegap yang berdiri di dekat jendela tersebut membuka penuh seluruh daun jendela kamarnya sehingga udara pagi yang begitu rendah suhunya pun menyerbu ke dalam. Gadis cantik bernama Kibum tadi langsung merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Kembali Kibum meringis karena ketika bergerak ia merasakan perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pikirannya kemudian kembali melayang pada apa yang baru saja terjadi semalam. Iris cemerlangnya menatap sendu sosok tegap laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon yang semalam telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Kibum bahkan menangis semalaman setelah melakukannya. Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah tipe gadis yang berpikiran konservatif yang selalu berprinsip hanya akan menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada cinta sejatinya dan tentu saja jika mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Tapi dalam semalam, prinsip itu telah dilanggarnya sendiri. Ketika Siwon berkata dan bersikap manis, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati seolah Kibum adalah sesuatu yang berharga, maka dengan mudah pertahanan itu terkoyak.

Laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon itu bagaikan iblis berwujud malaikat sempurna. Kibum merasa bagai seseorang yang sedang sekarat lalu berharap siapapun datang menolong dan memberinya kesempatan hidup karena dirinya belum mau mati saat itu juga. Lalu datanglah sesosok Lucifer yang selalu menjerat manusia yang telah tersesat dalam wujud laki-laki tampan bagaikan malaikat bernama Choi Siwon. Ia menawarkan bantuan pada Kibum, merayunya dengan kata-kata indah dan penuh kelembutan, membuat gadis itu terlena dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam jeratannya. Tanpa ragu ia melakukan perjanjian dengan Lucifer itu. Ia akan melakukan segalanya asal dirinya dapat terus hidup bahkan menukarnya dengan segala yang ia miliki. Kini sang iblis Lucifer itu semakin lama menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menagih janji dari manusia yang telah melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Iblis itu akan mengambil satu-persatu dari apa yang dimilikinya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun karena ia telah menjadi milik sosok itu sepenuhnya.

"Kibummie, kau sudah bangun?," suara Siwon membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunan. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum lembut padanya yang kini berjalan menuju kearahnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu kopi," Siwon lalu menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas yang tadinya berada di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Bau harum kopi tercium dari kepulan uap panas tersebut.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kibum pelan saat menerimanya. Ia lalu meneguk kopi itu perlahan sementara sebelah tangannya tetap memegangi selimut yang menutupi kulit mulusnya sebatas dada. Ketika akan mengembalikan ke tempat semula, Siwon buru-buru mengambilnya dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja kembali. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?," sepasang mata tajam Siwon menatap lembut gadis di hadapannya.

"Lumayan," jawab Kibum sambil tertunduk malu.

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi bulat Kibum karena saat ini Siwon bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja. Ia bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sepasang iris indahnya hanya menatap sebentar sosok tegap Siwon lalu buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena dirinya terlalu malu. Meskipun kemarin malam Kibum juga telah melihat ketelanjangan Siwon dan bahkan telah melakukan lebih dari itu, namun tetap saja gadis cantik ini merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya terlalu lama. Bukankah ini pengalaman pertamanya? Tentu saja wajar jika masih terselip rasa malu disana karena bagaimanapun dirinya bukanlah orang yang mudah begitu saja berhubungan intim dengan lawan jenis.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa milikmu masih terasa sakit?," tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi halus Kibum.

"Eh, ya..sedikit. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik," Kibum masih tak berani menatap Siwon. Ia hanya memejamkan mata ketika tangan besar itu mengusap pelan pipinya. Sedikit rasa tenang mulai menjalarinya.

"Maaf," satu kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis Siwon membuat Kibum membuka sepasang mata cemerlangnya yang tadi terpejam. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak tahu kalau kau masih...," Siwon menghentikan perkataannya. Ia nampak ragu akan meneruskan. "Maksudku, maaf karena kemarin aku lepas kontrol sehingga kita melakukannya. Walaupun kemarin aku sempat merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu menangis, tapi sekarang aku tidak menyesal karena kau adalah milikku seutuhnya," ucap Siwon posesif. Kibum pun berpikir kalau laki-laki tampan ini benar-benar egois, namun entah mengapa rasa cintanya tidak juga berkurang sedikitpun."Tapi bagaimanapun aku merasa sangat bahagia karena menjadi yang pertama untukmu," bibir joker itu mengulas senyum cerah ketika mengatakannya. Perlu diingat bahwa meskipun Siwon telah menikah hampir dua tahun ini dengan Heechul, namun ia belum satu kalipun melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrinya. Mungkin hanya sampai tahap bermesraan, namun belum sampai ke tahap penetrasi karena disfungsi seksual yang diderita Heechul. Otomatis, ini juga menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwonnie. Kau benar, aku adalah milikmu," bibir merah itu menarik segaris senyum tipis. Walaupun masih tersisa penyesalan disana, namun semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan kini dirinya sudah bukan gadis yang suci lagi. Kibum hanya bisa menerima itu saja.

"Terimakasih Kibummie," Siwon lalu mengecup lembut dahi Kibum.

Saat tubuhnya tereliminasi dengan tubuh polos Kibum yang hanya tertutupi selimut sebatas dada tersebut, dada Siwon semakin berdesir. Sedari tadi ia telah berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kibum lagi namun tampaknya kini pertahanan dirinya mulai runtuh. Wangi tubuh kekasihnya itu selalu memabukkan. Hidung mancungnya mampu mencium aroma yang menguar lembut dari jarak sedekat ini. Belum lagi leher dan bahu Kibum yang terekpos dengan indah. Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit seputih susu Kibum yang tadinya tanpa cela itu masih terukir tanda yang diberinya semalam. Ia menelan ludah karena membayangkan lekuk tubuh indah gadis yang dihadapannya karena kemarin dirinya sudah melihat dan menikmati semuanya.

"Siwonnie..," Kibum merasa gugup karena tatapan Siwon yang semula lembut itu kini berubah menjadi mesum. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya karena gelisah.

"Kibummie, bolehkah aku...," Siwon tak melanjutkan perkataannya hanya isyarat tubuhnya itu saja yang mampu memberi tanda bahwa hasratnya telah membuncah. Deru nafas laki-laki tegap itu semakin memburu ketika melihat Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya yang dimatanya terlihat sensual tersebut.

Kibum tidak menjawab karena ia sudah tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras karena rasa takut, malu sekaligus cemas yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menolak karena masih terbayang rasa sakit yang kemarin dirasakannya saat Siwon memasuki tubuhnya. Namun Kibum juga sudah tahu meskipun dirinya menolak Siwon tetap akan melakukannya, ditambah lagi tatapan penuh harap dari sepasang mata tajam Siwon membuatnya tak sanggup berkata tidak.

Sikap diam Kibum itu dianggap Siwon sebagai persetujuan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis tersebut, Siwon langsung menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menyentuh bibir semerah apel Kibum dengan bibir jokernya, kemudian lepas namun bukan untuk sesaat. Kembali bibir merah itu bertemu dengan bibir sang kekasih ketika sang pemilik bibir joker merindukan rasa manis dan hangatnya yang memabukkan. Memagut dengan perlahan dan lembut namun semakin lama menjadi semakin menuntut serta mendominasi.

Kibum melenguh pelan ketika tangan kekar Siwon meremas dan memainkan dada kenyalnya sementara sebelah tangan kekar itu mulai merayapi punggung halusnya. Sentuhan itu begitu pelan, lembut, penuh perasaan namun begitu kuat untuk memberi kepuasan pada setiap sinapsis syaraf kenikmatannya. Desahan halus kembali terurai dari bibir Kibum ketika meresapi sentuhan Siwon. Bibir merah itu sedikit terbuka, memberi kesempatan Siwon untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam belah bibir Kibum untuk menyapa barisan gigi rapi serta lidah milik Kibum. Semula Kibum hanya menerima saja perlakuan Siwon pada bibir dan lidahnya, namun lama-kelamaan ia terbawa juga dan mulai mengimbangi permainan lidah Siwon yang mencari kepuasan tersembunyi disana walaupun akhirnya pertukaran saliva itu dimenangkan oleh laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi tersebut.

Sentuhan bibir Siwon tak berhenti disitu saja. Selagi Kibum sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya, dengan terampil bibir Siwon berpindah ke leher jenjang seputih susu Snow White-nya yang masih dihiasi tanda yang dibuatnya kemarin. Menghirup aroma wangi dan kelembutan sang Snow White yang mampu membuat Siwon tak ingin beranjak dari kulit halus tersebut. Kali ini Siwon bahkan semakin bernafsu menambah jejak-jejak kepemilikan disana membuat Kibum secara refleks menengadahkan kepala untuk memberi ruang gerak yang lebih luas atas eksplorasi Siwon terhadap leher dan bahunya tersebut, sehingga kain selimut yang semula masih berusaha dipertahankan Kibum untuk menutupi dadanya merosot hingga hanya menutupi bagian pribadinya saja.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon memindahkan sentuhannya pada dada sintal Kibum yang mulai dialiri cairan dari kelenjar keringat. Menenggelamkan wajah pada lembah di antara kedua gundukan untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum, kemudian mengecup dan memainkan lidah pada payudara Kibum secara bergantian hingga pucuk berwarna merah mudanya menegak. Jemari lentik Kibum menelusuri belakang kepala Siwon lalu menjambaknya rambutnya pelan, menekan agar wajah Siwon semakin tereliminasi dengan dadanya untuk memanjakan sepasang titik kenikmatan tersebut.

Sementara lengan kekar Siwon masih melingkari pinggang ramping Kibum untuk menahan tubuh indah itu agar tidak menjauh, sebelah tangan yang lain bergerak menelusuri dengan hati-hati perut rata yang juga sama halusnya dengan kulit punggung yang dimiliki gadis tersebut, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tertutupi selimut dibawah sana. Bibir ranum itu mendesah sekali lagi ketika merasakan sakit di bagian pribadinya ketika jemari panjang Siwon memasukinya. Walaupun rasanya tidak sesakit saat pertamakali Siwon memasuki tubuhnya namun tetap juga terasa perih. Jemari Siwon dengan nakal bermain di dalam lubang kenikmatan Kibum membuat gadis itu tak bisa lagi menahan desahan dari bibir merahnya karena sentuhan tersebut tepat mengenai pusat kenikmatannya. Desahan dari bibir merah Kibum terdengar bagai lantunan nada indah di telinga Siwon, membuatnya semakin bersemangat memanjakan dua titik sensitif Kibum melalui indera peraba dan perasanya membuat jantung Kibum berlomba memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh bagian pembuluhnya. Tak lama kemudian Kibum merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu dan berjuta bintang seakan terlihat di pelupuk matanya ketika sesuatu dibawah sana mengeluarkan cairan dari liang senggamanya pertanda kepuasan pertamanya telah datang.

Bibir merah itu terengah cepat karena sepasang paru-parunya membutuhkan suplai oksigen lagi. Sepasang kelopak mata indah itu masih tetap terpejam. Selagi sang Snow White sedang berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, Siwon pun melepaskan celana boxer yang dipakai untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kini tubuh atletisnya yang terlihat mengkilat karena lelehan keringat telah terpampang dengan jelas tanpa sehelai benang membungkusnya lagi.

"Aaagh...Siwonnie..," bibir merah itu kembali memekik pelan karena ada desakan masuk pada liang senggamanya. Buku-buku jemari lentiknya memutih karena mencengkeram erat kain sprei yang telah berantakan dibawahnya, bahkan lelehan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya karena menahan sakit. Kibum tadi tak menyadari bahwa selagi dirinya sedang terpejam Siwon telah melepas selimut yang menutupi bagian pribadinya dan dengan tergesa langsung menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tapi tampaknya Siwon begitu ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Dengan menggunakan sebelah lengannya, Siwon memindahkan tubuh Kibum yang menurutnya ringan itu ke atas pangkuannya lalu melingkarkan sepasang tungkai jenjang gadis itu pada pinggangnya sementara sepasang lengan langsing Kibum mengait erat pada bahu kekarnya. Jemari besar Siwon kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut kelam yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Maaf, apa sakit?," Siwon mengecupi butiran bening yang membasahi pipi bulat kekasihnya.

Kibum tak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan. Siwon kemudian mengusap lembut pelipis Kibum yang mulai dibanjiri peluh, menyentuhkan ujung hidung bangirnya dengan hidung Kibum yang tak kalah bangir, sementara tangan yang lain meraba pelan punggung sehalus sutera Snow White-nya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan bibir kenyal berwarna merah Kibum. Saat merasa bahwa Kibum telah tenang, Siwon pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya didalam liang hangat Kibum sambil menuntun gadis ini untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangan besar itu meremas sepasang bokong padat Kibum lalu menaik-turunkan pinggulnya agar bergerak berlawanan sesuai dengan irama pelan Siwon, membuatnya menggeram perlahan ketika kehangatan itu melingkup erat miliknya yang semakin menegang di dalam tubuh Kibum.

"Jangan ditahan Kibummie. Suara desahanmu itu sangat indah," bisikan nakal Siwon itu membuat menambah semburat merah di wajah seputih susu Kibum semakin tercetak jelas karena merasakan pusat kenikmatan dibawah sana dimanjakan oleh milik laki-laki itu. Semakin lama kenikmatan itu tak terbendung lagi karena gesekan kedua bagian vital mereka berdua. Ia bisa merasakan milik Siwon semakin membesar didalam sana yang membuat dindingnya terasa semakin penuh.

"Aaah..aku..datang..aaah..Siwonnie!," kali ini bibir merah itu berani mengeluarkan desahan lebih keras ketika mencapai titik kepuasannya kembali. Tubuhnya seolah tak bertenaga lagi dan peluh membanjiri seluruh permukaan kulit halusnya.

Meskipun Kibum telah mencapai klimaks sebanyak dua kali namun belum dengan Siwon. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh Kibum mengubahnya menjadi posisi tidur tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. "Lelah?," tanya Siwon sambil mengecupi daun telinga Kibum lalu menyelipkan lidah disana. Kibum hanya mengerang lemah karena masih berusaha mengembalikan tenaganya yang telah terkuras. Lidah hangat Siwon pun bergerak perlahan ke bawah meninggalkan jejak saliva di perpotongan leher jenjang Kibum sambil sesekali mengukir tanda lagi. Setelah puas, kemudian beralih pada dua gundukan payudara yang ada dibawahnya. Bagian yang paling disukainya setelah tentu saja yang ada dibawah sana.

"Ooh..Siwonnie...aaahh," rangsangan pada buah dada kenyalnya itu membangkitkan lagi gairah Kibum. Ia menggelinjang nikmat dan membusungkan dada ketika Siwon memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda miliknya yang mulai menegak kembali dengan memainkan lidah dan giginya disana sementara sebelah lagi ia manjakan dengan jemarinya secara bergantian.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?," Siwon tersenyum sedusif saat menatap wajah cantik Kibum yang basah oleh keringat serta bersemu merah karena tubuhnya mulai memanas. Sepasang mata indah beriris gelap itu balik menatap sayu Siwon. Belum sempat Kibum menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, kembali ia mendesah karena Siwon mulai menggerakkan lagi miliknya yang masih tertanam sempurna di liang kewanitaannya sambil memainkan payudaranya kembali.

Jemari lentik Kibum mencengkeram kuat sprei dibawahnya ketika sentuhan Siwon kini berganti pada perut datarnya. Bibir tipis Siwon mengecupi kulit putihnya yang halus lalu menyapukan lidah terampilnya sambil sesekali memberi gigitan kecil di permukaannya. sementara tangan besarnya meremas dua bongkahan bokong padatnya. Kibum merasa kegelian ketika Siwon memainkan pusarnya. Meniupkan udara kedalam lubangnya lalu menyapukan lidahnya yang terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulit halus Kibum.

Siwon menghentikan gesekan kedua alat genital mereka. Ia lalu meletakkan sebelah tungkai Kibum diatas bahunya sementara yang satu lagi masih melingkar di pinggang kokohnya. Kemudian menggerakkan lagi miliknya yang masih dilingkupi dinding hangat Kibum. Kali ini ia bergerak lebih cepat karena liang kewanitaan yang dimasukinya itu menjadi lebih licin akibat dari cairan orgasme yang dikeluarkan sebelumnya sehingga semakin mempermudah Siwon untuk bergerak dibawah sana. Memberi hujaman berkali-kali pada titik sensitifnya.

Sementara Siwon semakin liar bergerak di dalam liang surganya, Kibum hanya menerima saja setiap perlakuan Siwon atas tubuhnya, sambil sesekali mengeluarkan desahan dan menggeliat gelisah ketika mencapai puncak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya telah lemas karena kelelahan sedangkan laki-laki tegap diatasnya itu tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun walau telah berkali-kali menyetubuhinya dengan berbagai macam posisi yang tentu saja belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Seluruh permukaan kulit halus Kibum terasa lembab dan lengket karena percintaan di pagi ini yang semakin memanas, menguras semua tenaga dan peluh keduanya yang telah bercampur menjadi satu. Entah sudah berapa kali kedua insan berlainan jenis ini melantunkan nama pasangannya ketika mencapai klimaks dan telah berapa banyak cairan cinta Siwon yang menyatu dengan miliknya didalam sana, bahkan sebagian mengalir keluar karena tak tertampung lagi.

=o=

Selama perjalanan pulang ke Seoul, bibir merah Kibum mengatup rapat dan kedua mata indahnya juga terpejam. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menanggapi ketika Siwon mengajaknya berbincang ataupun sekedar menikmati pemandangan indah sepanjang jalan yang dilewati melalui kaca mobil. Yang diinginkan Kibum saat ini hanya beristirahat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama bagian pribadinya. Persendiannya serasa hampir rontok. Ia merasa sangat lelah karena pagi ini Siwon mengerjai tubuhnya berkali-kali bahkan masih dilanjutkan lagi di kamar mandi. Kibum sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa laki-laki yang selalu terlihat tenang dan lembut itu ternyata memiliki libido yang tinggi serta daya tahan tubuh yang kuat ketika bercinta. Bahkan Kibum tak bisa menolak ketika Siwon meminta lagi dan lagi. Walaupun pada awalnya ia menangis setelah melakukannya namun berikutnya Kibum malahan sangat menikmatinya karena setiap sentuhan Siwon itu selalu mampu membangkitkan gairahnya walaupun tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa.

Siwon kemudian menoleh kearah Kibum karena kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak membalas ketika ia mengajaknya berbincang. Hanya sesekali gumaman pelan saja yang terdengar. Ia tersenyum ketika menatap wajah cantik Kibum yang terlihat lelah. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut lembut Kibum yang terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan pelan agar sang Snow White tidak terganggu tidurnya.

"Tidurlah, my Snow White," ucap Siwon sambil mengusap pelan pipi bulat Kibum.

Setelah mengendarai mobil dari Gangwon selama kurang lebih 3,5 jam akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Seoul menjelang malam. Mobil mewah milik Siwon itu kini berhenti di depan rumah mungil Kibum.

"Kibummie, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai," tangan besar Siwon mengelus lembut kepala Kibum untuk membangunkannya. "Kibummie," kali ini Siwon mengguncang pelan bahu gadis itu karena Kibum tak juga bergeming. "Ck, dasar. Apa kau sangat lelah sehingga sulit dibangunkan eoh?," ia terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, kau memang benar-benar Snow White," perlahan Siwon mendekat kearah Kibum, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Dalam sekejap, kedua bibir itu telah menyatu. Bertaut lembut tanpa hasrat disana, hanya kecupan sayang untuk membangunkan sang Snow White dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata indah yang semula terpejam itu mengerjap pelan begitu merasakan sentuhan halus pada bibirnya. Terasa hangat dan lembut. Kelopak mata Kibum langsung terbuka sempurna ketika menyadari bibir Siwon yang masih menempel di bibir merahnya.

'Siwonnie,' batin Kibum yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara karena sepertinya bibir joker itu enggan berpisah dengan bibir ranum Kibum yang menurut Siwon terasa manis dan memabukkan bagai candu baginya. Sekali menyecapnya maka semakin ingin menikmati rasa manisnya lebih lama lagi. Bahkan kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan pada bibir atas dan bawah Kibum secara bergantian. Siwon tersenyum disela pertautan bibir tersebut ketika Kibum mulai membalas lumatannya. Bahkan jemari Kibum mulai merayapi dada bidang Siwon sementara lengan yang satu lagi telah melingkari leher kekasihnya. Pertukaran saliva keduanya masih terus berlangsung bahkan telah sampai ke tahap pergulatan lidah yang panas dan baru berhenti ketika keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

"Snow White memang harus dibangunkan dengan ciuman dari pangeran," canda Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Siwonnie, jangan menggodaku," rajuk Kibum. Semburat merah muda nampak di pipi tembamnya.

"Dari tadi kubangunkan tapi kau tidak bergeming sama sekali. Setelah kucium baru terbangun."

"Itu karena aku sangat lelah. Siapa yang mengerjaiku dari pagi hingga siang? Walau aku sudah minta berhenti tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya," protes Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kibummie. Apa kau ingin kucium lagi?,"goda Siwon yang membuat Kibum tertunduk malu. " Iya, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku ya. Tapi kau juga bersalah bahkan melebihi salahku."

"Apa?," mata Kibum membulat tak percaya menatap Siwon. Kenapa dirinya yang dipersalahkan? Jelas sekali disini dirinya adalah pihak yang dirugikan.

"Tentu saja. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu indah. Membuatku tak puas kalau hanya menyentuhmu sekali saja," bibir joker itu mengukir senyum mesum.

"Ish, dasar mesum!," Kibum mencubit pelan lengan kekar Siwon. Pipi seputih susunya semakin memerah sampai ke daun telinga karena malu yang malahan membuat Siwon tertawa geli menatapnya.

"Kuantar kau ke dalam," ujar Siwon sambil melepas seatbelt Kibum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa masuk sendiri. Kau cepat pulang saja dan beristirahat. Bukankah kau juga lelah karena berjam-jam mengemudi?," Kibum menolak ketika Siwon hendak keluar dari mobil untuk mengantarnya hingga ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah," Siwon mendekat pada Kibum lalu mengecup lembut dahinya. "Selamat beristirahat," ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipi bulat nan halus milik Kibum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat malam Siwonnie," Kibum tersenyum manis lalu membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman rumahnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Siwon menatap punggung Kibum hingga menghilang dibalik pintu setelah itu ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan berlalu dari situ. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah, bibir joker itu terus-menerus menyunggingkan senyum cerah. Kebahagiaannya membuncah karena telah memiliki Kibum seutuhnya, hati begitu juga tubuhnya. Semula Siwon tak menyangka bahwa Kibum ternyata belum pernah melakukannya dengan pria manapun. Dan kebahagiaan itu semakin bertambah karena dirinyalah yang pertamakali memetik kuncup bunga yang baru mekar. Masih terekam jelas dibenaknya keindahan lekuk tubuh Kibum, kulitnya yang seputih pualam tanpa cela, begitu pula saat gadis itu menggeliat pasrah serta mendesah ketika disentuh olehnya. Betapa beruntungnya Siwon karena berhasil mendapatkan sosok sempurna seperti Kibum. Tanpa sadar Siwon menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan detak jantung yang kini telah melebihi normal ketika memikirkan Kibum. Walau bukan pertamakalinya Siwon jatuh cinta, namun yang dirasakannya pada Kibum kini berbeda.

"Kibummie...," gumam Siwon pelan. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona saat mengucapkan nama itu. Untung saja Kibum tidak melihatnya. Tentu saja ia akan merasa malu jika terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun yang baru saja jatuh cinta di hadapan sang pujaan hati.

Tak terasa mobil sedan Porsche mewah itu telah memasuki halaman rumah besar Siwon. Setelah memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi, Siwon pun memasuki rumah besar yang ditempatinya bersama Heechul serta Taemin. Hari ini tubuhnya terasa lelah karena percintaan dengan Kibum serta mengemudi selama berjam-jam dari Gangwon menuju Seoul. Yang diinginkan sekarang adalah mandi kemudian beristirahat. Saat ini telah menjelang tengah malam. Sehingga Siwon berusaha tidak membuat kegaduhan yang bisa membuat Taemin maupun Heechul akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat. Setelah selesai mandi, ia berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur lalu naik ke atas ranjang. Meletakkan tubuhnya disamping Heechul yang sepertinya sudah tidur sambil dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Ketika Siwon telah memejamkan mata dan larut dalam mimpi, sepasang mata bulat dari perempuan cantik yang berstatus istrinya itu terbuka. 'Wonnie...,' batin Heechul. Siwon tak mengetahui bahwa istrinya Heechul ternyata belum tidur karena menunggunya pulang. Setelah yakin bahwa suaminya telah tertidur, perlahan Heechul melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia terhenti pada keranjang untuk meletakkan pakaian kotor. Heechul kemudian mengambil pakaian yang dikenakan Siwon saat pergi. Tercium aroma lain dari kemeja itu saat ia memegangnya. Bukan aroma maskulin Siwon namun wangi lembut tubuh seorang perempuan yang tentu saja bukan milik Heechul.

=o=

Semalaman Heechul tak bisa tidur. Walaupun telah berusaha memejamkan mata namun tetap saja masih tersadar. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tidur nyenyak jika di dalam benaknya berkecamuk banyak hal dan begitu banyak pertanyaan ingin dilontarkan pada Siwon untuk meminta kejelasan. Siwon berkata bahwa kemarin ia pergi ke Gyeonggi untuk menemui relasi bisnis dan tengah malam ini baru pulang. Seingat Heechul, relasi yang ditemui Siwon adalah laki-laki. Tapi kenapa pada kemeja Siwon melekat kuat aroma tubuh perempuan yang tentu saja itu bukan dirinya? Apa yang dilakukan Siwon disana? Apakah Siwon telah berbohong padanya dan bersama perempuan lain? Baru ketika menjelang pagi dirinya mampu tertidur namun satu jam kemudian ia bangun. Seperti biasa, walaupun telah ada maid namun Heechul masih tetap menjalankan rutinitas sebagai istri. Menyiapkan semua keperluan Siwon di pagi hari sebelum pergi ke kantor kecuali memasak karena ia tak bisa melakukannya, juga mengurusi buah hatinya Taemin saat terbangun sebelum Heechul juga berangkat kerja.

"Wonnie, pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan di atas ranjang," kata Heechul saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan bathrobe.

"Terimakasih Chullie," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang untuk berganti pakaian.

Sambil memunggungi Heechul, Siwon melepas bathrobe yang membalut tubuh tegapnya dengan perlahan. Heechul mengamati setiap gerak-gerik suaminya. Tak sedikitpun yang dilakukan Siwon terlewat dari tatapannya. Sepasang mata perempuan cantik ini membulat sempurna ketika melihat bekas cakaran di punggung serta bahu lebar Siwon. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif tak urnung singgah lagi dibenaknya. Namun buru-buru ditepis Heechul karena itu bukan bukti yang kuat jika suaminya berselingkuh lagipula ia tidak melihatnya sendiri. Setelah menenangkan diri Heechul berjalan mendekati Siwon yang telah selesai mengenakan pakaian kerjanya tinggal dasi saja. Seperti biasa, jemari lentik Heechul yang terampil memasangkan dasi untuk suaminya.

"Kemarin kau pulang jam berapa?," tanya Heechul memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm, tengah malam aku baru sampai," jawab Siwon.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku," ujar Heechul.

"Kemarin malam sepertinya kau tidur nyenyak. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau bangunkan aku karena wajar bukan jika istri menyambut kedatangan suaminya"

"Kau memang istriku yang baik," Siwon mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang selalu baik," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum hambar. "Bagaiamana meetingmu dengan Tuan Baek? Apakah berjalan lancar?," Heechul menatap lurus Siwon menanti jawaban apa yang terlontar dari bibir suaminya itu.

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heechul. Biasanya Heechul tidak pernah menanyakan urusan kerjanya tapi kenapa kali ini istrinya bertanya tentang hal tersebut, apalagi tatapan mata istrinya ini terlihat menyelidik. Mana mungkin Siwon akan menjawab bahwa sesungguhnya ia kemarin tidak pergi ke Gyeonggi tapi ke Gangwon. Ia bukan pergi untuk urusan bisnis melainkan bersenang-senang mereguk surga dunia terlarang bersama kekasih rahasianya. Namun Siwon tidak ingin terlihat gugup karena Heechul akan mengetahuinya. Tampaknya Siwon harus segera menemui Tuan Baek Yong Jun untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis mereka agar Heechul tidak curiga. Bagaimanapun Heechul bukanlah perempuan yang bodoh.

"Tentu saja berjalan dengan lancar. Tuan Baek menjamuku dengan baik. Tapi masih ada beberapa urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Sepertinya kami harus mengadakan pertemuan lagi," dusta itu mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Siwon. Bahkan ia tampak tenang dihadapan sang istri saat mengucapkannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lain kali aku juga ingin ikut denganmu saat kau bertemu dengan relasi bisnis. Bagaimanapun aku ini istrimu. Aku juga ingin mengenal mereka dengan baik," permintaan Heechul ini menyelipkan kekhawatiran di benak Siwon. Apakah Heechul mencurigainya? Memang ia sedikit ceroboh karena menggunakan alasan bertemu relasi bisnis padahal ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Tampaknya Siwon harus lebih berhati-hati agar hubungannya dengan Kibum tidak tercium oleh istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu," lontaran itu meluncur juga dari bibir Siwon. Mana mungkin ia berkata tidak. Bukankah itu akan semakin membuat Heechul curiga?

"Ah, kau sekarang terlihat lebih tampan," senyum menawan terukir di bibir indah Heechul ketika selesai memasangkan dasi Siwon kemudian merapikan letak jas yang dipakai suaminya.

"Terimakasih Chullie," Siwon mengecup pipi kiri Heechul sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Ayo kita sarapan," Heechul melingkarkan tangan pada lengan kokoh Siwon mengajaknya menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

=o=

Hampir terlambat. Kecemasan menyeruak dipikiran Kibum ketika melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit lagi adalah jam masuk kerja sementara kini dirinya masih berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju kantornya. Biasanya Kibum telah sampai di kantor setengah jam sebelum jam kerja dimulai bahkan kadang jauh sebelum itu. Tapi pagi ini Kibum bangun kesiangan karena kelelahan. Jika biasanya Kibum mampu berjalan dengan cepat namun tidak untuk pagi ini. Setelah aktivitas seksual yang panas dan berulangkali bersama Siwon, tentu saja ia masih merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya ketika digunakan untuk melangkah. Dalam hati Kibum mengutuki Siwon yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, kesakitan setiap kaki jenjangnya menapak jalanan. Bahkan Kibum harus memakai atasan berkerah turtle neck untuk menutupi jejak kepemilikan yang diukir Siwon di leher dan bahu mulusnya yang hingga kini belum juga hilang.

Tiin..tiiiinn...

Suara nyaring klakson mobil membuat jantung Kibum hampir melompat karena terkejut. Gadis cantik ini langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara berisik tersebut. Sebuah sedan Ferrari berwarna merah menyala berhenti tepat disampingnya. Dari kaca mobil yang terbuka menyembul wajah tampan sang Pimpinan Redaksi bernama Changmin menampakkan senyum lima jari yang mempesona.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya kau butuh tumpangan," sapa Changmin. "Naiklah. Sebentar lagi kau terlambat bukan?," perintah Changmin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam.

"Changmin-ssi," dalam hati Kibum merasa ragu. Jika ia ikut Changmin lalu dilihat oleh Siwon, bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya itu? Kibum ingat saat Siwon cemburu dan marah padanya ketika ia pergi berdua dengan Changmin walaupun itu bukan keinginannya karena Changmin yang memaksa. Ia juga sudah mengetahui perasaan Changmin karena laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini telah mengakuinya beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Changmin selalu gencar mendekatinya.

"Ayo..cepatlah naik. Apa kau mau terlambat dan gajimu dipotong sajangnim kita yang tampan itu?," pinta Changmin sekali lagi sambil bergurau.

Setelah berpikir bebrapa saat akhirnya Kibum menyetujui ajakan Changmin. Ia mengesampingkan semua pikiran yang lain dan terfokus pada satu titik bahwa dirinya tak mau terlambat masuk kerja. Urusan dengan Siwon, ia akan menjelaskannya nanti pada sang kekasih jika ternyata mengetahui ia bersama Changmin. Begitu juga urusan dengan Changmin. Hari ini murni dirinya terpaksa ikut dengannya karena Kibum tak ingin rekor tidak pernah terlambat masuk kerjanya ternodai. Apalagi bagian pribadinya yang masih terasa sakit itu tak memungkinkan baginya untuk berjalan cepat dan sampai di kantor tepat waktu.

"Terimakasih Changmin-ssi," Kibum membungkuk hormat tanda kesopanan setelah mereka sampai di kantor.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah kita satu kantor, jadi bisa sekalian saja. Lagipula, aku melakukannya untuk gadis yang kusukai," Changmin tersenyum penuh percaya diri saat berjalan di samping Kibum menuju lift. Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terus terang tersebut. "Tumben kau hampir terlambat. Biasanya kan kau selalu datang lebih awal bahkan sebelum yang lain datang," kata Changmin lagi.

"Saya bangun kesiangan," jawab Kibum pelan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Seperti habis berlibur saja," sindiran Changmin tanpa sengaja mengena telak. "Ahahaha, sudahlah..aku hanya bercanda saja," Changmin tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah Kibum yang nampak serius. "Ayo kita naik keatas..," ajak Changmin sambil meraih jemari Kibum dalam genggamannya.

"Changmin-ssi, bisa tolong lepaskan tangan anda?," pinta Kibum dengan nada sopan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita teman? Lagipula tidak ada orang lain hanya kita berdua di lift ini," Kibum menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha bersikap tenang dengan sikap Changmin.

"Saya mohon. Ini ditempat kerja Changmin-ssi. Saya tidak ingin ada pikiran-pikiran yang aneh dari rekan kerja kita jika melihat seperti ini."

"Hmm..baiklah," Changmin tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Kibum.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kibum. "Saya permisi dulu Changmin-ssi," kata Kibum ketika tak lama kemudian pintu lift membuka di lantai 5.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Kibum-ssi," kata Changmin dengan nada riang sambil melambaikan tangan yang hanya disambut Kibum dengan anggukan sopan.

"Hah, sungguh melelahkan," keluh Kibum ketika Changmin telah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan pelan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Annyeong Bummie, kenapa kau baru datang?," sapa gadis manis berambut blonde sebahu.

"Annyeong Hyukkie eonni, aku tadi bangun kesiangan," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat ya Bummie..," Eunhyuk tersenyum memamerkan gummy smile-nya pada Kibum.

"Apa maksud ucapan selamatmu?," Kibum menatap penuh herana pada gadis berambut blonde yang meja kerjanya tepat dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan laki-laki pujaanmu," lanjut Eunhyuk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa?," Kibum langsung tercekat ketika mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Seketika ia diliputi kecemasan, apakah Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Siwon? Jika Eunhyuk tahu Donghae pasti juga tahu karena mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Bukankah tadi kau berangkat bersama Changmin-ssi? Kalian bahkan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Aaah..kau ini tega sekali menyembunyikan hal seperti ini pada teman baikmu Kibummie," rajuk Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Hah? Siapa yang berkencan dengan Changmin-ssi?," Kibum yang tadinya merasa tegang sedikit lega karena apa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Namun juga timbul perasaan kesal karena Eunhyuk bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja tanpa bertanya padanya.

"Kalau tidak berkencan, lalu kenapa kau bisa datang bersamaan dengan Changmin-ssi. Sudah begitu kalian nampak mesra," Eunhyuk menatap Kibum penasaran.

"Apa kau melihatnya sendiri?," tanya Kibum dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak sih. Tapi begitu yang dikatakan orang-orang yang bertemu kalian di lobby dan lift tadi."

"Huft..jadi kau percaya gosip begitu saja?," Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Changmin-ssi?," Eunhyuk berusaha memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadi aku bertemu dia sewaktu berjalan kaki menuju kantor. Changmin-ssi menawarkan tumpangan dan kebetulan hari ini aku hampir terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Jadi kuterima saja tawarannya," Kibum menjelaskan dengan lancar.

"Ah, sayang sekali," raut kekecewaan terukir di wajah Eunhyuk. "Bummie, maaf aku bukan mau menuduhmu. Sebenarnya aku malahan senang jika kau telah mempunyai kekasih. Apalagi Changmin-ssi adalah salah satu pria single berkualitas tinggi di kantor kita. Ditambah lagi,dia itu menyukaimu. Kenapa sikapmu selalu sedingin es kepadanya?," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya sekarang jam kerja sudah dimulai. Aku mau bekerja dulu," Kibum memasang wajah datar. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tapu malahan menyalakan komputer di meja kerjanya kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

=o=

Kibum pernah berkata hanya mencintainya. Bahkan gadis berkulit salju itu juga telah menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga pada dirinya. Namun mengapa masih ada sebuah kata yang disebut cemburu terselip dihatinya? Raut wajah tampan itu boleh terlihat biasa saja bahkan tampak tenang. Namun tidak dengan yang ada didalamnya. Api kecemburuan memercik perlahan hampir membakar emosinya. Ketika sedang berjalan di lorong kantor yang menuju ke luar, secara tak sengaja Siwon mendengar dua karyawati yang sedang bergosip tentang Kibum. Mereka berceloteh tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun tentang peristiwa Kibum yang datang bersama Changmin pagi ini bahkan dibumbui dengan menambahkan cerita sikap mesra antara Changmin dan Kibum secara berlebihan. Jika karyawan yang lain Siwon tak akan peduli selama mereka tetap bekerja dengan benar. Tapi kali ini adalah Kibum. Gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya walaupun itu bersifat rahasia namun tetap saja Siwon mengklain bahwa Kibum adalah miliknya. Memang terdengar egois untuk laki-laki yang telah memiliki pasangan hidup seperti dirinya menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan perempuan lain lalu menginginkan kekasih simpanannya itu tak boleh bersama pria lain. Namun begitulah yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini.

Buru-buru Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Menyalakan keran wastafel lalu membasuh muka untuk mendinginkan hati yang memanas. Siwon menatap lekat refleksi dirinya pada kaca dihadapannya. Mengurai makna secuil cinta yang terukir di ranah hatinya. Benarkah yang dilakukannya kini? Bukankah ia telah memutuskan menjalani hidupnya bersama Heechul. Kenapa perasaannya harus tergoyahkan oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tak lebih cantik daripada istrinya. Sebuah dilema kini telah berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada Siwon? Kenapa dirinya bisa terlibat dengan dua perempuan yang mempunyai marga yang sama yaitu Kim, namun berbeda dalam semua hal antara keduanya. Siwon tak ingin menghancurkan semua yang telah dibangunnya, namun siapa yang bisa menghentikan debaran yang begitu menyesakkan dada ketika melihat sosok yang terlihat dingin namun ternyata memberinya kehangatan yang menjalari kalbu. Apakah ia bisa semudah itu menghalau rasa yang bersemi di hati sejak pertamakali menatap sang Snow White? Bahkan rasa itu kini telah mengakar kuat menancap begitu dalam didalam hatinya. Ketika Siwon tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, bunyi dari ponselnya kemudian menyadarkannya.

"Halo, Chullie?," jawab Siwon dengan tidak bersemangat saat mengangkat telefon. Ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Heechul.

"Wonnie, hari ini aku ada sesi terapi dengan dokter Park. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?," permintaan Heechul tidak segera dijawab oleh Siwon. Perasaannya hari ini sedang tidak bagus. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin menolak menemani Heechul namun ia tak punya alasan untuk tidak pergi bersama istrinya.

"Entahlah Chullie. Hari ini banyak yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Siwon dengan nada enggan.

"Tapi kata dokter Park kau juga harus datang kali ini. Bukankah kau juga berjanji akan selalu menemani dan mendukungku?," ucapan Heechul memang benar. Siwon pernah berjanji akan selalu menemani Heechul melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Ia juga berkata akan memberi dukungan penuh pada istrinya demi kesembuhannya.

"Kau benar Chullie. Maafkan aku," jawab Siwon dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah. Maaf mengganggu kesibukanmu. Nanti aku kesana sendiri saja," walaupun Heechul mengucapkannya dengan lembut, namun terselip nada gusar disana.

"Chullie, aku mohon jangan marah dulu. Aku akan menemanimu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama terlebih dahulu setelah itu ke tempat dokter Park?," bujuk Siwon yang mengetahui Heechul merasa kesal karena penolakannya.

"Wonnie, aku mengerti kesibukanmu. Aku juga tidak mau jika kau terpaksa melakukannya. Karena itu aku tidak memaksamu untuk menemaniku."

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie. Kau lebih penting dari pekerjaan-pekerjaanku. Setelah mengantarmu, aku bisa kembali lagi ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan bukan?," bujuk Siwon sekali lagi.

"Tapi Wonnie...," bimbang Heechul.

"Ayolah sayang...jangan marah lagi. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum," Siwon meluncurkan rayuan gombal untuk mencairkan hati sang istri.

"Wonnie, jangan menggombaliku lagi. Kau pikir aku ini remaja belasan tahun yang baru berpacaran?," protes Heechul yang disambut kekehan dari Siwon saat mendengarnya.

"Kau memang bukan remaja belasan tahun lagi. Tapi tetap saja kau selalu suka dengan rayuan gombalku," canda Siwon.

"Ish, kata-katamu membuat telingaku gatal. Lebih baik kututp saja telefonnya," kata Heechul dengan galak.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa," ucap Siwon sebelum Heechul mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Huft...," Siwon menghembuskan nafas dengan berat setelah mengakhiri telefonnya dengan Heechul. Setelah mengeringkan wajah juga merapikan penampilan, Siwon pun melangkah keluar toilet menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil.

Pendamping hidupnya itu, secara fisik nyaris sempurna. Memiliki segalanya yang diimpikan perempuan manapun di dunia ini karena ia adalah putri dari pemilik Kim corp, salah satu dari 5 pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Mempunyai keanggunan sekaligus keangkuhan dalam satu waktu di setiap perilakunya yang tersembunyikan oleh sikap lembutnya. Heechul adalah orang yang keras kepala dan selalu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Kadang hal itu menyesakkan Siwon sebagai suami sekaligus kepala keluarga. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya karena semula ia hanyalah berasal dari kalangan biasa. Dunianya memang berbeda dengan Heechul dari semula.

=o=

Setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan, didera keletihan dan kepenatan. Hanya istirahat yang Kibum inginkan saat ini. Tapi lengket ditubuhnya akibat keringat yang membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya membuat Kibum tak langsung bisa tidur begitu saja. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi, menyikat giginya yang sudah rapi dan putih dari awal kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah meratakan busa sabun beraroma lily ke seluruh tubuh, ia lalu mengalirkan air dari shower untuk membersihkan diri. Sesaat setelah selesai dan mematikan shower, Kibum membalikkan tubuh mencari handuk untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Saat membalikkan tubuh itu tanpa sengaja ketelanjangannya terpantul pada cermin besar wastafel. Kibum kemudian terhenti sejenak menatap refleksi tubuh indahnya lewat kaca kamar mandi itu. Masih terlihat jelas ukiran tanda kepemilikan yang dibuat Siwon disana. Kibum meraba tanda kemerahan di bagian payudara sebelah kirinya. Tanda yang terlihat paling jelas di antara yang lainnya. Iris indahnya menatap miris pada bekas merah keunguan tersebut. Ia merasa telah menjadi perempuan murahan karena menyerahkan begitu saja mahkota kesuciannya pada laki-laki yang belum terikat resmi dengannya bahkan mengijinkan laki-laki itu menyentuhnya sebanyak yang ia mau. Kibum tahu laki-laki bernama Siwon itu bukanlah seorang yang masih sendiri. Tapi kenapa Kibum membisu begitu saja dan membiarkan dirinya hanya menjadi pelampiasan? Ibarat oase di padang pasir, Kibum seolah hanyalah persinggahan sementara sebagai pelepas dahaga semata. Sungguh Kibum pun tak pernah mengira jika dirinya kini tak lebih dari perempuan yang tak tahu diri dan merasa jadi orang yang sangat jahat pada dua orang dalam kehidupan Siwon. Jika cinta mempunyai logika, maka tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Namun, siapa yang sanggup mengontrol hati manusia dan kemana arah sang Dewa Cinta menancapkan anak panah bukan?

"Huft...," Kibum menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Karena merasa kedinginan akibat bertelanjang diri terlalu lama di kamar mandi, Kibum segera menyambar handuk kemudian melilitkan pada tubuh indahnya yang ternyata hanya mampu menutupi sebatas dada hingga pertengahan paha. Sesampainya di kamar, Kibum memilih asal piyama tidur yang kemudian langsung dipakainya. Setelah itu ia pun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Belum sempat mata kelam indahnya terpejam, ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sungguh Kibum mengutuki siapa saja yang bertamu ke rumahnya di malam hari dan mengganggu acara tidurnya. Tapi bel itu berbunyi terus-menerus yang tentu saja sangat tak nyaman untuk didengarkan. Dengan terpaksa Kibum beranjak dari ranjang kemudian menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Walaupun terkejut namun ia hanya memberi tatapan datar pada seseorang yang kini tepat berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya malam ini Kibum sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya karena khawatir orang itu akan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam di peraduan. Bagaimanapun hari ini Kibum benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus melayani di atas ranjang karena rasa sakit yang masih tersisa. Namun mana mungkin ia mengusirnya karena rasa bahagia lebih memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Kibummie..."

Laki-laki tegap bernama Siwon tersebut tersenyum lemah pada Kibum. Diwajahnya terukir kelelahan yang teramat kentara. Siwon kemudian menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya. Rambut panjang yang terurai asal, wajah polos tanpa polesan make-up namun tetap menampakkan kecantikan alaminya yang lembut, serta piyama yang dikenakan Kibum. Sebuah piyama tanpa lengan berwarna soft pink dengan gambar karakter Angry Bird yag memakai pita dan celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut, membuat Kibum terlihat manis. Bahkan teramat manis di mata Siwon karena ia tak pernah melihat Kibum yang terlihat seperti anak-anak polos seperti ini sebelumnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh Kibum terasa ringan melayang. Ternyata Siwon menggendong Kibum ala bridal style kemudian membawanya menuju kamar. Kibum hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Siwon.

Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon meletakkan Kibum penuh hati-hati di atas ranjang. Ia pun menyusul naik ke ranjang, memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Kibum. Lama mereka berdua dalam posisi tidur berdampingan tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Tak lama kemudian Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah cantik yang terbaring di bawahnya sementara Kibum tetap terdiam sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Siwon. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa saat ini perasaan Siwon sedang buruk namun ia tak ingin mencampuri lebih jauh urusan laki-laki tampan ini.

Perlahan Siwon mengusap lembut pipi tembam Kibum yang seputih susu. Wajah cantik itu tetap terlihat tenang bahkan cenderung datar, namun terlihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari sepasang iris gelapnya. Kehangatan merasuk ke dalam dada ketika melihat wajah Kibum. Setiap kali menatapnya maka seolah beban di hati Siwon terlepas begitu saja. Ia bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri saat berada di dekat gadis ini. Mungkin Kibum hanyalah gadis sederhana, tapi ia bagaikan udara yang tak kasat mata namun memberikan kehidupan di manapun ia berada.

"Kibummie, kenapa tadi kau bersama Changmin? Kau telah membuatku cemburu," Siwon akhirnya memulai pembicaraan sambil tetap membelai pipi Kibum namun tatapan matanya terlihat menajam.

"Maafkan aku Siwonnie. Kumohon jangan marah," Kibum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Siwon. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya pada wajah laki-laki tampan itu. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Tadi aku hampir terlambat masuk kerja. Kebetulan aku bertemu Changmin-ssi di jalan dan dia menawarkan tumpangan. Kumohon, percayalah padaku," Kibum menatap lurus pada manik mata Siwon. Tak lama kemudian tatapan tajam itu meredup berubah menjadi lembut. Perlahan Siwon mendekat pada Kibum lalu mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Kau seharusnya mendapat hukuman Kibummie. Tapi aku tahu kau masih merasa sakit. Sebagai gantinya kau harus menghiburku," Siwon lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu. Selama beberapa lama ia tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang sama sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siwonnie, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan segera beristirahat. Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah," kata Kibum sambil mengelus rambut Siwon. Walaupun Kibum ingin agar Siwon ada di sampingnya, namun itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Siwon pasti menantinya di rumah.

"Sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku begini dulu. Setelah ini aku akan pulang," Siwon kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. "Kalau aku seperti ini seharusnya kau membalas dengan memelukku Kibummie," ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini Siwon bersikap manja padanya. Perlahan Kibum pun melingkari bahu lebar Siwon dengan lengan langsingnya. Memberikan pelukan seperti yang Siwon inginkan. Walaupun hanya sebentar, ia ingin merasakan kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"_Cinta bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam_

_yang menghisap seluruh akal sehat_

_dan menenggelamkan dalam kegelapan tak berbatas_

_Telah kutorehkan sendiri warna lain_

_di atas kanvas jiwaku yang pekat_

_menjadi sebuah lukisan hati yang absurd._

_Apakah pantas perasaan ini disebut cinta?_

_Jikalau hati tak mampu menerima sesuatu yang fraktur._

_Mencintaimu adalah merasakan sakit disetiap helaan nafas_

_Tapi diri ini telah terjebak dalam jurang yang kubuat sendiri,_

_Tak mampu untuk kembali ketempat semula._

_Biarlah kusimpan perih ini_

_karena rasa cinta ini membuat hidupku lebih berarti_

_Sebuah rasa dengan ketulusan yang tak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya."_

**TBC**

Hai...thnx buat semua yang udah setia nungguin ff saya, udah baca &RCL.

Maaf jika ff ini gak sempurna & gak sesuai keinginan pembaca karena bagaimanapun saya cuma manusia biasa yang punya keterbatasan.

Berhubung ini dekat dengan suasana Idul Fitri, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^_^

Special thanks to:

DewiDestriaPutri

Snowysmiles

Sasya

BummieSnowAngel

guest yang saya gak tau namanya

Cho kyu

KimShippo

dindaR aka dindaRIKA

snower0821

kang hyun yoo

Stephanie choi666

MissChoi

Choi kibum

ChoiKim Han Rae Bin

Kang Ji Ae

Choikyuhae

kei kikan

R407

Ryani

mitade13

cloudyeye

Imcherlonntan


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 9

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : T to M

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hei..kembali lagi dengan chapt yg baru. Pasti pada kangen ma gw kan hohohoho...*plaaaaak * Maaf jadi lama karena saya kemarin melanjutkan ff yg satu lagi.

Maaf juga jika saya gak bisa memenuhi permintaan NC lagi karena gak pengen ini jadi ff yadong wkwkwkwk... Biar lebih fokus ke cerita saja. Kalopun ada gak akan saya bikin hot kayak sebelumnya hehehehe

Kalo mau ff yadong,ntar ada waktunya sendiri ato baca aja ff saya yg judulnya Love Game. Full NC Sibum tuh ^^

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Malam ini Siwon terlambat pulang lagi. Perasaan hati Heechul benar-benar resah karena telah beberapa minggu terjadi perubahan pada suami tampannya. Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah. Siwon yang biasanya perhatian, menyayangi dirinya dan Taemin, serta mementingkan mereka kenapa kini seolah tampak menjauhinya? Memang sikap Siwon tetap lembut dan penyayang, namun ada yang berbeda disana. Ditambah pula dengan gangguan vaginismus yang membuatnya tidak bisa memenuhi kewajiban sebagai istri semenjak pertama kali mereka menikah. Siwon yang masih laki-laki normal tentu saja membutuhkan sentuhan wanita untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Dengan fisik yang sempurna ditambah dengan kedudukan yang mapan, siapa wanita yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon? Tidak salah bukan jika Heechul menaruh kecurigaan?

Sebenarnya Heechul bertekad untuk mulai membuka hati bagi suaminya Siwon. Ia memang menyayangi dan tersentuh dengan kelembutan serta kehangatan laki-laki tegap tersebut walaupun semula hanya sebatas rasa persahabatan mereka yang terbina sejak lama di antara mereka. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Heechul pada Siwon sebenarnya, perempuan cantik ini sebenarnya tak mengerti sendiri. Walaupun ada rasa tidak suka ketika membayangkan Siwon bersama perempuan lain. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah istri Siwon yang tentu saja lebih berhak atas laki-laki tampan itu dibanding perempuan manapun. Ia merasa bingung dengan keraguan pada hatinya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah karena masih ada perasaan khusus yang tersimpan di ruang hati Heechul untuk Hangeng yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Taemin. Ini terdengar egois karena Heechul tidak ingin suaminya bersama perempuan lain sementara di hatinya masih ada nama seseorang. Memang laki-laki keturunan Cina itu telah mengecewakannya dengan menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan. Heechul bahkan sangat terpukul karena laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya ternyata hanya menyukai harta kekayaannya padahal dirinya sudah terlanjur memberikan segalanya pada Hangeng. Kebencian dan cinta yang menjadi satu itu membuatnya tersiksa. Bagaimanapun Heechul juga perempuan biasa sama seperti yang lain. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta yang tulus tanpa memandang status, kekayaan juga fisiknya. Walaupun Hangeng telah membayar setimpal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun tetap saja luka itu masih sedikit tersisa. Leeteuk, terapisnya pernah mengatakan bahwa Heechul harus meneruskan hidup. Melupakan masa lalu dan memulai hidup baru. Teori memang mudah untuk dikatakan, tapi mempraktekkannya sangat sulit dalam kenyataan.

"Hannie...," nama itu terucap lirih dari bibir indah perempuan cantik ini. "Putri kita sangat cantik. Kau bahkan belum pernah melihatnya."

Sepasang iris caramel-nya menatap sendu wajah mungil putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun itu. Entah telah berapa lama ia berdiam diri disana. Wajah malaikat kecil yang mengingatkannya pada ayah dari bayi tak berdosa ini. Dibelainya lembut wajah mungil itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang," ujarnya lagi sebelum mengecup kening bayinya dengan sayang lalu meninggalkan kamar berdekorasi khas anak-anak tersebut. "Wonnie, kau sudah pulang?," tegur Heechul ketika mendapati Siwon telah berada di kamar mereka. Sapaan Heechul sebenarnya lebih tepat sindiran karena kenyataannya Siwon baru pulang tengah malam.

"Hmm..maaf aku tadi banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor. Jadi setelah menemanimu dari dokter Park aku ke kantor lagi," suara Siwon terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Kau sudah makan malam?," tanya Heechul.

"Sudah. Tadi aku makan di luar," jawab Siwon sambil berganti pakaian karena telah selesai mandi.

"Wonnie..," lirih Heechul. "Sepertinya benar kata dokter Park tadi. Kita..ehm..mungkin harus mencoba lagi," perkataan Heechul terdengar ragu.

"Maksudmu?," Siwon memandang tak percaya kearah Heechul. Ia sebenarnya tahu maksud istrinya karena tadi dokter Park Jungsoo menyarankan mereka untuk tetap mencoba berhubungan suami istri dengan pelan-pelan. Dengan kata lain Siwon harus menyentuh istrinya dan memberikan kenyamanan agar Heechul bisa melakukan hubungan intim lagi. Memang tidak akan langsung berhasil tapi bisa dimulai dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan ringan dulu.

"Sentuhlah aku malam ini. Setidaknya kita harus mencoba lagi bukan?," ujar Heechul yang kini telah meyakinkan diri.

Entah mengapa permintaan Heechul itu membuat Siwon tidak nyaman. Sebelumnya mereka memang sering mencoba melakukannya walaupun akhirnya gagal. Tapi jika Siwon menolaknya, bagaimana reaksi Heechul nantinya? Mana ada suami yang menolak untuk menyentuh istrinya? Itu terdengar aneh. Heechul akan semakin mencurigainya.

"Kau yakin?," tanya Siwon.

"Kita coba saja," jawab Heechul.

Siwon lalu mendekat kearah Heechul. Mengeliminasi bibir keduanya dan menyentuh perlahan tubuh indah Heechul yang masih terbalut piyama tidur sutera tipis itu. Perlahan meloloskan kain mahal yang menutupi kulit seputih porselin Heechul. Sempurna. Begitu yang tertangkap oleh sepasang mata tajam Siwon setiap kali melihat tubuh istrinya. Secara fisik tak ada yang kurang dari diri Heechul. Namun ketika melihatnya kini, kenapa menjadi biasa saja? Tiada perubahan pada bentuk tubuh Heechul karena perempuan cantik ini selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Tetapi kini yang terbayang dibenak Siwon adalah Kibum. Gadis cantik nan manis itu memang tak bisa mengalahkan kesempurnaan fisik Heechul namun telah berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Senyum mempesonanya, bibir merah yang sering terkatup rapat namun sangat lembut dan manis ketika menyentuhnya, tubuh indah Kibum yang mungkin bagi orang lain tak sebanding dengan Heechul namun mampu membuat debaran jantung Siwon berirama tak menentu dan gairahnya tersulut walau hanya membayangkan saja. Semua yang ada dalam diri Kibum tak ada yang kurang baginya. Bahkan pelukan hangat yang selalu Kibum berikan masih terasa dengan jelas menjalari hatinya.

'Kibummie..,' ucap Siwon dalam hati ketika mulai mencumbui Heechul yang mendesah di bawahnya. Seharusnya jika melihat pemandangan indah dibawahnya ini akan menambah gairah bercinta Siwon. Tubuh proporsional nan sempurna milik Heechul, kulit seputih porselin tanpa noda yang mulai terlihat mengkilat karena dibanjiri peluh, serta geliatan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir menggoda Heechul. Tapi yang ada malahan perasaan bersalah pada Kibum. Dan mengapa Siwon justru membayangkan tubuh Kibum ketika dihadapannya tersaji yang lebih sempurna. Bukankah kini dirinya sedang menyentuh Heechul yang merupakan istri sahnya? Sungguh Siwon mengutuki diri sendiri yang tak memiliki lagi ketetapan hati. Siwon berusaha mengusir bayangan Kibum dari benaknya. Ia harus melakukannya.

"Aaah..Wonnie... Cu-cukup...," rintihan Heechul menghentikan cumbuan Siwon yang telah bersiap untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan perempuan cantik ini.

"Chullie, kau baik-baik saja?," Siwon mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipis Heechul.

"Rasanya sangat sakit. Maaf..aku belum bisa," obsidian indah Heechul mengalirkan butiran bening airmata.

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie. Aku mengerti," Siwon mengecup kening Heechul lalu membaringkan tubuh tegapnya disamping istrinya setelah terlebih dahulu menutupi tubuh telanjang Heechul dengan selimut. "Tidurlah."

Terselip rasa lega di benak Siwon ketika ia tak jadi bersetubuh dengan Heechul. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tetap laki-laki normal. Hasrat yang tertunda tadi harus segera dituntaskan. Siwon segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tadi terhenti dengan menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

=o=

Pagi ini Siwon telah bersiap berangkat lebih awal daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan ia telah mengenakan setelan jas kerja dengan rapi yang membuatnya terlihat lebih gagah.

"Wonnie, kenapa terburu-buru?," tanya Heechul yang masih menggendong Taemin.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan agar malam ini aku tidak pulang terlambat," ujar Siwon dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu? Maid sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu," tegur Heechul.

"Nanti aku sarapan di kantor saja Chullie," tolak Siwon dengan halus.

"Tapi.."

"Maaf Chullie, pagi ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan..," potong Siwon sambil mengusap pipi Heechul.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan lupa nanti harus sarapan di kantor supaya kau tidak sakit," sahut Heechul sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga diri," Siwon mengecup kening Heechul lalu beralih pada Taemin. "Jangan nakal sayang, appa berangkat kerja dulu," kata Siwon sambil mengecup pipi bulat bayi itu bergantian. "Aku pergi dulu..," pamit Siwon yang segera bergegas menuju mobil mewahnya lalu memacu meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Siwon menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi namun masih cukup terkendali melintasi jalanan yang belum terlalu padat. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau berakhir konyol di pagi hari ini karena hasrat terpendamnya. Setelah menyetir mobilnya selama kurang lebih 30 menit, Siwon kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Mobil Porsche mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sudah sering dikunjunginya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Siwon melesat kearah pintu rumah lalu memencet belnya.

"Siwonnie?," seorang gadis cantik nan manis muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Selamat pagi, Kibummie," sapa Siwon sambil menunjukkan lesung pipinya saat tersenyum. Ia menatap Kibum dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tampaknya gadis ini baru saja mandi karena walaupun telah mengenakan pakaian kerja tapi rambutnya masih digelung ke atas dan wajah cantiknya polos tanpa tersentuh make up.

"Kenapa kau disini?," Kibum tentu saja heran kenapa sebelum jam kerja Siwon malahan datang ke rumahnya. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini.

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum malahan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku lapar Kibummie," ujar Siwon setelah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi ruang makan.

"Kenapa tidak sarapan di rumah?,"tanya Kibum yang kini duduk di samping Siwon.

"Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu," Siwon menatap lembut kearah Kibum, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka lalu mengusap pipi bulat Kibum dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau sarapan apa? Akan kubuatkan sebentar," tanya Kibum lagi.

Siwon melirik di meja makan terdapat setangkup Sandwich berukuran sedang yang tergeletak menggugah selera disana.

"Aku makan ini saja," kata Siwon sambil menyambar sandwich itu lalu menggigitnya.

"Siwonnie..kenapa kau memakan itu?," Kibum memerengutkan wajah ketika Siwon dengan lahap memakan sandwich tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ini enak Kibummie," sahut Siwon tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tapi itu sarapanku. Seharusnya kau sabar menungguku membuatkan sarapanmu. Kalau kau memakannya, lalu bagaimana denganku?," protes Kibum dengan nada manja sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti kau minta kucium Kibummie," Siwon mencubit gemas hidung bangir Kibum. "Sudahlah..kau tidak boleh terlalu pelit padaku,ok. Aku juga tidak akan setega itu memakannya sendiri," ujar Siwon sambil memindahkan tubuh Kibum ke atas pangkuannya.

Siwon menggigit lagi potongan sandwich. Baru beberapa kunyahan, Siwon lalu menghapus jarak wajah keduanya. Menempelkan bibir jokernya pada bibir merah Kibum, kemudian melumat pelan bibir kenyal itu, memberi isyarat bagi Kibum untuk membuka bibirnya dan mendorong menggunakan lidah untuk memindahkan sandwich yang berada dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kibum. Lidahnya bermain-main sebentar di dalam rongga hangat Kibum untuk menikmati rasa manis yang tersimpan disana.

"Enak?," goda Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kibum, membuat rona merah muda menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu.

"Uhm...," angguk Kibum malu-malu.

"Aku saja tidak pelit padamu. Kau mau lagi?," seringai tipis tersemat dari bibir joker itu ketika melihat Kibum menundukkan kepala karena malu melihatnya. "Karena kau dan juga bibirmu ini sangat manis, maka akan kubagi lagi sarapanku."

Sekali lagi Siwon menyuapi Kibum dengan cara yang 'istimewa'. Memasukkan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir merah Kibum, sesekali indera pengecapnya menari-nari di permukaan bibir ranum tersebut. Saat Kibum memberi akses untuk masuk, tanpa ragu ia menyalurkan kembali sandwich yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Siwon melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga sandwich-nya habis.

"Kau sudah kenyang?," tanya Siwon. Jemari besarnya mengusap lembut sudut bibir Kibum yang basah karena pertukaran saliva mereka tadi.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih Siwonnie," walau semburat kemerahan masih menghiasi pipi bulatnya namun si pemilik paras Snow White tersebut memberikan senyum mempesonanya pada Siwon.

"Tapi aku masih lapar Kibummie. Semua sandwich tadi sudah aku suapkan padamu," rengek Siwon.

"Kenapa tadi kau berikan semua padaku? Kalau begitu kubuatkan sarapan lagi," Kibum hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon tapi tangan besar laki-laki itu menahannya.

"Tidak perlu," larang Siwon.

"Kau bilang masih lapar bukan? Tunggu sebentar saja," Kibum mengusap pipi Siwon dan bermaksud beranjak lagi namun ditahan lagi oleh laki-laki tegap tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu Kibummie. Aku ingin sarapan yang lain saja," tatapan mata Siwon berubah mesum.

"Apa?," Kibum mengerjapkan mata.

"Kamu...," tak lama kemudian tubuh Kibum serasa melayang ketika lengan kekar Siwon menggendongnya ala pengantin dan membawanya ke dalam kamar lalu meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang.

"Siwonnie..apa yang mau kau lakukan?," pertanyaan retorik itu membuat gemas Siwon yang sedang meloloskan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indah tak bercela milik Kibum hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja.

"Sudah kubilang tadi bukan?," ujar Siwon sambil mulai menyentuh kulit halus Kibum menggunakan menggunakan indera peraba dan perasanya.

"Aah..Siwonnie, kita..harus segera berangkat kerja. Nanti..aaah..kita terlambat," Kibum sedikit meronta dan berusaha menahan desahan ketika tangan besar Siwon melepas seluruh penutup tubuh yang tersisa pada dirinya dan mencumbuinya dengan lembut.

"Kau lupa kalau aku bos-mu?," Siwon menghentikan cumbuannya dan menatap sayu kearah Kibum. "Sebentar saja Kibummie. Aku janji hanya satu kali saja supaya kita tidak terlambat masuk kerja. Lagipula kalau terlambat pun aku akan mengganti gajimu yang terpotong," bisik Siwon dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan gajiku yang terpotong karena terlambat Siwonnie. Hanya saja, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini jadi aku tak ingin terlambat," Kibum menangkup wajah Siwon menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kibummie..," Siwon memberi tatapan memohon.

Tentu saja pagi ini Siwon ingin menuntaskan hasrat yang kemarin malam tertunda. Walaupun ia telah memuaskan dirinya sendiri namun bagi Siwon itu tidak cukup. Ia ingin menikmati tubuh indah gadis berparas Snow White ini secara nyata karena kemarin malam Siwon membayangkan tubuh itu ketika akan bercinta dengan Heechul begitu pula ketika menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus memenuhi janjimu tadi," akhirnya Kibum mengalah.

"Terimakasih Kibummie," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum mesum.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Siwon pun segera melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh tegapnya, memberi sentuhan pada setiap jengkal tubuh indah Kibum lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

=o=

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi..," sapa balik gadis cantik bernama Kibum ketika rekan kerjanya menyapa. Pagi ini Kibum sedikit bernafas lega karena beberapa detik lagi tadi dirinya nyaris saja terlambat masuk kerja, namun ternyata tidak terjadi. Betapa ia ingin menyalahkan Siwon yang melampiaskan hasrat padanya di pagi hari dan hampir saja membuatnya terlambat.

Dengan anggun Kibum meletakkan tas kerjanya di bawah meja kerja lalu meletakkan tubuh rampingnya di atas kursi kerja. Mata kelam indahnya terhenti pada gundukan besar yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Jemari lentik itu perlahan meraihnya. Sebuket besar mawar putih yang cantik. Bau harumnya bahkan tercium oleh hidung bangirnya. Kibum mengerutkan dahi bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang telah mengiriminya buket mawar itu? Tidak mungkin Siwon bukan? Ini terlalu beresiko untuk dilakukan. Ia meraih secarik kertas berwarna baby pink yang melekat di buket tersebut.

'Bunga yang indah untuk seseorang yang terindah. Walaupun tak bisa menandingi kecantikan parasnya, namun semoga bisa menyampaikan ketulusan perasaanku. Selamat ulang tahun Kim Kibum-ssi. Walaupun masih 2 hari lagi, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya. Semoga kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. With love, K.C.'

Wajah manis itu berubah masam setelah membaca pesannya. Ia bisa menebak siapa pengirim buket bunga tersebut. Kim Changmin, sepupu dari Kyuhyun sekaligus ipar dari Siwon. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu mengetahui tanggal lahirnya yang bahkan Kibum sendiri hampir melupakannya? Apa ia telah berubah menjadi stalker dengan mencari tahu semua perihal tentang Kibum secara diam-diam?

"Bummie, apa itu?," seorang gadis manis berambut pirang bertanya padanya.

"Bunga mawar putih," jawab Kibum datar.

"Aku tahu itu buket bunga mawar putih. Tapi dari siapa dan dalam rangka apa memberimu? Buket seperti itu kan mahal," gadis bernama Eunhyuk itu penasaran.

"Kau pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri eonni," Kibum sedikit malas menjelaskan.

"Changmin-ssi? Pemimpin Redaksi kita?," tebakan Eunhyuk langsung tepat.

"Hmmm..," Kibum tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dia bisa memberimu ini?," Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Kibum lalu menyambar kertas kecil yang berisi pesan Changmin. "Bummie...kau benar-benar hebat bisa menaklukkan hati bos kita yang menawan," Eunhyuk langsung menghadiahi pelukan dan ciuman pipi pada Kibum.

"Eonni, jangan keras-keras. Nanti didengar yang lain bisa jadi bahan gosip," ujar Kibum setelah Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang saja," kekasih Donghae ini kemudian memelankan suaranya. "Bummie, tampaknya dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Ayo..tunggu apalagi?," bujuk Eunhyuk dengan suara lirih.

"Akan kupikirkan," jawab Kibum dengan nada tak bersemangat. Ia tahu jika mengatakan tidak maka Eunhyuk akan selalu mendesaknya. Karena itu Kibum cukup memberi jawaban yang sedikit memuaskan temannya itu.

Sebenarnya bagi Kibum, Changmin bukan laki-laki yang buruk. Menurutnya, Changmin adalah laki-laki yang ramah pada setiap orang, ceria, dan tidak membedakan antara atasan dengan bawahan. Walaupun ada sifat sedikit kekanakan dan keevilan disana yang mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Hampir semua karyawati di perusahaannya menyukai Changmin selain tentu saja Siwon. Jika Kibum tak memiliki Siwon, tentu saja ia akan memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk. Tapi, hatinya sudah terlanjur ia berikan untuk Siwon yang jelas-jelas telah memiliki pendamping hidup tersebut. Bahkan Kibum juga telah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya pada laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi tersebut. Apakah layak perempuan seperti dirinya bersanding dengan Changmin? Bagaimana jika Changmin mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang disukainya adalah simpanan dari suami sepupunya, orang yang juga dikenalnya dan memiliki hubungan keluarga? Sungguh Kibum juga merasa tak pantas disukai oleh Changmin apalagi bersanding dengan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kibum karena hatinya pun hanya untuk Siwon seorang. Bukanlah ia telah bertekad tak ada penyesalan lagi?

'Changmin-ssi, maafkan aku,' sesal Kibum dalam hati karena mungkin ia harus mengecewakan Changmin.

Kibum sedikit terlonjak ketika telefon paralel di meja kerjanya berbunyi. Buru-buru Kibum mengangkatnya.

"Halo... Selamat pagi. Kim Kibum dari divisi jurnalistik, ada yang bisa saya bantu?," sapa Kibum dengan sopan.

"Kibum-ssi, tidak perlu seformal itu menyapaku. Apa kau suka dengan bunga yang kukirimkan?," suara khas yang dikenalnya membuat Kibum merasa tegang.

"Changmin-ssi," balas Kibum lirih agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain di ruangan itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau suka bunganya? Kalau tidak suka akan kuganti yang lain," Changmin memang selalu berkata apa adanya pada siapapun.

"Bunganya sangat cantik Changmin-ssi. Terimakasih. Tapi..saya mohon, lain kali kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi," jawab Kibum masih tetap lirih.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Sampai ketemu lagi istirahat nanti. Annyeong," Changmin seolah tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kibum dan langsung mengakhiri percakapan itu.

'Changmin-ssi... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bunga ini?,' batin Kibum sambil memandangi buket bunga yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya.

=o=

Biasanya Kibum akan menolak ketika diajak makan siang oleh Changmin. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Bukan karena Kibum mulai berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Changmin, tapi karena ia harus menegaskan diri pada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Terimakasih kau menerima ajakanku, Kibum-ssi," ujar Changmin dengan wajah sumringah sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

Kibum hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu makanan disini?," tanya Changmin.

"Sangat lezat. Aku menyukainya Changmin-ssi," jawab Kibum basa-basi. "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak karena kau mentraktirku di tempat eksklusif seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku juga sering kesini karena menyukai masakan disini, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu. Lain kali kau ganti mentraktirku," Changmin memberi senyum mempesonanya pada Kibum yang tetap berekspresi datar.

"Baiklah. Lain waktu," jawab Kibum pelan.

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini? Selalu terdiam, tak banyak bicara, dan sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi perasaanmu?," tanya Changmin yang membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepala menatap kearah laki-laki dihadapannya. Kenapa pertanyaan itu sama dengan Siwon ketika pertamakali mengenalnya?

"Changmin-ssi.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit frustasi saja untuk mendekatimu...," Changmin terkekeh pelan karena candaannya sendiri. "Biasanya aku mampu menaklukkan gadis manapun bahkan tanpa aku mendekati pun mereka datang sendiri padaku. Tapi, kau sungguh berbeda. Berkali-kali aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu, mendekatimu, bahkan telah kusampaikan perasaan hatiku. Namun, kau benar-benar tak terjangkau," ujar Changmin tetap menatap lurus Kibum.

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu," jawab Kibum datar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran Kibum-ssi," ucap Changmin setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau mau mendekatiku karena rasa penasaran saja lalu setelah berhasil kau akan mencari perempuan lain Changmin-ssi?," tanya Kibum terus terang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang penasaran karena kau sulit kudekati. Tapi aku memang sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sejak pertamakali melihatmu. Kau berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Jujur dan tidak berpura-pura di hadapan laki-laki untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu...tidak...mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Changmin dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bukankah sudah berulangkali kukatakan padamu kalau aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku bukan? Aku sudah sering mendengarnya darimu," potong Changmin. "Apa alasanmu menolakku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan ketulusanku padamu?," sungguh pertanyaan Changmin ini membuat selera makan Kibum menghilang seketika. Apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada laki-laki ini?

"Itu..."

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?," tanya Changmin lagi yang membuat lidah Kibum kelu. "Jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih maka aku akan menuruti permintaanmu untuk menjauhimu. Tapi selama ini aku mendengar dari teman-temanmu kalau kau belum memiliki kekasih. Kau juga tak pernah terlihat bersama dengan laki-laki manapun. Apa aku salah jika mendekatimu?"

"Maaf Changmin-ssi. Kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau laki-laki yang baik dan tentu saja nyaris sempurna. Sepeti katamu tadi, akan mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku dan pantas untukmu," jawab Kibum dengan nada menyesal.

"Pantas atau tidak pantas itu aku sendiri yang menentukannya. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bahkan kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenal dirimu lebih jauh," Changmin menatap tajam tepat di kedua iris indah Kibum.

"Aku mohon jangan memaksaku Changmin-ssi. Kau adalah atasanku yang tentu saja sudah seharusnya kuhormati dan kuhargai. Hanya sebatas itulah perasaanku padamu, tidak bisa lebih. Bukankah kau tahu jika perasaan seseorang tak dapat dipaksakan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu yang baik dan tulus kalau tidak ada rasa cinta dihatiku untukmu?," Kibum sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Sedikit rasa sesal terselip dihatinya karena telah berkata kasar pada Changmin. "Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu padaku. Karena itu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan memberi harapan palsu padamu. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik segalanya dariku di luar sana, tapi itu bukan diriku," lanjut Kibum lagi yang kini lebih melembut suaranya.

Tepat ketika Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel miliknya berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Kibum meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di dalam tas, melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera disana. Choi Siwon. Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat di saat seperti ini? Apakah Siwon telah mengetahui bahwa ia pergi makan siang bersama Changmin? Kibum bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Siwon seperti biasa saat laki-laki itu cemburu.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat? Mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang penting," ujar Changmin dengan santai sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Mungkin saja itu kekasihmu," sindir Changmin.

Kibum tetap mendiamkan saja meskipun ponselnya berbunyi berulangkali. Meskipun ekspresinya tenang namun hatinya gelisah karena telefon dari Siwon. Jika ia mengangkatnya sekarang maka Changmin akan mencurigainya. Tapi jika tak diangkat, Siwon pasti nanti akan protes padanya. Kibum menghela nafas panjang, meraih ponsel itu lalu menekan tombol off untuk menolak panggilan. Ia telah memutuskan melakukannya. Urusan dengan Siwon akan ia selesaikan nanti.

"Kenapa kau matikan? Apakah itu dari kekasihmu? Bagaimana kalau ia nanti marah?," goda Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tadi memang kekasihku," ujar Kibum dengan tenang. Perkataan Kibum tak urung membuat senyum di wajah Changmin menghilang. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya Changmin-ssi. Dia memang sedikit pencemburu, tapi nanti akan mengerti jika kujelaskan."

"Maaf, kami terlambat," suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat perhatian keduanya teralih.

Sepasang mata kelam indah milik Kibum menatap heran pada dua orang perempuan cantik yang berdiri di dekat meja dirinya dan Changmin. Seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang melebihi bahu berwarna hitam, bibir semerah cherry yang kissable, dan kulit seputih susu dengan sepasang mata besar yang indah. Kibum mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jaejoong, aktris sekaligus penyanyi papan atas saat ini. Kemudian beralih pada perempuan yang tak kalah cantik disampingnya. Perempuan itu berambut panjang berwarna pirang kecokelatan dengan aksen gelombang, kulit yang seputih susu tanpa cela, berhidung mancung, serta bibir indah yang berwarna merah muda alami. Kibum seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu namun entah dimana.

Sungguh saat itu juga Kibum merasa tidak percaya diri dihadapan kedua perempuan cantik yang menurut Kibum berkali lipat kecantikannya melebihi dirinya. Ditambah dengan penampilan anggun dan berkelas dari keduanya yang tentu saja berbeda dengan dirinya. Tanpa dipersilakan, kedua perempuan cantik itu mengambil duduk di hadapan mereka setelah Changmin berpindah tempat duduk di samping Kibum.

"Noona, kalian lama sekali. Aku sampai bosan menunggu," protes Changmin pada kedua perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru saja menyelesaikan wawancara dengan salah satu televisi," perempuan cantik yang Kibum kenali sebagai Kim Jaejoong mengacak pelan rambut Changmin. "Kelihatannya kau sudah makan."

"Tentu saja. Aku meluangkan waktu untuk memakan dua porsi makanan sambil menunggu kalian berdua."

"Ckckckck..selera makanmu menakutkan Changminnie. Kau benar-benar monster food," sindir perempuan cantik berambut pirang kecokelatan pada Changmin.

"Noona, kenapa kau mempermalukanku di hadapan gadis yang kusukai," bisik Changmin pada perempuan cantik itu.

"Dia harus tahu kejelekanmu supaya tidak terkejut nantinya," kekeh perempuan cantik itu.

"Itu bukan kejelekan noona. Itu kelebihanku. Sayang bukan kalau ada makanan yang terbuang. Lebih baik kumakan saja," balas Changmin.

"Sudah.. kalian kalau bertemu selalu seperti itu. Apa kalian tidak malu terhadap teman Changmin ini?," Jaejoong menyela percakapan keduanya.

"Ah..itu salah siapa coba?," Changmin masih tidak mau kalah.

"Minnie...," tegur Jaejoong.

"Maaf Kibum-ssi. Kau pasti merasa terkejut. Tadi aku memang ada janji makan siang bersama mereka juga. Ini noona-ku Kim Jaejoong. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia," Changmin memperkenalkan Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Kim Kibum imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan artis papan atas sepertimu," Kibum tersenyum lembut menyapa Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat cantik. Pantas saja Changmin menyukaimu," balas Jaejoong dengan ramah.

"Noona, kau memang benar. Dia karyawati tercantik di kantorku. Selain itu, dia adalah salah satu jurnalis terbaik yang kami miliki," sela Changmin.

"Hmm..kau cantik dan pintar. Aku menyukaimu," sanjung Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jaejoong-ssi. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku tidak ada apa-apanya," jujur Kibum.

"Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri. Dongsaeng-ku ini sering menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku. Kalau Changmin menyukaimu, pasti karena kau mempunyai keistimewaan dibanding gadis lain lebih dari sekedar kecantikan saja," ujar Jaejoong lembut membuat Kibum semakin mengagumi artis cantik ini.

"Ah..iya..aku sampai lupa," potong Changmin. "Yang satu ini, dia sepupuku. Namanya Kim Heechul. Tapi dia sudah menjadi nyonya Choi. Dia istri Choi Siwon hyung, sajangnim kita. Heechul noona adalah pemilik agensi artis yang menaungi Jaejoong noona," Changmin beralih pada perempuan cantik yang duduk di hadapan Kibum.

Deg..

Jantung Kibum langsung berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Memorinya kembali pada saat dirinya melihat Siwon bersama perempuan cantik ini ketika di mall. Saat itu dirinya tidak begitu memperhatikan perempuan bernama Heechul tersebut juga bayi mereka karena terlalu fokus pada Siwon. Pantas saja Kibum merasa pernah melihatnya.

"An-annyeong nyonya Choi," sapa Kibum dengan formal setelah berusaha mati-matian menata hatinya.

"Annyeong Kim Kibum-ssi. Tidak perlu seformal itu karena aku terlihat sangat tua. Panggil saja aku Heechul," sahut Heechul dengan anggun.

"Kibum-ssi, kau tidak apa-apa?," lamunan Kibum terbuyarkan ketika Changmin menyentuh bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa..," jawab Kibum lirih sambil mencengkeram ujung dress-nya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat," timpal Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya..sedikit tidak enak badan saja," dusta Kibum untuk menutupi kegelisahannya yang semakin berlipat ganda ketika membaca pesan di ponselnya. Pesan yang baru saja Siwon kirim.

"_Temui aku di Hyundai Apartment kamar 407 setelah jam kerja selesai." _Begitu isi pesan yang baru saja dibacanya walaupun hanya sekilas karena buru-buru Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Kibum bisa melihat perbedaan di antara dirinya dan Heechul. Fisik yang begitu sempurna tanpa cela, sikap yang anggun dan berkelas, begitu pula penampilannya yang tidak berlebihan namun tetap menunjukkan darimana dia berasal. Jika memang reinkarnasi itu ada, maka Kibum yakin di kehidupan yang dulu kedua perempuan cantik di hadapannya adalah putri seorang raja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon mengkhianati perempuan teramat cantik bahkan melebihi segalanya daripada dirinya ini? Kenapa Siwon membagi perasaan Heechul dengan seorang seperti dirinya yang tentu saja tak bisa menandinginya dalam hal apapun? Kibum merasa tidak sebanding dengan Heechul. Rasanya Kibum ingin segera menghilang saja dari tempat ini. Ia kini juga merasa bingung apa yang harus diperbincangkan dengan istri Siwon tersebut.

"_Jika setiap rasa sakit memiliki batasnya_

_Ternyata ...rasa takut itu sesuatu yang tak berbatas_

_Penuh dengan fatamorgana dan keraguan_

_Jurang kegelisahan telah menarikku terlalu dalam_

_Rasa takut tak terperi tanpa seorangpun kan menggapaiku_

_Bagaimana aku bisa melaluinya?"_

**TBC**

**Thnx yg udah pada RCL ^^  
**

**Special thanks to:  
**

**DewiDestriaPutri  
**

**Snowysmiles  
**

**407bubleblue**

Little Fishy8694

wiendzbica

bumuke

stephanie choi

Choikyuhae

shiki

KimShippo

snower0821

Yieun Choi

Sibum shipper

Kang Ji Ae

cho97

runashine88

ana regina

sha

mitade13

dindaR

geelovekorea

Ryani

iruma-chan

LoveSiBum

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki

kei kikan

cloudyeye

Imcherlonntan

KyuLov

liekaneshiro

guest yg saya gak tahu namanya

silent readers

Saya udah baca semua komen & mempertimbangkan sebagai masukan buat kelanjutan ff ini..

Gomawo ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 10

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hei..kembali lagi dengan chapt yg baru. Pasti pada kangen ma gw kan hohohoho...*plaaaaak * Maaf jadi lama karena kesibukan saya u,u Seharusnya isi cerita ff di chapt ini sesuai untuk ultah Kibum kemarin. Tapi gpp lah. Emang pengen masukin scene ini aja. Gak papa juga meskipun udah lewat 1 bulan lebih. Setelah ini akan ganti ngelanjutin ff yg 1 lagi ^^ Untuk adegan NC sengaja gak dibikin hot, jadi jangan protes wkwkwkwkwk...

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Kesal. Begitu yang dirasakan kini oleh laki-laki tampan bertubuh tegap dengan lesung pipi yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya ketika tersenyum. Sebenarnya siang ini laki-laki bernama lengkap Choi Siwon tersebut bermaksud mengajak makan siang kekasihnya Kim Kibum. Mungkin bagi semua orang Kibum lebih tepat dikatakan perempuan simpanannya karena Siwon telah menikah dengan Heechul dan tentu saja pernikahan itu telah tercatat resmi di catatan sipil. Jadi secara hukum negara Heechul-lah yang berhak mutlak atas diri Siwon begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika pada akhirnya hati Siwon terpaut pada pesona gadis Snow White bernama Kim Kibum, siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas takdir ini? Kenapa sang dewa cinta begitu sembarangan menancapkan panah asmara tepat ke jantungnya? Angin yang bertiup kencang di tempat yang semula tenang hampir memporak-porandakan semua yang telah dibangunnya dan membuat hati laki-laki ini tergoyahkan.

Seandainya saja Siwon bisa menahan diri. Namun siapa yang sanggup mengendalikan hati manusia bukan? Perasaan seseorang tidak seperti barang elektronik yang bisa diatur sesuai kehendak pemakainya. Ini terjadi begitu saja secara alami.

Kim Kibum. Gadis cantik nan manis yang menarik perhatiannya disaat pertamakali Siwon menatapnya. Bahkan pesona seorang Heechul yang bisa diumpamakan seperti seorang putri tersebut tertutupi oleh kesederhanaan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari diri seorang Kibum. Siwon tahu ini salah. Tapi ia terlanjur mencintai gadis itu. Jika ditanya bagaimana usaha Siwon dari awal untuk mengelak segala perasaan yang ada, itu butuh perjuangan yang berat. Bagaimana dirinya telah mati-matian menjaga agar degup jantung tak terdengar oleh siapapun terutama Kibum ketika menatap ataupun berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin,meniru kebiasaan Kibum agar tiada rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya saat mendengar suara lembut Kibum yang menyejukkan kegersangan hatinya. Ibarat minuman beralkohol, maka Kibum adalah yang termahal dan termanis yang pernah Siwon cecap. Tak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena harganya yang tak ternilai dengan apapun di dunia ini. Memabukkan dan membuatnya kecanduan sehingga ingin mereguknya tiada akhir.

Cemburu. Itu yang dirasakan Siwon ketika Kibum berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Ini terdengar egois. Namun begitulah perasaannya yang jujur. Apalagi ketika mendengar sepupunya yang bernama Changmin memberi sang Snow White buket bunga mawar putih serta mengajaknya makan siang di tempat eksklusif. Siwon ingin yang paling awal memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Kibum namun sebelum hari jadi tersebut, Changmin malah telah mendahuluinya. Tak terhitung betapa kesalnya perasaan Siwon atas 'kelancangan' adik dari Jaejoong tersebut. Padahal Siwon sebenarnya telah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa untuk Kibum.

Kekesalan itu semakin memuncak ketika Kibum menolak telefonnya. Kini semalaman ia menunggu kedatangan gadis pujaannya di apartemen pribadinya, namun wajah cantik yang telah dirindukannya walau baru sehari tidak bertemu itu tidak juga muncul.

'Kibummie..kau ada dimana?,' tanya Siwon dalam hati. 'Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?'

Siwon telah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kibum, tetapi sepertinya nomor itu tidak aktif. Kibum mematikan ponselnya.

Buugh..

Kepalan tangan besar Siwon meninju tembok yang ada di dekatnya. Tidak merusak dinding kokoh tersebut, namun cukup membuat jemarinya berdenyut dan terasa perih. Siwon melirik punggung jemarinya. Kulitnya sedikit mengelupas, merembeskan setitik cairan merah bernama darah dari luka yang menganga.

=o=

Sraak..

Kibum mengusap air yang membasahi cermin kamar mandi selesai membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin tersebut secara intens. Masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Heechul yang merupakan istri dari Siwon. Walaupun Heechul nampak tidak terpengaruh karena sepertinya tak mengetahui perselingkuhan sang suami dengan dirinya dan seperti biasa akhirnya Kibum mampu mengatasi kerisauannya. Dengan perjuangan keras Kibum berusaha menetralisir perasaannya dan bisa bersikap normal di hadapan Heechul walaupun berlawanan dengan suasana hatinya. Seperti biasa, ia memang tidak banyak berbicara. Hanya sesekali tersenyum hambar atau menjawab seperlunya jika ditanya saja. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghujam dalam. Karena itu, ia sengaja tidak menghiraukan 'perintah' Siwon untuk datang ke apartemen laki-laki tersebut. Kibum tak mungkin menemui Siwon dengan suasana hati yang buruk setelah bertemu dengan Heechul.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Siwon karena sepulang kerja tadi sore dirinya dikejutkan dengan adanya sebuah sedan Jaguar XK RWD 2 warna putih yang terparkir dengan anggun di halaman rumah Kibum. Gadis ini langsung bisa menebak pasti Siwon-lah yang melakukannya. Sebuah mobil mewah yang tentu saja tak akan cukup jika dibeli dengan gaji Kibum perbulannya walaupun harus menabung selama bertahun-tahun karena harganya yang berkisar US $ 90,500.00. Harga yang bagi Kibum tentu saja sangat fantastis meskipun mungkin bagi Siwon itu bukan masalah untuk membelinya. Sungguh Kibum semakin merasa gelisah karena perlakuan Siwon. Bukan ini yang Kibum inginkan dari kekasihnya.

Semula Kibum berpikir mungkin saja Siwon marah padanya karena selama dua hari Siwon tak menghubunginya lagi bahkan hari ini di kantor pun ia tak bertemu dengan kekasih tampannya tersebut. Rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor telah memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Kibum cukup senang karena ternyata ada yang mengingat hari kelahirannya padahal ia sendiri telah melupakan hal tersebut. Namun ada yang kurang karena satu orang belum mengucapkan padanya walaupun Kibum tak berharap terlalu banyak dari orang tersebut. Kibum tidak melihat Siwon seharian. Jangankan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Suara sapaan dari telefon yang biasa Siwon lakukan pun tak terdengar dari ponselnya sedari pagi. Mungkin Kibum harus mulai belajar menerima hal ini. Ia tak bisa menjadi nomor satu karena bagaimana pun apa haknya menuntut banyak hal dari Siwon? Ia sendiri bukan siapa-siapa dari Siwon selain hanya kekasih rahasianya saja.

'Siwonnie...bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku?,' gundah Kibum dalam hati. Rasa lelah mendera dirinya. Lelah tubuh begitu juga hatinya karena percintaannya yang begitu rumit.

Lama Kibum terpaku di hadapan cermin wastafel sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan mengakhirinya dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Setelah mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, Kibum meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Mengecek jika ada pesan yang masuk, namun ternyata tidak ada. Kibum telah mengirimkan pesan pada Siwon agar mereka bertemu sejak sore tadi namun belum juga mendapatkan balasan. Tak mungkin juga ia mendatangi rumah Siwon begitu saja karena akan beresiko tinggi dan untuk saat ini ia juga belum siap menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatannya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudia ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Kibum langsung membuka dan membacanya.

_'Temui aku di tempat biasa setengah jam lagi'_

Begitu pesan yang tertulis disana, dan dapat Kibum ketahui bahwa pengirimnya adalah Choi Siwon.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kibum langsung berganti pakaian dan berdandan sederhana, kemudian bergegas menuju tempat yang Siwon maksud karena butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit untuk sampai kesana jika menggunakan transportasi umum. Untuk menghemat waktu, Kibum pun menggunakan taksi.

Beruntung bagi Kibum karena ia cepat mendapatkan taksi dan perjalanan menuju tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon juga cukup lancar. Setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Terlambat 5 menit dari permintaan Siwon jika ditambah dengan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menuju lantai atas, namun Kibum pikir tidak terlalu lama. Kini Kibum terpaku di depan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, Hyundai Apartment. Salah satu apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Walaupun ini bukan pertamakalinya Kibum kesini, namun entah mengapa ia merasa ragu untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan jika bertemu Siwon nanti?

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Kibum pun melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju apartemen tersebut. Saat melewati security, Kibum menyapa singkat lalu segera menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai 4.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka ketika sampai di lantai 4. Kibum melangkah keluar dan berbelok ke kanan. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan angka 407 di depannya. Tanpa perlu banyak kesulitan Kibum, dengan mudah masuk ke dalamnya karena telah mengetahui password dan memiliki kunci apartemen Siwon.

Sesaat Kibum tertegun karena ketika telah berada di dalam, suasana apartemen itu gelap. Kibum sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Siwon belum sampai disana. Belum sempat Kibum mencari-cari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu, ia melihat cahaya yang bersumber dari sebuah lilin yang baru saja dinyalakan.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit Kibummie," ujar suara lembut seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu. Kibum bisa melihat siluet dari wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang menghadap kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan hiasan krim berwarna putih. Sementara di bagian tengah terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 25 yang tengah menyala.

"Maaf," jawab Kibum lirih.

"Duduklah disampingku," perintah Siwon. Tanpa banyak kata Kibum melangkah pelan menuju sofa lalu mengambil duduk disamping laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?," tanya Siwon setelah Kibum duduk disampingnya. Bibir jokernya mengulas senyum manis.

"Hari Senin bukan?," jawab Kibum datar untuk menutupi kegugupannya melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya. Kibum mengira Siwon pasti akan marah padanya karena dua hari yang lalu ia tak datang ketika Siwon memintanya. Tapi ini berbeda dari yang ia pikirkan. Siwon justru tersenyum manis dan tak ada tanda kemarahan disana.

"Hahahaha...kau sekarang pintar bercanda," Siwon tertawa renyah sambil mencubit gemas pipi bulat Kibum. "Ini hari ulangtahunmu sayang. Selamat ulang tahun Kibummie," Siwon kemudian mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Siwonnie," lirih Kibum hampir tak terdengar sambil tertunduk malu. Beruntung hanya ada pencahayaan dari lilin yang mampu menutupi rona kemerahan yang kini menghiasi sepasang pipi bulat putihnya. Debaran jantungnya pun kini tak menentu. Bagaimanapun Kibum telah lama dirinya tidak merayakan ulang tahun semenjak orangtuanya meninggal. Jadi baginya itu hal biasa saja, bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Tapi seorang Choi Siwon memintanya datang ke apartemen pribadinya dan memberi kejutan padanya. Memang bagi orang lain adalah hal yang biasa tapi tidak bagi Kibum. Selama dua hari ini Kibum menanyakan perasaan Siwon padanya. Kini, bolehkah Kibum sedikit bersikap egois dan berharap juga ketulusan dari Siwon?

"Hari ini 21 Agustus dan usiamu pun telah bertambah satu lagi. Mungkin aku terlambat mengucapkannya karena orang lain telah mendahuluiku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengingatnya dan mengabaikanmu. Pray to God and make a wish, Kibummie," Siwon menatap lembut Kibum.

"Siwonnie...," Kibum menahan haru karena ucapan Siwon tersebut.

"Ayo...," ujar Siwon lagi pada Kibum sambil memberi isyarat agar Kibum segera melakukan apa yang dimintanya. Gadis itu pun memejamkan mata sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan dada. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka mata dan langsung meniup lilin yang masih menyala setelah Siwon menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sesaat setelah nyala lilinnya padam, Siwon menyalakan lampu apartemen menggunakan remote control. Apartemen miliknya ini memang eksklusif, dengan fasilitas kelas bintang lima. Bahkan semuanya serba canggih, bisa diatur menggunakan remote untuk mengatur peralatan yang ada jika penghuninya malas melakukan cara manual.

"Terimakasih Siwonnie. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini," Kibum memberikan senyum terindahnya pada Siwon.

"Tentu saja harus karena kau adalah gadis teristimewa di hatiku," Siwon lalu mengecup lembut kening Kibum. "Kau tadi berdoa apa?," tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Uhm..rahasia," Kibum mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ish..ya sudahlah. Kau memang tidak mencintaiku. Pakai rahasia segala," Siwon pura-pura marah dengan mengalihkan muka.

"Siwonnie..," Kibum mengguncang pelan bahu Siwon. "Jangan marah Siwonnie. Yang jelas aku tadi memohon hal yang baik-baik pada Tuhan. Untukmu, juga untukku," ia berusaha meluluhkan hati Siwon.

"Hmmph...aku tidak marah Kibummie. Aku tadi hanya menggodamu saja," Siwon mengacak pelan rambut halus Kibum. "Kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?"

"Sudah," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menyukainya?," tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kibum terdiam sesaat. Ia berusaha mencari kalimat yang tidak akan menyinggung perasaan Siwon. Setelah menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Kibum menatap kearah Siwon.

"Aku menghargai kebaikanmu Siwonnie," ujar Kibum. "Aku juga percaya kau mempunyai banyak uang bahkan untuk membeli yang lebih mahal daripada ini. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku. Ini terlalu berlebihan Siwonnie," Kibum mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam tasnya lalu mengembalikan ke tangan Siwon.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," Siwon menampakkan wajah kecewa. "Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku berpikir kau mungkin tidak terlalu suka yang berwarna menyala jadi putih adalah warna yang elegan, sesuai dengan dirimu. Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu waktu memintamu untuk datang kesini, aku bermaksud memberikan ini padamu. Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Jadi kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku bisa menukarkannya lagi. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang karena pergi dengan Changmin," nada tidak suka terselip ketika Siwon menyebutkan perihal Changmin.

"Siwonnie, maafkan aku," sesal Kibum. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Siwon waktu itu. "Sebenarnya apapun yang kau berikan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Hanya saja ini terlalu berlebihan untukku."

"Kibummie, aku hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan karena setiap hari memakai kendaraan umum. Maaf jika kau tidak suka," sungguh Kibum tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa ketika rona kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Siwon. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Meskipun Kibum tahu Siwon hanya bermaksud baik padanya memberikan hadiah di hari ulangtahunnya. Tapi menurut Kibum ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia tak ingin apapun dari Siwon karena Kibum mencintai Siwon dengan tulus, bukan karena kedudukan dan hartanya. Walaupun ingin menolak tapi ia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak menerima penolakan.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Terimakasih Siwonnie. Aku sangat menyukainya," ujar Kibum diiringi senyuman tipis. Akhirnya Kibum menerima pemberian Siwon tersebut.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kibummie," sedetik kemudian senyum manis di wajah tampan itu terulas kembali. Bahu lebar itu merengkuh hangat tubuh langsing Kibum.

"Sepertinya ini enak," ujar Kibum saat memandangi kue ulangtahun dihadapannya setelah Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum mengambil pisau roti dari dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia telah kembali dan langsung memotong kue itu dan memindahkan potongan kuenya pada piring kecil kemudian segera memasukkan ke mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Kibummie.. Kenapa kau memakannya sendiri? Lalu bagaimana denganku?," protes Siwon yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Hmm..kau mau?," tanya Kibum datar sambil memakan kuenya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku lapar lagi," sahut Siwon.

"Katanya ini untukku. Kenapa kau juga memintanya?," Kibum memasang wajah tanpa dosa saat mengucapkannya.

"Bukan berarti kau makan semua kan? Sini..aku juga minta," ujar Siwon bermaksud mengambil potongan kue di hadapan Kibum.

"Tidak bisa Tuan Choi. Ini sekarang sudah jadi milikku!," Kibum menjauhkan kue itu dari jangkauan Siwon.

"Kibummie..," Siwon mengerucutkan bibir pura-pura kesal.

"Hmmph..baiklah," Kibum menahan tawa geli karena wajah kekanakan yang gagal ditunjukkan oleh Siwon. "Tapi hanya sedikit saja. Tidak boleh banyak karena ini milikku," Kibum memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Sebenarnya Kibum hanya bermaksud bercanda saja karena tak mungkin ia menghabiskan sendiri kue tersebut.

Kibum memberi potongan kecil kue itu lalu mengangsurkan ke hadapan Siwon yang sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya. Namun belum sempat Siwon menerimanya, Kibum malahan menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Kibummie, jangan menggodaku!," protes Siwon karena Kibum 'menipunya'. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengerjai laki-laki tampan ini.

"Jangan marah. Nanti ketampananmu berkurang," Kibum menoel hidung mancung Siwon menggunakan jarinya yang belepotan krim kue, yang tentu saja meninggalkan jejak-jejak putih dari krim tadi disana.

"Ya..kau mengotori wajah tampanku Kibummie," protes Siwon lagi karena tahu bahwa Kibum telah 'mengotori' wajah tampannya.

"Hahaha..kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan krim kue di wajahmu Siwonnie..," ujar Kibum sambil tertawa renyah melihat 'penderitaan' Siwon.

Kibum menambah lagi jejak-jejak krim di pipi dan dagu Siwon yang nampak pasrah saja dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Sungguh ia sangat menikmati pemandangan indah yang jarang dilihatnya dari seorang Kibum selama ini. Kibum yang selalu terlihat dingin, pendiam dan pemalu ternyata bisa bersikap usil. Bahkan kini Kibum tertawa bebas. Sangat terlihat manis di mata Siwon.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?," tanya Kibum ketika Siwon memandanginya tanpa berkedip dan tak mempedulikan ketika ia mengerjainya.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya? Kau tega sekali Kibummie..mengerjai dan membiarkanku kelaparan," ujar Siwon dengan pura-pura memasang wajah memelas.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," sesal Kibum. "Uhm..tentu saja aku akan membagi kuenya padamu karena kau sangat baik padaku hari ini," kata Kibum dengan lembut. "Kau pernah menyuapiku. Sekarang aku akan ganti menyuapimu."

Kibum memotong kue di hadapannya menggunakan garpu kecil, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya lalu mendekat kearah Siwon. Seakan mengerti maksud dari sang Snow White, Siwon mengeliminasi jarak bibir keduanya. Bermain-main dengan bibir ranum Kibum terlebih dahulu kemudian memberi akses bagi gadis itu agar bisa memindahkan kue ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan sepenuh hati Siwon menyambut suapan Kibum tersebut. Bahkan Siwon sempat mengajak Kibum bertukar saliva dengan saling menyapa lidah disana.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Kibum setelah suapan pertamanya.

"Sangat manis. Tapi terasa lebih manis lagi karena tersentuh bibirmu Kibummie," gombal Siwon yang membuat Kibum tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mau lagi?," goda Kibum.

"Berapapun yang kau suapkan akan kuterima dengan senang hati Snow White. Cepat, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik," Siwon seakan tidak sabar menerima suapan istimewa dari Kibum.

"Ckckck..tidak sabar eoh?"

Sekali lagi Kibum memberi suapan erotis pada Siwon. Terlebih dahulu Kibum mengecupi bibir joker itu. Ketika Siwon membalas perlakuannya, tanpa ragu ia melumat bibir tipis tersebut dan segera memindahkan kue menggunakan lidah hangatnya yang sejenak menari-nari dan saling membelit dengan lidah Siwon.

"Aku sudah kenyang Kibummie," ujar Siwon. Tentu saja karena Kibum telah menyuapinya berkali-kali.

"Minumlah," Kibum mengangsurkan segelas air putih yang tadi juga dibawanya dari dapur. Siwon pun langsung meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Aku tadi sudah mandi, tapi kau mengotori lagi wajahku. Kau harus bertanggungjawab Kibummie," Siwon menunjuk wajahnya yang masih belepotan krim.

"Kau bisa mencuci wajahmu di toilet," ujar Kibum datar.

"Malam-malam begini? Aku bisa kedinginan Kibummie," sunguh alasan yang mengada-ada dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan dengan ini," Kibum mengangsurkan selembar tissue pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau," rajuk Siwon. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Siwon lalu menjulurkan tangan bemaksud menyeka wajah Siwon tapi laki-laki ini mencegahnya.

"Katanya kau mau kubersihkan wajahmu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?," Kibum berusaha bersabar meladeni kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau dengan cara biasa," Siwon menatap mesum Kibum.

Seolah mengerti maksud Siwon, Kibum memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan Siwon lalu menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Disentuhkannya bibir ranum itu pada pipi Siwon. Hangat. Begitu yang dirasakan Siwon saat bibir merah itu menyentuh dan mengecupi pipinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang basah disana. Kibum menjilat dengan erotis krim yang menempel di pipi Siwon tersebut.

"Apakah seperti ini Siwonnie?," tanya Kibum dengan nada sedusif kemudian berpindah ke hidung mancung Siwon. Melakukan hal yang sama disana sambil melingkarkan sepasang lengan langsingnya pada leher Siwon dan sesekali membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Hmm..kau pintar Kibummie. Teruskan saja," jawab Siwon yang kini memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Kibum.

Sebelah tangan Siwon bahkan kini dengan nakal menelusup kebalik rok selutut Kibum yang sedikit tersingkap sehingga menampakkan bagian paha Kibum yang seputih susu. Siwon lalu membelai kulit halus Kibum yang tersingkap sementara sebelah tangannya lagi bergerak perlahan menyentuh pinggang ramping Kibum. Meremas bulatan penuh yang membentuk pinggulnya lalu merayap naik menelusuri punggung halus yang masih tertutupi pakaian tersebut. Ketika menemukan pengait bra yang dipakai Kibum, Siwon langsung melepasnya. Bibir merah Kibum mengeluarkan desahan ketika tangan nakal Siwon menelusup kebalik kemejanya lalu memainkan dada penuhnya. Tanpa Kibum sadari Siwon beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya dengan masih membawa Kibum dalam gendongannya tanpa melewatkan sentuhan Kibum yang kini beralih ke bibirnya.

Kini ia telah membawa Kibum ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Siwon meletakkan tubuh ramping Kibum diatas ranjang berukuran besar tanpa melepas pertautan bibir mereka dan baru melepaskannya walau dengan berat hati ketika keduanya memerlukan asupan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

"Siwonnie... aaah.. apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Kibum retorik ketika Siwon menghisap perpotongan lehernya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Siwon.

"Aku juga harus mengambil hadiahku Kibummie", mata tajam Siwon mulai menatap liar dan penuh birahi.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang," kilah Kibum.

"Nanti kuantar pulang," jawab Siwon sembari mengecupi leher jenjang Kibum yang terekspos. "Kemarin kau membuatku kesal Kibummie, jadi sekarang aku harus menghukummu."

Siwon kini mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja lengan pendek yang membungkus tubuh indah Kibum. Setelah itu dengan tak sabar Siwon meloloskan kemeja beserta bra yang tadi telah ia lepaskan pengaitnya. Kini tubuh bagian atas Kibum tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Hawa dingin dari AC yang dinyalakan maksimal membuat Kibum meremang. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah ketika Siwon menipiskan jarak bibir mereka. Membiarkan Siwon mengecupnya, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya, memperdalam ciumannya, meremas dan memainkan dada penuhnya ketika pertautan bibir itu semakin memanas.

Betapa Kibum mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena laki-laki yang sedang menyentuhnya kini telah membuyarkan seluruh pikirannya, menihilkan logikanya. Semula Kibum bermaksud mengembalikan mobil yang dihadiahkan Siwon serta mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Namun apa yang kini terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Kibum tidak berhasil menolak pemberian Siwon. Dan kini desahan tak terkontrol keluar dari bibir merahnya ketika dengan penuh gairah Siwon bermain-main atas tubuhnya.

"Siwon-nie..aahh," ucapan Kibum tertahan oleh pagutan bibir joker Siwon.

Kali ini Siwon tidak menciumnya dengan lembut seperti biasanya, namun sedikit memaksa dan mendominasi. Membuatnya harus membuka mulutnya sehingga Siwon puas menjelajah ke dalamnya sementara tangan besarnya merajai permukaan kulit halus Kibum. Seperti tidak bersabar, Siwon bermaksud melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuh indah Kibum namun ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Biar kulakukan sendiri."

Kibum membalik keadaan. Kini ia memposisikan diri diatas tubuh Siwon. Sungguh posisi yang menguntungkan bagi Siwon karena ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika secara perlahan Kibum melepaskan helaian pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga tak tertutupi apapun. Kibum membiarkan Siwon menikmati lekuk indah tubuhnya begitu juga hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit halusnya.

Begitu dingin. Saat ini Kibum butuh kehangatan. Bibir merah itu tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman sedusif. Ia mendorong Swon hingga rebah diatas ranjang. Jemari lentiknya bekerja terampil melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon, celana panjangnya, dan terakhir boxernya. Membiarkannya teronggok diatas lantai yang dingin.

Bibir joker Siwon pun mengulas senyum ketika Kibum menghambur ke pelukannya, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh liatnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan penuh gairah dengan jemari lentiknya dan indera pengecapnya yang hangat, kemudian menuntun milik Siwon untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Kali ini Kibum ingin mendominasi penyatuan tubuh itu.

Percintaan mereka pun dimulai. Kecap, pagutan dan belaian lembut seolah menjadi bagian yang tak terlewatkan. Menjadi candu yang begitu memabukkan. Saling berbagi kehangatan tanpa membiarkan kedinginan menguasai keduanya. Ketika Kibum mulai terasa lelah, gerakan tubuhnya melambat. Seolah mengerti, Siwon membalik posisinya. Kini dirinyalah yang berganti mendominasi persetubuhan mereka.

Kibum meremas rambut Siwon dan sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bahu kekar laki-laki itu ketika gelombang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan panas Siwon telah membakar gairahnya. Dilingkarkannya kedua tungkai jenjangnya di atas pinggang Siwon, menguncinya, seolah tak ingin penyatuan tubuh itu berakhir begitu saja. Membuat Siwon semakin menghentak liar didalam tubuhnya, memperdalam friksi genital diantara keduanya. Membuat tubuh Kibum seakan dialiri listrik berjuta-juta volt.

Bibir merah Kibum meloloskan desahan, erangan, dan memekik nikmat setiap kali Siwon mencumbunya, menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya, dan memanjakan bagian intimnya berkali-kali. Kenikmatan itu semakin memuncak bagaikan erupsi yang tak terbendung lagi hingga tanpa sadar bibir ranum itu juga meracau, meminta lebih dan lebih atas sentuhan Siwon. Menyalakan titik-titik api di sekujur tubuh Siwon yang membuatnya semakin menyala dan membara.

Siwon menggeram perlahan ketika dinding-dinding sempit milik Kibum semakin menjepit erat miliknya. Menekan pusat kenikmatannya dibawah sana, mematikan semua rasa selain rasa nikmat yang tak terperi. Tanpa sadar, tetesan peluhnya pun terjatuh, menetes, menyatu dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh indah Kibum dibawahnya.

Semakin lama gairah yang berkobar itu tak tertahankan lagi, bibir joker itu meloloskan erangan ketika ledakan dari gelombang kenikmatan telah sampai pada puncaknya. Perlahan melambat lalu terhenti. Siwon melumat lembut bibir merah itu sambil menggumamkan kata cinta kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Kibum.

=o=

Sepasang obsidian kelam nan indah itu menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi titik-titik air hujan yang turun membasahi permukaan bumi, membuat kaca jendela kamar dari apartemen Siwon itu berembun. Seharusnya saat ini Kibum merasa kedinginan ditambah dengan pendingin ruangan yang disetel maksimal. Namun ternyata hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kibum. Sekujur tubuhnya masih dibanjiri peluh dan terasa lengket. Setelah percintaannya dengan Siwon yang setiap melakukannya tak puas hanya satu kali, yang tentu saja membuatnya menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaganya.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangan kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan angka 11 yang berarti ia telah berada selama 4 jam di apartemen Siwon. Dengan susah payah Kibum melepaskan kungkungan lengan kekar yang masih melingkari pinggang rampingnya, kemudian meraih apapun yang terdekat darinya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Senyum geli tersungging dari bibir ranumnya menatap kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga setengah paha. Tentu saja karena yang dipakainya kini ternyata adalah milik Siwon.

Dengan perlahan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Siwon yang tampak tertidur pulas, Kibum melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela. Ketika sampai disana, jemari lentiknya bermain-main pada permukaan jendela, menuliskan sesuatu lalu menghapusnya. Sepi. Yang terdengar hanya deru halus suara pendingin ruangan serta rintik hujan diselingi gemuruh petir yang bertalu. Pemandangan kota yang terlihat temaram diterangi lampu jalanan, tanpa cahaya bulan maupun bintang yang tertangkap mata. Bibir merah Kibum mendesah perlahan karena merasa bosan. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke rumah jika masih hujan begini?

Tak lama kemudian Kibum bermaksud beranjak dari sana. Ketika akan membalikkan tbuh, sepasang iris indahnya tertahan pada meja di dekat jendela. Ia melihat gambar sketsa yang menarik perhatiannya disana. Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Jemari lentik itu terulur. Mata indahnya mengagumi beberapa lembar kertas yang berserak disana. Pada kertas-kertas tersebut terdapat gambar sketsa bangunan rumah yang menurutnya indah. Belum lama Kibum mengagumi sketsa-sketsa tersebut, ia berjengit ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan hembusan hangat di lehernya.

"Siwonnie," lirih Kibum tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?," bisik Siwon sambil tetap memeluk tubuh indah Kibum.

"Bukankah aku masih disini?," Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku kembali merasa kedinginan Kibummie," Siwon melayangkan protes.

"Maaf. Sepertinya tadi kau terlihat pulas tidurnya, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggumu," Kibum meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Siwon lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Siwon sambil mengecupi perpotongan leher putih Kibum yang sedikit terekspos karena kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya.

"Tadi aku memandangi hujan. Tapi kemudian aku tertarik pada gambar-gambar sketsa ini," Kibum menunjukkan sketsa yang tadi ia letakkan kembali keatas meja.

"Oh..," sahut Siwon singkat.

"Ini milik siapa?," tanya Kibum.

"Milikku," jawab Siwon terdengar enggan.

"Benarkah?," mata Kibum membelalak tak percaya. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Siwon.

"Itu gambar yang kubuat dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum aku bekerja di tempat sekarang."

"Kau...?," Kibum kini membalikkan tubuh menatap Siwon untuk mencari jawaban.

"Aku dulu seorang arsitek. Bahkan rumah di Gangwon, itu aku yang merancangnya sendiri," seolah mengerti Siwon kemudian menjelaskan.

"Siwonnie, aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang arsitektur. Tapi, menurutku semua rancanganmu ini sangat indah. Kau seorang arsitek yang berbakat. Itu terbukti dengan rumahmu di Gangwon. Aku sangat menyukainya," puji Kibum tulus yang hanya dibalas senyuman lemah dari Siwon.

Kibum bisa menatap guratan kesedihan dari pancaran mata Siwon yang biasanya tajam itu. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya karena dirinya tidak mengetahui alasannya.

"Siwonnie...kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika belum siap," jemari lentik itu menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. Walaupun tak mengerti apa yang pernah terjadi dengan Siwon, namun Kibum mencoba menenangkannya. Siwon menyentuh tangan Kibum yang terasa hangat itu.

"Ada saatnya kita harus membuat pilihan hidup Kibummie. Kadang kita harus melakukan hal yang sepenuhnya tidak kita inginkan," Siwon menatap penuh arti pada Kibum. "Aku memang menyukai dunia arsitek. Tidak..aku sangat mencintainya karena itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Saat aku merancang sebuah bangunan, lalu menuangkannya menjadi kenyataan. Entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling hebat di dunia. Tapi...ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan lebih dari sekedar ini yang hanya impian masa kanak-kanakku. Aku..harus bersikap realistis."

"Siwonnie...," Kibum menatap sendu Siwon. Belum pernah dilihatnya Siwon seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kibummie," Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Ini masih hujan, jadi sepertinya kau tak bisa pulang sekarang. Lebih baik kita tidur karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam," ujar Siwon sambil membimbing Kibum menuju ranjang besarnya.

"Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang Siwonnie. Besok aku harus bekerja. Mana mungkin aku memakai baju ini," tolak Kibum.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kuantar kau pulang untuk berganti pakaian," ujar Siwon.

"K-kau..tidak pulang?," lirih Kibum. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Heechul istri dari Siwon terlintas dibenaknya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah juga. Aku bisa menggunakan taksi," ragu-ragu ia menatap Siwon yang raut wajahnya berubah serius.

Benar. Sesaat Siwon lupa kalau ada Heechul yang pasti menunggunya dirumah. Jika ia tak pulang, pastinya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan istrinya. Sungguh kini hanya perasaan kesal yang terlintas di pikiran Siwon ketika menyadarinya. Malam ini Siwon hanya ingin bersikap egois dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba gadis ini malah mengingatkan hal tersebut padanya. Dengan geram Siwon meraih wajah Kibum lalu menyentuhkan bibir jokernya dengan bibir sewarna apel itu. Melumatnya dengan kasar kemudian mengeksplorasi kepuasan tersembunyi dibalik bibir Kibum. Membuat nafas gadis itu tersengal ketika cukup lama Siwon baru melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin menceritakan kenapa dua hari yang lalu aku tidak datang kesini," ucap Kibum setelah asupan oksigen yang ia hirup telah cukup mengisi kembali paru-parunya.

"Kibummie, aku tidak ingin mendengar kegiatanmu dengan Changmin!," Siwon menatap tajam Kibum pertanda ia tidak suka.

"Dengarkan saja dulu," ujar Kibum sambil mengenggam lembut jemari besar Siwon.

"Baiklah..," akhirnya Siwon mengalah.

Kibum mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha menata hati dan pikirannya agar mampu mengucapkan entah nanti berapa kalimat yang mungkin terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Sabtu pagi itu, aku mendapati buket bunga mawar putih di atas meja kerjaku. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa itu dari Changmin-ssi," Siwon mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. "Karena itu, aku menyanggupi ajakan makan siang dari Changmin-ssi karena bermaksud mempertegas sikapku padanya. Aku ingin memberi pengertian padanya bahwa aku menghargai perasaannya namun tak bisa menerimanya karena sudah ada orang lain yang mengisinya, yaitu kau Siwonnie. Tentu saja aku tak menyebutkan namamu."

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Changmin?," tanya Siwon tidak sabar. Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah penasaran Siwon.

"Changmin-ssi tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dengan tulus."

"Ck..bocah itu benar-benar keras kepala," Siwon terlihat kesal.

"Hmm..benar, ia memang keras kepala. Tapi, menurutku sebenarnya ia baik," sahut Kibum.

"Jadi kau mulai tertarik padanya?," Siwon meninggikan suaranya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah tadi aku bilang tidak bisa menerima perasaannya karena sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatiku. Kau juga sudah tahu siapa itu bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak suka kau membelanya," kesal Siwon lagi. "Lalu kau tidak menolaknya lagi?"

"Belum sempat aku menjelaskan lagi padanya, kau sudah menelefonku disaat yang tidak tepat. Karena itu, aku menolak telefonmu waktu itu. Ketika aku ingin berbicara lagi, ada orang lain mendatangi kami. Aku baru tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong artis terkenal itu adalah kakak Changmin-ssi," Kibum mengulum senyum.

"K-kau..bertemu dengan Jaejoong?," tanya Siwon terbata. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika mendengar nama Jaejoong yang juga sepupu dari Heechul, namun Siwon berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Benar. Ternyata aslinya Jaejoong-ssi lebih cantik daripada yang kulihat di foto maupun layar kaca. Dia juga sangat lembut dan ramah. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri dihadapannya karena kalah cantik dengan Jaejoong-ssi," kagum Kibum.

"Kau juga cantik Kibummie. Sangat cantik," Siwon membelai lembut pipi bulat Kibum. Gadis itu terpejam sesaat menikmati sentuhan Siwon lalu membuka kelopak matanya kembali.

"Jaejoong-ssi tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama sepupunya yang juga tak kalah cantik bernama Heechul," Kibum menatap lurus kearah Siwon. Dadanya terasa ditusuk ribuan pisau ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kibummie...," tubuh Siwon semakin menegang mendengarnya.

"Dia benar-benar sangat cantik dan sempurna. Bahkan aku tak mampu menandingi kesempurnaannya," Kibum tersenyum getir. "Heechul-ssi telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Suaminya juga seorang yang sangat tampan, lembut, dan penyayang. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi dan sempurna. Tapi aku dengan lancangnya telah hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Entah bagaimana kedua orangtuaku seandainya mereka masih hidup jika mengetahui bahwa putri mereka telah menjadi perusak rumahtangga orang lain. Aku..benar-benar jahat Siwonnie...," butiran bening mengalir dari kedua mata indah Kibum. Akhirnya ia mengatakan hal yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri.

"Kibummie...a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi Siwonnie," Kibum terisak pelan. "Aku telah mengetahui semuanya dari awal sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku dan kita kemudian menjadi kekasih. Seperti yang kau katakan, dalam hidup ini kita harus membuat pilihan. Seharusnya aku menolakmu dengan tegas karena kau sudah ada yang memiliki. Namun aku begitu jahat dan egois. Aku tetap memilih dan menjadikanmu tambatan hatiku. Perasaan cinta telah membutakanku dan menghilangkan semua logika yang kumiliki. Berkali kuingkari perasaan ini namun sangat sulit Siwonnie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?," tangisan Kibum semakin menjadi.

Betapa Siwon ingin merengkuh tubuh semampai itu kedalam pelukannya, menenangkannya, dan memberi penghiburan. Namun tubuh Siwon seolah kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa menatap sendu Kibum yang masih saja terisak dihadapannya. Dirinyalah yang membuat Kibum menangis namun Siwon tak mampu menghentikannya.

"Maafkan aku Kibummie. Akulah yang bersalah karena telah mendekati dan merayumu. Seharusnya dari awal aku mengatakan ini padamu. Aku memang sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kibummie. Percayalah padaku," Siwon mengulurkan jemarinya kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang membasahi pipi bulat Kibum nan putih yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan istrimu? Bagaimana juga dengan putrimu? Setiap kali kita bersama, aku merasa sebagai orang yang paling jahat di dunia Siwonnie," suara Kibum terdengar serak.

"Aku akan menjelaskanya nanti Kibummie. Tidak bisa sekarang," Siwon kini meraih tubuh Kibum kedalam rengkuhannya, mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Siwonnie, apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?," tanya Kibum yang masih dalam rengkuhan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertamakali melihatmu," jawab Siwon masih mengusap lembut punggung Kibum.

"Sentuhlah aku sekali lagi," pinta Kibum yang membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin?," Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap intens Kibum.

"Bercintalah denganku, rasuki aku sesukamu. Setelah itu kita pulang. Bagaimanapun, istrimu pasti menunggumu di rumah bukan?," Kibum tersenyum kecut menatap Siwon. Meskipun begitu, ia tak mampu membenci Siwon sedikitpun. Ia terlalu mencintai laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku mohon..," pinta Kibum sekali lagi.

Dengan ragu Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum lalu melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya yang dikenakan gadis itu. Kini lekuk tubuh indah Kibum tertangakap oleh sepasang mata tajamnya. Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda tanpa membuang waktu Siwon akan segera menyentuhnya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Namun setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi, gairah Siwon menguap entah kemana. Kibum tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon saat ini. Iapun juga sama keadaannya. Namun Kibum menginginkan sentuhan Siwon untuk mengusir kegundahan hatinya.

Tak sabar menunggu, Kibum meloloskan kemeja Siwon yang telah terlepas kancingnya dari tubuhnya hingga polos tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menautkan bibir keduanya sementara tangannya meraih tangan besar Siwon kemudian meletakkan diatas dada penuhnya. Menekan tangan besar Siwon agar memanjakan miliknya seperti yang biasa Siwon lakukan. Kibum berinisiatif memulai dahulu percintaan mereka dengan menyentuh titik-titik rangsang Siwon yang kini juga sama telanjangnya. Membuat Siwon akhirnya membalas perlakuan Kibum. Ia pun mulai menyentuh tubuh indah Kibum, mencumbuinya, kemudian memasukinya. Sekali lagi, mereka mereguk kenikmatan duniawi untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon memberi dengan segenap perasaan dan Kibum menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Desahan dan erangan keduanya bersahutan dengan suara rintik hujan dan gemuruh petir di luar sana.

"K_egelapan malam yang panjang_

_Semakin kudengar irama itu,_

_Semakin dalam kepedihan menyayat hati_

_Berjuta kali perasaan ini melebihi apapun_

_Debarannya akan selalu sama.._

_dan kau adalah jiwa terakhir _

_Yang aku berikan keindahan di hati.._

_Kejujuran kadang menyakitkan,_

_Tapi hanya kebebasan yang aku inginkan..._

_Kebebasan..sehingga aku dapat mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri.._

_Biarkan aku tersenyum dan menangis ketika bersamamu_

_Tanpa rasa benci yang menodai kesucian cinta"_

**TBC**

**Thanx buat semua yg udah RCL. maaf gak bisa membalas satu-persatu review kalian, tapi saya udah membacanya kok ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 11

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : T to M

Genre : Drama, Romance, little bit angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, Haebum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Saya gak akan banyak komen.

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Seharian ini Heechul sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagai pemilik agensi yang menaungi artis-artis ternama, tentu saja tak bisa dikatakan bahwa pekerjaan itu mudah. Ia harus berusaha agar artis-artisnya selalu mengeluarkan karya yang tidak monoton dan imejnya tetap bagus di mata para penggemar. Selagi asyik dengan data-data artis yang bertebaran di meja kerjanya, pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Setelah itu masuklah sekretaris pribadinya, seorang gadis berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil.

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin menemuimu," katanya pada Heechul.

"Bukankah aku sudah berpesan padamu supaya tidak ada yang menemuiku hari ini? Banyak yang harus kukerjakan dan harus selesai hari ini juga," Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini adik sepupumu Changmin-ssi. Dia ada diluar sekarang," jawab sekretarisnya dengan sabar.

"Biarkan dia masuk," perintah Heechul akhirnya.

"Baik," gadis itu membungkuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi bernama Changmin tadi.

"Heechullie noona," Changmin tersenyum tipis kearah Heechul. Sepupu Heechul ini kemudian mengambil duduk di atas sofa merah dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Adakah sesuatu yang penting Changminnie?," Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Changmin.

"Ini," Changmin menyerahkan amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang tadi dibawanya.

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat menatap amplop besar yang ada di tangannya. Ada perasaan takut untuk membukanya. Takut akan kenyataan buruk seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya.

"Bukalah noona. Bukankah kau yang memintaku menunjukkannya?," ucapan Changmin menyadarkan lamunan Heechul.

Akhirnya Heechul pun segera membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil isinya. Beberapa saat ia terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kini dilihatnya. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat tenang, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Didalam sana, suasana hatinya sedang bergemuruh, bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada lembaran foto yang tercetak gambar diri seorang laki-laki tampan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Meskipun terlihat bahwa foto itu diambil dengan diam-diam dan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Heechul bisa mengenali siapa sosok di dalam foto tersebut. Laki-laki itu, juga gadis yang bersamanya. Perempuan cantik itu memejamkan mata sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka berhubungan?," suara lirih Heechul memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Belum terlalu lama. Sekitar 2 bulan lebih," jawab Changmin.

"Kau mencintai gadis yang menjadi selingkuhan iparmu eoh? Lucu sekali," Heechul tertawa satir.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan noona, tapi menurutku dia gadis yang menarik. Aku langsung menyukainya saat pertamakali melihatnya. Tidak mengherankan jika Siwon hyung juga jatuh cinta padanya," ujar Changmin dengan nada tenang.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan..," tanya Heechul lagi.

"Gambar di foto ini," Changmin menunjuk foto seorang laki-laki menggandeng mesra seorang gadis di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern. "Mereka pernah menginap di sebuah rumah peristirahatan dekat pantai Gyeongpo di daerah Gangwon. Dari sumber yang kudapatkan, rumah itu atas nama Choi Siwon. Suamimu," Changmin menjelaskan.

Heechul tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar Siwon mempunyai rumah peristirahatan di luar kota. Ia yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang menjadi istrinya pun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya justru gadis lain yang pernah diajak kesana. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana posisi gadis itu di hati Siwon dan apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan selama menjalin kasih secara diam-diam. Apapun yang ia rasakan terhadap Siwon, sebagai seorang istri tetap saja Heechul tidak suka jika sang suami mengkhianatinya.

"Siwon hyung sering berkunjung ke rumah Kim Kibum-ssi. Mereka juga kadang berkencan di luar jam kerja, bahkan beberapa kali di apartemen Siwon hyung," Changmin menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat raut wajah cantik sepupunya itu menegang. "Chullie noona. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lanjutkan saja," ujar Heechul penasaran. Walaupun gejolak dihatinya semakin tak menentu, namun ia ingin mendengar semuanya betapapun itu menyakitkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Siwon hyung membeli sebuah mobil sedan Jaguar XK RWD 2 seharga US $ 90,500.00. Kau pasti bisa menebak untuk siapa Siwon hyung membelinya karena ada bukti pembelian dan transfer bank dengan rekening atas nama Choi Siwon disana. Mobil tersebut atas nama gadis itu," Changmin menunjuk lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih dipegang Heechul. Iamenarik sebelah bibirnya ke samping, mencetak senyum sinis disana.

"Gadis yang mengagumkan," nada suara Heechul lebih terdengar mengejek daripada memuji.

"Menurutku Siwon hyung-lah yang mengagumkan karena bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Kibum yang sulit diluluhkan oleh siapapun."

"Apa maksudmu?," ucapan Changmin membuat Heechul menatap tak mengerti pada sepupunya itu.

"Kibum-ssi. Dia gadis yang baik. Sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa dia adalah gadis murahan yang merayu pria kaya raya yang ditemuinya. Kyuhyun juga sudah menceritakan semua tentang Kibum-ssi padaku karena mereka dulu berteman ketika SMA."

"Ck..kau membelanya karena menyukai Kibum-ssi," sahut Heechul sinis.

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Kau akan mempercayai perkataanku kalau noona berbicara dengannya dan lebih mengenalnya," ujar Changmin. "Oiya, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang," Changmin menatap penuh arti kearah Heechul.

=o=

Semenjak Siwon membelikannya sebuah mobil mewah, tak sekalipun ia melihat Kibum menggunakannya. Seperti pagi ini, lagi-lagi Siwon melihat Kibum berangkat ke kantor dengan transportasi umum. Padahal Siwon sengaja membelikan Kibum mobil agar kekasihnya itu tidak kelelahan harus menggunakan transportasi umum kemanapun. Yang terlihat justru Kibum tampak santai melangkah dengan anggun dari halte bis menuju kantor yang jaraknya beberapa blok dan kini Kibum melakukan hal yang sama ketika pulang dari kerja. Sungguh Siwon tak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh gadis cantik berparas Snow White tersebut.

Setelah mengikuti langkah Kibum dengan pelan hingga sampai ke halte bis, Siwon kemudian menghentikan mobilnya. Ia sengaja membunyikan klakson agar Kibum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sajangnim," ucap Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Siwon.

"Masuklah," perintah Siwon sambil membuka pintu mobil dari dalam.

Kibum tampak sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti Siwon. Segera setelah Kibum memasuki mobil, Siwon langsung melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Entah kemana arah tujuannya, Kibum hanya diam saja tidak menanyakannya pada Siwon. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua selama perjalanan itu. Tak sampai 30 menit mobil itu pun berhenti. Kibum memandang keluar jendela mobil. Kini mereka telah berada di tepi sungai Han. Semburat keoranyean matahari sore tampak terpantul di atas permukaan sungai yang terlihat tenang. Kibum menatapnya cukup lama hingga semburat keoranyean tersebut lenyap dan tergantikan dengan pantulan cahaya lampu penerangan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memakainya?," suara berat Siwon memecah kesunyian.

Kibum tak menoleh. Tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku lebih nyaman naik kendaraan umum Siwonnie. Lagipula aku belum begitu mahir mengendarai mobil," ujar Kibum.

"Bukankah kau memiliki SIM? Bagaimana bisa belum mahir?"

"Benar. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak mengendarai mobil."

"Apa perlu kuajari?," tawar Siwon.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan kendaraan umum," Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada Kibum. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun ia tahu bukan itu alasan Kibum yang sebenarnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan dengan jujur padaku bahwa kau tidak menyukai mobil itu. Jadi aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?," Kibum kini mengalihkan pandangan pada Siwon. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, apapun pemberianmu aku akan menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memakainya? Padahal aku sengaja membelikan itu untukmu agar kau tidak perlu kelelahan menggunakan kendaraan umum setiap harinya."

"Siwonnie.. Aku menghargai maksud baikmu. Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu," Kibum menatap lurus Siwon. "Aku hanya gadis biasa, dari keluarga sederhana. Pekerjaanku pun hanya karyawati biasa, bukan pemilik perusahaan besar. Bagiku, asal bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari, itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak terbiasa hidup berlebihan. Selain itu, jika orang lain melihat aku memakai mobil mewah yang bahkan tak bisa kubeli dengan gaji beberapa tahun selama aku bekerja, bagaimana pikiran mereka? Semua pasti tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin membelinya sendiri. Mereka akan mencari tahu, dan pada akhirnya semuanya akan terungkap. Kau..dan aku. Bagaimana jika keluargamu mengetahui ini?," sepasang iris indah berwarna kelam milik Kibum kini terlihat meredup.

"Kibummie..," lirih Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena apa yang kini kau miliki semua. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah, apa yang kurasakan selama ini bukan cuma perasaan sepihak saja."

Wajah cantik itu memang terlihat tenang. Namun tatapan matanya tak mampu menyembunyikan gejolak hati yang sedang dirasakannya. Dada Siwon terasa sesak ketika melihat kepedihan disana. Seharusnya ia tak melibatkan Kibum dalam hal seperti ini. Namun semuanya telah terjadi. Entah bagaimana mengakhirinya. Siwon sendiri bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa menatap sosok indah gadis itu, mendengar suara lembutnya, juga sentuhan hangatnya.

"Hei... Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Kau jadi terlihat jelek," canda Kibum ketika melihat tatapan dari mata tajam Siwon berubah sendu.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah tampan itu, lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Siwon membalas dengan menyentuh jemari lentik Kibum. Perlahan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, kemudian menempelkan bibir jokernya pada bibir ranum Kibum. Hangat dan manis. Begitu yang dirasakan Siwon saat menyentuh bibir merah alami itu. Memagut mesra. Melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Bukan ciuman bernafsu seperti biasanya, tapi ciuman yang menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hanya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kibummie. Sangat mencintaimu," ucap Siwon lembut setelah mengakhiri pertautan bibir mereka.

"Begitu juga diriku," senyum mempesona terulas dari bibir merah Kibum.

Siwon mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Kibum, lalu meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Berdua, menikmati keindahan malam di tepi Sungai Han. Kibum pun tak mau melewatkan begitu saja kehangatan yang diberikan Siwon. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya tersebut.

Sesekali Siwon membelai lembut bahu Kibum sambil sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya, menghirup wangi tubuh yang menguar dari gadis itu. Lama-kelamaan Siwon pun tergoda untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh sintal dari Kibum yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Tangan besarnya perlahan meraba punggung Kibum, menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Tangan yang lain menyentuh gumpalan daging berlebih yang membentuk dada Kibum, meremasnya perlahan. Bahkan bibir joker yang semula hanya mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Kibum kini beralih ke daun telinganya. Memberi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut disana, kemudian beralih pada leher jenjang nan putih milik Kibum.

"Siwonnie...aahhn..geli," Kibum mengeluarkan desahan tertahan ketika Siwon menelusuri leher jenjangnya menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?," bisik Siwon sedusif membuat wajah cantik itu bersemu merah.

Tangan Siwon mulai bergerak nakal, melepas kancing kemeja Kibum hingga menampakkan gundukan bulat yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna merah.

"Kau terlihat lebih seksi dengan warna merah," ujar Siwon lagi.

Direbahkannya tubuh indah Kibum di atas jok penumpang lalu menggeser posisi jok tersebut agar lebih leluasa. Siwon langsung menaikkan penutup dada Kibum yang berwarna merah menyala itu setelah melepaskan pengaitnya. Menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada gundukan berlebih dada Kibum, memijitnya perlahan sambil memainkan ujungnya hingga menegang. Mengganti sentuhan itu menggunakan indera pengecapnya. Memperlakukan sepasang pusat kenikmatan itu bergantian dengan adil.

"Siwonnie..jangan disini. Nanti dilihat orang," Kibum mencegah ketika sebelah tangan Siwon mulai menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya, bermaksud melepas kain penutupnya.

"Tidak ada orang disini Kibummie. Ayolah..sebentar saja," bujuk Siwon. Nampaknya laki-laki tampan ini sudah tidak mampu membendung hasratnya lagi untuk menyentuh tubuh sang Snow White.

"Tapi...hmmmph.."

Sebelum Kibum berbicara lebih banyak lagi, bibir joker Siwon lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman bergairah dalam waktu yang lama dan baru terhenti ketika keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen ke dalam rongga dadanya. Hanya sebentar, berpagut mesra dan intens berkali-kali. Saling berbagi saliva, menikmati kehangatan dan kelembutan dalam pertautan bibir tersebut. Tanpa melepas seluruh penutup tubuhnya, saling meraba, merasai, membangkitkan simpul-simpul syaraf kenikmatan di sekujur tubuh keduanya. Memompa kerja jantung lebih keras lagi, memaksa kelenjar keringat agar mengalirkan peluh dari lubang pori-pori kedua insan berlainan jenis itu.

"Aaahhn..."

Bibir merah Kibum mengeluarkan desahan ketika Siwon memasuki tubuhnya. Membiarkan laki-laki diatasnya memanjakan bagian intimnya, memberikan kenikmatan duniawi entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berbagi sentuhan, saling memuaskan hasrat melalui penyatuan tubuh mereka hingga mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

=o=

Lewat tengah malam Siwon baru sampai ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa ia bisa melupakan semua hal jika bersama dengan Kibum. Siwon lupa bahwa ia laki-laki yang telah menikah dan ada orang yang menantinya di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi ia berharap semoga saja Heechul sudah tidur sehingga dirinya tak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk membohongi istrinya. Setiap langkah Siwon berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Heechul.

"Wonnie..," sapaan halus membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Siwon melihat siluet tubuh Heechul sedang duduk di atas kursi mewah ruang tamu. Perempuan cantik itu duduk dengan anggun sambil menyesap segelas minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Duduk dengan anggun bak putri raja dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketenangan.

"Kau belum tidur Heechullie," Siwon mendekati istrinya.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Heechul dengan nada rendah. "Champagne?," Heechul menawarkan minuman itu pada Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tak ingin minum," tolak Siwon. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku Chullie. Bukankah kau juga lelah?," ujar Siwon sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Bukankah aku istrimu? Apa salah jika seorang istri menunggu suaminya pulang?," tanya Heechul dengan nada sarkastis. Bibir indahnya menyesap sedikit cairan beralkohol itu perlahan lalu menatap Siwon lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang malam Wonnie. Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau juga tidak memberitahuku jika pulang terlambat."

Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Heechul. Tidak biasanya istri cantiknya itu mempedulikan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Dari nada bicara Heechul, Siwon menangkap itu bukan kekhawatiran tapi lebih kepada kecurigaan.

"Maafkan aku Chullie. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku banyak. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan," dusta Siwon. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada istrinya bahwa dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih rahasianya bukan?

"Begitu ya?," Heechul tersenyum satir.

"Hmm..," Siwon tersenyum mempesona menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau mulai melirik wanita lain Wonnie," lirih Heechul membuat Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu Chullie?," walaupun apa yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar tapi Siwon tak mungkin mengiyakannya.

"Pekerjaanmu memungkinkan untuk bertemu dengan banyak relasi kerja. Tentu di antara mereka ada yang cantik bukan? Bahkan aku melihat di kantormu banyak juga karyawati yang berwajah cantik."

"Benar yang kau katakan itu Chullie. Tapi tidak ada yang menyaingi kecantikanmu," rayu Siwon berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kim Kibum-ssi?," guratan wajah Siwon berubah serius saat mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir indah Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dia beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Changmin mengajaknya makan siang. Dia salah satu karyawatimu bukan?," tanya Heechul dengan wajah tenang.

"Benar," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Menurutku dia sangat cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?," Heechul menatap lurus kearah Siwon. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya, kontras dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?," senyuman Heechul itu sama sekali terlihat tidak manis di mata Siwon. Lebih terlihat menakutkan malahan.

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja karena dia bekerja di tempatku," irama jantung Siwon semakin bertalu namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang, menyembunyikan dusta dengan pintar seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Kau tinggal menjawab saja pertanyaanku tadi. Apakah sesulit itu? Bukankah dia hanya salah satu karyawatimu saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya," ucap Heechul sinis.

"Chullie, apa kau sedang bercanda?," Siwon terkekeh pelan dengan perkataan Heechul. Istri cantiknya memang bukan orang yang bodoh. Tapi Siwon tak ingin Heechul mengetahui rahasianya begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Tentu dia adalah gadis yang cantik. Tapi bukan dia saja yang berwajah cantik karena dikantor juga banyak. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap yang paling cantik."

"Kau memang selalu pintar merayu Wonnie," lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum aneh. "Benar, memang banyak yang berwajah cantik. Tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain maupun diriku. Benar bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kim Kibum. Dia bukan sekedar muda, cantik dan pintar. Tapi..dia mampu memberikan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa kuberikan padamu," Heechul meneguk sekali lagi champagne-nya. "Seks. Kau juga butuh seks bukan? Aku tak bisa melakukannya, tapi dia bisa. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki hatimu,"sepasang mata cantik itu menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kau sudah mabuk Chullie," elak Siwon. "Kuantar kau ke kamar," ia menahan tangan Heechul ketika bermaksud menenggak lagi cairan beralkohol tersebut.

"Aku tidak mabuk Choi Siwon sajangnim! Minuman seperti ini tak akan membuatku mabuk semudah itu," ucap Heechul dengan nada tinggi sambil menepis tangan kekar suaminya. Menatapnya intens, dan tersenyum anggun namun terlihat janggal di mata Siwon. "Selama ini, kau tidak mencintaiku bukan? Kau menikahiku karena rasa kasihan..atau karena hal lain?"

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat," ucap Siwon lembut berusaha membantu Heechul berdiri, tak menghiraukan pernyataan istrinya tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?," Siwon tetap terdiam. "Apa dia memuaskanmu Wonnie?,"pertanyaan Heechul membuat Siwon mau tak mau memalingkan wajah pada perempuan cantik ini.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Chullie. Kau boleh cemburu padaku tapi jangan menuduhku seperti itu. Bukankah sudah seringkali kukatakan akan menunggu hingga kau sembuh," Siwon meraih jemari lentik Heechul dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Maaf, ini semua salahku karena terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak memperhatikanmu. Aku akan mengurangi kesibukanku dan meluangkan waktu untukmu serta Taemin seperti dulu."

"Terimakasih Wonnie. Maafkan aku yang cemburu berlebihan. Seharusnya aku mengerti pekerjaanmu," bibir indahnya berusaha menarik segaris senyuman manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie. Kau berhak untuk cemburu karena aku suamimu," tangan kekar Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Heechul. "Ayo kita ke kamar," ajak Siwon pada istrinya.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Jangan minum lagi," nasihat Siwon.

"Hmm...," Heechul tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu," Siwon mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Heechul lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dimana mobil barumu Wonnie?," tanya Heechul tiba-tiba membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukankah kau baru saja membeli mobil baru?," Heechul mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan padaku? Padahal aku juga ingin melihatnya Wonnie," Siwon tetap tidak berpaling.

"Maksudmu mobil apa Chullie? Bukankah kau tahu aku masih memakai mobil lamaku," Siwon berusaha mengelak walau pertanyaan Heechul tadi membuatnya tercekat. Heechul telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Begitu ya?," Heechul tersenyum sinis walaupun tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Siwon yang memunggunginya. Lalu mobil Jaguar XK RWD 2 seharga US $ 90,500.00 yang baru kau beli ini untuk siapa?"

Siwon akhirnya berpaling menatap kembali Heechul. Perempuan cantik itu meletakkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat ke atas meja. Seolah mengerti, Siwon meraih amplop tersebut lalu membuka dan mengambil isinya. Guratan wajah tampan itu terlihat menegang ketika melihat foto-foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu berwajah serius begitu Wonnie," Heechul tersenyum anggun. "Kau pasti membelikan mobil Kim Kibum-ssi sebagai hadiah karena dia karyawati teladan bukan? Kau benar-benar sajangnim yang baik Wonnie."

Pujian Heechul terdengar sebagai ejekan di telinga Siwon. Namun laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini masih terdiam, tak membalas perkataan Heechul.

"Ah..kau pasti tahu bahwa Changmin menyukainya. Kelihatannya dia gadis yang baik. Kurasa mereka cocok. Kau tidak keberatan bukan jika mereka menjalin hubungan? Bukankah kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kim Kibum-ssi selain hubungan kerja. Foto-foto kalian berdua ini pasti hanya karena berhubungan dengan pekerjaan bukan?"

Siwon masih terdiam. Hanya menatap lurus Heechul. Menunggu apalagi yang akan dilakukan istrinya tersebut. Ia tak menduga bahwa Heechul yang selalu diperlakukan bak putri saja, bersikap manja, dan terlihat lemah mampu bersikap seperti ini. Heechul sedang mengkonfrontirnya secara tidak langsung.

"Sayang sekali jika gadis secantik dan secerdas dirinya harus kehilangan pekerjaan. Aku juga tak ingin bakatnya tersia-siakan," sepasang mata bulat nan indah itu menatap tajam Siwon. "Hmm..aku sudah sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat Wonnie," ujar Heechul seolah tak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Raut wajah Heechul itu melembut, menatap penuh arti pada suaminya. Heechul beranjak dari kursi ruang tamu lalu melangkah anggun meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kekar Siwon itu tanpa sadar meremas lembaran foto yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya. Melampiaskan emosi yang berusaha ia redam. Heechul sepertinya tidak akan bermain-main dengan setiap perkataannya.

=o=

Seperti biasa Kibum disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya bahkan kadang ia harus merelakan diri untuk lembur kerja. Melelahkan memang, tapi Kibum sangat menyukai pekerjaannya tersebut. Jadi, semua itu bukan beban baginya.

Jam makan siang sedikit melegakannya karena pada waktu itu Kibum bisa sedikit beristirahat. Meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang kurang baginya. Mungkin terdengar bisa tapi penting bagi Kibum.

Walaupun ia mengerti kesibukan Choi Siwon, atasan sekaligus kekasihnya, namun biasanya laki-laki tampan tersebut selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjunginya, mengajaknya keluar, maupun sekedar menelefon dan mengirimi pesan. Tetapi beberapa hari ini sepertinya Siwon menghilang entah kemana. Memang kadang secara tak sengaja mereka kadang berpapasan di kantor, namun sikap Siwon biasa saja seolah dirinya sama dengan karyawan yang lain. Kibum memaklumi, mungkin Siwon tak ingin orang lain mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua jika dirinya diperlakukan istimewa. Namun, kemana Siwon yang selalu perhatian tersebut? Choi Siwon yang selalu berkata merindukannya bahkan walaupun mereka tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kibum merindukan sosok tampan tersebut. Suara beratnya yang selalu berkata lembut padanya, sentuhannya, dan juga kebersamaan mereka. Entah kenapa Kibum ingin lebih sering bersama kekasihnya itu. Terdengar egois dan tak tahu diri memang, tapi itu yang sedang dirasakannya. Buru-buru Kibum berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk dari benaknya karena ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang sejahat itu memonopoli milik orang yang sebenarnya bukanlah haknya. Bukankah sejak awal ia sadar bahwa inilah resiko yang harus dihadapinya jika menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon?

"Bummie, kau baik-baik saja?," Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara seorang laki-laki menegurnya.

"Hmm...aku baik-baik saja Hae oppa," ujar Kibum dengan nada malas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu saja huh? Kenapa juga wajahmu cemberut begitu?," tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hae oppa. Aku hanya belum terlalu lapar saja," ujar Kibum memberi alasan. Gadis cantik itu mengulas senyum tipis, lebih terlihat dipaksakan agar sahabatnya yang bernama Donghae tidak curiga.

"Benarkah?," Donghae menatap curiga.

"Oppa, jangan menatapku begitu. Nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?," Kibum mencoba bergurau.

"Ish..jangan sombong hanya karena kau cantik. Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis kecil sepertimu," Donghae pura-pura sewot.

"Ya.. Aku bukan gadis kecil oppa! Umur kita hanya selisih 2 tahun saja kan," Kibum mengerucutkan bibir tanda protes.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mencari kekasih supaya kau tidak manja lagi," Donghae mencubit gemas pipi bulat Kibum.

"Aaah..sakit! Aku kan hanya bermanja padamu saja karena kau seperti oppaku sendiri," Kibum mengelus sayang pipinya yang tadi dicubit Donghae.

"Iya..iya... Aku hanya bercanda," Donghae tertawa kecil. "Jangan cemberut lagi ok."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kibum lagi.

"Kau pikir bisa membohongiku eoh? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Donghae menatap tajam Kibum.

"Oppa..."

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau bercerita. Aku menghargai pemikiranmu. Tapi...asal kau tahu Bummie. Setiap saat aku mau mendengar keluh kesahmu," Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih Hae oppa," ujar Kibum membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Tapi oppa..."

"Apa?," Donghae penasaran.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau yang bermasalah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Huft...," Kibum menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Eunhyuk eonnie?," tanya Kibum retoris. "Sepertinya belum ya? Gara-gara kalian bertengkar, aku harus makan siang hanya berdua denganmu. Sungguh membosankan harus makan siang dengan ajusshi mesum sepertimu...," canda Kibum.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu membosankan dan ajusshi mesum itu bocah? Aku ini masih muda dan tampan. Aku juga bukan orang yang mesum. Aku ini setia," Donghae tak terima.

"Hahahaha...aku hanya bercanda. Iya, kau memang muda dan tampan oppa. Kau juga kekasih yang setia," Kibum tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau segera berbaikan dengan Eunhyuk eonni. Wajahmu itu selalu terlihat berkerut semenjak kalian bertengkar. Nanti kau cepat tua oppa."

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan padanya kalau dia hanya salah paham saja. Dulu Jessica memang kekasihku, tapi sekarang kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Saat itu kami hanya kebetulan bertemu saja. Tapi Hyukkie tidak mempercayaiku. Apa semua wanita akan semenakutkan itu kalau cemburu?," Donghae memandang lesu kearah Kibum.

"Hmm..cemburu itu tandanya dia mencintaimu oppa. Berilah dia sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, setelah itu jelaskan lagi padanya. Tunjukkan kalau kau hanya mencintainya seorang," nasihat Kibum.

"Tapi sampai berapa lama Bummie?," tanya Donghae putus asa.

"Nanti akan kubantu membujuknya," ujar Kibum.

"Terimakasih Bummie. Kau memang yang terbaik," Donghae tersenyum cerah menunjukkan wajah kekanakannya kontras dengan raut muka sebelumnya. "Sekarang makanlah yang banyak. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Donghae yang kadang kekanakan itu. Bukankah tadi Donghae yang berkata akan menghiburnya? Kenapa sekarang terbalik menjadi dirinya yang menghibur Donghae? Ck...walaupun begitu Kibum harus berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya itu karena tanpa sengaja tingkah polahnya membuatnya dirinya bisa melupakan kegalauannya sejenak.

TBC

Hello...merindukanku kah? *plaak*

Mian lama menunggu update-nya..

Thanx buat semua yg udah membaca, menunggu update, review..

I Love u all ^^ *cipokin satu2*

Maaf gak bisa sebutin semuanya...tapi yg jelas saya udah membaca review kalian kok ^^

Gomawo...


	12. Chapter 12

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 12

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : T to M

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Saya gak akan banyak komen.

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Sraak..

Siwon meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan sedikit kasar ke atas meja kerja. Memejamkan sepasang mata tajamnya lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya pertanda ia merasa penat. Mungkin bukan tubuhnya tapi lebih tepat pikiran dan hatinya. Mulai pagi hingga siang ini Siwon berusaha mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya dengan semua pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun pelik masalah yang ia hadapi namun Siwon ingin tetap bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaan. Selama ini dirinya mampu melakukannya. Namun beberapa hari ini entah menguap kemana semangat kerja yang selama ini ia miliki.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Siwon menjauhi gadis tambatan hatinya, Kim Kibum. Siwon tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya, mengajaknya keluar, bahkan menelefon atau sekedar mengirimi pesan gadis itu. Ketika berada di kantor pun, tak sedikit tanda yang menunjukkan kedekatan hubungan mereka. Siwon bersikap seolah tiada hal yang istimewa dalam hubungan mereka, Kibum hanyalah salah satu karyawatinya saja tidak lebih dari itu. Walaupun Kibum menanggapi dengan tenang seperti biasa seolah memaklumi sikapnya, namun Siwon bisa menangkap guratan kekecewaan di mata sang Snow White ketika ia memperlakukannya dengan dingin seperti ini.

Sungguh Siwon tak ingin seperti ini, namun memang harus dilakukannya. Seharusnya dari awal dirinya memang tak terlibat hubungan apapun dengan Kibum. Karena perasaan romantisme tersebut, dirinya melupakan tujuan awalnya. Ia lupa bahwa hal seperti ini mampu membuyarkan semua hal yang telah terskema sebelumnya. Siwon harus mengembalikan semuanya seperti keadaan semula. Mungkin ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya pada gadis cantik bernama Kim Kibum tersebut, namun beginilah seharusnya yang terjadi.

Betapa Siwon merutuki kebodohannya bertindak ceroboh sehingga Heechul mengetahuinya. Kali ini sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kepercayaan Heechul kepada dirinya akan berkurang. Entah bagaimana mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan istrinya tersebut. Selama berhari-hari ini Siwon telah memikirkannya. Memang Heechul bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun Siwon tak senaif itu. Ia sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh istri cantiknya tersebut. Tak mungkin semudah itu Heechul memaafkan dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Entah apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Heechul selanjutnya. Siwon hanya bisa menebak-nebak berbagai kemungkinan yang ada dan akan terjadi.

Lamunan Siwon terbuyarkan oleh dering nada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan sedikit malas Siwon meraih ponsel mahalnya. Dibacanya pesan yang baru masuk tadi. Terdiam beberapa lama sambil menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut. Kelopak matanya terpejam sekali lagi, menyembunyikan sepasang iris mata yang selalu terlihat tajam ketika menatap subjek di sekitarnya. Menahan deru nafas memburu yang terasa menyesakkan dada.

"Kibummie...," bibir joker itu bergumam menyebut nama seseorang.

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini hanyalah sebuah pesan singkat, tapi tidak bagi Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum masih begitu memperhatikan dirinya, menanyakan keadaannya padahal selama beberapa waktu ini Siwon telah mengabaikannya. Tangan Siwon terasa gatal ingin segera membalasnya, namun Siwon bersikeras menahan diri. Ia memang tak boleh melakukannya. Betapa pun ia merindukan Kibum, seberapa dalam perasaannya, hal seperti ini akan merusak segalanya. Hanya kata maaf dalam hati yang bisa ucapkan dan tentus aja Kibum tak mungkin mendengarnya.

"Choi sajangnim," Siwon mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Changmin?," Siwon menatap heran kearah Changmin.

"Ini waktunya jam istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?," ajak Changmin yang merupakan sepupu dari Heechul tersebut.

"Maaf, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Kau makan siang saja dulu," tolak Siwon halus.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Nanti kau cepat tua hyung. Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Tanpa ragu Changmin langsung menyeret Siwon keluar ruangan kerjanya. Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam saja karena sebelum ia memikirkan penolakan yang lain Changmin sudah memaksanya seperti ini. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap seenak sendiri dari sepupu Heechul tersebut, tapi lebih baik kali ini Siwon menurutinya saja.

"Ah, sebentar hyung!"

Changmin tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di lobi dan berlari menghampiri sosok cantik yang amat dikenalnya. Benar. Ternyata Changmin menegur gadis bernama Kim Kibum. Siwon bisa melihat mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Siwon hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja. Hanya melihat keakraban mereka saja mampu membuat darah Siwon seakan mendidih, apalagi ia melihat Kibum tersenyum kepada Changmin. Wajah tampannya itu terlihat menegang dan berubah menjadi lebih serius. Tanpa sadar menggeletukkan gigi-geliginya serta mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Cemburu. Itu yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini. Terdengar tidak adil karena Kibum hanya kekasih rahasianya, bukan istrinya. Lagipula saat ini Siwon sedang menjauhinya bukan? Terlalu beresiko mendekati Kibum lagi. Heechul pasti akan mengetahuinya. Karena itu, Siwon harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu hyung," ujar Changmin setelah kembali padanya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Siwon dengan rasa enggan. Segurat senyum tipis terpaksa ia sematkan untuk basa-basi. Bagaimanapun suasana hatinya memburuk setelah melihat Changmin dan Kibum tadi, namun Siwon tak ingin memperlihatkannya.

"Aku menyukainya," perkataan Changmin yang tercetus tiba-tiba itu membuat Siwon terpaku, mengalihkan pandangan pada laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu hyung? Jangan menatap seolah aku akan merebut barang berhargamu saja. Kau kan sudah punya Heechul noona," ujar Changmin sambil terkekeh. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang mendengarnya, perkataan Changmin tadi hanya sekedar candaan, namun bagi Siwon lebih terdengar sindiran. "Apa salah jika aku menyukai seorang gadis cantik? Lagipula aku dan dia sama-sama masih single. Tidak apa-apa jika aku mendekatinya kan?"

Siwon hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam Changmin. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Changmin telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat makan siang saja karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," ujar Siwon kemudian sambil melangkah mendahului Changmin. Sikap Siwon ini tak urung memunculkan senyum penuh arti di wajah tampan Changmin yang tentu saja tak diketahui oleh Siwon.

=o=

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi."

Sejak tadi berkali-kali Kibum menelepon ponsel Siwon namun hanya nada pemberitahuan yang ia dapat. Gadis ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Bukankah tadi siang ketika ia mengirimkan pesan dapat langsung masuk? Tapi kenapa tiada balasan dan ketika kini Kibum berusaha menghubungi, nomor itu tidak aktif.

Siwon mulai jarang mengunjunginya atau mengajaknya keluar. Seorang Siwon yang dulu sering menghiburnya dengan pesan-pesan romantis yang memberinya semangat atau sering menelefonnya berkali-kali dalam sehari hanya untuk mendengar suaranya kini mulai jarang menghubungi maupun mengiriminya pesan. Kemana semua perhatian yang selalu Siwon berikan padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilag begitu saja.

"Siwonnie, kenapa denganmu?," ucap Kibum lirih sambil memandang sendu semburat berwarna jingga di ufuk Barat yang mulai memudar di sore itu dari balik jendela cafe. Tentu saja seorang diri tanpa ditemani siapapun.

Sungguh saat ini terasa ada ruang hampa di dalam hatinya tanpa kehadiran Siwon. Biasanya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun akhir-akhir ini Siwon menjauh darinya. Kibum bukannya tidak peka dengan keadaan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Apakah Heechul istri Siwon telah mengetahui hubungan mereka? Tapi kenapa Siwon tak menjelaskan satu patah katapun kepada dirinya? Mungkinkah akan seperti ini akhir cinta mereka?

Kibum meremas cangkir kopi di tangannya untuk menahan kepedihan. Sepasang mata indahnya memanas, tapi ia berusaha menahan agar tak setitik pun airmata yang keluar. Lelah. Hanya itulah yang ia rasakan kini. Kibum sudah lelah menangis dalam keheningan. Lelah harus menderita karena dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang istimewa di hati Siwon padahal cintanya begitu tulus. Meskipun Siwon selalu mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan Kibum, mencintainya, atau mengatakan bahwa dia takkan pernah meninggalkan Kibum, tapi hati nurani gadis ini sering berkata bahwa itu semua mungkin hanya kata-kata manis belaka.

Namun cinta telah membutakan mata hatinya, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang bodoh karna perasaan yang disebut cinta itu sendiri. Semakin lama perasaan itu semakin dalam. Membunuh logika dalam dirinya. Kibum menelan mentah-mentah semua perkataan Siwon. Menyerahkan seluruh hati begitu juga tubuhnya terhadap laki-laki tampan yang ternyata telah beristri itu atas nama cinta.

Selama Siwon tidak menyakitinya, berbuat baik padanya dan berada di sisinya, maka Kibum akan memberinya segalanya dan menerima semua rasa sakitnya karena ia sangat mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum tak mempunyai siapapun di dunia ini selain rasa cintanya pada Siwon. Ia telah menyerahkan segalanya pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki tampan yang telah merubah jalan hidupnya. Merubah hatinya yang dingin menjadi hangat. Meskipun yang diberikan Siwon mungkin bukan sebuah ketulusan. Mungkin saja Siwon hanya ingin memiliki tubuhnya, bukan hatinya. Tapi ada sisi di ruang hati Kibum berharap bahwa selama ini Siwon pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya, bukan sekedar memanfaatkannya untuk memuaskan nafsu belaka.

"Sepertinya ada nona cantik yang sedang kesepian," sebuah suara membuat Kibum menolehkan wajah. Ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi.

"Changmin-ssi," ucap Kibum pelan.

"Kau sendirian?," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kibum, Changmin mengambil duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Kibum dengan sedikit enggan.

"Karena aku baik hati, maka akan kutemani dirimu," Changmin tersenyum mempesona.

"Hmm..," Kibum hanya tersenyum terpaksa. Walaupun Kibum butuh seseorang untuk menemani dan menghiburnya, namun bukan Changmin yang ia harapkan bertemu untuk saat ini. Semenjak tahu bahwa Changmin masih bersaudara dengan Heechul istri Siwon, ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika berhadapan dengan laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

"Kenapa berwajah masam begitu Kibum-ssi. Apa wajahku ini sangat menakutkan sehingga membuatmu enggan melihat diriku?," canda Changmin saat melihat wajah muram Kibum tersebut. "Seharusnya kau senang melihat wajah tampanku ini Kibum-ssi. Bahkan gadis-gadis diluar sana banyak yang mengagumi ketampananku."

"Bukan begitu Changmin-ssi," tak urung Kibum tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan narsis Changmin tadi. "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu saja. Lagipula, kau nanti bosan jika harus menemaniku."

"Ck..siapa bilang? Untuk menemani orang yang kucintai, tidak akan ada kata bosan dalam kamusku," rayu Changmin.

"Changmin-ssi," mendengar kata cinta dari Changmin semakin membuat Kibum merasa tak nyaman. Berapa kali Changmin mengatakannya dan berapa kali pula Kibum menolaknya. Kibum semakin merasa telah menjahati laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyakiti atau mengecewakan Changmin, tapi bagaimanapun Kibum tak bisa mendustai perasaannya yang telah terisi seorang Choi Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau bosan mendengar perkataan cintaku. Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, walaupun tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, bisakah kita berteman?," ucap Changmin tulus.

"Baiklah," Kibum berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Changmin. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan disana.

"Bagus. Kau memang harus mau karena meskipun kau menolak aku akan tetap akan memaksamu," canda Changmin yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau mengulas senyum geli.

Changmin memahami apa yang sesungguhnya tengah dihadapi gadis berparas Snow White yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kibum sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik. Hanya saja nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Gadis itu terjebak dalam hubungan cinta yang rumit. Setulus apapun perasaan Kibum pada Siwon, namun tetap hal itu salah karena Siwon adalah suami dari Heechul, sepupunya.

Changmin menyayangi Heechul seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Changmin tak ingin sepupu tersayangnya itu mengalami sakit hati untuk yang keduakalinya karena cinta. Changmin teringat ketika Heechul amat terpuruk karena Hangeng. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelak Heechul jika suaminya kini juga mengkhianatinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Heechul karena Kyuhyun telah menitipkan sang kakak padanya sampai Kyuhyun pulang dari Jepang.

Disisi lain, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Changmin juga mencintai Kibum dengan tulus. Semula Changmin hanya menyukai gadis itu karena kecantikan parasnya saja. Ia penasaran dengan sikap dingin Kibum. Namun semakin lama mengenalnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Diluar memang Kibum terlihat dingin dan tertutup. Namun sesungguhnya Kibum berkepribadian lembut, hangat dan penuh perhatian pada orang lain. Changmin tak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan Choi Siwon? Sebegitu hebatkah pesona suami dari Heechul tersebut sehingga seorang Kim Kibum yang mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata dibodohi oleh cinta. Kadang Changmin mengutuk sendiri, betapa beruntungnya pria brengsek bernama Choi Siwon itu karena bisa mendapatkan dua orang perempuan cantik dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Siwon memiliki tempat khusus di dalam hati seorang Kim Kibum sementara ia sangat sulit menjangkaunya.

Saat mengetahui hubungan terlarang Kibum dengan Siwon, Changmin berusaha mati-matian meraih hati Kibum agar berpaling padanya. Ia tak ingin ada yang tersakiti. Tidak Heechul, tidak pula Kibum yang dicintainya. Bagaimanapun keadaan Kibum, Changmin tetap akan mau menerima apa adanya. Namun sepertinya sangat sulit meraih hati seseorang seperti Kibum. Yang bisa Changmin lakukan hanya berusaha menghiburnya saja.

"Mumpung ini masih sore, maukah kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?," kata Changmin kemudian.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang Changmin-ssi."

Kibum menolak permintaan Changmin. Tapi sebelum Kibum beranjak meninggalkan laki-laki itu, lengannya telah dicekal dan dibawa keluar cafe setelah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Kita mau kemana Changmin-ssi?," kesal Kibum karena Changmin memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menjalankannya entah menuju kemana.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," ujar Changmin sambil menyeringai membuat Kibum tak urung sedikit merasa takut namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Jangan memanggilku formal saat diluar jam kerja. Membuatku tidak nyaman. Panggil saja aku Changmin. Karena kau lebih tua, aku akan memanggilmu noona."

Kibum tak menjawab hanya anggukan kecil saja. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya kemana Changmin akan membawanya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti. Masih tetap kebingungan, Kibum menurut saja ketika Changmin mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah tempat.

"Game Center?," bibir merah itu akhirnya melontarkan kalimat.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan? Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Dulu sewaktu ada Kyuhyun kami sering bermain bersama."

Changmin tertawa senang memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya. Tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum melihat itu. Dengan penuh semangat ia menyeret Kibum menuju salah satu permainan. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga menuruti permintaan Changmin. Bukankah dirinya dulu juga suka bermain PSP? Hari ini Kibum ingin melupakan kesedihannya sejenak dengan menemani Changmin bermain.

=o=

Sosok gadis berparas bak Snow White itu menggeliat tak nyaman ketika sinar matahari pagi menerobos melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Perlahan mengerjap, menampakkan sepasang iris kelam nan indah miliknya. Bibir merah mungilnya mendesah pelan, sedikit merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari peraduannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan sepasang matanya masih mengantuk karena kemarin ia pulang larut malam setelah Changmin mengajaknya ke game center dilanjutkan dengan makan malam. Kibum baru tahu jika nafsu makan Changmin ternyata sangat besar padahal tubuhnya kurus. Mereka telah makan sebelumnya tapi ternyata Changmin merasa lapar lagi sehingga sepulang dari game center mereka pun makan malam keduakalinya.

"Engh..."

Kembali bibir merahnya mengeluh karena merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat mendera kepalanya ketika bermaksud bangun. Serasa ada beban ribuan ton yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba terdiam tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur, akhirnya Kibum pun memaksakan diri berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamar. Ia tak ingin terlambat masuk kerja.

Selesai mandi, Kibum segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia harus mempunyai tenaga untuk mempersiapkan diri bekerja hingga nanti sore. Paling tidak ada tenaga sampai nanti makan siang agar konsentrasi bekerjanya tidak terganggu. Hanya setangkup sandwich serta segelas susu. Memang terkesan sederhana seperti biasanya. Bahkan rasanya begitu sunyi karena harus sarapan seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Kibum hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas saja memikirkan semua itu.

"Ugh..."

Kibum segera menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya ketika baru dua gigitan sandwich tiba-tiba perutnya serasa bergejolak hebat. Jemari lentiknya refleks menutupi mulutnya. Buru-buru ia menghambur ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua isi lambung yang belum sepenuhnya terisi tersebut. Meskipun sepertinya semua telah ia keluarkan namun rasa mual itu masih juga belum hilang hingga hanya cairan berwarna kekuningan saja yang keluar lewat mulutnya, meluncur dengan lancar ke dalam lubang pembuangan.

Cukup lama juga Kibum berjongkok di kloset hingga selesai memuntahkan semua isi perut tanpa tersisa. Tubuhnya lemas, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi kening dan pelipisnya, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Akhirnya Kibum hanya bisa terduduk dengan lemas sambil memejamkan mata di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Kibum berpikir bahwa ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Bukan hari ini saja dirinya mengalami hal seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tidak sehat terutama di pagi hari. Rasa mual selalu datang mendera dan tubuhnya serasa lemas serta sering merasa lelah. Begitu pula tadi di rumah dirinya telah mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya hingga tak bersisa. Nafsu makannya berkurang dan merasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya cemas adalah bulan ini ia belum mendapatkan menstruasi. Ia bukanlah gadis yang bodoh. Kecerdasan Kibum diatas rata-rata. Meskipun dirinya bukan seorang dokter, tapi ia pernah membacanya. Banyak tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan gejala itu.

Membulatkan tekad agar segera mendapatkan kepastian jawaban, Kibum meraih sebuah kotak kecil di atas wastafel yang telah ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Mengeluarkan isinya kemudian mencelupkan ujungnya ke dalam sampel urine-nya sendiri. Bahkan tangannya terlihat gemetar saat melakukannya. Dengan perasaan cemas Kibum menunggu hasilnya selama beberapa waktu. Sesekali Kibum memainkan jemarinya meredam kecemasan yang sedang melanda dirinya kini. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, dengan ragu Kibum meraih test pack tersebut lalu melihat hasil yang terpampang disana. Mata teduhnya membulat tak percaya. Ia menggeleng keras lalu mencoba melakukan tes kembali.

Positif.

Kibum memandang tidak percaya pada benda tipis persegi panjang berukuran kecil berwarna putih di tangannya. Disana terlihat jelas tanda garis berjumlah 2 buah. Ia telah mencobanya 3 kali dan hasilnya sama semua. Ia terduduk lemas di atas kloset dalam waktu lama. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Bahkan untuk menangis pun tak sanggup lagi.

"Siwonnie…bagaimana ini?," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir indahnya. Ia benar-benar sedang dalam masalah yang ditakutkannya kini benar-benar terjadi. Tentu saja hal ini akan terjadi karena selama ini ia membiarkan Siwon menggaulinya tanpa alat pengaman karena Siwon selalu menolak memakainya dengan alasan tidak nyaman. Kibum yang sangat mencintai Siwon hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya saja meskipun tahu resikonya.

Setelah beberapa waktu termenung, Kibum mulai berusaha bangkit. Dengan tertatih, ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka. Senyum miris terkembang dari bibir merah yang terlihat memucat itu. Wajah cantik yang biasanya seputih susu dan merona itu kini terlihat tak bercahaya dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Tapi Kibum tak mau berlama-lama. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera berangkat kerja karena ia harus menghidupi dirinya bukan? Buru-buru ia baurkan make up tipis di wajah cantiknya untuk menutupi kantung mata dan juga wajah pucatnya, kemudian mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian kerja. Kibum tak lagi berselera melanjutkan sarapannya.

Perlahan melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju halte bis. Jika biasanya Kibum bersemangat, namun beberapa hari ini ia terlihat lesu. Selama perjalanan itu entah kenapa langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Mungkin karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Beruntung tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja.

Tak sampai 30 menit, Kibum turun dari bis lalu berjalan kaki sekitar 2 blok menuju kantor. Sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang lau menghembuskan perlahan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Bisa saja ia memakai mobil yang telah Siwon belikan, namun dalam hati Kibum menolaknya dengan keras. Meskipun memang kenyataannya ia hanyalah wanita simpanan Siwon, namun bukan sepenuhnya keinginan dirinya begitu. Kibum mencintai Siwon dengan tulus, bukan karena semua yang dimiliki Siwon juga bukan demi mendapatkan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah yang mungkin bisa dengan mudah didapatnya jika meminta itu dari Siwon.

Tanpa terasa kini Kibum telah sampai di tempat kerja. Meskipun Kibum terlihat dingin, namun biasanya ia akan membalas sapaan setiap rekan kerjanya dengan ramah, memamerkan senyum pembunuhnya yang mampu memikat lawan jenis yang menatapnya. Namun kali ini hanya sekedar senyum terpaksa sebagai tanda kesopanan saja yang mampu ia berikan.

'Siwonnie...'

Kibum hanya bisa memanggil Siwon dalam hati ketika tak sengaja mereka berpapasan di lobi. Tentu saja ia tak mau mengambil resiko melakukannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menggangguk sopan sebagai formalitas bawahan terhadap atasan. Betapa kecewanya Kibum ketika Siwon hanya melewatinya saja kemudian melenggang dengan gagah mendahuluinya menuju lift. Kibum berusaha mengejarnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa berbicara dengan Siwon ketika berada di dalam lift nanti. Namun seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kibum, Siwon memasuki lift begitu saja dan tak menghiraukan gadis itu padahal Kibum telah berada di depan lift tepat sebelum pintunya tertutup. Pandangan mata keduanya sempat bertemu, namun Siwon hanya menatapnya dingin. Membekukan hati Kibum saat itu juga.

Butiran airmata mendesak ingin keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Namun mati-matian Kibum berusaha menahan. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan orang lain apalagi ini di tempat kerja. Kibum tak ingin orang lain mengetahui masalah pribadinya. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka lagi. Kibum melangkah pelan memasukinya lalu menekan tombol lift yang menuju ke lantai tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya di lantai yang dituju, Kibum segera membawa dirinya menuju meja kerja miliknya.

"Bummie, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Eunhyuk rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan meja kerjanya berada di seberang meja kerja Kibum. Bagaimana tidak heran ketika melihat wajah Kibum yang pucat dan tampak tidak bersemangat itu.

"Hmm..aku baik-baik saja," Kibum mencoba tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

Kibum bisa saja berbohong pada orang lain dengan mengatakan baik-baik saja, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan ini pada Siwon? Entah apa reaksi laki-laki tampan yang juga atasannya tersebut. Kibum benar-benar takut menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang mungkin saja ia dapati nanti. Apalagi dengan sikap Siwon terhadapnya tadi. Bagaimana jika Siwon menolak bertanggungjawab dan tidak mengakui janin yang dikandungnya? Selain itu, bagaimana Kibum meminta pertanggungjawaban Siwon sedangkan laki-laki tampan itu masih berstatus suami orang? Mana mungkin Kibum meminta Siwon untuk menceraikan istrinya bukan? Kibum tak sejahat itu untuk merebut suami perempuan lain dan ia kuasai sendiri. Mungkin yang dilakukannya selama ini sudah salah dengan merelakan dirinya menjadi kekasih simpanan dari Siwon. Karena itu, Kibum akan semakin merasa bersalah jika rumahtangga Siwon hancur karenanya. Lantas bagaimana nasib bayi yang sedang dikandungnya kini? Kibum tak ingin menambah dosa dengan menggugurkannya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin buah hatinya kelak berstatus tak jelas tanpa seorang ayah. Sungguh Kibum merasakan dilema yang amat rumit ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Tidak. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan masalah pribadi. Segera Kibum berusaha menghilangkan kerisauannya dan mulai menekuni pekerjaan yang berada di hadapan mata sambil sesekali menelan minuman dalam gelas yang berada di meja kerjanya. Meskipun agak merasa mual tapi ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman sereal yang baru saja dibuatnya di pantry tadi. Bagaimanapun ia harus mempunyai tenaga untuk bekerja bukan?

Belum satu jam Kibum menekuni pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba rasa mual menderanya kembali. Dengan langkah tergesa Kibum pun menuju toilet. Tak menghiraukan keberadaan sosok perempuan mungil yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. Buru-buru mengunci diri di dalam salah satu kamar mandi lalu memuntahkan kembali isi lambungnya yang baru saja ia isi dengan sereal. Tubuh tak berdayanya kini merosot ke lantai toilet karena merasa lemas setelah isi lambungnya terkuras kembali.

"Bummie, ini aku Ryeowook. Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya perempuan manis bertubuh mungil rekan kerja Kibum. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar mandi memastikan keadaan Kibum. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah teman dekat dan Ryeowook merasa cemas ketika melihat Kibum yang tadi buru-buru masuk ke dalam toilet tanpa sempat menyapanya. "Bummie..," panggil Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eonni," sahut Kibum dari dalam dengan nada lemah.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu," tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tentu saja, karena Kibum tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik karena tubuhnya terduduk lemas didekat kloset dengan wajah pucat dan penampilan berantakan. "Bummie...," sekali lagi Ryeowook mengetuk pintu itu karena Kibum tidak menyahutnya.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan memunculkan Kibum yang jauh dari kesan sehat. Wajahnya pucat dengan peluh membanjiri kening dan pelipisnya, serta penampilan yang kacau.

"Astaga..Bummie!," Ryeowook langsung memegangi lengan Kibum membimbingnya menuju wastafel. "Kau bilang ini baik-baik saja? Kau sedang sakit Bummie," ujar Ryeowook sambil masih memegangi lengan Kibum yang sedang bersandar lemah apda pinggir wastafel.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan saja," ujar Kibum tersenyum lemah.

"Ck, jangan meremehkan keadaanmu Bummie. Tadi kudengar kau muntah-muntah di dalam," Ryeowook menatap cemas Kibum sambil menyeka butiran keringat di dahi temannya itu menggunakan tissu.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan Wookie eonni. Beberapa hari ini aku sering lembur, lalu kemarin malam keluar rumah dan baru pulang larut malam, jadinya aku masuk angin," kilah Kibum berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook. Ia tak ingin temannya itu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu Bummie, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Sebaiknya ijin pulang saja lalu beristirahat di rumah," saran Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa eonni. Hari ini kita ada meeting redaksi. Aku tidak mungkin pulang sekarang," tolak Kibum.

"Tapi, kau terlihat buruk Bummie."

"Wookie eonni, tenanglah.. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar disini saja," kata Kibum.

"Sungguh?," Ryeowook memastikan.

"Hmm..," Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kuantar ke meja kerjamu. Nanti kupesankan teh hangat pada OB."

"Terimakasih Wookie eonni," Kibum tersenyum tulus. Hatinya sedikit merasa hangat karena ada orang lain yang mempedulikannya disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang seperti ini.

=o=

Mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, gadis berparas Snow White itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dua hari yang lalu sepulang kerja Kibum memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan hasil yang akurat. Ia telah mendapatkan hasil tes tersebut. Kibum benar positif hamil. Kini janin berusia 3 minggu itu bersemayam di rahimnya. Buah cintanya dengan Choi Siwon.

Ada perasaan bahagia karena janin itu adalah anak dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa takut. Sikap dingin Siwon akhir-akhir ini membuatnya berpikir kemungkinan yang buruk. Apalagi Siwon tak pernah menghubunginya lagi bahkan tak membalas pesan-pesannya sekalipun. Bagaimana jika nanti Siwon tak mau mengakuinya? Setelah menikmatinya tak bersisa lalu Siwon mencampakkannya beserta darah dagingnya tersebut.

Tapi Kibum harus mencoba. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, dan ia harus mengetahui hal itu. Dengan membulatkan tekad, Kibum pun memberanikan diri untuk menemui Siwon di ruangannya. Saat ini jam istirahat. Ia telah menolak ajakan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk makan siang bersama.

"Siwonnie, aku mau bicara," Kibum memberanikan diri menemui Siwon di ruang kerjanya saat jam istirahat karena sekertaris Siwon sedang makan siang saat itu.

"Nanti saja. Ini masih di kantor," ucap Siwon dengan wajah dingin sambil menyibukkan dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Tapi ini penting. Sebentar saja," Kibum memohon.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menuggu nanti? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Siwon berkata dengan nada rendah, tapi entah mengapa hal tersebut sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Siwon mengusirnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Seolah tak ada kenangan apapun di antara mereka, tak ada jalinan cinta yang pernah terjadi antara keduanya padahal selama ini Kibum telah memberikan segalanya, hati dan tubuhnya. Ketika Siwon meminta apapun, maka Kibum akan memberikannya tanpa mengeluh. Tapi kali ini ketika Kibum ingin meminta waktunya sebentar, hanya sebentar saja, Siwon menganggap itu tak penting.

"Sajangnim, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu beberapa hari ini. Aku..aku…," suara Kibum tertahan di tenggorokan. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Kibum lalu meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di atas meja kerja Siwon. "Baiklah..aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini."

"Apa ini?," Siwon memicingkan mata.

"Bukalah," pinta Kibum.

Perlahan Siwon meraih amplop putih tersebut lalu mengambil selembar kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya. Sesaat ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari wajah tampan itu namun buru-buru Siwon menyembunyikannya. Siwon terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Lalu?," ucap Siwon kemudian.

"Siwonnie.. ini anakmu," sepasang mata kelam nan indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita bicarakan saja nanti. Aku mohon, biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman manis dan penuh kelembutan seperti yang selama ini Kibum lihat dari paras tampan Siwon. Senyum itu terlihat dingin, angkuh, dan seolah merendahkan.

"Baiklah," Kibum melangkah dengan berat keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menahan perasaan tak menentu yang berusaha tak ditunjukkannya saat itu juga.

Sesaat setelah berada diluar ruangan Siwon, butiran bening airmata mengalir tak terbendung lagi dari kedua matanya. Serasa ribuan pisau ditancapkan ke ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit dan perih. Kibum bisa menebak bahwa dirinya tak bisa lagi berharap banyak dari Siwon. Terlihat itu dari reaksi dingin laki-laki tampan tersebut. Siwon tak menginginkannya lagi, begitu juga janin yang dikandungnya kini.

"_**hati ini begitu sakit**_

_**Bagai ada pisau tajam yang menghujam dalam tepat di nadinya**_

_**Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan bebas**_

_**Mengapa**_

_**Mengapa cintamu begitu kejam?"**_

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 13

Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi

Rating : T to M

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Hanchul, Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Yuhuu..eike balik lagi. Maaf ya, nunggu lama ^^ Di chapt ini masih bersedih-sedih ria. Masih pengen menyiksa Kibum hohohoho... *plaak* Hangeng saya munculkan, tapi dikit aja ya ^^ Biar gak penasaran, harus nunggu lanjutan chapt-nya. Baca terus ff ya...

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

=o=

Tetap bersikap profesional. Begitu yang selalu menjadi prinsip Kibum ketika bekerja. Betapapun keadaan fisiknya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Betapapun sakit yang dirasakan hatinya kini. Melupakan sejenak Siwon serta nasib percintaannya yang terombang-ambing tak tentu arah. Kibum tak ingin membawa urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaan. Ia harus tetap melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik seperti biasa.

Meeting redaksi beberapa hari yang lalu telah menetapkan bahwa artis Kim Jaejoong-lah yang menjadi kolom utama majalah tempat Kibum bekerja untuk edisi musim dingin bulan depan. Seperti biasa, Kibum yang akan menulis kolom utama tersebut. Meskipun Kibum tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah kakak dari Changmin, pemimpin redaksinya. Namun Kibum tidak mau mengandalkan bantuan Changmin. Ia berusaha sendiri menghubungi manajemen Jaejoong, meminta izin untuk mewawancarai dan menjadikannya model cover majalah.

Sebenarnya Kibum merasa enggan untuk menghubungi manajemen artis yang menaungi Jaejoong karena pemiliknya adalah Heechul, istri dari Siwon. Kibum merasa enggan berhubungan dengan semua hal yang menyangkut Siwon. Tapi Kibum tetap ingin bersikap profesional. Karena itu, ia mengenyampingkan perasaan pribadinya demi kelancaran pekerjaan. Dengan membulatkan tekad ia akan menemui manajer Jaejoong, jika perlu pemiliknya agensi tersebut agar semua bisa berjalan lancar sesuai yang ia rencanakan.

Siang ini Kibum akan mengadakan meeting dengan Kim Junsu, manajer Jaejoong di sebuah cafe untuk membahas wawancara dengan artis tersebut. Kibum sengaja datang lebih awal karena tak ingin orang lain menunggu. Sudah selama 10 menit ia menunggu Junsu, manajer dari Jaejoong. Selama menunggu tersebut, Kibum berkutat dengan i-pad miliknya. Mengumpulkan informasi dan merencanakan jadwal pekerjaannya.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi. Maaf lama menunggu."

Suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat Kibum menengadah untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Kibum terkejut karena yang datang bukanlah Junsu tetapi Heechul. Walaupun dari awal Kibum bertekad profesional dan tidak akan membawa perasaan pribadinya disini, namun ia tak mengira bahwa yang datang adalah Heechul. Detak jantungnya berirama lebih cepat tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia merasa tak sanggup menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum ramah. Semua perasaan sakit bercampur khawatir tiba-tiba memuncak begitu saja. Mungkin Kibum terkesan berlebihan dan keluar dari karakternya yang biasa. Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu tenang dan dingin dalam menghadapi semua masalah.

"Kau menunggu lama?," ulang Heechul karena Kibum belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah..tidak," Kibum berusaha menetralisir kegugupannya. "Saya juga baru saja datang. Annyeonghasimnika nyonya Choi," sapa Kibum sopan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Jangan memperlakukanku sebagai istri atasanmu, karena dalam hal ini kita adalah relasi kerja. Panggil saja Heechul," ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Baiklah Heechul-ssi," Kibum membalas dengan tersenyum canggung. Jujur, Kibum mengagumi keanggunan perempuan cantik dihadapannya. Membuat Kibum merasa sungkan bersikap informal pada Heechul.

"Junsu tidak bisa datang karena sedang menemani Jaejoong syuting MV. Aku tak ingin dia kerepotan. Hari ini kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak banyak, jadi aku saja yang menggantikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi. Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu kesibukan anda," ujar Kibum sopan.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudah kubilang bukan kalau hari ini kebetulan pekerjaanku tidak banyak. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Kau sudah memesan makanan?," tanya Heechul sambil melihat menu yang diberikan waiter padanya.

"Aku sudah memesan minuman," ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk secangkir hot green tea di hadapannya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang Kibum-ssi. Pesanlah makanan. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu," perintah Heechul.

"Tidak perlu Heechul-ssi," tolak Kibum halus. Tentu saja ia tak berselera makan karena rasa mual yang dialaminya sedari pagi.

"Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu, tapi di kesempatan lain kau yang harus mentraktirku," Heechul setengah memaksa.

Kibum tersenyum hambar. Akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan perempuan cantik di hadapannya dan memesan menu pada waiter.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?," tanya Heechul sesaat setelah waiter meninggalkan meraka.

"Tentu."

Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu mulai membeberkan inti wawancara yang akan ia lakukan dengan Jaejoong kelak serta konsep dari artikel dan pengambilan gambar cover majalah. Heechul memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan Kibum dengan serius.

"Jadi ini bertema musim dingin sekaligus menyambut natal?," Heechul sedikit berpikir. "Hmm..terdengar menarik. Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya. Nanti Junsu akan memberimu jadwal pertemuan kalian," ujar Heechul kemudian.

"Terimakasih, Heechul-ssi," ucap Kibum tulus sekaligus merasa lega karena tidak sesulit itu meminta persetujuan pihak manajemen Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama Kibum-ssi," sahut Heechul ramah. Ia menatap Kibum sebentar kemudian berkata lagi pada Kibum. "Uhm.. Bagaimana kabar Changmin?," tanya Heechul basa-basi sembari menunggu pesanan mereka diantar.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Kibum.

"Apa Changmin masih sering mengganggumu?"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. "Sedikit."

"Changmin memang sama usilnya dengan adikku Kyuhyun, tapi dia bukan orang yang jahat," Heechul terkekeh pelan.

"Kurasa begitu," Kibum membenarkan perkataan Heechul.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika waiter mengantarkan pesanan keduanya.

"Silakan," Heechul tersenyum anggun kemudian mulai menikmati hidangannya. Kibum tersenyum. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama, menikmati makanannya. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?," pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat mendengarnya.

"I-iya," jawab Kibum gugup. Perkataannya ini tentu saja mempunyai maksud. Kibum tahu arah pembicaraan Heechul.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Changmin sangat menyukaimu," ekspresi Heechul menampakkan penyesalan. "Walaupun Changmin mempunyai kemiripan dengan Kyuhyun dalam hal keevilan, tapi dia sedikit lebih pendiam. Changmin jarang menceritakan hal-hal pribadi pada Jaejoong kakaknya maupun padaku. Tapi dia sering menceritakan tentangmu pada kami. Itu berarti kau mempunyai tempat yang istimewa di hatinya," Heechul menatap lurus Kibum. Membuat Kibum salah tingkah karena tatapan mata itu terlihat lembut namun seolah menelanjanginya.

"Maaf," lirih Kibum. "Tapi, kami tetap berteman," ia merasa tak enak hati mendengar penuturan Heechul. Lagipula Kibum tak ingin memulai hubungan dengan siapapun untuk saat ini. Ia merasa tak layak apalagi dengan Changmin.

"Bukan salahmu. Siapa yang bisa memaksakan hati bukan?," ujar Heechul. "Sudah saatnya Changmin merasakan penolakan karena selama ini tak ada gadis yang pernah menolaknya bahkan banyak yang mengejar-ngejarnya," Heechul tertawa kecil.

Mereka menghentikan percakapan dan melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Bagaimana suamiku selama di kantor? Apa dia baik atau galak pada karyawan?," pertanyaan Heechul membuat Kibum hampir tersedak.

"Sajangnim.. Dia orang yang tegas, disiplin, tapi baik pada semua orang," Kibum berusaha senetral mungkin dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya meskipun rasa ngilu menjalari hati ketika mengingat sosok Siwon.

"Begitu ya?," Heechul menatap penuh arti kearah Kibum.

"Iya," jawab Kibum singkat sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang melebihi normal.

"Dia memang selalu begitu," Heechul terdiam sesaat. "Wonnie yang kukenal dari dulu memang selalu tegas, penuh kharisma, dan berwibawa. Namun dia juga orang yang lembut, perhatian, dan baik pada siapa saja. Karena kebaikannya itu banyak juga yang salah mengartikannya. Dengan wajah tampan dan segala kebaikannya. Siapa yang tidak terpikat akan pesonanya bukan?," tanya Heechul masih menatap lurus ke dalam manik mata Kibum.

Kibum merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Heechul yang mungkin terkesan lembut namun seolah menembus ke dalam labirin otaknya, seakan-akan mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya. Mencoba tidak melakukan hal yang menimbulkan kecurigaan, Kibum hanya melempar senyum tipis untuk menanggapi perkataan Heechul sambil berusaha menelan makanan yang mendadak terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak nyaman dengan ceritaku," Heechul menyadari perubahan rona muka Kibum. "Aku jarang menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada orang lain. Hanya orang tertentu saja karena aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Teman dekatku pun hanya beberapa. Tapi kau terlihat baik dan bisa dipercaya. Dan...entahlah...aku hanya ada seseorang yang mendengarkanku untuk saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi. Aku tidak keberatan," ucap Kibum tulus.

"Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik," bibir indah Heechul tertarik ke samping, menampakkan segaris senyum yang tidak begitu kentara. "Kami telah menikah selama kurang lebih 2 tahun, dan memiliki putri cantik bernama Taemin. Choi Siwon seorang suami yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Dia lembut, gentle, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang padaku juga Taemin walaupun Taemin bukan darah dagingnya sendiri."

Kibum terkesiap mendengar penuturan Heechul. Ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang bahwa bayi yang dulu Kibum lihat bukan putri kandung Siwon, namun Siwon terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun terkejut, Kibum bersikap sewajar mungkin menunggu Heechul selesai bercerita meski sedikit terselip rasa sungkan karena mendengar Heechul menceritakan hal pribadi pada dirinya yang notabene adalah 'pesaingnya'. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Heechul kini. Kibum hanya menerka-nerka saja.

"Wajar jika kau terkejut," ucap Heechul saat melihat perubahan wajah Kibum. "Memang ini aib. Aku juga merasa malu mengatakannya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Choi Siwon dulunya adalah sahabatku, tapi dia mau bertanggungjawab atas benih yang ditanam laki-laki lain dalam rahimku. Seharusnya aku bisa memberinya lebih, karena entah bagaimana diriku tanpa dukungannya. Tapi sayang sekali..aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna. Setelah melahirkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan kewajiban sebagai istri kepada suami. Aku mengalami vaginismus yang membuat kami tidak bisa berhubungan suami istri. Walau telah menjalani terapi selama lebih dari 1 tahun ini, tapi belum juga berhasil," Heechul tersenyum satir lalu meneguk orange juice-nya.

"Heechul-ssi..."

"Selama ini Wonnie menemani dan mendukungku agar tidak putus asa karena hal ini, dan aku mulai bersemangat lagi untuk penyembuhanku. Tapi...Wonnie tetaplah laki-laki normal. Sama seperti laki-laki lain. Dia butuh menyalurkan hasratnya bukan? Aku tidak bisa memberikannya selama ini. Tapi, apakah aku harus membenarkan jika kemudian dia mencari perempuan lain untuk melampiaskan hasratnya? Apa aku salah jika marah dan sakit hati walaupun bukan sepenuhnya salah Wonnie kalau dia mencari perempuan lain yang bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan?"

Kibum kini tak dapat menelan lagi makanan lezat di hadapannya. Ia merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Kini sepasang iris kelam indahnya menatap sayu kearah Heechul yang masih terlihat anggun dan tenang namun menyimpan gejolak hati yang terlihat dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

"Nyonya Choi..."

"Bukankah kita sama-sama wanita Kibum-ssi? Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu jika berada di posisiku?," tanya Heechul lagi.

"Saya...," bibir merah Kibum tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena rasa bersalah dan takut yang menjadi satu.

"Aku merasa bahwa kau bukan gadis yang jahat. Kau terlihat baik di mataku. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatmu, bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku saat ini?," Heechul tersenyum satir pada Kibum. Wajah cantik itu masih terlihat anggun dan tenang namun terlihat gejolak emosi yang berusaha tetap terkendali disana.

Gadis bernama Kim Kibum itu terdiam beberapa waktu. Berusaha memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan pada istri dari Choi Siwon tersebut. Kibum bisa menangkap bahwa sepandai apapun ia dan Siwon menyimpan hubungan ini, namun pada akhirnya Heechul mengetahuinya juga. Apa yang selama ini Kibum khawatirkan ternyata terjadi juga. Walaupun tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi saat ini Heechul tengah menginterogasinya. Menunjukkan semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan bersama Siwon tepat di depan matanya dengan cara yang elegan. Heechul telah mengetahui semuanya. Semoga saja tidak dengan kehamilannya kini.

Kibum menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Entah mengapa mendadak sangat sulit baginya untuk bernafas. "Tentu saja saya akan marah dan kecewa jika dikhianati oleh pasangan hidup saya," ucap Kibum kemudian. "Nyonya Choi pun berhak marah dan menghukum orang yang telah merebut suami anda. Bukankah dia hanya wanita simpanan saja? Dia...dia benar-benar perempuan yang tidak tahu diri. Bagaimanapun..perempuan itu tidak mempunyai hak apapun atas Choi sajangnim. Kau..berhak melakukan apapun padanya, termasuk menghukumnya," ucap Kibum dengan suara tertahan.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sekejam itu Kibum-ssi," Heechul tersenyum anggun seolah menunjukkan bahwa posisinya memang berbeda dengan gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sedikit memahami perasaan gadis itu terhadap suamiku. Bagaimanapun aku juga pernah merasakan hal itu pada seseorang. Cinta membutakan hatiku, membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Perempuan cantik istri Siwon ini menghentikan perkataannya, meneguk perlahan air minum miliknya lalu meletakkan lagi di meja. Semua tindak-tanduk yang ia lakukan benar-benar tertata, penuh keeleganan. Ia kemudian menopangkan tangan di bawah dagu, menatap lurus kearah Kibum.

"Mungkin jika gadis ini paham posisinya dan bertindak seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan, aku akan memaafkannya. Karena ia gadis yang cerdas, seharusnya ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya bukan?"

Tatapan sepasang obsidian cemerlang Heechul seolah menembus jauh ke dalam bola mata kelam Kibum dengan senyum anggun terulas dari bibir menawannya. Sementara itu, bibir merah Kibum seolah terkunci mengdengar perkataan Heechul. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata seolah ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Kibum pun hanya terdiam. Mengepalkan kedua tangan yang gemetar dan entah sejak kapan berada di bawah meja makan, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dan ketakutannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan kali ini perbuatannya telah terungkap.

"Kibum-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Heechul ketika melihat Kibum termangu seperti itu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Kibum tak bergeming. Bagaimanapun ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Dari semua perkataan Heechul, Kibum dapat menyimpulkan bahwa istri Siwon ini telah mengetahui hubungan Siwon dengan dirinya. Mungkin ini alasan Siwon menjauhinya serta bersikap dingin padanya. Perlahan Kibum mengusap perutnya yang belum kelihatan menonjol tersebut. Ada sebuah nyawa yang sedang tumbuh disana. Sungguh miris memikirkan bahwa buah hatinya kelak tak akan memiliki ayah. Ini seperti petunjuk baginya bahwa memang sudah tak ada harapan untuk bersama dengan Siwon kembali apalagi meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

"Kibum-ssi!," Heechul menegur lagi. Kali ini Kibum tersadar.

"I-iya Nyonya Choi. Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum tergagap. Rasa mual yang hebat mendadak menderanya kembali.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan lagi acara makan kita. Sayang sekali jika harus terbuang percuma karena makanan disini enak," ujar Heechul dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Permisi. Saya harus ke toilet sebentar."

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah tergesa dan setengah berlari ia menuju ke toilet restoran tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Kibum telah berada di dalam toilet. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengeluarkan semua isi lambung yang belum sepenuhnya terisi. Sedikit lega setelahnya meskipun membuat tubuhnya terasa lemah. Kibum melangkah menuju wastafel, berkumur kemudian merapikan kembali penampilannya. Tersenyum miris ketika menatap pantulan wajah cantiknya di cermin. Wajah itu terlihat pucat. Pipi tembamnya pun sedikit tirus kini. Tiada rona cerah yang biasa terpancar disana.

'Siwonnie... Aku harus bagaimana?,' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Berharap Siwon datang saat ini juga dan menolongnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan semu belaka.

=o=

Laki-laki tampan yang selalu menampakkan lesung pipinya ketika tersenyum itu menatap hampa melalui jendela ruangan kerja yang mempunyai jendela berukuran besar tersebut. Sekali lagi ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi kerja. Sudah berapa hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa kepastian yang ia berikan. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Siwon, guratan kesedihan di mata Kibum ketika ia menanggapi dengan dingin saat kekasihnya itu menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Tentu saja Kibum pasti sedih dan kecewa karena ia bersikap dingin seperti itu. Siwon memang sengaja melakukannya.

Jujur, Siwon sebenarnya sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, apalagi Kibum yang mengandungnya, seorang gadis yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupnya. Dalam diri janin yang dikandung Kibum mengalir darahnya. Tapi, keadaan tak memungkinkan jika ia harus mengakui apalagi bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan Kibum.

Tangan kekar Siwon meremas pelan bagian depan jas yang menutupi dada bidangnya. Terasa sangat menyakitkan di dalam sana. Tapi mungkin itu tak seberapa dengan yang dirasakan Kibum kini. Siwon benar-benar tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kenyataan yang ada mengharuskan dirinya bertindak seperti itu. Mungkin Kibum akan membencinya, tapi Siwon tak ada pilihan lain.

Siwon membalikkan kursi kerja yang ia duduki lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja di hadapannya. Sebuah kalung sederhana dengan liontin berbentuk bintang. Jemari Siwon mengusap lembut permukaan liontinnya. Sepasang mata tajamnya itu menatap sendu pada kalung perak di tangannya. Lama ia memandangi kalung tersebut kemudian mengembalikan lagi ke tempat semula. Siwon kemudian berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar Sunny-ssi. Atur semua pertemuan hari ini untuk besok," ucap Siwon pada sang sekretaris. Sebelum dijawab oleh sekretarisnya, Siwon telah lebih dulu berlalu menuju keluar kantor.

Mobil mewah milik Siwon tersebut membelah keramaian jalanan di kota Seoul. Siwon melajukan dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepasang mata tajamnya terfokus pada jalan raya yang siang ini sedikit macet karena bertepatan dengan jam istirahat perkantoran. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Ada pancaran yang tak terdefinisikan terlihat dari wajah tampan tersebut. Hampir satu jam Siwon mengemudikan mobil mewahnya, dan akhirnya memarkirkannya di depan sebuah bangunan kokoh, tepatnya sebuah lembaga pemasyarakatan kelas 1 di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Seperti biasa, dengan langkah anggun dan terlihat gagah dengan tubuh atletisnya yang dimilikinya, Siwon melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut. Setelah melalui pemeriksaan petugas, Siwon dipersilakan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sekat yang membatasi dengan ruangan lain dan setengah keatas merupakan kaca besar yang memungkinkan bisa melihat ruangan lain tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Siwon melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah oriental dengan mengenakan pakaian narapidana dari balik pintu ruangan yang disekat itu. Siwon pun mendekat dan meraih alat mirip telefon agar bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hangeng hyung? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau kelihatan lebih kurus," sapa Siwon dengan wajah tenang pada laki-laki tampan tersebut.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi Siwon-ssi. Kau sudah tahu dengan melihatku. Apakah kau puas sekarang?," nada sinis terucap dari mulut Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau bersikap sinis begitu hyung? Padahal aku merindukanmu. Bukankah kita bersahabat. Aku bahkan menyempatkan diri disela kesibukanku hanya untuk menjengukmu," bibir joker itu menampakkan senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Kau benar. Kita memang bersahabat. Dulu," sahut Hangeng dengan pandangan miris. "Jadi kau sekarang sibuk huh? Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"Sudah seharusnya aku menikmatinya bukan?," Siwon menatap lurus Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?," Hangeng balas menatap ke dalam manik mata Siwon, mencari jawaban disana.

"Maaf," ucap Siwon datar. "Kau jangan khawatir hyung. Aku menjaga wanitamu dengan baik. Ehm..tunggu...sekarang dia menjadi istriku bukan milikmu lagi. Putrimu juga mulai tumbuh besar dan cantik, tapi sekarang Taemin adalah putriku bukan?," Siwon tersenyum angkuh.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Choi Siwon!," Hangeng mengumpat dengan perkataan tidak pantas pada Siwon. Hal yang tak pernah diucapkannya pada siapapun. Siwon hanya terdiam tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Hangeng tersebut.

"Mengumpatlah padaku sepuasmu hyung. Benar. Aku memang brengsek. Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?," ucap Siwon seolah menantang. Ia tetap memandang tajam kearah Hangeng yang masih terlihat menahan emosi.

"Kuharap kau tak menyakiti Heechul dan Taemin," nada suara Hangeng melunak. Sepasang mata laki-laki karismatik tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun ia dalam keadaan tak berdaya saat ini.

Siwon tak merespon perkataan Hangeng. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Ia meletakkan gagang telefon paralel itu ke tempat semula lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng seorang diri terpaku di ruangan tersebut.

=o=

Gadis bernama Kibum itu merapatkan coat yang membungkus tubuh ringkihnya. Penghujung musim gugur yang mendekati musim dingin ini membuat suhu udara lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kibum harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya dengan baik agar tidak jatuh sakit. Bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin seenaknya sendiri sekarang karena ada nyawa lain yang ia bawa.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mewah. Ia memang seringkali kesini. Dulu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang situasinya menjadi lain. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Siwon mengirimkan pesan untuk menemuinya di apartemen pribadi Siwon tersebut. Malam ini juga. Detak jantung Kibum berirama lebih cepat. Ia merasa takut menghadapi kenyataan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti. Apakah Siwon akan benar-benar mencampakkannya? Tapi, ia juga tak bisa bersikap egois dengan meminta Siwon untuk memilih antara dirinya atau Heechul. Bagaimanapun Siwon masih suami sah dari Heechul bukan? Apalagi dirinya tadi telah bertemu istri Siwon. Heechul telah mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Siwon, dan memintanya untuk menjauhi suaminya.

Kembali Kibum melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya dengan pelan memasuki apartemen tersebut. Langsung menuju ke atas, ke tempat Siwon berada. Kini Kibum telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Siwon. Jika biasanya Kibum langsung masuk begitu saja, tapi sekarang ia tak melakukannya. Telunjuknya menekan bel yang berada di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok tampan bertubuh atletis si pemilik apartemen yang bernama Choi Siwon tersebut.

"Masuklah," perintah Siwon datar. Kontak mata mereka hanya sekilas. Siwon langsung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan ke dalam lagi, membiarkan Kibum terpaku di muka pintu.

Kibum tertegun sejenak. Sepasang matanya yang tadi sempat bertemu dengan mata Siwon menangkap hal lain. Tatapan itu begitu dingin dan menusuk. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang menjalari nadi. Biasanya Siwon akan memberinya senyuman yang menampakkan sepasang lesung pipi di wajah tampannya. Siwon akan memeluk dan menciumnya. Tapi kini berbeda. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang selalu menggetarkan hati Kibum, pelukan hangat, dan ciuman kasih sayang. Bahkan suara lembut yang selalu ditujukan padanya kini terdengar datar dan dingin.

Ragu, akhirnya Kibum melangkah ke dalam. Dulu, Kibum merasa hangat ketika memasuki apartemen itu. Kini hanya rasa dingin dan asing yang merasukinya. Keadaan telah berbeda.

Duduklah," perintah Siwon lagi ketika melihat Kibum masih saja berdiri dengan kaku di ruang tamu.

Kibum mengambil duduk dengan canggung. Tepat di hadapannya, Siwon duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna broken white dengan posisi angkuh. Menyedekapkan tangan di depan dada sementara kakinya ditopangkan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?," tanya Kibum lirih berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Siwon hanya merespon dengan senyum meremehkan. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku selalu baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon kemudian.

"Syukurlah," Kibum tersenyum tulus.

Siwon terpaku dengan wajah cantik Kibum yang dihiasi senyum manis. Senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu dirindukan Siwon. Senyuman yang selalu membuat jantung Siwon berdebar lebih kencang ketika menatapnya. Tidak. Ini bukan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang berbau melankolis dan romantis. Siwon berusaha menata hatinya kembali agar tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama," ujar Siwon. "Ada yang harus kupastikan lagi darimu."

Kibum menatap lurus Siwon. Menunggu apa hal yang akan dikatakan Siwon lagi.

"Apa benar kau hamil?," tanya Siwon seolah meragukan apa yang pernah dikatakan Kibum. Matanya menatap tajam kearah gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri hasil tesnya Siwonnie," jawab Kibum dengan lembut. "Kalau kau belum percaya, kita bisa melakukan tes sekali lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya," tepis Siwon. "Tapi..bagaimana bisa terjadi? Aku memang tidak pernah memakai pengaman, tapi bukankah kau meminum pil pencegah kehamilan," tanya Siwon dingin.

"Itu..memang benar. Tapi, aku sempat lupa meminumnya setelah kita berhubungan beberapa minggu yang lalu," Kibum merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya.

Siwon mendengus mendengar penuturan Kibum tersebut.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Kau sengaja menjebakku agar aku bertanggung jawab dan terikat denganmu selamanya bukan?," ucap Siwon dengan kejamnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar lupa karena terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan, dan setelah itu..kau menyentuhku. Aku..tak sempat meminumnya," sanggah Kibum.

"Alasan klise yang sering dipakai oleh wanita-wanita sejenis dirimu," Siwon mendengus keras, memberi tatapan merendahkan. "Apa itu benar anakku?," tanya Siwon dingin. Begitu menusuk perasaan Kibum yang telah terluka sebelumnya karena kata-kata kasar yang merendahkannya, menganggapnya sama dengan wanita-wanita penggoda suami orang diluar sana.

"Siwonnie..," Kibum yang semula tertunduk mendongakkan kepala. Mata Kibum menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki tampan dihadapannya. "Tentu saja ini anakmu Siwonnie. Kenapa kau tega bertanya seperti itu?," mata beriris kelam itu mulai berembun.

"Kau yakin itu milikku? Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana tanpa sepengetahuanku karena aku tak mungkin mengawasimu selama 24 jam penuh. Bisa saja selain denganku, kau juga tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Lee Donghae atau Changmin mungkin?," ucap Siwon sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seolah aku ini pelacur tuan Choi!?," suara Kibum bergetar menahan emosi sekaligus peirih di hatinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras.

Jika saja tidak ada meja penghalang di depannya, Kibum ingin menampar Siwon saat ini juga. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon menuduhnya sekejam itu. Mungkin Kibum salah karena membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh Siwon sesuka hatinya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi simpanan Siwon. Namun Kibum tak semurahan itu. Ia bukan wanita jalang yang membiarkan laki-laki manapun menyentuhnya. Hanya Siwon yang pertama dan satu-satunya pernah melakukan itu.

"Kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu. Tidak mustahil juga bagi laki-laki lain bukan?"

"Aku tak sehina itu!," suara Kibum meninggi. "Aku tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Lee Donghae dan Kim Changmin atau laki-laki manapun. Bukankah kau selalu marah jika aku berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain?," ucap Kibum dengan nada serak. "Lee Donghae, dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau juga tahu itu. Kim Changmin. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau hanya kau yang kucintai. Selama ini aku tak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku. Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang pernah menyentuhku, Choi sajangnim!"

"Oh..maaf kalau begitu. Baiklah aku percaya. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Menikahimu?," Siwon terkekeh sinis. "Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukannya," ujar Siwon dengan nada ringan.

"A-aku tidak memintamu menikahiku walaupun jujur aku menginginkannya. Kalau mau, aku sudah memintamu melakukannya semenjak pertamakali kau menyentuhku. Tapi aku tahu tak berhak menuntut lebih. Aku..hanya terlalu mencintaimu Siwonnie. Walaupun kau mungkin tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku." Kibum menatap sendu kearah Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja bahwa didalam diriku telah tumbuh anakmu. Anak yang sebagian dari dirinya mengalir darahmu. Kenapa kau mengingkarinya tuan Choi? Kau...berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah. Memang seperti inilah diriku. Apa yang terjadi antara kita hanyalah kesalahan, dan aku telah menyadari kesalahanku itu," Siwon menatap tajam Kibum. " Aku tak peduli itu anak siapa. Yang kuinginkan hanya segera menyelesaikan urusan kita. Kau minta berapa, akan kuberikan cek," Siwon menurunkan kakinya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian mengeluarkan cek dan membubuhkan tanda tangan diatasnya. "Ini!," Siwon melemparkan selembar kertas cek itu ke atas meja tepat di hadapan Kibum.

Kibum menatap bergantian kearah Siwon lalu beralih pada kertas tersebut. Ia tahu itu apa namun Kibum hanya ingin mendengar kepastian dari mulut Siwon sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita...," Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Sepasang mata tajam itu menatap lurus kearah Kibum. Mengamati setiap detail paras rupawan dihadapannya. Bibir merah ranum yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman mempesona itu tampak bergetar. Bibir yang setiap kali ia menyentuhnya terasa manis dan memabukkan. Mungkin Siwon tak bisa menyentuhnya kembali. Pandangan Siwon beralih pada mata beriris gelap nan indah milik Kibum. Mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu kini diselimuti kabut tebal. Genangan airmata mulai membanjiri pipi putih yang terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Betapa Siwon ingin merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, memberinya ketenangan, mengusap buliran bening airmata yang masih setia menetes tersebut.

"Gugurkan juga kandunganmu!," lanjut Siwon dengan wajah angkuh, berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya kini.

Benar. Siwon ingin bersikap sekejam mungkin pada Kibum. Walaupun berat, Siwon ingin agar Kibum membencinya. Semakin benci akan semakin baik. Bukankah itu memudahkan Kibum untuk cepat melupakannya? Selain itu, Siwon mempunyai pikiran lain. Siwon tak mungkin membiarkan bayi mereka kelak lahir tanpa seorang ayah karena keadaan tak memungkinkan baginya untuk bertanggungjawab. Akan berat kehidupan Kibum dan anaknya kelak tanpa dirinya. Tanpa beban benih yang telah ditanam Siwon di dalam rahimnya, Kibum bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan laki-laki lain kelak.

"Apa?," Kibum mendengar jelas setiap perkataan Siwon. Ia hanya tak percaya ucapan kejam itu datang dari mulut Siwon. Laki-laki tampan yang selalu berkata lembut dan penuh cinta padanya. Memperlakukannya bagai barang berharga yang tiada duanya di dunia. Senyum malaikat yang mempesonanya. Semua kehangatan itu seoalh lenyap tak berbekas. Siwon yang dihadapannya kini berbeda dengan Siwon yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana gadis sepintar dirimu bisa tak mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan?," sinis Siwon. "Di depanmu itu ada cek kosong. Kau bisa mengisinya dengan nominal berapapun yang kau inginkan. Yang perlu kau lakukan cukup menjauh dari kehidupanku. Anggap saja tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, serta...gugurkan janin yang ada dalam kandunganmu."

Dengan gemetar Kibum meraih cek yang berada di hadapannya. Senyuman pahit terukir di bibir merahnya yang terlihat mulai memucat. Menatap lama selembar kertas di tangannya. Jika perempuan lain yang menjadi simpanan laki-laki beristri hanya untuk mengejar kemewahan mungkin akan senang mendapatkannya. Tapi tidak bagi Kibum. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan selama menalin hubungan dengan Siwon. Kibum hanya mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Mungkin ia hanyalah gadis sederhana yang tak memiliki apapun yang berlebih. Namun Kibum masih mempunyai harga diri. Kini, Siwon mencampakkannya setelah menikmatinya tak bersisa. Siwon juga tak mengakui janin yang dikandungnya, bahkan tega menyuruh Kibum untuk menggugurkannya. Janin itu sama sekali tak berdosa. Kibum dan Siwon-lah yang melakukan perbuatan dosa. Dan kini Siwon memintanya berbuat dosa lagi dengan membunuh nyawa tak bersalah tersebut, sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini. Siwon juga telah melukai harga dirinya. Menganggapnya perempuan murahan tak berbeda dengan pelacur yang menggoda laki-laki beristri hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Sehina itukah penilaian Siwon terhadapnya? Lalu, apa arti kata cinta yang selalu Siwon ucapkan padanya. Apakah itu semua dusta? Apakah ia tak berarti sama sekali bagi Siwon selain sebagai pemuas nafsu saja?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu Choi sajangnim!," Kibum menyeka airmata yang dari tadi membasahi pipinya. Sepasang matanya kini menatap nyalang kearah Siwon. "Aku bisa membesarkan anak ini sendiri tanpamu," Kibum merobek cek pemberian Siwon dan melemparkan kearah wajah tampan dihadapannya. "Selamat malam," Kibum membungkuk hormat lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

Blam..

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup kembali setelah Kibum pergi. Kesepian. Kehampaan. Begitulah yang dirasakan Siwon. Sakit? Rasanya memang sangat sakit tak tertahankan. Cintanya telah pergi. Tapi rasa sakit ini tak akan sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Kibum. Kosong. Seperti ada lubang dalam hatinya yang menganga lebar. Kibum yang biasanya mengisi ruang kosong tersebut. Kini, Kibum-nya telah ia campakkan.

"Kibummie...maafkan aku...," gumam Siwon hampir tak terdengar. Meraih serpihan cek yang tadi dilemparkan Kibum padanya. Butiran bening mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Menangis pelan. Sungguh tak pantas seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh atletis sepertinya menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Siwon. Menyesali semua yang terjadi. Ia tak ingin melakukannya, tak ingin Kibum berlalu dari hidupnya. Tapi Siwon harus merelakannya. Melepas cintanya.

Sementara itu Kibum yang telah berada di luar apartemen melangkah dengan gontai. Sekeluar dari apartemen Siwon, ia bertekad tak akan menangis lagi. Namun, entah mengapa lelehan airmata itu tak terbendung lagi. Ketika yang menyakitinya orang lain, Kibum tak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi ketika yang menyakitinya kini adalah orang yang paling dicintainya, rasanya beribu-ribu kali perihnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, tak bisa bernafas. Jika Siwon mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara baik-baik, mungkin Kibum masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi kata-kata kejam dan sikap merendahkan Siwon membuatnya benar-benar tersakiti. Berkali menyeka airmatanya, berkali pula mengalir kembali. Bahkan ketika kini berada di dalam taksi yang mengantarkannya menuju rumah pun, airmata itu masih setia mengalir menemani kesedihannya.

Kibum berusaha menahan agar isakan tangisnya tak terdengar. Sepasang matanya menatap sendu ke luar jendela. Walaupun taksi itu meluncur dengan kecepatan di atas normal, namun sang waktu serasa berjalan dengan lambat. Kibum hanya ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah dan meluapkan semua kesedihannya. Sendiri. Tanpa Siwon disisinya lagi.

"_Kau goreskan warna diatas kanvas yang putih dengan sesuka hatimu_

_Lalu kau ingin menghapuskan keindahan lukisannya_

_Semudah itukah kau tancapkan belati di jantungku _

_hingga terluka dan berdarah?_

_Semua kata cinta yang terucap dari bibirmu hanyalah dusta_

_yang terangkai dengan indah dibalik wajah malaikatmu_

_Mengapa? Mengapa kau ingkari janjimu?_

_Mencampakkanku bagai seonggok sampah tak berguna_

_setelah kau miliki diriku tak bersisa_

_Kini kau tak menghendaki sesuatu bagian dirimu yang hidup dalam diriku_

_Buah cinta kita….._

_Kau ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu_

_Beserta nyawa yang tak berdosa ini_

_Kau..adalah iblis yang memerangkapku dalam jeratan cintamu_

_setelah ternoda dosa_

_Kau campakkan dalam jurang neraka yang paling dalam"_

**TBC**

**Hai..mian lama menunggu. thanx buat yg udah setia nungguin update, udah baca&review ^^  
**

**Special thanx to:  
**

**Ghana704**

**Andreychoi**

Dminniekyunnie

TiGarini

cloudyeye

Cindyshim

Zelenvi

cha

Shim Yeonhae

BumBummie

liekaneshiro

mi gi cassiopeia ot5

sha

snower0821

zae-kim

pervywoonie

sibum shipp

iruma-chan

Viivii-ken

Seo Shin Young

407bubleblue

WooLee18

meyy-chaan

fin95

DewiDestriaPutri

SnowySmiles

Choi HaeMin

kyuminlove

EvilmagnaeMin

dindaR

Choikyuhae

KyuLov

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki

zakurafrezee

sasya darena

Minnie Seongmin

ejinki

Cho97

N-Little

blackwhite28

Guests yg gak tau namanya ^^

Buat yg nungguin ff Second Chance harap bersabar aja. saya akan lanjut setelah menyelesaikan All That I am


	14. Chapter 14

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 14

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst, OOC

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Changbum, slight Hanchul, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hey-yo... Apa kabar? Udah lama nungguin update kah? Maaf ya kelamaan krn saya juga harus nyelesein ff v-kei yg lain selain ff k-pop selain kesibukan2 yg lain ^^

Saya hanya meminjam nama2 dalam ff ini, tapi cerita tetap ide saya. Jika ada yang protes, maafkan saya. Bukan maksud hati membuat imej mereka jadi jelek ato gimana :-)

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya sekedar fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya :-D

Saya terima kritik maupun flame karena saya menghargai perbedaan pendapat dan tidak mempermasalahkan jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya ^^ Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika gak membacanya jika memang gak suka daripada mengganggu penglihatan anda hehehehehe...

Happy Reading...

=o=

"_*Ada diriku yang mencintaimu_

_Ada diriku yang menatapmu_

_Ada diriku yang menginginkanmu_

_Ada diriku yang kehilanganmu_

_Ada dirimu yang mencintaiku_

_Ada dirimu yang menatapku_

_Ada dirimu yang menghancurkanku_

_Ada dirimu yang dirimu yang telah merenggutku_

_Ada dirimu yang telah membunuhku"_

_(*penggalan translate lirik lagu the Gazette – Nakigahara)_

Entah berapa lama sosok perempuan cantik bernama Kim Kibum itu berdiri ditempatnya. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam lamanya sejak pagi tadi. Tak peduli letih yang menggelayuti. Tak peduli suhu rendah disekitarnya karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Hanya tubuhnya yang secara alami merespon keadaan sekitar secara tidak sadar. Tubuh ringkih itu menggigil kedinginan, namun sepertinya ia tak mempedulikan yang sedang dirasakannya kini. Sepasang mata dengan iris gelap nan indah itu menatap sendu kearah rumah mewah bergaya modern yang terhalang oleh pagar yang tinggi, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dunia dibalik tembok tinggi itu berbeda dengan dunia diluarnya.

Menyembunyikan diri dibalik sebatang pohon besar yang daun-daunnya telah berguguran, sosok itu hanya menatap intens tanpa sebait kata terucap dari bibir merahnya yang terkatup rapat. Bahkan Kibum hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekat lagi. Rumah mewah itu adalah rumah yang ditempati Choi Siwon dengan keluarganya. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan rumah sederhana nan mungil peninggalan orangtua Kibum yang kini ditempatinya seorang diri. Sungguh berbeda respon yang ia lakukan kini. Bibir merah menawannya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, namun pancaran matanya berkebalikan. Mata indah itu mulai terlihat berembum walau tak sampai meneteskan butiran bening.

'Siwonnie...'

Bahkan ia hanya mampu memanggil nama orang itu dalam hati saja. Jemari lentiknya meremas bagian depan coat yang dipakainya. Kenapa masih berdebar begitu keras ketika memikirkan sosok itu? Kenapa disela kehangatan yang menjalari dadanya, terselip juga keperihan mendalam disana? Venus, sang dewi cinta telah menancapkan panah cinta kepadanya. Namun anak panah itu ternyata beracun. Meskipun telah tercabut, racunnya telah menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darah dan menyiksanya secara perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Dibalik tembok tinggi itu ada sosok laki-laki yang dicintainya. Choi Siwon. Laki-laki yang mampu merajai hatinya. Orang yang bahkan telah begitu kejam menjadikan Kibum sebagai perempuan lain dalam biduk rumahtangganya. Setelah puas mendapatkan semuanya bahkan telah menitipkan benih dalam rahimnya. Kini, dengan tega Siwon pun mencampakkannya begitu saja bagai seonggok sampah tak berguna lagi. Siwon menjauhinya, tak mempedulikannya lagi, bahkan tak merespon ketika Kibum mengatakan kehamilannya. Membiarkannya terombang-ambing di antara seutas asa yang rapuh tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu Siwon mengakhiri semuanya, menghapus keindahan pertautan hati mereka dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan.

'Bodoh. Kau memang bodoh Kim Kibum!,' ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menerima cinta Siwon padahal telah mengetahui status atasannya tersebut? Bahkan Kibum juga sudah tahu konsekuensinya jauh-jauh hari ketika mereka memulai hubungan terlarang tersebut. Semua ini sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya. Mana mungkin Siwon berbaik hati akan bertanggungjawab sementara laki-laki itu masih berstatus suami sah seseorang. Sebuah kecerobohan telah ia lakukan. Kibum lupa meminum pil pencegah kehamilan setelah Siwon menyentuhnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menuntut pertanggungjawaban Siwon begitu saja bukan?

Kibum selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati sebelum Siwon mencampakkannya. Jika Siwon tak membutuhkannya lagi, kenapa tak segera mengatakan padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang terjalin antara mereka. Mungkin ia akan terluka, kecewa, dan menangis. Tentu saja hal itu wajar. Dirinya bukan lagi seperti yang dulu. Siwon telah mengambil semua darinya. Tapi, bukankah Kibum pun merelakan dirinya untuk disentuh Siwon? Itu berarti mereka melakukan hubungan intim atas dasar suka sama suka, bukan paksaan.

Ia telah memikirkan semua hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Kibum telah mempersiapkan diri menerima semuanya karena dirinya tak bisa mengharapkan lebih pada Siwon. Kibum tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa karena bagaimanapun Siwon bukan miliknya secara sah. Ia hanyalah perempuan lain dalam kehidupan Siwon yang sempurna. Selama ini mereka berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan itu dari orang-orang sekitar. Bahkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook yang merupakan teman dekat Kibum pun tak mengetahuinya. Tapi Kibum tak menyangka sama sekali jika cara Siwon untuk mengakhirinya akan sekeji ini. Kata-kata dan sikap Siwon benar-benar meninggalkan segores yang teramat perih sekaligus telah merendahkan dirinya sebagai perempuan.

Tapi, apakah Kibum mampu membenci Siwon? Apakah Kibum mampu menghapus perasaan cinta di hatinya terhadap Siwon begitu saja? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kibum memang tersakiti. Namun rasa cintanya terhadap Siwon mengalahkan rasa bencinya. Betapa buruk Siwon memperlakukannya, tapi mereka pernah melalui saat-saat bahagia bersama. Semua kenangan itu terlalu indah. Lagipula, Siwon tetaplah ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini. Jika Kibum membencinya, berarti Kibum tak akan bisa menyayangi anak ini dengan tulus karena sebagian dari dirinya juga mengalir darah Siwon.

Tlek..

Sehelai daun yang telah mengering terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Jemari lentik Kibum meraih daun tersebut. Benar. Saat ini memang sedang musim gugur. Tentu saja pepohonan akan merontokkan dedaunannya bukan? Kibum tersenyum miris. Bahkan musim pun begitu merefleksikan suasana hatinya kini. Untaian benang asa itu telah terlepas sama seperti dedaunan di musim gugur ini. Kibum membalikkan badan. Melangkahkan pelan sepasang kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Buliran kristal bening mengalir tak terbendung lagi dari sepasang mata indahnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya airmata selalu menghiasi keindahan wajahnya yang tergores sempurna. Cintanya pada Siwon selalu membuatnya menangis dalam kesendirian. Tapi, ia harus tetap melanjutkan hidup karena ada nyawa lain yang kini semakin tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Entah kemana arah kakinya melangkah, Kibum bahkan tidak menghiraukan. Mendung yang menggelayuti sepasang mata cemerlangnya tak jua meninggalkannya. Tatapan mata itu kosong dengan buliran airmata yang setia mengaliri pipi putih tembamnya yang kini nampak sedikit tirus. Tanpa terasa ia telah sampai di jalan raya. Di halte bis itu, Kibum meletakkan tubuh lemahnya. Seharusnya ia menunggu bis datang untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Kibum tak mempedulikannya. Entah sudah beberapa bis yang berlalu, Kibum tetap duduk termenung disana. Tak peduli ketika orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikannya karena butiran bening itu masih setia mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Noona...," seseorang memanggilnya namun tak membuat Kibum bergeming. Ia masih saja berada di dunianya sendiri. "Kibum noona!," orang itu memanggil sekali lagi sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Kibum pun akhirnya menoleh .

"Changmin," ucap Kibum lirih. Buru-buru disekanya airmatanya.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengenaliku," canda Changmin sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. Kibum tak bereaksi dengan candaan Changmin. Wajah cantiknya terlihat datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?," tanya Kibum.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kalau aku... Kebetulan aku sedang lewat dan melihat kau disini. Makanya aku menghampirimu," sahut Changmin. Sebenarnya Changmin telah menebak apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kibum. Gadis seputih salju ini pasti baru saja dari rumah Siwon karena daerah ini dekat dengan tempat tinggal Siwon. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kibum tadi, namun yang pasti Kibum tak mungkin mendatangi rumah Siwon secara terang-terangan.

"Oh..," lirih Kibum.

Changmin mengambil duduk disamping Kibum. Memperhatikan sejenak pipi putih itu yang masih terlihat basah, juga genangan airmata di sudut mata indahnya. Changmin tak suka melihatnya. Rasanya Changmin ingin menyeka airmata itu dan memeluk Kibum saat ini juga tapi tentu saja tak mungkin dilakukannya. Bisa-bisa Kibum akan tersinggung dan membencinya karena tiba-tiba menyentuhnya tanpa izin.

"Kenapa menangis? Siapa yang berbuat jahat pada gadis secantik dirimu? Ayo..katakan padaku. Nanti akan kumarahi dia," canda Changmin kembali. Tampaknya ia mempunyai cara lain untuk mengalihkan kesedihan Kibum.

Kali ini Kibum tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Aku tidak menangis," sanggahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja," alasan klise yang sering digunakan orang untuk berbohong menutupi kelemahannya.

"Noona..jangan sering memperhatikan orang-orang. Lebih baik perhatikan wajah tampanku saja, ditanggung kau tidak akan kelilipan," kata Changmin dengan wajah polos namun penuh percaya diri.

Kibum tertawa kecil dengan perkataan Changmin tersebut.

"Kenapa satu minggu ini kau tidak masuk kerja? Kau tahu..tak melihatmu sebentar saja sudah membuatku merindukanmu. Tapi ini malahan satu minggu. Kau membuat dadaku sesak karena merindukanmu noona," gombal Changmin.

Mendengar rayuan Changmin itu tak urung membuat Kibum mengulas senyum pahit. "Aku sakit. Lagipula aku sudah mengajukan cuti," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau sakit apa? Sudah ke dokter? Apa kata dokter? Kenapa sekarang malahan berada di luar rumah? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah supaya kesehatanmu membaik. Lihat! Wajahmu saja pucat begini," Changmin terus saja berbicara tanpa henti dengan raut wajah yang khawatir saat menatap wajah pias Kibum.

"Hanya demam. Mungkin karena cuaca buruk saja. Sekarang sudah baikan. Karena bosan, aku ingin jalan-jalan saja. Kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Besok atau lusa aku akan mulai masuk kerja," ujar Kibum yang berusaha meredam kecemasan Changmin. Sempat terbersit di benak Kibum, seandainya saja bukan Changmin yang mencemaskan dirinya, melainkan Siwon. Tapi tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi bukan? Laki-laki yang pernah sangat dicintainya – dan masih dicintainya hingga kini – tersebut tak akan mempedulikannya lagi.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat. Bibirmu juga terlihat membiru," cemas Changmin lagi.

"Aku hanya kedinginan. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan."

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang. Lama-lama disini kau bisa membeku," ajak Changmin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik bis saja," tolak Kibum halus.

"Noona, kau sudah makan?," Changmin mengubah pembicaraan.

"Nanti dirumah," sahut Kibum singkat.

"Aku lapar," Changmin mengusap perutnya sendiri. "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Rasanya ingin makan sesuatu yang berkuah dan panas. Pasti sangat enak," ucap Changmin dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kalau begitu segeralah makan siang," ucap Kibum datar

"Kau tahu tempat yang enak?," tanya Changmin.

Kibum hanya menatap bingung kearah Changmin.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!," sebelum Kibum menyetujuinya, Changmin telah lebih dulu memaksanya memasuki mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di dekat halte lalu melajukan mobil itu kembali.

"Kau memang suka memaksa orang," sindir Kibum.

"Aku sangat lapar noona. Tidak enak rasanya kalau makan sendiri. Biasanya aku yang mengajakmu makan ke suatu tempat. Kali ini kau yang memilihnya. Sekalian menagih janjimu untuk mentraktirku," ucap Changmin dengan wajah polos seolah tak merasa bersalah.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku supaya cepat pulang dan beristirahat?"

"Temani aku dulu. Nanti kuantar kau pulang," sahut Changmin dengan nada ceria.

Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan perlakuan Changmin itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil mewah Changmin berhenti di tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kibum. Changmin menyipitkan mata melihat tempat itu. Sebuah kedai ramyeon sederhana di tepi jalan. Tempat di mana dulu Kibum juga pernah membawa Siwon kesini.

"Kenapa?," tanya Kibum ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin yang kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Changmin. Seorang tuan muda yang selalu hidup mewah dan tak pernah makan di tempat sederhana apalagi di pinggir jalan pasti akan merasa canggung jika harus kesana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk," setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk mencoba rekomendasi dari Kibum tersebut. Siapa tahu tidak seburuk penampilannya dari luar. Begitu yang dipikirkan Changmin.

Keduanya akhirnya pun masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan memesan makanan.

"Kau suka kesini?," tanya Changmin.

"Kadang-kadang. Walaupun sederhana, ramyeon disini sangat enak," ujar Kibum. "Ini.."

Kibum menyerahkan semangkuk besar ramyeon pada Changmin. Sejenak laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya memandang ragu kearah mangkuk ramyeon-nya. Namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakannya.

"Wah...ini enak sekali!," mata Changmin langsung berbinar. Ia kemudian langsung menyumpit ramyeon-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan rakus.

Kibum tersenyum masam melihat cara makan Changmin yang seperti berhari-hari belum makan tersebut. Bahkan ia sendiri belum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tempat ini mengingatkannya kembali akan sosok Siwon. Disini, pertamakalinya mereka makan bersama. Di kursi ini juga ia dan Siwon duduk ketika itu. Semua yang ia lakukan bersama Siwon masih tercetak jelas di memorinya. Sepasang matanya mulai memanas. Kibum berusaha keras agar cairan bening tidak keluar dari sana.

"Noona. Kau tidak makan?," Changmin menegurnya. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Kibum, namun berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya saja.

"Aku baru mau makan. Tadi masih terlalu panas," dusta Kibum sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Ya sudah. Makanlah yang banyak supaya lebih gemuk lagi. Kau sekarang jadi lebih kurus. Jadi terlihat jelek," canda Changmin.

Meskipun tidak berselera makan, namun akhirnya Kibum memakan juga ramyeon-nya. Ia tidak mau Changmin mengkhawatirkannya.

=o=

Sosok laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu membuka laci meja kerjanya. Perlahan mengambil sesuatu di bawah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk bintang. Sebuah foto keluarga terdiri dari seorang laki-laki dewasa berwajah tampan bermata tajam sedang memangku seorang bocah laki-laki tampan dengan senyum yang memamerkan lesung pipinya, di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan dewasa namun wajah dalam foto itu terlihat buram sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Ia sedang memangku bocah perempuan berwajah manis berpipi bulat yang terlihat usianya lebih kecil daripada si bocah laki-laki. Sebuah potret keluarga yang terlihat harmonis dan bahagia.

"Apeoji..," gumam laki-laki tampan bernama Siwon tersebut.

Saat memandangi foto laki-laki dewasa yang dipanggilnya ayah tersebut, memori Siwon kembali pada 20 tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan mereka hidup bahagia. Ayahnya, Choi Seunghyun adalah seorang arsitek berbakat. Dengan ketekunan dan kerja keras selama hampir 10 tahun akhirnya mampu mendirikan perusahaan real estate dengan nama Hyundai corp. Mungkin bukan perusahaan yang terlalu besar, namun cukup terkenal karena tuan Choi adalah arsitek yang handal dan tampaknya bakat itu menurun pada Siwon putranya.

Namun ada perusahaan besar yang merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Hyundai corp. Mungkin untuk saat itu Hyundai corp hanyalah perusahaan kecil, namun berpotensi berkembang pesat di masa yang akan datang dan akan menjadi saingan bisnis dari Kim corp, sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di hampir segala bidang usaha termasuk juga real estate salah satunya.

Dengan menghalalkan segala cara, Kim Jungmo sang pemilik Kim corp yang sudah terkenal itu berusaha menjatuhkan perusahaan Choi Seunghyun yaitu Hyundai corp. Ia tak ingin salah satu lahan bisnis yang selama ini dikuasainya digeser oleh perusahaan lain. Berkedok mengajak kerjasama, namun ternyata kemudian menusuk dari belakang. Menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit agar tidak kentara sehingga membuat bisnis tuan Choi tersebut lama-lama menurun dan meninggalkan banyak hutang yang membelit. Hyundai corp akhirnya jatuh pailit.

Tak lama setelah kejatuhan suaminya, Kwon Jiyong yang merupakan ibu dari Siwon pun bercerai dengan Choi Seunghyun dan menikahi pria lain bernama Lee Seunghyun yang tentu saja juga seorang pengusaha. Membawa adik perempuan Siwon yang masih berusia 8 tahun ikut bersamanya sedangkan Siwon yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun memilih untuk tetap mengikuti ayahnya.

Semenjak ditinggalkan pergi oleh sang istri, Choi Seunghyun semakin terpuruk dan depresi berat. Ia pun menjadi sering sakit-sakitan. Membuat Siwon yang menginjak remaja harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi mereka berdua serta membiayai sekolahnya. Pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah, Siwon menemukan tubuh ayahnya yang telah tidak bernyawa tergantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Sang ayah bunuh diri tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Meninggalkan Siwon sebatang kara tanpa keluarga di sisinya.

Sejak itu hati Siwon menjadi dingin. Ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun meskipun banyak yang menaruh hati padanya karena secara fisik Siwon memang di atas rata-rata begitu juga dengan kecerdasannya. Tak ada satu pun gadis yang mampu mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Ia sudah tak mempercayai wanita manapun. Siwon berpikir pasti akan sama saja dengan ibunya yang akan meninggalkannya jika ada pria lain yang mampu memberinya kekayaan lebih. Tak akan ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Yang dilakukan oleh Siwon hanya belajar dan belajar sembari bekerja serabutan untuk melanjutkan sekolah kemudian kuliahnya. Betapa Siwon masih mengingat semua kesulitan hidupnya yang hanya seorang diri tanpa orangtua maupun saudara. Semua orang telah lama meninggalkan keluarga mereka setelah tak memiliki harta dan kedudukan lagi.

Saat lulus SMA Siwon berhasil masuk ke sebuah universitas di luar negeri, yaitu Amerika. Disana Siwon bertemu dengan Kim Heechul, putri dari Kim Jungmo, orang yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan ayahnya serta membuat keluarganya berantakan. Bukan tanpa sengaja pertemuan itu terjadi. Siwon yang berprestasi sehingga mampu mendapatkan beasiswa di tempat dimana Heechul berkuliah juga meskipun mereka berbeda fakultas. Siwon sengaja mendekatinya, dimulai dengan menjadikannya teman kemudian Heechul mulai mempercayainya. Mereka pun bersahabat. Tentu saja Siwon menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya yatim piatu sejak kecil dan tidak mengetahui siapa orangtuanya.

Heechul menyambut baik persahabatan yang Siwon tawarkan tanpa melihat latar belakangnya karena selama ini hampir semua yang mendekatinya karena statusnya yang merupakan putri salah satu dari 5 orang terkaya di Korea. Di mata Heechul seorang Siwon terlihat begitu tulus. Siwon tak melewatkan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Dendam yang membara dalam hatinya membuat ia ingin membalas semua penderitaan mendiang ayahnya begitu pula dirinya. Karena seorang Kim Jungmo, semua kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Mungkin itu tak bisa lagi mengembalikan keutuhan keluarganya, ataupun menghidupkan lagi ayahnya. Namun Siwon ingin agar Kim Jungmo merasakan juga yang pernah ia rasakan. Siwon tak menginginkan harta Kim sepeser pun. Ia hanya ingin menghancurkan Kim corp begitu juga keluarga Kim.

Bermula dari menjadi sahabat Heechul, Siwon ingin memikat putri Kim Jungmo tesebut dengan modal ketampanan, kebaikan, serta ketulusannya yang palsu. Awalnya Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah karena memanfaatkan Heechul yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebagai alat untuk balas dendam. Namun Siwon membulatkan tekad dan menyingkirkan semua rasa bersalahnya. Ia harus melakukan itu. Jika Siwon dapat menikahi Heechul, maka semua rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon ingin menghancurkan Kim corp hingga tak bersisa.

Semula semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan. Selama mereka berteman, Heechul selalu bersamanya dan bergantung padanya. Namun tiba-tiba ada penghalang. Seorang pemuda tampan dari negeri Cina datang begitu saja dalam kehidupan Heechul dan mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari Siwon. Semua rencana Siwon menjadi terganggu karena kehadiran Hangeng. Namun Siwon tidak mau bertindak gegabah. Ia pun menjadikan juga Hangeng sebagai temannya. Mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat.

Hingga kembali lagi ke Korea, hubungan Heechul dengan Hangeng semakin intens. Heechul bahkan tak mempedulikan status Hangeng yang bukan dari keluarga kaya seperti dirinya. Hangeng yang lembut dan tulus mampu menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Heechul yang sedikit arogan, egois, dan ingin mendapatkan semua yang ia mau. Bagi Hangeng itu semua tak menjadi masalah. Ia mencintai Heechul apa adanya karena ia tahu sikap Heechul itu hanya untuk menutupi kesepiannya karena tidak pernah mendapat perhatian orang tuanya. Hangeng tulus mencintai Heechul.

Kim Jungmo yang sangat memanjakan putrinya pun menuruti kemauan Heechul. Ia menyetujui hubungan putrinya dengan pemuda Cina tersebut. Jungmo bahkan mempercayakan posisi General Manager Kim corp pada sang calon menantu. Kepercayaan itu digunakan oleh Hangeng dengan baik. Ia bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memiliki kemampuan untuk menduduki posisi tersebut, bukan karena hubungannya dengan putri pemilik Kim corp.

Siwon tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Ia tak ingin rencananya berantakan hanya karena seorang Hangeng yang menjadi penghalangnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam perusahaan Kim corp dengan rekomendasi Heechul. Siwon dengan mudah diterima karena sahabat Heechul, juga karena kemampuannya. Selama bekerja disana, Siwon memainkan perannya sebagai sahabat Hangeng dengan baik. Walaupun sempat ragu karena Siwon mengakui bahwa Hangeng adalah orang yang baik. Siwon sebenarnya juga menanggap Hangeng sebagai sahabatnya. Namun sekali, Siwon tak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan hanya karena perasaan pribadi.

Siwon mencari seseorang di kantor Kim corp agar bisa dimanfaatkannya dengan imbalan yang setimpal. Ia menyuruh orang itu agar melakukan rekayasa penggunaan dana perusahaan untuk memperkaya kantung pribadi yang menyebabkan kerugian perusahaan hingga ratusan juta won. Dengan licik, Siwon membuat seolah-olah yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Hangeng yang bertanggungjawab atas perusahaan. Semua bukti menyudutkan Hangeng. Pria Cina yang merupakan tunangan Heechul itu pun harus mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatan yang tak pernah dilakukannya dengan mendekam di penjara selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Heechul amat terpukul mendapati kenyataan bahwa tunangan yang selama ini sangat ia cintai ternyata menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan ayahnya. Ia tak mengira bahwa Hangeng hanya mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan hartanya meskipun tidak seperti itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Heechul semakin depresi bahkan berniat mengakhiri hidup karena ia telah menyerahkan segalanya pada Hangeng, dan saat itu ternyata ia telah mengandung buah cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Hal ini tentu saja akan menjadi aib mengingat kedudukan Kim Jungmo di mata masyarakat. Kesehatan Jungmo pun semakin menurun karena hal tersebut.

Siwon tak membuang kesempatan yang ada. Ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan penghalangnya. Ia melakukan peran kembali dengan baik sebagai sahabat Heechul. Memberi penghiburan dan mengembalikan ketegaran Heechul. Kemudian meyakinkan 'sahabatnya' itu bahwa dirinya akan membantu Heechul. Ia mau bertanggungjawab dengan menikahinya dan menjadi ayah bagi janin yang dikandungnya. Ayah Heechul, Kim Jungmo pun menyambut uluran tangan Siwon karena pada saat itu Jungmo juga sedang memikirkan nasib putri kesayangannya yang hamil tanpa seorang suami. Ia tak ingin nama baik yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun tercoreng karena hal tersebut. Pernikahan pun segera dilangsungkan antara keduanya tanpa mempedulikan status Siwon.

Selama pernikahan mereka, belum sekalipun Siwon menyentuh Heechul. Hal itu karena Heechul masih mencintai Hangeng seberapa besar pun kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan terhadapnya. Ia hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai sahabat namun tetap berusaha bersikap sebagai istri yang baik terhadap Siwon. Sementara itu, Siwon juga bukannya tidak memiliki hati sedikit pun. Rasa bersalah Siwon kadang timbul karena telah memanfaatkan Heechul dan membuatnya mengalami penderitaan seperti ini. Ia memang tidak mencintai Heechul seperti perasaan seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Namun ia tetap berusaha melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami dan ayah yang baik bagi Heechul dan putrinya untuk membalasnya.

Setelah melahirkan, Heechul mengalami disfungsi seksual vaginismus. Hal itu membuat ia dan Siwon tak bisa melakukan hubungan suami istri. Siwon tak mempersoalkannya karena bukan hal itu yang ingin didapatkannya dari Heechul. Ia hanya ingin berfokus melakukan intrik-intrik pada Kim Jungmo dan Kim corp agar rencana balas dendamnya bisa segera terselesaikan.

Sepertinya semua rencana Siwon tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Ia dan kehidupan sempurnanya bersama Heechul mulai terusik. Takdir telah mempertemukan Siwon dengan Kim Kibum. Gadis cantik sederhana yang mampu menghangatkan kebekuan hati Siwon semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Harus Siwon akui bahwa kecantikan Heechul tentu saja melebihi Kibum. Namun gadis seputih salju itu telah menjerat hati Siwon dengan senyum mempesonanya dan juga ketulusan yang terpancar dari sepasang iris gelap nan indahnya. Membuat Siwon terlena dan sejenak melupakan tujuannya semula. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan semuanya dan hidup bersama dengan Kibum.

Namun akhirnya Siwon tersadar. Ia tak mungkin berhenti begitu saja di tengah jalan setelah semua hal yang telah dilakukannya. Tinggal selangkah lagi semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dengan meninggalkan Heechul, semuanya akan sia-sia belaka. Romantisme cinta telah membuatnya melakukan kecerobohan hingga Heechul mengetahui perselingkuhannya. Tentu saja Heechul tak mungkin sebodoh itu bisa dibohongi. Sama seperti Kim Jungmo ayahnya, Heechul mampu melakukan apapun dengan segala yang dimilikinya.

Siwon harus memilih. Tak mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan dua hal sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Meskipun berat, Siwon harus melepaskan Kibum. Mencampakkannya begitu kejam agar Kibum membenci dan segera melupakannya. Mengorbankan darah daging yang kini sedang dikandung oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Drrt...drrt...drrrtt...

Lamunan Siwon terinterupsi oleh bunyi ponselnya. Selama beberapa waktu ia berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel tersebut. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat seriusmeskipun tetap menjaga ketenangannya. Tak lama kemudian Siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut. Siwon menatap sejenak foto yang berada di tangannya kemudian mengembalikan ke tempat semula.

'Apeoji.. Sebentar lagi...,' kata Siwon dalam hati dengan tatapan mata tak yang terdefinisikan.

=o=

"Appa..!"

Pekik perempuan cantik bernama Heechul. Ponsel di tangannya meluncur begitu saja ke bawah, rusak tak berbentuk lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah menerima telefon. Tak beberapa setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Heechul pun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tujuannya kini adalah rumah sakit. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa Kim Jungmo ayahnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di kantor dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Heechul belum mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya segera sampai kesana dan mengetahui keadaan ayahnya.

Beruntung saat itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Heechul sampai ke tempat tujuan 20 menit kemudian. Dengan langkah tergesa bahkan setengah berlari, Heechul menuju ruang ICU tempat ayahnya mendapat pertolongan. Tak mempedulikan beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh maupun menabrak orang.

"Tuan Ahn...," panggil Heechul pada seorang laki-laki setengah baya bertubuh tinggi yang sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU. Ia adalah orang kepercayaan dari Kim Jungmo.

"Nyonya Choi," laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Kangta itu berdiri lalu memberi salam pada Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa?," tanya Heechul sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kekhawatiran tergurat dengan kentara di wajah cantiknya.

"Dokter sedang berusaha memberi pertolongan pada Kim sajangnim," ujar Kangta.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dokter-dokter itu di dalams ana?," Heechul berkata dengan gusar.

"Nyonya, tenanglah. Sebaiknya nyonya duduk dulu. Kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Kim sajangnim," Kangta berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah. Tuan muda Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Korea dengan penerbangan pertama sore ini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?," Heechul kini mengambil duduk di samping Kangta. Ia begitu mencemaskan keadaan sang ayah yang sakit-sakitan semenjak ibunya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin karena keadaan perusahaan yang membuat Kim sajangnim mengalami shock berat," jawab Kangta dengan nada prihatin.

"Maksud tuan Ahn?"

"Nilai saham kita menurun beberapa bulan ini, dan tadi berada di titik terendahnya. Semua investor dan relasi bisnis kita menarik diri dari kerjasama. Kita di ambang kehancuran. Setelah mendengar hal itu, tiba-tiba Kim sajangnim jatuh pingsan sambil memegangi dadanya," Kangta menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Heechul menatap tidak percaya. Selama ini ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis handal yang membuatnya masuk dalam daftar 5 besar pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Hal yang wajar jika terjadi naik-turun dalam perusahaan, tapi tak mungkin sampai sefatal ini hingga membuat sang ayah terpuruk.

"Saya masih berusaha menyelidikinya," sahut Kangta. "Menurut pemikiran saya ada yang sengaja berusaha menjatuhkan Kim corp perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya orang ini begitu lihai melakukannya," ujar Kangta lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang ICU itu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya keluar.

"Siapa keluarga dari tuan Kim?," tanya orang itu setelah melepas maskernya.

"Saya putrinya," Heechul buru-buru berdiri lalu mendekatinya. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya dokter?"

"Nyawa tuan Kim masih bisa kami selamatkan. Hanya saja ia belum melewati masa kritis karena sepertinya Tuan Kim mengalami shock berat sehingga serangan jantung kali ini lebih beresiko. Sementara ini tuan Kim masih berada dalam perawatan intensif. Jika telah melewati masa kritis akan kami pindahkan ke akamr rawat biasa," ujar dokter tersebut.

"Apa saya bisa melihatnya?," tanya Heechul.

"Silakan. Tapi satu-persatu saja..."

"Terimakasih dokter."

"Sudah tugas saya. Permisi," pamit dokter itu.

"Chullie noona!," panggil seseorang pada Heechul hingga membuatnya menoleh.

"Changminnie...," ucap Heechul lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kim sajangnim?," tanya Changmin yang merupakan sepupu Heechul. Sepulang dari tempat kerja Changmin langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari Kangta.

"Appa mengalami serangan jantung di kantor. Sepertinya dia mengalami shock berat karena keadaan perusahaan. Aku mau melihatnya dulu. Kita bicarakan semua nanti."

**TBC**

**Thnx yg udah RCL ^^  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 15

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : M (bukan krn NC tapi untuk cerita yg tidak sesuai untuk konsumsi dibawah umur)

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst, OOC

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Kyumin, slight Haebum, slight Changbum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hey-yo... Apa kabar? Udah lama nungguin update kah? Maaf ya kelamaan krn saya juga harus bikin lanjutan Second Chance selain tentu saja kesibukan2 yg lain ^^

Saya hanya meminjam nama2 dalam ff ini, tapi cerita tetap ide saya. Jika ada yang protes, maafkan saya. Bukan maksud hati membuat imej mereka jadi jelek ato gimana :-)

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya sekedar fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya. Jadilah readers yg bijak ^^

Saya terima kritik, bash maupun flame karena saya menghargai perbedaan pendapat dan tidak mempermasalahkan jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya ^^ Gak mungkin juga saya memaksa Anda untuk menyukai tulisan saya kan... Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik Anda gak membacanya jika memang gak suka daripada mengganggu penglihatan dan pikiran anda hehehehehe...

Happy Reading...

=o=

Sudah 3 hari ini Kim Jungmo terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit dengan bantuan alat pernafasan yang menempel di tubuhnya. Hanya monitor jantung di dekatnyalah yang menunjukkan bahwa orang tersebut masih hidup. Semua kesan keangkuhan yang selama ini dimilikinya terhapus begitu saja. Siapapun yang memandang keadaan pemilik Kim corps itu pastilah akan menatapnya miris. Begitu juga dengan perempuan cantik bernama Heechul yang merupakan putri sulungnya. Meskipun sang ayah tidak pernah memberikannya perhatian kepadanya karena kesibukannya, namun bagi Heechul ia tetaplah ayah kandungnya. Satu-satunya orangtuanya yang masih hidup karena ibunya telah lama meninggal.

Selama 3 hari ini pula dirinya lebih sering berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui sang ayah. Ia hanya pulang sesekali untuk melihat keadaan Taemin putrinya begitu juga Siwon suaminya. Setelah itu Heechul menitipkan Taemin pada pengasuh.

Sementara pemilik Kim corps itu terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit, otomatis semua urusan perusahaan diserahkan sementara kepada Kyuhyun yang kebetulan telah kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berminat terhadap urusan bisnis, namun ia harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak. Karena itu, Heechul meminta Siwon dan Changmin untuk membantu adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Chullie, istirahatlah," bujuk Siwon pada istrinya.

Bagaimanapun dendam yang tersimpan di dalam hati Siwon, ia tetap harus bersikap sebagai menantu dan suami yang baik agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Karena itu, Siwon pun menyempatkan diri untuk menengok sang mertua di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie," jawab Heechul lemah.

Wajah cantik itu terlihat pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi sepasang mata indahnya yang biasa bersinar.

"Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Appa akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Siwon dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan Wonnie. Nanti aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Setelah itu pasti akan segar kembali," Heechul tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tidak merindukan Taemin? Dia rewel mencarimu terus. Kalau saja dia sudah besar, aku akan membawanya kesini menemuimu."

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Tapi aku harus menjaga appa. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tersadar dan tidak ada orang di sisinya? Selama beberapa hari ini tolong jaga Taemin untukku Wonnie," ujar Heechul lirih.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Chullie," pamit Siwon setelah mengecup kening Heechul.

Setelah Siwon pergi, ponsel Heechul berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Sebentar kemudian Heechul menutup ponselnya. Menatap ragu kearah ayahnya seolah sedang memutuskan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Heechul melangkah keluar kamar rawat.

Ibu satu putri ini sedikit tergesa menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil. Setelah sampai, Heechul memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menuju suatu tempat. Bagaimanapun Heechul tak ingin meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri dalam waktu yang lama. Tak sampai setengah jam. Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah restoran eksklusif. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Heechul pun bergegas masuk ke dalam. Pandangan matanya menelusuri lorong yang dilewatinya, kemudian berhenti di suatu pintu. Ia memasukinya.

"Noona, kau sudah datang!," seorang laki-laki tampan berambut ikal kecokelatan menyambut kemudian memeluknya. "Duduklah...," ia membimbing Heechul menuju sebuah kursi di samping seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi yang Heechul kenali adalah sepupunya Changmin.

"Changmin-ah..," sapa Heechul yang disambut dengan cengiran khas dari bibir tebal sepupunya tersebut.

"Kau terlihat berantakan Chullie noona," kata Changmin.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja," balas Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kim sajangnim?," tanya Changmin.

"Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti," Heechul mendesah pelan. Wajah cantiknya tergurat kekhawatiran. "Lalu, apa maksud kalian memanggilku kesini?," tanya Heechul memandang Kyuhyun lalu Changmin bergantian.

Heechul merasa heran dengan kehadiran Changmin disitu karena tadi Kyuhyun adiknya tidak mengatakan apapun saat memintanya datang kesini. Di hadapan Heechul kini duduk adiknya laki-lakinya yang bernama Kyuhyun, serta seorang gadis cantik berwajah imut dengan sepasang mata rubah yang indah.

"Dia yang dulu kubicarakan itu noona," kata Changmin seolah membaca pikiran dari Heechul. "Dulu aku pernah mengatakan akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang," tambah Changmin lagi. Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan masih belum mengerti.

"Noona, dia Sungmin. Kekasihku," ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dia Heechul kakakku," Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida," sapa Sungmin dengan sopan pada Heechul.

"Ah..ya... Kau sangat cantik," puji Heechul tulus sambil tersenyum tipis. "Panggil saja aku eonni."

"Terimakasih," sahut Sungmin sopan.

"Mari kita makan dulu. Aku tadi sudah memesankan makanan untukmu juga noona. Kau pasti belum makan malam bukan?," ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya mulai menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di meja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kalian sudah lama berhubungan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku Kyu?," tanya Heechul pada adiknya setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kami sudah menjadi kekasih selama 3 tahun ini noona. Dia sunbae-ku sewaktu kuliah di Jepang. Dua tahun lalu Minnie lulus kuliah dan lebih dulu kembali ke Korea. Karena itu aku tidak sempat memperkenalkannya padamu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap intens Kyuhyun menanti penjelasan berikutnya. Ia berpikir, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun memintanya datang kesini hanya sekedar makan malam dan memperkenalkan kekasihnya karena adiknya itu pasti tahu bahwa Heechul tak mungkin meninggalkan ayah mereka untuk hal yang tidak mendesak.

"Minnie adalah putri dari keluarga Lee. Ayahnya bernama Lee Seunghyun, pemilik Lee Corp, dan ibunya desainer ternama Kwon Jiyong," imbuh Kyuhyun seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata kakak perempuannya.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Lee sajangnim. Tidak mengira sama sekali jika kau adalah putrinya karena aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Lee Chaerin. Kudengar ibumu sedang ibumu cepat sembuh. Aku sangat mengaguminya bahkan sering memakai pakaian desainnya untukku dan artis-artisku," Heechul beralih pada Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Heechul eonni. Kuharap Kim sajangnim juga cepat membaik. Aku bersekolah di Jepang sejak SMA, sedangkan Chaerin adik perempuanku tinggal di Korea," ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, noona," sela Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Lee sajangnim memiliki seorang putra," kata Heechul keheranan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Gadis bermata indah ini mengangguk pelan kemudian beralih pada Heechul kembali. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum berbicara.

"Lee Seunghyun sajangnim bukan ayah kandungku. Meskipun begitu, ia memperlakukanku dengan baik dan menganggapku putri kandungnya sendiri, sama dengan Chaerin yang merupakan putri kandungnya," Sungmin terhenti sesaat. "Sebelum menikah dengan Lee appa, eomma juga pernah menikah. Dari pernikahan sebelumnya, eomma memiliki dua orang anak. Kakak laki-lakiku dan juga aku."

Sungmin meminum pelan teh yang ada di hadapannya kemudian meletakkan kembali di tempat semula. Sedangkan Heechul masih terdiam, berusaha menyimak perkataan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh kekasih adiknya tersebut.

"Dulu, ayah kandungku seorang pengusaha real estate. Hanya sebuah perusahaan berkembang yang sedang merintis kesuksesan bernama Hyundai corp. Tidak sebesar Kim corp maupun Lee corp. Namun ayahku mendirikannya dengan mencurahkan segala kerja keras dan dedikasinya. Ketika perusahaan itu hampir meraih kesuksesan, seorang pemilik perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai perusahaan multinasional di Korea Selatan menghancurkan usahanya, karena tak ingin memiliki pesaing bisnis. Perusahaan appa akhirnya pailit dengan meninggalkan hutang yang menumpuk. Semua kekayaan kami habis tak bersisa untuk menutupi hutang perusahaan."

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Ia berusaha memanggil kembali memori yang tersimpan di dalam otaknya.

"Appa sangat mencintai eomma. Dia tak ingin eomma hidup sengsara bersamanya. Karena itu, appa menceraikan eomma agar bisa menikah dengan Lee appa, sahabat appa yang juga telah mencintai eomma sejak lama. Semula eomma menolak, tapi appa menceraikannya secara sepihak. Karena kecewa, eomma pun hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan appa dengan membawaku bersamanya. Oppa-ku menolak ikut eomma karena kecewa dengan perpisahan orangtua kami. Dia mengira bahwa eomma-lah yang meninggalkan appa karena harta. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup eomma melupakan appa juga oppa meskipun telah menikah dengan Lee appa. Eomma selalu memikirkan mereka. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya hingga kini. Apalagi setelah mendengar appa meninggal karena bunuh diri, dan oppa-ku menghilang tanpa jejak setelah kematian appa."

Suara Sungmin kini terdengar bergetar menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Sepasang mata indahnya bahkan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin kemudian meremasnya pelan memberi dukungan.

"Selama 10 tahun ini eomma berusaha mencari keberadaan oppa-ku. Kondisi tubuhnya pun menurun karena memikirkannya. Meskipun dari luar eomma terlihat tegar, namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya menyimpan beban itu sendirian. Aku..ingin membantunya. Karena itu, diam-diam akupun menyelidiki dimana keberadaan oppa. Akhirnya, dua tahun yang lalu akupun berhasil menemukannya. Wajahnya mulai sering menghiasi surat kabar maupun majalah bisnis nasional dan internasional karena pernikahannya dengan seorang putri pengusaha terkenal. Meskipun telah bertahun-tahun kami tidak bertemu, namun aku masih bisa mengenali wajah tampan oppa."

Bibir berbentuk M itu mengulas senyum kecut. Tatapan matanya pun meredup.

"Entah apa yang ada di pikiran oppa-ku. Dia menikahi putri dari orang yang mungkin saja dibencinya karena telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Kuharap oppa tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk karena aku selalu mengingatnya sebagai kakak laki-laki yang santun, lembut, dan penyayang."

"Sungmin-ssi...," bibir indah Heechul berkata lirih. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap nanar kearah gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Nama ayah kandungku adalah Choi Seunghyun dan oppa-ku bernama Choi Siwon. Aku tidak pernah mengerti takdir yang mempertemukan kita, Heechul eonni. Bahkan semula aku juga tak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adik Kim Heechul. Aku tak mengira bahwa kekasihku adalah putra dari pemilik Kim corp, perusahaan yang telah menghancurkan Hyundai corp milik ayahku," ucap Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. "Namun eonni tidak perlu khawatir karena aku benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun dengan tulus, terlepas dari masalah yang pernah terjadi antara orangtua kita. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah oppa-ku. Aku tak ingin dirinya bertindak jauh."

"A-aku tidak mengerti... Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?," jemari lentik Heechul kini bergetar. Perlahan bergerak menutupi bibirnya. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya bahwa perempuan cantik ini benar-benar shock.

"Noona...," Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Heechul mengelus pelan bahu sepupunya.

"Aku dan Changmin telah menemukan siapa orang yang telah membuat harga saham Kim corp jatuh sehingga para investor dan relasi bisnis kita menarik diri dari kerjasamanya. Semua bukti mengarah pada Siwon hyung," Kyuhyun menyerahkan berkas dokumen pada kakaknya. "Ia telah melakukan perbuatan ini secara rapi sejak dirinya mulai bekerja di Kim corp. Sebelum dia menikah denganmu noona. Termasuk dengan penggelapan uang yang dituduhkan pada Hangeng hyung. Sejak lama ia telah merencanakan ini semua agar bisa menikahimu dan membalaskan dendamnya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut muka menegang.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin...," lidah Heechul terasa kelu. Tubuhnya melemas setelah membaca bukti-bukti yang diberikan adiknya.

Heechul menggeleng keras. Wajahnya memucat. Deraian airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Bayangan wajah Siwon kini berkelebatan di pelupuk matanya silih berganti. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa semua kebaikan, kelembutan, perhatian, dan kasih sayang yang Siwon berikan padanya selama ini adalah palsu. Dengan begitu mudahnya ia tertipu dan mempercayainya selama bertahun-tahun. Selama ini Heechul bahkan merasa bahwa Siwon adalah malaikat penolongnya yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari keterpurukan. Ternyata Siwon bermaksud telah memanfaatkannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai alat untuk balas dendam. Bahkan dengan teganya Siwon menjebak Hangeng kekasihnya yang ternyata tidak bersalah. Heechul merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat ini. Merasa terpukul, marah, kecewa, terkhianati, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Siwon. Laki-laki yang masih berstatus suaminya itu melakukan bukan karena sebab. Semua ini karena keserakahan ayahnya Kim Jungmo di masa lalu yang telah menghancurkan keluarga Siwon.

=o=

Sementara itu di sebuah kawasan Dobong-gu, sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat tembok berwarna peach. Si pemilik berparas tampan bernama Choi Siwon sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang agak tersembunyi agar tidak terlihat langsung oleh siapapun. Sekembalinya dari rumah sakit, Siwon tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan menuju tempat ini untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang. Sesekali mata elangnya menatap lurus kearah bangunan rumah yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

Sudah satu minggu lebih si pemilik rumah yaitu Kim Kibum tidak masuk kerja. Siwon memang terlihat dingin diluar seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia selalu memikirkan Kibum meskipun mereka tak ada hubungan lagi. Siwon khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kibum setelah ia mencampakkannya. Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidup Siwon yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan begitu dalam. Seseorang yang mempunyai tempat istimewa di hatinya. Siwon hanya ingin Kibum cepat melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Sakit. Begitu sakit apa yang kini Siwon rasakan. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sejati. Selalu ada bara yang tersimpan di dadanya. Sebuah dendam yang membuatnya tersiksa seakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Sering Siwon berpikir. Seandainya saja Kim Jungmo tidak menghancurkan bisnis ayahnya dan membuat sang ayah terpuruk dalam kejatuhan. Seandainya ibunya tak pernah meninggalkan mereka. Seandainya saja ia dan Kibum bisa bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik, tentu semua ini tak perlu terjadi. Siwon tak perlu menikahi Heechul untuk membalaskan dendam. Ia tak perlu menjadikan Kibum sebagai wanita simpanan. Mereka juga bisa bersama tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Tapi kenyataan hidup tak seindah yang dibayangkan. Semua kebahagiaan yang terbayang di pelupuk mata itu hanyalah fatamorgana.

"Kibummie...," gumam Siwon lirih. Tatapan matanya kini terlihat sayu.

Tak lama kemudian mata Siwon melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumah Kibum. Siwon sedikit menundukkan wajah meskipun tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang laki-laki tampan yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Lee Donghae. Sahabat dari Kibum.

Dengan langkah mantap dan membawa sebuah bungkusan tas plastik di tangannya, Donghae memasuki halaman rumah Kibum. Ia cukup lama berdiri disana karena si pemilik rumah tak segera membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah seraut wajah muram dari gadis cantik bernama Kibum. Gadis itu memang berkulit seputih salju. Namun yang Siwon lihat kini bukan putih merona seperti biasanya. Kibum terlihat pucat.

Siwon meremas pelan dadanya. Betapa sakit ketika melihat keadaan Kibum seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan seperti ini? Mati-matian Siwon berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang meliputi hatinya. Tak lama setelah Kibum mempersilakan Donghae masuk dan pintu rumah itu di tutup, Siwon pun menyalakan mesin mobil. Menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu meninggalkan rumah Kibum.

=o=

Terluka. Sakit. Perih.

Begitulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Kibum. Selama beberapa hari Kibum sakit. Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak Kibum mengajukan cuti kerja. Meskipun begitu, ia belum juga masuk kerja dengan alasan sakit tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan tubuhnya yang sakit, namun hatinyalah yang sedang merasakan sakit. Ia merasa tidak siap jika harus bertemu dengan Siwon di kantor. Luka yang menganga di hatinya masih tergores dengan jelas dan itu tak akan sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat seperti ini. Yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk adalah karena Siwon mencampakkannya bagai seonggok sampah tak berguna setelah puas menikmatinya. Memperlakukannya bagai perempuan hina pemuas nafsunya saja. Semua perkataan dan perilaku Siwon telah menorehkan luka hingga berbekas di hatinya. Setiap kali teringat akan hal itu, airmata Kibum akan mengalir kembali.

Memang Kibum juga bersalah karena meskipun telah mengetahui status Siwon, ia tetap merelakan dirinya menjadi perempuan lain dalam pernikahan laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi tersebut. Bukan kemewahan atau harta Siwon yang Kibum inginkan. Selama ini Kibum mencintai Siwon dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan semua hal-hal yang dituduhkan Siwon padanya. Bahkan Kibum telah mengembalikan mobil mewah yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Siwon.

Ting tong...

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dalam hati Kibum bertanya siapa yang datang ke rumahnya semalam ini. Buru-buru disekanya air mata yang mengaliri pipi bulatnya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu.

"Bummie, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sakit apa? Kenapa lama sekali tidak masuk kerja? Bukankah masa cutimu sudah habis 3 hari yang lalu," Donghae yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung membombardirnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Masuklah dulu oppa," Kibum mempersilakan Donghae masuk.

"Tadi Hyukkie sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi aku melarangnya. Dia sudah merindukanmu. Tapi aku melarangnya ikut karena ini sudah terlalu malam dan sepertinya Hyukkie tadi juga terlihat sangat lelah. Dia menitipkan salam padamu," ujar Donghae sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah setelah meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke dalam lemari es.

"Terimakasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari lagi aku masuk," Kibum memaksakan senyum tipis.

"Keadaanmu benar-benar terlihat kacau. Kau habis menangis?," kata Donghae ketika mengamati wajah pucat dan sembab Kibum.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ehm..aku memang sedang sakit," elak Kibum gugup.

"Kau sakit apa? Kenapa sampai satu minggu lebih tidak masuk kerja?," ujar Donghae khawatir. Meskipun Kibum mencoba tersenyum, namun Donghae masih bisa merasakan kemuraman di wajah cantik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Demam dan kecapekan saja. Besok atau lusa aku sudah masuk kerja kok. Oppa..kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Kenapa malah mengajak jalan-jalan? Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Nanti kau bisa tambah sakit."

"Oppa...," rajuk Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu bertambah sakit Bummie..."

"Kalau di rumah terus aku akan semakin sakit karena bosan, oppa... Sudahlah, tunggulah sebentar aku mau bersiap-siap," titah Kibum tanpa mau menerima penolakan dari Donghae lagi.

Kibum melangkah kearah kamar dan berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah siap.

"Ayo berangkat," ajaknya pada Donghae.

Selama berjam-jam mereka memutari kota tak tentu arah menggunakan mobil Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana Bummie? Dari tadi kita hanya memutari kota saja."

"Aku hanya ingin keluar malam ini. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua sejak kau bersama Hyukkie eonni. Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut saja."

"Tidak ada. Ini sudah malam. Mana ada tempat hiburan atau mall yang masih buka. Bagaimana kalau ke tepi sungai Han sebentar, kemudian kita pulang?" tawar Donghae.

"Terserah oppa saja," sahut Kibum lemah.

"Baiklah," ujar Donghae. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang dituju.

Tak ada percakapan antara mereka berdua. Kibum dengan lamunannya sendiri. Sementara Donghae terdiam sambil berfokus pada kemudinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kalau hanya sekedar sakit demam atau kelelahan tidak mungkin selama ini bukan?", tanya Donghae tanpa memandang kearah Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat saja karena selama ini aku memaksakan diri bekerja terlalu serius," Kibum masih bersikukuh menutupi kenyataan yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh itu bisa menerima alasanmu. Meskipun stress karena pekerjaan pun, kau tidak pernah terlihat kacau seperti sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," ujar Donghae setengah memaksa.

"Percayalah Hae oppa. Aku baik-baik saja," sanggah Kibum.

"Bummie. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Kau juga sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa tidak berguna," ucap Donghae miris.

"Oppa... Aku senang kau memperhatikanku. Tapi memang tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku," dusta Kibum.

Ia tak ingin membuat cemas Donghae. Selain itu jika Donghae mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, Kibum takut kalau Donghae akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kibum tak ingin membuat masalahnya bertambah pelik. Belum saatnya saja ia menceritakan perihal Siwon dan dirinya kepada Donghae. Kibum menunggu waktu yang tepat sambil mempersiapkan hatinya.

"Haaah..baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang. Tapi kau harus tahu. Kapanpun kau membutuhkan seseorang, aku akan siap mendengar dan membantumu," Donghae memamerkan senyum kekanakannya pada Kibum.

"Terimakasih oppa," balas Kibum sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mereka berdua pun kembali tenggelam dalam kebisuan masing-masing. Sepasang mata beriris gelap milik Kibum terfokus pada jalanan yang mulai tertutupi salju tipis berwarna putih, sementara Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan menyimpan berbagai macam pertanyaan di benaknya.

=o=

Keesokan harinya Kibum mulai masuk kerja. Ia berusaha menata hatinya agar tetap professional dalam bekerja. Mungkin hatinya terluka, tapi jangan sampai pekerjaannya menjadi korban, karena hanya pekerjaannya inilah yang satu-satunya ia miliki sekarang. Kibum juga membutuhkan pekerjaan tersebut untuk menghidupi anaknya kelak karena Siwon tidak mau mengakuinya. Mungkin ke depannya Kibum akan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain agar tidak bertemu Siwon lagi. Oleh karena itu, selama masih bekerja di tempat ini Kibum akan berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengan atasan sekaligus mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Saat jam istirahat tiba Kibum bermaksud memasuki lift menuju lantai 3 dimana ruangan kerja Donghae berada. Ia ingin mengajak sahabatnya itu makan siang karena Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae sedang bekerja di lapangan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Kibum melihat Siwon disana. Sepasang mata indahnya melebar. Ia tak mengira akan bertemu Siwon kembali. Memang hal ini tidak bisa dihindarinya karena mereka masih dalam lingkungan kerja yang sama. Namun Kibum berharap tidak secepat ini. Hatinya seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika melihat tatapan mata Siwon. Sepasang mata elang itu terlihat dingin. Tak memandangnya sama sekali. Seolah Kibum tak kasat mata. Semula Kibum ingin mengesampingkan perasaannya dan masuk ke dalam lift. Namun ketika mendapati sikap Siwon yang seperti ini, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Membiarkan saja pintu lift tertutup kembali. Gadis cantik ini terpaku selama beberapa saat disana.

Mengurungkan niat menuju kebawah, Kibum pun melangkah menuju ke toilet. Memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Lelehan airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia menangis kembali. Cukup lama Kibum berada disana. Ketika sudah bisa menenangkan pikiran, Kibum kemudian keluar dari toilet dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Dipandanginya pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu ia memaksakan diri mengulas sebuah senyum yang telah lama tak terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kibum berjalan kembali menuju ruangan kerja miliknya. Ketika melewati lorong menuju ruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke ruang arsip. Ternyata orang itu adalah Siwon. Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil menunggu apa yang hendak Siwon ucapkan. Ia sudah pasrah jika harus mendengarkan hal menyakitkan kembali.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?," tanya Siwon lirih dengan nada dingin.

Kibum hanya diam tidak segera menjawab.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?", wajah Siwon ini menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Tidak ada, sajangnim. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini, termasuk teman-temanku, sepupumu, apalagi istrimu. Aku tidak peduli lagi kau mau mengakui atau tidak. Bahkan aku tidak menuntut tanggungjawab darimu," Kibum berbicara dengan nada sinis. Sepasang mata indahnya menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi orang bodoh sekarang hah? Aku akan memberikan berapapun uang yang kau minta. Yang kau lakukan hanya gugurkan bayi itu," ucap Siwon geram.

"Tidak perlu. Simpan saja uang berhargamu itu Choi sajangnim. Kau tidak pantas memberikannya pada pelacur rendahan sepertiku," sindir Kibum. "Bukankah kau tidak mengakui bahwa ini anakmu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersusah-payah dan kebingungan seperti ini dengan mendesakku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku yang mengandungnya. Jadi aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan nasib bayiku. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan. Mungkin saja aku pernah melakukannya dengan pria lain bukan? Jadi belum tentu janin ini adalah anakmu," meskipun hatinya serasa tersayat-sayat sembilu, Kibum berusaha memasang wajah dingin saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata laki-laki di hadapannya.

Siwon merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Kibum. Ia tak mengira bahwa gadis pendiam yang selalu bersikap manis dan lembut seperti Kibum dapat melontarkan kalimat seperti tadi. Kibum seolah membalikkan kembali semua perkataan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada gadis itu.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Permisi," Kibum kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon di ruangan tersebut.

Sepasang kaki jenjang Kibum tak sanggup menopang lagi berat tubuhnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemah. Kibum tetap memaksakan diri menjauhi tempat itu. Kibum merogoh saku blazer-nya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia menatap ragu pada layar ponselnya karena merasa mengenali nomor tersebut. Nomor ponsel milik Changmin. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubunginya saat ini karena perasaan hatinya sedang buruk. Namun akan tidak sopan jika Kibum tak mengindahkannya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat telefon.

"Hallo..," ucap Kibum dengan suara parau.

Beberapa waktu mereka terlibat pembicaraan melalui ponsel. Kibum kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

=o=

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sore itu salju turun dengan intensitas sedang. Meskipun begitu, tak urung juga mampu membuat suhu udara menjadi di bawah normal. Dua orang dewasa itu berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah cafe yang terletak di kawasan Hongdae. Book Cafe Toy nama cafe tersebut. Berbeda dengan cafe umumnya yang hanya menjual minuman maupun makanan, pengunjung cafe ini menyediakan rak-rak yang memajang berbagai macam jenis buku juga mainaan. Pengunjung cafe bisa menikmati minuman atau makanan sambil membaca maupun bermain.

"Kau suka?," tanya Changmin setelah mereka berada di dalam cafe. Ia membantu Kibum melepaskan mantelnya.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau suka membaca. Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini."

Changmin tersenyum lebar kemudian membimbing Kibum mengitari tempat tersebut. Kibum nampak antusias melihat buku-buku yang dipajang. Tak beberapa lama Kibum mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Changmin menuju sebuah private room.

"Apa yang mau kau baca?," tanya Changmin setelah mereka duduk.

"Ini..," Kibum menunjukkan sampul buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah novel itu pada Changmin.

"Anna Karenina?," sepasang alis Changmin hampir menyatu.

"Sudah lama aku ingin sempat membaca tapi belum menyelesaikannya."

"Dari semua karya Leo Tolstoi kau malahan memilih membacanya? Bukankah ceritanya berakhir tragis?," Changmin memasang raut muka serius.

"Kau sudah pernah membacanya?," tanya Kibum.

"Uhm..belum pernah. Aku hanya membaca sinopsisnya saja. Lagipula aku tak suka cerita romance apalagi sad ending."

"Meskipun ceritanya sedih, namun aku suka cara Leo Tolstoi menuliskan kata-katanya. Dia itu Master of Literature. Jangan pernah mengatakan kau menyukai sastra kalau belum pernah membaca karya Leo Tolstoi," tukas Kibum.

"Begitukah?," Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak begitu memahami sastra. Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak darimu. Tapi mungkin karya Leo Tolstoi yang lain, bukan Anna Karenina."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah ceritanya tentang perselingkuhan? Karenin, suami Anna itu sudah tua dan membosankan. Kemudian Anna bertemu dengan seorang yang lebih muda dan tampan bernama Vronsky yang mampu memberikan warna hidupnya lebih menarik. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak menyukai yang namanya perselingkuhan. Hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak dan menghancurkan kehidupan. Bukankah akhirnya cerita Anna Karenina begitu menyedihkan bukan? Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa memiliki siapapun. Suaminya maupun kekasihnya," ujar Changmin dengan nada ringan.

Raut muka Kibum menegang setelah mendengar perkataan Changmin. Ia merasa tersindir dengan kalimat tersebut. Memang benar yang dikatakan Changmin. Perselingkuhan tidak dibenarkan apapun alasannya. Selain itu hanya akan membawa penderitaan. Seberapa besar rasa cintanya, seberapa tulus perasaannya, namun Siwon bukanlah miliknya. Laki-laki tampan itu bahkan kini telah mencampakkannya. Namun Kibum merasa bodoh karena masih saja menyimpan rasa cintanya pada Siwon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Changmin ketika mendapati wajah muram Kibum.

Seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya telah menyindir gadis cantik dihadapannya, Changmin kini merasa menyesal. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Maaf, aku baru datang."

Sebuah suara membuat Changmin mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara pada Kibum. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sepupunya Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

"Ah, Kyu.. Kau sudah datang. Kami juga baru saja sampai," Changmin berdiri menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," sapa Kibum sopan sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kibum noona. Sudah berapa bulan kita tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau semakin terlihat kurus eoh? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?," tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mengambil duduk di hadapan Kibum dan Changmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kibum lirih. Iris gelapnya melirik kearah gadis cantik berwajah imut yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Kibum noona, ini kekasihku. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"_Seluruh harapanku tercurah padamu_

_Selain kesedihan,_

_hanya cinta inilah yang tersebar dalam benak yang rapuh_

_begitu indah bagaikan sekuntum bunga yang sedang bermekaran_

_aku yakin kau dapat mendengar suaraku_

_pertemuan dan perpisahan_

_seolah mengalir tanpa hambatan_

_namun kita tak bisa melihat ke masa lalu kembali karena itu semua telah musnah_

_deraian airmata ini pun mengalir seolah akan menenggelamkanku_

_tak peduli berapa lama waktu pertemuan dan perpisahan kita_

_masa yang terus bergulir tanpa henti_

_berapa musim akan berganti_

_airmata yang menghiasi hari-hariku_

_namun perasaan ini hanya untukmu"_

_**TBC**_

_**Gamsahamnida buat semua yg udah RCL *deep bow*  
**_

_**saya udah baca semua review kalian kok ^^  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 16

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : M (bukan krn NC tapi untuk cerita yg tidak sesuai untuk konsumsi dibawah umur)

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst, OOC

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum; Sichul; slight Kyumin, slight Haehyuk, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hey-yo... Apa kabar? Udah lama nungguin update kah? Maaf ya kelamaan krn saya punya kesibukan2 yg lain ^^

Saya hanya meminjam nama2 dalam ff ini, tapi cerita tetap ide saya. Jika ada yang protes, maafkan saya. Bukan maksud hati membuat imej mereka jadi jelek ato gimana :-) Karakter di ff dengan tokoh asli tentu saja berbeda hehehehe...

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya sekedar fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya. Jadilah readers yg bijak ^^

Saya terima kritik, bash maupun flame karena saya menghargai perbedaan pendapat dan tidak mempermasalahkan jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya ^^ Gak mungkin juga saya memaksa Anda untuk menyukai tulisan saya kan... Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik Anda gak membacanya jika memang gak suka daripada mengganggu penglihatan dan pikiran anda hehehehehe...

Happy Reading...

=o=

"_kegelapan malam yang panjang_

_Semakin kudengar lagu itu,_

_Semakin dalam kepedihan menyayat hati_

_Berjuta kali perasaan ini melebihi apapun_

_Meskipun debarannya akan selalu sama.._

_Dan kau adalah jiwa terakhir _

_Yang aku berikan keindahan di hati.._

_Tapi hanya kebebasan yang aku inginkan..._

_Kebebasan..sehingga aku dapat mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri.._

_Biarkan aku tersenyum dan menangis ketika mengingatmu_

_Tanpa rasa benci yang menodai kesucian cinta"_

Hingga larut malam gadis cantik berkulit salju ini belum juga tertidur. Mata indah miliknya menatap langit malam yang sewarna dengan iris kelam miliknya dari balik jendela kamar. Langit kini tak terlihat cerah. Tak menampakkan sama sekali bintang bertabur yang menghiasi angkasa. Bukan karena ini memang sudah malam. Namun dikarenakan hujan salju semenjak sore tadi. Halaman rumahnya bahkan telah tertutupi salju. Terlihat bagaikan bentangan permadani putih nan halus. Udara dingin semakin menyeruak hingga menembus pori-pori. Meskipun telah menyalakan penghangat ruangan, tetap saja tak mampu mengusir semua hawa dingin menusuk tulang yang membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Dulu gadis bernama Kibum ini menyukai musim dingin dan salju hingga ia mendapatkan julukan Puteri Salju, sama dengan paras cantiknya yang mirip dengan putri dari negeri dongeng tersebut. Namun semenjak kematian orangtuanya, ia menjadi tidak menyukai salju. Pada malam natal dimana salju musim dingin menghiasi permukaan jalanan, di hari itulah kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena ditabrak oleh pengendara mobil yang tak bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya akibat jalanan yang licin. Kibum ditinggalkan seorang diri di dunia ini.

Kesepian. Hal tersebut yang dirasakan Kibum semenjak itu. Ketika malam natal tiba dan salju turun menghiasi permukaan bumi, Kibum menjadi lebih melankolis. Dulu ia selalu merayakannya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tapi beberapa tahun ini hanya ia seorang sendiri. Beruntung ada Donghae yang senantiasa menemaninya. Namun kini Donghae telah memiliki kekasih. Tidak mungkin Kibum bersikap egois dan memaksa Donghae untuk menemaninya. Lagipula, malam ini Kibum memang sedang ingin sendirian. Merenungi semua kejadian dalam hidup yang ia alami. Hingga kini, pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Otak cerdasnya senantiasa memanggil memori yang telah terekam kuat tersebut.

Kembali bibir merahnya menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa semua hal-hal buruk selalu menimpanya di musim dingin seperti ini? Dirinya yang seorang diri dan telah dicampakkan. Semua ini membuatnya semakin tak menyukai musim ini. Bahkan Kibum sempat berharap tak ada lagi musim dingin agar ia bisa menghapus semua hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari memorinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sepulang dari kerja. Changmin mengajaknya ke sebuah cafe bernama Book Cafe Toy di kawasan Hongdae. Changmin tidak memberitahukan kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua. Ternyata Kyuhyun, hoobae Kibum sewaktu SMA yang juga adik ipar dari Siwon telah kembali ke Korea. Kyuhyun kemudian datang menemui mereka bersama Sungmin kekasihnya. Yang membuat Kibum terkejut setengah mati adalah kenyataan bahwa Sungmin ternyata adik kandung Siwon. Kibum semakin tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita dari mulut Sungmin tentang masa lalu keluarganya termasuk Siwon.

Mungkin Siwon telah mencampakkannya. Namun ada sedikit asa di relung hati Kibum bahwa Siwon memiliki secercah perasaan untuknya, ketika ia mendengar penuturan dari adik kandung Siwon yang merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun tersebut. Mungkinkah Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya karena dari cerita Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kibum berkesimpulan bahwa Siwon menikahi Heechul untuk menjadikannya alat balas dendam terhadap keluarga Kim khususnya adalah Kim Jungmo sebagai pemilik Kim corp. Namun di sisi lain Kibum merasa miris atas sikap Siwon yang mempermainkan Heechul padahal wanita cantik itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang permasalahan orangtuanya. Bahkan Siwon telah mengorbankan Hangeng kekasih Heechul.

Rasa bersalah semakin menyiksa Kibum. Meskipun bukan dirinya yang melakukannya melainkan Siwon yang telah memanfaatkan putri sulung keluarga Kim tersebut. Kibum seolah ikut merasakan apa yang menimpa Heechul. Akibat keserakahan ayahnya, Heechul harus menanggung dosa yang tak pernah diperbuatnya. Ditambah pula ia telah merebut Siwon yang merupakan suami sah dari Heechul. Menjadi kekasih simpanan dari Siwon. Mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam di belakang Heechul. Posisi Heechul-lah yang paling tersakiti disini.

Jauh di lubuk hati Kibum meyakini bahwa apa yang Siwon lakukan itu bukanlah Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Selama mereka berhubungan, sedikit banyak Siwon menunjukkan beberapa sikap yang menurut Kibum adalah sifat asli dari Siwon yang meskipun kadang posesif dan pencemburu namun lembut dan penyayang. Sama seperti yang diceritakan oleh Sungmin padanya. Bukan Siwon yang pendendam dan licik, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Bagaimanapun Kibum mencintai Siwon dengan setulus hatinya. Tak ingin Siwon terperosok ke dalam lubang yang digalinya sendiri.

Perlahan sebelah tangan Kibum bergerak menuju perutnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak memutar, mengelus lembut permukaan perut yang belum terlihat menonjol tersebut. Bibir merah sewarna mawar miliknya menarik segaris senyum pahit. Di dalam rahimnya kini bersemayam benih yang dialiri darah Siwon. Sungguh Kibum merasa bersalah terhadap calon bayinya ketika membayangkan kehidupan apa yang kelak akan dialami buah hatinya yang tidak mengetahui dosa-dosa orangtuanya itu. Seandainya bisa memilih, Kibum ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik kepada buah hatinya nanti. Tak perlu bergelimang harta maupun kekuasaan, yang penting mampu memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Tanpa semua persoalan pelik seperti ini.

=o=

Heechul melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai memasuki rumah megahnya. Rumah mewah pemberian Kim Jungmo yang menjadi simbol dari kebesaran nama Kim semampai wanita cantik itu sedikit sempoyongan ketika berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh karena tak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya.

Jiwanya terpukul hebat setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar penuturan tentang fakta dari seorang Choi Siwon yang juga suaminya. Penuturan dari Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah adik kandung Siwon yang telah lama terpisah. Gadis cantik bermata foxy itu menceritakan semua rahasia masa lalu keluarganya begitu juga Siwon. Sungguh Heechul berharap ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan ketika terbangun semua itu tidak nyata terjadi. Namun itu hanyalah harapan saja karena kenyataannya, itu semua adalah kebenaran yang harus diterimanya.

Selama beberapa hari ini Heechul tidak pulang ke rumah. Padahal biasanya meskipun sebentar, Heechul akan menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian serta menengok putri semata wayangnya. Namun kini hanya ketakutan yang menguasai hatinya. Entah mengapa Heechul merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Siwon setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Bukan karena takut dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya, namun karena takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Karena itu ia sengaja menghindari pertemuan dengan Siwon bahkan tak menjawab panggilan maupun pesan dari suaminya. Bahkan agar bisa bertemu Taemin, Heechul menyuruh pengasuhnya untuk membawa putrinya keluar rumah.

Heechul merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Siwon. Rasa marah dan kecewa tentu saja melanda dirinya hingga sekarang. Siwon telah mendustainya selama ini. Semua persahabatan mereka, perasaan Siwon, serta pernikahan ini semuanya palsu. Siwon tak sungguh-sungguh dan tulus menjadikannya sahabat. Siwon tak memiliki rasa cinta sedikitpun terhadapnya padahal dirinya kini berusahauntuk mulai membuka hatinya untuk Siwon. Ternyata perasaan Siwon kini telah terbukti dengan pengkhianatan yang Siwon lakukan. Laki-laki tampan itu menggunakan kebaikan yang palsu untuk menjeratnya kemudian memanfaatkannya sebagai alat balas dendam terhadap ayahnya.

Dengan naifnya Heechul mempercayai semua kata-kata dan perbuatan Siwon padanya. Bahkan Heechul menganggap Siwon adalah dewa penolongnya. Sahabat yang paling dipercayainya di dunia. Heechul merasa terkhianati begitu dalam. Rasa sakitnya menghujam ulu hati. Apakah ini hukuman yang harus diterimanya karena keangkuhan dan sikap egois yang dilakukannya selama ini? Namun Heechul melakukannya bukan tanpa sebab. Ia telah mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya sejak kecil. Sehingga Heechul akan menuntut orang lain memenuhi harapan ia inginkan. Heechul juga tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai orang lain. Karena selama ini kebaikan yang orang lain tunjukkan padanya adalah palsu. Semua karena kedudukan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki ayahnya. Karena itu Heechul bersikap angkuh agar tak ada orang yang mendekatinya.

Meskipun begitu, dalam hal ini Heechul juga sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap Siwon. Semua kemalangan yang menimpa keluarga Siwon-lah yang menyebabkan Siwon berbuat seperti itu. Kim Jungmo, ayah kandungnya berperan besar disini. Keserakahan atas kekuasaan dan kekayaan menyebabkan Kim Jungmo gelap mata. Menghalalkan segala cara termasuk menghancurkan orang lain demi kejayaan bisnisnya.

Namun apakah semua menjadi pembenaran bagi Siwon untuk membalas dendam dengan membabi buta? Menjadikan orang-orang tak bersalah sebagai korban demi memuluskan rencananya. Benar bahwa Kim Jungmo bersalah. Tapi apakah dirinya juga harus menerima dusta kejam dari seorang Choi Siwon? Tak cukup dengan semua itu, bahkan Siwon juga mengkhianatinya dengan salah seorang karyawati di kantor Siwon yang bernama Kim Kibum. Demi apapun juga, Heechul masih memiliki harga diri yang tinggi sebagai nona muda di keluarga Kim. Menurut Heechul, sikap Siwon ini sudah keterlaluan.

Heechul kini sudah berada di dalam kamar. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang berukuran besar dan mewah miliknya. Menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas permukaan bedcover bercorak bunga cherry blossom. Masih teringat jelas di memorinya. Setiap malam ia berbagi ranjang itu dengan Choi Siwon. Kadang mereka berbagi cerita sebelum tidur. Betapa Heechul mengingat dengan jelas setiap kelembutan dan kata-kata manis yang selalu Siwon ucapkan padanya. Mendadak kini Heechul merasa muak mengingat semua itu.

"Chullie, kau datang?"

Suara berat laki-laki menginterupsi lamunan Heechul. Perempuan cantik ini menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tampak disana Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh maskulinnya yang sempurna. Heechul mengakui bahwa Siwon memang sangat tampan dan sempurna. Buliran air menetes dari rambut Siwon jatuh bergulir membasahi dada bidangnya. Jika saja tidak mengingat perbuatan suaminya itu, mungkin ia pun akan tergoda oleh pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa?," tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengenakan t-shirt yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari pakaian.

'Appa? Berani sekali kau memanggilnya appa tanpa menunjukkan perasaan bersalah, eoh?,' batin Heechul sinis mendengar perkataan Siwon. Namun tentu saja Heechul tak menunjukkannya didepan suaminya. Ia hanya menatap intens terhadap Siwon tanpa membalas pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Siwon mengusap pelan bahu Heechul. Sebenarnya Heechul merasa risih dengan sentuhan Siwon, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di rumah. Besok kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin para perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit akan menjaga appa dengan baik," saran Siwon pada istrinya. "Kau sudah makan malam? Apa mau kubuatkan teh hangat?," tawar Siwon sambil menyematkan senyuman manis di bibir jokernya.

"Wonnie...," Heechul kini membuka mata. Bibir indahnya memanggil pelan suaminya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?," tanya Heechul. Sepasang mata bulatnya kini menatap serius tepat kedalam manik mata Siwon.

"Apa?," Siwon nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heechul. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Chullie. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," senyum yang menunjukkan lesung pipi itu kini menghilang.

"Kenapa? Wajar bukan jika aku menanyakannya? Aku adalah istrimu Wonnie. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku karena ada perempuan lain?," ujar Heechul dengan nada tenang.

Perkataan Heechul menohok keras ke dalam diri Siwon. Betapa ia menyesali kecerobohannya itu. Akibat terlarut dalam sebuah romantisme cinta, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal baginya. Sekarang sepertinya Heechul tak lagi mempercayainya. Bagaimana ia mampu meneruskan misinya jika keadaan telah berubah.

"Chuliie, kau pasti terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya beristirahatlah," kata Siwon lembut.

"Apakah terlalu sulit bagimu? Kau tinggal mengatakan iya atau tidak saja Choi Siwon-ssi," ucap Heechul dengan anggun namun tatapan matanya kini terlihat menusuk.

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Ia berusaha memikirkan jawabannya. Jika Heechul memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal itu berarti suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Kau benar Chullie. Tapi aku juga ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah selama ini kau pernah mencintaiku?," Siwon balik bertanya.

"Heh...," Heechul tersenyum sinis. "Kau pintar membalikkan pertanyaan Siwon-ssi. Apa kau marah padaku karena selama ini aku belum pernah melakukan kewajiban sebagai istri? Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini...," ujar Heechul sambil tertawa satir. Ia berusaha keras menahan gemuruh di dadanya yang seakan ingin meledak saat ini juga. Jujur, ia ingin melampiaskan semua amarahnya juga memaki Siwon, namun semua itu berusaha ditahannya.

"Maaf, Chullie. Bukan begitu maksudku. Maaf...," Siwon meraih tubuh Heechul kemudian merengkuhnya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah...," ujar Siwon yang kini melembut kembali. Ia membaringkan tubuh Heechul ke atas ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya, dan berbaring di samping istrinya.

'Wonnie, aku bingung dengan sikapmu. Aku tak bisa membedakan apa ini sebuah ketulusan atau juga kepura-puraan? Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi mempercayaimu sebagai sahabat maupun suami. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?,' pikir Heechul dengan hati miris. Ia kini tidur dengan membelakangi Siwon.

=o=

Pagi menjelang siang yang cukup cerah. Semalam turun salju yang membuat jalanan tertutupi oleh butiran halus salju berwarna putih bersih. Kini sang mentari bersinar dengan hangat, seolah berusaha hendak mencairkan kebekuan yang menutupi permukaan bumi. Suhu udara pun menjadi tak terlalu dingin lagi seperti semalam.

Sama seperti orang lain. Kibum pun kembali beraktivitas. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Kibum merasa sedikit enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung megah bertingkat yang merupakan tempatnya bekerja ini. Jika dulu ia selalu merasa bersemangat ketika memulai kerja. Kini entah kemana menguapnya semangat yang dimilikinya. Alasannya tentu saja bisa ditebak. Semua itu karena seorang Choi Siwon. Bahkan tadi pagi ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu sekali lagi di lobby kantor, Siwon mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya tak ada. Ingin rasanya Kibum melangkah keluar dari tempat ini dan tak ingin menginjakkan kaki disitu lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit karena sikap Siwon. Kenapa Siwon tega memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini?

Kibum mengutuki diri dalam hati. Karena memikirkan banyak hal, ia sampai lupa untuk mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Tapi Kibum sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang berkecukupan. Tentu saja harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Apalagi kini ada kehidupan baru yang bersemayam di dalam rahimnya. Ia akan berusaha menguatkan diri selama masih bekerja di tempat tersebut sampai mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baru.

Kibum tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan tidak menentu menjadi satu. Konsentrasinya terpecah. Lelah hati juga raganya. Beberapa hari ini dirinya kurang beristirahat. Bahkan tiada nafsu makan. Selain memikirkan banyak hal yang kini dihadapinya, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa tidak enak badan. Morning sick-lah penyebabnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemah karena kurang asupan makanan. Bagaimana bisa memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya jika hanya mencium aroma makanan saja sudah membuatnya merasa mual.

Kadang di waktu yang tak tentu tiba-tiba dirinya mengalami yang dinamakan mengidam. Kibum merasa miris karena ketika itu terjadi di waktu yang tidak tepat tepat seperti di tengah malam. Jika wanita lain mungkin bisa bermanja-manja dengan suaminya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Siwon bahkan tidak mau bertanggungjawab dan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Bummie, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?," tanya Eunhyuk dari balik meja kerjanya.

Gadis manis bertubuh kurus dengan gummy smile-nya itu sedari pagi telah memperhatikan Kibum. Teman kerjanya itu tampak pucat dan tak bersemangat. Kibum memang pendiam, namun dia juga cukup ramah. Tapi senyuman yang tersemat di bibir merah Kibum terlihat dipaksakan. Eunhyuk melihat seolah Kibum menyimpan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja Eonni," ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat sekedar lelah saja. Kau seperti sedang sakit," sahut Eunhyuk masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku memang lelah..dan sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena kemarin pulang terlambat sehingga aku kurang istirahat," kata Kibum agar Eunhyuk tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tentu saja Kibum sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak hanya sekedar lelah. Namun Kibum tak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Dengan menahan rasa pening yang mendera hebat pada kepalanya, Kibum merapikan meja kerjanya bersiap untuk pulang karena jam kerja telah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu.

"Aku pulang dulu eonni," pamit Kibum karena terlihat bahwa Eunhuk sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Kutemani kau pulang," kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuatmu terlambat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm..kalau begitu kuminta Hae oppa mengantarmu pulang."

"Jangan. Aku tahu setelah ini kalian akan makan malam berdua. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara romantis kalian," tolak Kibum lagi. Ia bermaksud menggoda Eunhyuk hingga membuat semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi gadis manis itu.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja eonni. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Nanti sesampainya di rumah aku akan segera beristirahat."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan Bummie..."

"Terimakasih eonni. Annyeong Hyukkie eonni...," pamit Kibum kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

=o=

Kibum berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit. Ia baru saja memeriksakan kandungannya di rumah sakit tersebut sepulang kerja tadi. Karena itulah ia menolak untuk diantar Eunhyuk maupun Donghae agar mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang disembunyikannya kini. Mungkin setelah siap, ia akan menceritakan itu kepada mereka.

Udara malam yang dingin menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Kibum merapatkan coat yang dipakainya, menyusuri jalan dengan langkah perlahan. Mencoba berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset karena jalanan yang licin akibat salju. Kibum menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan kedua tangannya yang serasa membeku kedalam saku jaketnya. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Halte bus masih berjarak 2 blok lagi.

Langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah cafe. Secangkir teh mungkin bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Kibum. Ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan cafe tersebut agar bisa menyendiri. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke luar jendela cafe. Hamparan salju tipis menghiasi jalanan. Bibir merahnya sedikit tertarik ke samping membentuk senyuman samar. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya memasuki tempat ini karena dulu ia dan Siwon sering ke cafe ini. Sebuah kenangan manis sekaligus menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Tak lama kemudian teh pesanan Kibum datang. Uap panas masih mengepul dari cangkir tehnya. Kedua belah telapak tangan Kibum yang dingin melingkupi cangkir teh, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dari cangkir teh itu ke tangannya yang terasa membeku. Kemudian ia menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh beraroma wangi tersebut.

"Satu coffe expresso," pesan seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakang Kibum.

Suara orang itu membuat Kibum berjengit. Ia sangat mengenali suara tersebut tanpa menatap wajahnya karena posisi duduk Kibum yang kini membelakanginya dan ada sekat yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka.

'Siwonnie...'

Batin Kibum setelah mendengar suara orang tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Siwon juga masih mendatangi cafe ini. Mereka di tempat yang sama dan berdekatan jaraknya, namun itu tak membuat Kibum merasa senang karena tak bisa menyapa atau menyentuh laki-laki yang dicintainya tersebut. Gadis berkulit seputih salju ini hanya bisa menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat duduknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada dering ponsel berbunyi. Sepertinya milik dari laki-laki di belakang Kibum.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Hmm... Aku mengerti. Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi seperti sebelumnya. Kalau perlu, hentikan Kyuhyun jika ia mengganggu. Kita harus menghilangkan semua penghalang yang ada."

"..."

"Tuan Ahn. Bagaimanapun aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Tanpamu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan lancar."

"..."

Tak lama kemudian percakapan itu berakhir. Tubuh Kibum bergetar setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya tersebut. Apalagi ketika laki-laki yang ternyata Siwon itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Ia berharap yang didengarnya adalah salah, namun telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan normal. Kibum menangkap bahwa Siwon menyuruh orang mencelakai Kyuhyun walau ia tak mengetahui cara apalagi yang akan dipakai Siwon.

Tidak. Sungguh Kibum tak ingin Siwon mengorbankan orang lain lagi untuk memuluskan jalannya membalas dendam terhadap Kim Jungmo. Bukankah kini laki-laki tua itu telah tergolek tak berdaya di rumah sakit, di antara hidup dan mati. Tak cukupkah semua itu? Kenapa Siwon tak puas dengan semua yang dilakukannya.

Ini bukan Siwon yang dikenalnya. Bukankah Siwon yang dicintainya selalu lembut dan penyayang? Bukan seorang yang pendendam yang membabi-buta dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Kibum tak ingin Siwon bertindak sekeji itu lagi. Ia tak ingin anaknya kelak mengenal ayahnya sebagai sosok yang buruk.

Lama Kibum termenung di tempatnya. Ia mendengar suara orang yang berada di belakangnya kini berbeda. Siwon telah pergi. Setelah meninggalkan selembar uang di meja, Kibum pun berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Setiap langkah kakinya terasa berat ketika memijak bumi. Tatapan matanya kosong bahkan beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak orang yang berjalan di dekatnya.

Kibum kini berhenti dan berdiri di bawah sebuah traffic light, bermaksud akan menyeberang jalan. Tanpa melihat lampu penyeberang jalan, ia melangkah begitu saja menuju tengah jalanan yang dilalui beberapa kendaraan. Tak mendengar teriakan orang yang memanggilnya karena ternyata saat Kibum menyeberang, lampu untuk penyeberang jalan masih menyala merah. Pikirannya masih di dunianya sendiri.

Mendadak sebuah mobil dari arah samping melaju cukup kencang dan tanpa ampun menabraknya hingga Kibum terpental. Mobil itu pun terhenti dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu mulai mendekatinya tubuh Kibum yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Kibum menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya dengan hebat. Seakan-akan ada yang meremas-remas perutnya dan sesuatu dari dalam memaksa keluar. Cairan berwarna merah pekat merembes keluar dari bawah tubuhnya.

"Siwonnie… Jangan laku-kan!," ucapnya pelan sebelum hilang kesadarannya.

**TBC**

Fiuuh..akhirnya chapt 16 selesai *nyeka keringat pake kolor Siwon *

Mian, chapt ini lebih sedikit. Nanti disimpan buat chapt selanjutnya saja,begitu juga untuk Sibum moment hehehehe...

Saya akan merangkum jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan dari readers di review ^^

**A**= Ask

**Q**= Question

**A**= kapan ending ff ini? Kenapa makin panjang aja?

**Q**= ff ini akan ending kalo udah ada tulisan END di bagian bawahnya, entah kapan itu akan muncul hehehehe...*ditimpukin* Kalo makin panjang itu adalah kesalahan author. Entah kenapa kalo pas lagi nulis tiba2 dapat wangsit *halah* jadinya kepanjangan deh. Mian ya kalo jadinya pada capek bosen membaca&nungguin ending ^^ Tapi kayaknya ff ini bakalan kelar sebentar lagi kok. Mungkin 1-3 chapt lagi selesai.

**A**= kenapa Siwon disini jahat banget?

**Q**= saya gak bermaksud bikin Siwon jadi jahat. Apalagi saya kan fans Siwon. Di note author pernah saya tulis kalau semua tokoh dlm fic ini dengan kenyataan tentu saja dua karakter yg berbeda. Saya cuma minjem nama saja, sedangkan karakteristik dan cerita tentu saja hanya imajinasi saya aja hehehehe.. Lagipula di kehidupan nyata banyak yg lebih gak berperasaan daripada karakter Siwon disini ^^

**A**= kenapa Kibum menderita terus? Kapan dia bisa bahagia?

**Q**= Hmm..udah sifat bawaan saya yg sadomasokis, suka menyiksa. Jadi saya lagi pengen menyiksa Kibum dulu. Semakin tersiksa semakin puas *plaak *

Kapan dia bahagia? Kapan2 kalo saya lagi baik hati wkwkwkwkwkwk...*ketawa setan* *dibungkem kolor Kibum* Yang jelas saya hanya berusaha membuat cerita yg realistis, sesuai dengan kenyataan di kehidupan ^^

**A**= kenapa Siwon nyebelin banget, bikin geregetan. Gak gentleman pula?

**Q**= iya ya.. Saya sendiri juga bingung kok bisa begitu? *plaak* Tenang...kebiasaan saya dari dulu gak suka bikin tokoh yg berkarakter sempurna. Kalo dia baik, gak akan saya bikin baik sekali krn manusia selalu ada sisi gelapnya, dan kadarnya pada tiap2 manusia itu berbeda. Kalo jahat, gak akan saya bikin dia jahat banget atau udah dari sononya jahat. Setiap perbuatan jahat pasti ada alasannya. Setiap berbuat kesalahan pasti ada pertentangan batin dalam dirinya kecuali orang psikopat, dia gak akan merasa bersalah ketika melakukan sesuatu yg buruk ^^

**A**= kenapa gak dibikin Changbum aja? Daripada Kibum sama Siwon yg menyebalkan&gak bertanggungjawab.

**Q**= hohoho...untuk satu ini akan saya rahasiakan. Entah ending apa yg akan saya bikin. Kadang saya membuat kejutan untuk readers ^^ Bisa juga malah jadinya sama Lee Soo Man ahjusshi XDDD *bohong banget*

**A**= kenapa update-nya lama banget, sampai jamuran nunggunya?

**Q**= Mian, saya selalu nulis di note author kenapa updatenya lama. Bukan maksud hati untuk membuat readers menunggu, tapi apa daya daku hanya manusia biasa yg punya keterbatasan. *readers muntah* Selain ff All That I Am saya juga bikin ff yg lain. Jadi harap bersabar aja krn saya juga harus nulis ff lain. Sekali update, tiap chapt biasanya saya bikin 4000 karakter bahkan lebih. Tentu saja nulisnya juga lebih lama ^^ Berhubung nulis ff itu keisengan saya kalo pas lagi gak sibuk, sebagai penyaluran imajinasi geje saya. Jadinya saya cuma bisa nulis kalau memang pas ada waktu luang hehehehe... Tapi walaupun update lama, saya akan menamatkan semua ff bikinan saya kok. Gak akan brenti di tengah jalan.

**A**= kenapa ada TOP & GD? Apa author adalah GTOP shipper?

**Q**= saya bukan shipper pairing manapun. Buat saya, fic apa aja yg penting cerita bagus ^^ Tapi saya juga penggemar Bigbang, sama seperti saya suka TVXQ atau SuJu. Jadi semua pairing disini hanya sekedar meminjam nama dari artis aja.

**A**= kenapa nama ayah kandung dan ayah tiri sungmin sama, Choi Seunghyun&Lee Seunghyun?

**Q**= Lee Seunghyun itu nama asli dari Seungri Bigbang. Kalo Choi Seunghyun nama asli dari TOP Bigbang.

A= Novel yang dikutip di chapt 15 sepertinya keren?

Q= Iya, memang keren. Semua novel karangan Leo Tolstoi emang keren, tapi saya paling suka yg berjudul Anna Karenina ^^

**See u next chapter, minna-san ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Title : **All That I Am**

Chapter : 17

Author : Daiichi aka Yukishima

Rating : M (bukan krn NC tapi untuk isi cerita yg tidak sesuai untuk konsumsi dibawah umur)

Genre : Drama, Romance, angst, **OOC**

Fandom : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum (main); Sichul; slight Simin,slight GDTOP (mentioned), slight Haebum, GS

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita milik saya ^_^

**Note Author** : Hey-yo... Apa kabar? Udah lama nungguin update kah? Maaf ya kelamaan krn saya punya kesibukan2 yg lain ^^b *alasan klise*

Saya hanya meminjam nama2 dalam ff ini, tapi cerita tetap ide saya. Jika ada yang protes, maafkan saya. Bukan maksud hati membuat imej mereka jadi jelek ato gimana :-) Karakter di ff dengan tokoh asli tentu saja berbeda hehehehe...

Ingat2 pesan saya, ini hanya sekedar fic bukan kenyataan. Ambil yang baik, jangan ditiru hal yang buruknya. Jadilah readers yg bijak ^^

Saya terima kritik, bash maupun flame karena saya menghargai perbedaan pendapat dan tidak mempermasalahkan jika anda tidak menyukai tulisan saya ^^ Gak mungkin juga saya memaksa Anda untuk menyukai tulisan saya kan? Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik lagi Anda gak membacanya jika memang gak suka daripada mengganggu penglihatan dan pikiran anda hehehehehe... Kalau kritik tentang cerita saya terima dengan senang hati.

Happy Reading...

=o=

Praaakk...

Ponsel mahal itu terlempar atau lebih tepatnya dilempar oleh seorang pria tampan berlesung pipi hingga hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Wajah tampannya tampak mengeras, urat-urat lehernya menegang, dan rona mukanya kini kemerahan menahan amarah. Kontras dengan wajah pria setengah baya yang berwajah tak kalah tampan darinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajah pria itu tampak tenang bahkan cenderung dingin walau wajahnya tadi hampir saja terkena lemparan ponsel dari laki-laki tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu tuan Ahn?," tanya laki-laki bernama Siwon sambil menatap gusar laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja ahjusshi?," geram Siwon.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan, Choi sajangnim," ucap pria bernama Ahn Chil Hyun atau Kangta dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tenang bahkan cenderung tanpa ekspresi, seolah tak mempermasalahkan ketidaksopanan Siwon yang usianya lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memintamu jangan menyentuhnya. Tapi..kau! Kau hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa...," Siwon menatap tajam Kangta.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku sendiri karena kau adalah putra dari sahabatku, Choi Seunghyun. Dia adalah orang yang berjasa padaku, memberiku pekerjaan bahkan mau berteman denganku tanpa memandang status sosial yang kumiliki," Kangta menatap lurus kearah Siwon. "Selama ini, aku membantumu melakukan semuanya hingga kita bisa sejauh ini. Aku berusaha memasuki Kim corp, bekerja disana..hingga aku berhasil mendapat kepercayaan dari Kim Jungmo dan menjadi tangan kanannya. Bahkan dia tak menaruh kecurigaan sama sekali dan mempercayakan semua urusan perusahaan padaku. Semua itu kulakukan untuk ayahmu, juga dirimu. Tapi hanya karena seorang wanita, kau hampir melupakan tujuan kita semula. Membuatmu melakukan kecerobohan. Bahkan sekarang anak-anak Kim Jungmo mengetahui semua perbuatan kita."

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kangta. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bersalah karena jatuh cinta dengan seorang Kim Kibum. Namun Siwon tak mengira bahwa Kangta akan mencelakai Kibum tanpa sepengetahuannya demi memuluskan kembali rencana mereka. Wanita yang dicintainya itu bahkan hampir saja kehilangan nyawa.

"Tapi aku sudah mencampakkannya dengan cara yang keji. Apakah itu tidak cukup? Kenapa harus mencelakainya? Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua," ujar Siwon masih dengan menahan emosi.

"Gadis itu sedang mengandung bukan? Dan dia tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Jangan kau kira aku tidak mengetahuinya," ucap Kangta dingin ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Siwon. "Sudah cukup dengan istrimu yang mengetahui perselingkuhanmu dengan Kibum-ssi. Jika Heechul, Kyuhyun, atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim mengetahui kehamilannya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap kita, Choi Siwon."

"Tapi..."

"Aku selalu mengatakan hal ini padamu dari dulu saat kau ingin membalas dendam pada mereka bukan? Jangan menggunakan perasaan apapun, jangan tergoda apapun. Kau telah menyanggupinya. Karena itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk membantumu meskipun nanti aku harus masuk penjara."

"Ahjusshi..."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu pada gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, aku juga pernah muda. Tapi, sekarang ini bukan saatmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan terlena dengan romantisme cinta. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau tak mungkin bisa mencelakai orang yang kau cintai. Karena itu, aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Kangta masih tetap bersikap tenang. Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun lagi. Bibir tipis yang biasa menyunggingkan senyuman joker itu terkunci rapat. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Walau kini ia ingin mengumpat dan menghajar pria setengah baya yang telah mencelakai gadis yang dicintainya, namun Siwon juga masih membutuhkan pria itu. Orang yang telah menolongnya melalui masa-masa sulit hingga kini. Orang yang tentu saja telah berjasa pada dirinya karena telah mengulurkan bantuan padanya ketika ia dalam kesulitan menghadapi kerasnya hidup semenjak kematian sang ayah. Semua ini membuat Siwon tersiksa. Ia terperangkap ke dalam permainan yang ia lakoni sendiri.

=o=

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, nampak seorang gadis cantik berkulit salju yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Rona mukanya terlihat pucat dengan balutan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sudah dua hari ini gadis itu belum juga siuman setelah kecelakaan – atau lebih tepatnya dicelakai – yang menimpanya. Seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah kekanakan tampak menungguinya dengan cemas di pinggir ranjang.

Perlahan gadis bernama Kibum yang sedang tergolek tak berdaya itu mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia bermaksud bergerak mengangkat kepala tapi tubuhnya terasa ngilu semua terutama perutnya dan kepalanya juga terasa berat. Akhirnya dirinya jatuh terkulai lagi di ranjang. Pandangannya berusaha mengenali tempat asing itu. Semuanya serba putih dan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. Kemudian Kibum berusaha memanggil memori-memori di dalam otaknya, mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi ia masih belum seberapa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

Laki-laki yang menungguinya – bernama Donghae – itu kemudian memanggil dokter ketika melihat tanda-tanda kesadaran sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian dokter dan seorang perawatnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu memeriksa denyut nadi dan tekanan darah Kibum.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi padaku?," tanya Kibum lemah.

"Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan agasshi. Sudah 2 hari ini kau tak sadarkan diri. Tapi beruntung, kau tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya lecet dan memar serta gegar otak ringan. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, mungkin minggu depan kau sudah bisa pulang."

'Bayiku…?,' batin Kibum sambil meraba perutnya dengan panik karena ia mulai mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau masih memilikinya. Untung kau tiba dengan cepat sehingga kami berhasil menyelamatkannya..," dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut membuat Kibum bernafas lega.

"Karena itu kau harus bed rest selama satu minggu sampai kandunganmu kuat kembali atau kau akan kehilangan bayimu," ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Baik. Terimakasih dokter," ucap Kibum lemah.

"Sudah tugasku. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menekan tombol ini. Permisi," pamit si dokter yang kemudian meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri.

"Maaf...," Kibum menangis tanpa suara sambil meraba perut datarnya.

Berkali-kali ia mengusap lembut perutnya. Ia menyesal telah bertindak ceroboh dan hampir kehilangan janin yang masih dikandungnya.

'Siwonnie... Kumohon, jangan melakukannya lagi. Jangan...,' rintih Kibum dalam hati.

Di saat seperti inipun Kibum masih mengingat Siwon. Ia masih teringat perkataan Siwon yang secara tak sengaja didengarnya ketika di cafe sebelum kecelakaan. Kibum berharap Siwon tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan mencelakai orang kembali. Sedangkan Donghae yang menunggu di luar pintu kamar hanya bisa menatap miris kearah sahabatnya tersebut ketika mendengar perkataan dokter yang disampaikannya terhadap Kibum tadi.

=o=

Siwon mengemudikan mobil mewahnya tak tentu arah menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang malam ini. Dalam hatinya masih mencemaskan keadaan Kibum. Walau ia mengetahui bahwa Kibum masih hidup, namun tidak dengan kondisi pasti dari gadis itu. Betapa Siwon ingin menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Kibum dirawat saat ini juga dan melihatnya langsung untuk memastikan apakah Kibum baik-baik saja. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya. Siwon hanya bisa mengutuki dalam hati saja. Mencerca takdir yang membuatnya mengalami semua ini. Bahkan ia secara tak langsung telah mencelakai orang yang dicintainya.

Bibir tipisnya berdecak kesal ketika ponsel barunya berdering pertanda panggilan masuk. Semula Siwon mencoba mengabaikan gangguan itu karena tidak mengenali nomornya. Namun lama-lama ia merasa risih mendengarnya. Dengan gusar Siwon meraih headset lalu memasangnya ke telinga.

"Halo...," sapa Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"..."

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti."

Wajah tampan Siwon terlihat serius setelah mengakhiri telefonnya. Segera ia mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Berselang 30 menit kemudian, mobil mewah Siwon akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Sungai Cheonggyecheon. Sebuah sungai di tengah kota Seoul yang dulunya adalah sebuah sungai kumuh dan tercemar yang kini disulap menjadi tempat rekreasi umum bagi masyarakat. Jauh dari kesan kotor maupun bau seperti dahulu. Tempat itu kini bahkan sering didatangi orang untuk bersantai atau menyaksikan keindahannya.

Sepasang kaki panjang Siwon melangkah menuju pinggir sungai. Mata elangnya menatap kearah aliran sungai yang jernih dan tenang. Siwon memang sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi, tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

"Maaf, lama menungguku..," suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Siwon menoleh.

Di hadapan Siwon kini berdiri seorang gadis cantik bertubuh sedikit mungil namun proporsional dengan sepasang mata rubahnya yang indah. Wajahnya terkesan kekanakan dan manis. Siwon menatap cukup lama gadis itu. Ia seperti pernah mengenalinya. Wajah yang mengingatkan Siwon kepada adik kandungnya yang telah terpisah lama.

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku?," tanya Siwon dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau lupa padaku, oppa?," gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau?," Siwon mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku Sungmin, adikmu...," jawab Sungmin masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin...," Siwon menggeleng tak percaya.

Sudah hampir 18 tahun yang lalu ia berpisah dengan adik kandungnya Sungmin yang dibawa oleh ibunya ketika orangtua mereka bercerai. Walau guratan wajah gadis di hadapannya memang mirip dengan Sungmin kecilnya, namun Siwon tak mempercayainya begitu saja. Mungkin saja gadis ini suruhan Heechul atau Kyuhyun untuk mengelabuinya bukan? Saat ini ia memang harus lebih waspada.

"Ini.. Aku masih menyimpan kalung pemberian orangtua kita," Sungmin menangkap keraguan di mata Siwon. Karena itu, ia segera menunjukkan kalung perak dengan liontin bintang yang sama dengan milik Siwon.

"Apa istimewanya kalungmu? Semua orang bisa membuat kalung dengan liontin seperti itu," Siwon masih tak percaya juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin membuka sesuatu yang berada dibalik liontinnya. Di bagian dalam liontin, pada dua sisinya terdapat foto lama orang tua mereka. Choi Seunghyun dan pada sisi lainnya Kwon Jiyong. Sungmin menyerahkan kalung itu pada Siwon.

"Siapa mereka?," sanggah Siwon meskipun sepasang mata elangnya kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

Gadis dihadapannya adalah Sungmin adik kandungnya yang telah terpisah hampir 18 tahun lamanya. Namun tak mudah bagi Siwon untuk mengakuinya di hadapan Sungmin. Ia bukan lagi Siwon yang dulu. Siwon yang sekarang telah jauh berbeda.

"Siwonnie oppa... Apa kau melupakan wajah orangtuamu?," lirih Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit serak menahan gejolak hatinya. Gadis ini mati-matian menahan tangis yang ingin keluar.

"Orangtuaku sudah tiada. Kau salah mengenali orang, agasshi," sahut Siwon sambil mengembalikan kalung itu ke tangan Sungmin. "Selamat malam," ujar Siwon sambil membalikkan tubuh bermaksud meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Oppa...," sepasang lengan Sungmin menahan tubuh atletis Siwon, memeluknya dari belakang. Buliran airmata mulai menggenangi sepasang mata bulat gadis itu. "Selama bertahun-tahun aku merindukanmu. Aku berusaha mencari keberadaanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara sekejam itu padaku," isak Sungmin. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Di dunia ini satu-satunya saudara kandungku adalah Choi Siwon, dan itu adalah dirimu. Meskipun kita telah lama terpisah, namun aku akan selalu mengenalimu."

Siwon hanya terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa punggungnya basah oleh airmata Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Selama 12 tahun ia hidup sendiri tanpa sanak saudara setelah ayahnya meninggal. Bahkan telah terpisah selama 18 tahun dengan adik kandung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Siwon ingin memeluk gadis kecil yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa tersebut. Melepaskan semua kerinduan mereka. Namun ketika mengingat semua yang ibunya lakukan ketika meninggalkan sang ayah dan membawa pergi Sungmin membuat hati Siwon diliputi amarah kembali. Kemunculan Sungmin tak urung memanggil kembali luka lama dalam dirinya.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pergi.," ucap Siwon dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. "Kau juga pulanglah. Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam sendirian," kata Siwon lagi sebelum melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

"Eomma sakit..."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat langkah Siwon terhenti.

"Oppa... Ia selalu merindukanmu. Tak sedetikpun dalam hidup eomma melupakanmu," ucap Sungmin dengan suara tercekat.

Siwon masih memasang wajah dingin. Ia tahu bahwa ibu kandungnya itu masih hidup. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kwon Jiyong, desainer ternama di Korea Selatan yang kini menjadi istri salah seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea Selatan bernama Lee Seunghyun. Bahkan nama Jiyong telah dikenal di kancah internasional. Mengetahui hal itu membuat amarah Siwon selalu bertambah dari hari ke hari. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang berstatus ibu kandungnya itu bisa meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang ayah untuk pria lain dan kini hidup bergelimang harta dan kesuksesan. Sementara dulu ayahnya hidup dalam keterpurukan dan kemudian mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Membuat Siwon harus menjalani hidup sebatang kara di usia belia dan berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan penuh kesulitan seorang diri. Beruntung ketika itu Kangta kemudian datang dan membantu dirinya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Siwon kini.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi kalau orang tuaku sudah meninggal," sahut Siwon kemudian.

"Kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu? Dia adalah ibu yang telah melahirkanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengakuinya?," ujar Sungmin yang tak percaya ketika mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

"..."

"Kau adalah kesayangan eomma. Aku bahkan selalu iri karena eomma selalu mengatakan oppa adalah anak laki-laki yang paling membanggakan. Eomma bahkan selalu menyuruhku untuk menirumu karena aku ini tak sepertimu yang sempurna. Oppa tampan, pintar, selalu bersikap dewasa dan penyayang. Sedangkan aku ini bodoh dan selalu bersikap manja. Hanya bisa merajuk pada appa jika eomma memarahiku. Eomma bahkan..."

"CUKUP!," suara Siwon yang meninggi menghentikan perkataan Sungmin.

Siwon memejamkan mata dengan menutup kedua telinganya. Wajah tampannya terlihat menegang menahan emosi.

"Siwonnie oppa.."

Setelah beberapa saat Siwon bisa mengendalikan diri, ia pun membalikkan tubuh menghadap kearah Sungmin.

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan tak berguna ini. Siwon yang dulu sudah mati. Yang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang adalah Choi Siwon yang baru. Choi Siwon yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan adik perempuan. Jadi, kita memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri agasshi," ujar Siwon sambil menatap tajam ke dalam manik mata adiknya. Ucapan datar Siwon itu menusuk hati Sungmin.

"Baiklah," Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Tapi, sebelum kau pergi, aku mohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya oppa mau mendengar perkataanku. Aku janji, setelah ini tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu...," ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas.

"..."

"Kau diam berarti setuju. Terimakasih," Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

Sungmin mulai menceritakan bagaimana dulu setelah bercerai dengan sang ayah, ibunya membawa dirinya. Jiyong kemudian menikah dengan Lee Seunghyun yang ternyata memiliki seorang putri yang usianya lebih muda dari Sungmin bernama Lee Chaerin. Lee Seunghyun atau ibunya biasa memanggil suami barunya itu Seungri memperlakukan ia dan ibunya dengan sangat baik, bahkan tidak membedakan meskipun Sungmin bukan putri kandungnya.

Semenjak berpisah dengan Choi Seunghyu dan menikah dengan Seungri, sikap Jiyong berubah menjadi dingin. Sungmin merindukan sosok ibunya yang dulu. Meskipun ia merasa ibunya itu cerewet dan disiplin, namun Sungmin tahu itu semua untuk kebaikannnya. Sungmin merindukan Jiyong yang dulu daripada Jiyong yang sekarang. Meskipun berkata anggun dan lembut namun sorot matanya terlihat dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan dan kasih sayang disana.

Jiyong memang terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, seolah melupakan masa lalunya. Namun ketika sedikit beranjak besar Sungmin mulai mengerti. Ia sering memergoki sang ibu memandangi foto yang diam-diam selalu disimpannya. Foto keluarga mereka yang lama. Bagaimana sang ibu selalu menatap dengan penuh kesedihan dan senyum kegetiran. Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar kematian Choi Seunghyun yang tragis. Jiyong tidak mendatangi upacara pemakaman mantan suaminya bahkan melarang Sungmin juga untuk datang kesana. Namun Sungmin ketika itu ternyata tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana Jiyong terlihat rapuh dan menangis sendirian ketika ayah tirinya sedang tidak ada.

Ketika Sungmin telah dewasa, ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa diam-diam selama ini ibunya pun diam-diam mencari putra sulungnya yaitu Choi Siwon dan selalu mengikuti berita perkembangan dari Siwon hingga sekarang. Ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu Siwon menikah dengan Kim Heechul – putri dari pengusaha Kim Jungmo – wajah Jiyong terlihat bahagia saat memandangi foto Siwon yang tercetak di halaman depan surat kabar. Namun semua itu tak dapat menghapus kerinduan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Siwon mungkin tak jauh darinya, namun ia tak bisa merengkuhnya.

Hingga ketika Jiyong jatuh sakit, ia baru menceritakan itu semua pada Sungmin. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya Jiyong menyimpan sendiri rasa rindu dan rasa bersalahnya. Betapa ia merasa sangat berdosa karena telah menuruti kemauan Choi Seunghyun untuk berpisah. Membuat Siwon membencinya dan mau mengikutinya sehingga ia terpaksa meninggalkan putra sulungnya itu bersama mantan suaminya. Ia semakin mencemaskan Siwon ketika Choi Seunghyun meninggal. Putranya itu masih remaja dan harus melanjutkan pendidikannya. Bagaimana hidup Siwon yang seorang diri?

Jiyong pun diam-diam mencari tahu keberadaan Siwon. Memastikan keadaannya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar bahwa putranya mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Jiyong sedikit lega. Ditambah lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu Jiyong mengetahui bahwa Siwon kemudian menikah dengan Heechul. Sebenarnya Jiyong ingin mendatangi dan melepas rindu dengan sang putra. Namun ia merasa tak pantas untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Asalkan ia mengetahui bahwa Siwon baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau pasti berkata bohong!," elak Siwon setelah Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oppa.. Kumohon. Temuilah eomma walau sekali," pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak. Kau pasti berkata bohong untuk mengelabuiku. Apa Heechul yang menyuruhmu? Berapa mereka membayarmu?," kata Siwon dengan nada sinis walau dalam hati ia berusaha menekan rasa bersalahnya mengatakan ini kepada Sungmin.

"Oppa?"

"Sia-sia kau berusaha menipuku agasshi. Kau juga telah membuang waktu berhargaku dengan pertemuan tidak berguna ini. Selamat malam," ujar Siwon dingin. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan temapt tersebut tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk berbicara kembali.

Siwon berusaha mengingkarinya dalam hati. Selama ini ia menyimpan dendam dan kebencian pada sang ibu yang telah meninggalkan ayah dan dirinya demi pria lain yang lebih kaya. Begitu pemikiran yang selalu tertanam di otaknya hingga sekarang. Namun kini Sungmin datang dan menceritakan kenyataan yang berbeda dari yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Itu semua membuat Siwon terpukul hebat. Ia telah menanamkan kebencian yang tak berdasar dalam dirinya. Kebencian palsu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam karena pada dasarnya Siwon tak pernah sungguh-sungguh membenci sang ibu. Siwon sebenarnya merindukan sosok itu. Selalu. Setiap saat. Semua tindakan balas dendamnya selama ini sia-sia belaka. Hanya pelampiasan semu saja.

Setiap kali Siwon berusaha berperang dengan batinnya sendiri bahwa tindakannya ini salah. Namun egonya kembali mengalahkan. Kini dirinya sudah terlanjur terlampau jauh terjatuh dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Siwon tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Sudah banyak kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Ia tak dapat menarik diri lagi. Semua harus ia selesaikan hingga akhir. Walau nyala api itu terasa panas, maka ia tak peduli jika harus terbakar di dalamnya.

=o=

Hampir satu minggu ini Kibum tergolek di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah hampir keguguran karena kecelakaan, dokter mengharuskannya untuk bed rest untuk mencegah terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan serta agar kondisi kandungannya cepat pulih. Selama itu pula Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook bergantian sering mengunjunginya. Bahkan Donghae selalu menungguinya sepulang dari kerja seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Kibum tak ingin rekan-rekan kerjanya mengetahui keadaannya, karena itu ia telah berpesan pada teman-teman dekatnya tersebut agar tidak memberitahukan kondisi sebenarnya pada orang lain.

"Ayolah Bummie, makanlah walau cuma sedikit. Kau harus mengisi perutmu agar tidak sakit lagi. Sejak masuk rumah sakit kau tidak mau makan sama sekali. Hanya sedikit saja langsung kau muntahkan," Donghae menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kibum, tapi gadis itu tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Pandangan mata Kibum tetap kosong. Selama beberapa hari ini kondisinya belum pulih benar. Tubuhnya lemah dan nafsu makannya menghilang. Ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan ponsel dari Siwon di cafe yang dikunjunginya terakhir kali.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang dengan sikap sahabat yang telah dianggapnya adik itu. Ia sudah menanyakan pada dokter tentang keadaan Kibum. Menurut dokter, secara fisik Kibum memang sehat, tetapi secara psikologis jiwanya terguncang. Mungkin trauma akibat kecelakaan ditambah dengan beban pikiran yang ditanggungnya. Entah apa yang meyebabkan Kibum seperti ini. Donghae menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipi Kibum lalu merapikan rambut Kibum menggunakan tangannya.

Laki-laki tampan ini merasa terpukul setelah mengetahui keadaan Kibum dari dokter. Kibum hamil, padahal gadis itu belum menikah. Donghae merasa gagal menjaga Kibum. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sahabatnya. Kibum tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun selain almarhum ayahnya dan dirinya. Kibum seorang gadis yang polos dan belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Tapi kini Donghae mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kibum hamil diluar nikah. Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Kibum bahkan tak pernah bercerita padanya jika ia memiliki kekasih.

"Bummie, kau jangan begini. Kata dokter kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu agar bayimu sehat," bujuk Donghae.

Perkataan Donghae tadi membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Kibum sudah menduga kalau pada akhirnya Donghae akan mengetahui semuanya. Ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari dokter," jawab Donghae seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata Kibum.

"Oppa... Maaf," ucap Kibum lirih. Ia merasa malu dihadapan Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Semua telah terjadi," Donghae menghapus buliran airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Kibum.

"Kau boleh marah padaku karena aku telah mengecewakanmu."

"Benar. Aku memang kecewa padamu Bummie. Kita saling mengenal sejak lama. Bahkan kita sudah seperti saudara. Tentu saja aku kecewa karena kau menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku. Aku merasa gagal sebagai sahabat juga kakakmu Bummie," ucap Donghae lembut.

"Maaf... Aku hanya tidak ingin selalu bergantung padamu. Kau punya kehidupan pribadi sendiri. Suatu saat kau pun juga akan menikah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan masalahku," ujar Kibum dengan suara serak karena masih menangis.

"Bummie, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau merepotkanku karena aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum orangtuamu untuk menjagamu.

Kibum menatap Donghae lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih oppa, aku tahu kau mencoba menghiburku. Aku juga tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Kibum memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Oppa...," panggil Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa Hyukkie eonni dan Wookie eonni tahu tentang kehamilanku?," tanya Kibum lirih.

"Tidak. Aku belum mengatakan pada mereka bahkan pada kekasihku sendiri," jawab Donghae. Ia mengerti bahwa Kibum belum siap jika orang lain selain dirinya mengetahui hal ini.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kibum sambil menatap sendu keluar jendela.

=o=

Pagi ini Siwon sengaja berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi. Ia ingin mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Heechul istrinya tak pulang lagi ke rumah. Bahkan Heechul semakin sering mengajak Taemin keluar dengan alasan ingin bersama putrinya lebih lama karena waktunya ia habiskan untuk bekerja dan menunggui ayahnya – Kim Jungmo – yang masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Siwon tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Dengan kecepatan sedang Siwon mengendarai mobil mewahnya dan menghentikannya ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah sakit berkelas internasional. Di tempat ini pula Kim Jungmo juga dirawat. Namun bukan untuk itu tujuan Siwon datang kesini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Siwon memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Menaiki lift manuju lantai 3. ketika sampai di lantai 3 Siwon menuju sebuah kamar di ujung lorong. Mengintip melalui kaca yang berada di pintu tersebut. Siwon sedikit heran. Papan nama yang tertera masih tertulis dengan jelas nama Kwon Jiyong. Namun tak seorang pun berada di dalam. Penasaran, Siwon mencari-cari di setiap lorong. Terbersit sebuah pemikiran. Mungkinkah disana? Tapi ini musim dingin. Namun kemudian Siwon berpikir tidak ada salahnya mencari kesana.

Buru-buru Siwon sedikit berlari menuju ke lantai bawah kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit. Ketika sampai, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah dengan kepulan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis itu menatap sosok wanita setengah baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang ia kenali sebagai adik kandungnya, Sungmin sedang mendorong kursi roda tersebut. Saat ini pria bernama Siwon tersebut berada di halaman belakang sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di kota Seoul yang menyediakan perawatan kelas satu bagi pasien-pasien kelas atas.

Sosok di kursi roda itu adalah ibunya. Wajah itu tidak berubah banyak. Masih sama ketika Siwon mengingatnya ketika ia masih kecil. Meskipun tubuhnya terbalut jaket berbulu tebal dan syal namun Siwon bisa melihat bahwa wanita setengah baya itu terlihat lebih kurus dan wajahnya sedikit lebih tirus dan pucat. Tapi bagi Siwon ia masih terlihat cantik dan lebih muda dari usianya sekarang.

Sepasang mata tajam Siwon bisa melihat bahwa mereka sedang berbincang. Senyuman tipis walau sedikit dipaksakan tersemat di bibir pucat Jiyong. Jantung Siwon kini berdebar hebat kala melihatnya. Tubuhnya menggigil bukan kerena kedinginan namun karena emosi dalam dirinya yang bercampur-aduk menjadi satu. Betapa ia ingin mendatangi wanita itu dan memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu setelah sekian lama. Merindukan senyum itu. Merindukan pelukan sang ibu. Namun ia tak mungkin kesana. Ada tembok penghalang tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya.

"Eomma.. Bogoshippo...," ucapan lirih terlontar dari bibir joker Siwon.

Lama ia tetap berdiri dari kejauhan menatap dua sosok wanita berbeda umur tersebut. Tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang mulai merasuk. Tak peduli dengan butiran salju yang mulai turun mengotori rambut dan coat yang dikenakannya. Memperhatikan hingga kedua sosok itu menghilang, masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar senyum getir terulas dari bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Tubuh tegap Siwon mundur perlahan. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Semakin lama diperlebar langkah dari sepasang kaki panjangnya. Meninggalkan tempat itu lebih cepat lebih baik sebelum pikirannya berubah.

"_Hidup itu ibarat dedaunan yang melekat pada dahannya,_

_Kuncup daun yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi besar.._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, daun itu menjadi tua dan menguning,_

_kemudian layu, dan terlepas dari dahannya_

_melayang bebas...terjatuh ke bumi ketika tertiup angin._

_Apakah pohon itu akan merasa kehilangan sehelai daunnya?_

_Tidak..._

_Tak lama lagi, kuncup dedaunan baru akan tumbuh di tempat yang sama.._

_daun yang bersemi akan menggantikan yang lama,_

_Begitu seterusnya selama pohon itu masih berdiri kokoh..._

_Hidup manusia juga sama..._

_Hanya sekali, dan tak bisa diulang lagi..._

_Kita tak bisa kembali ke masa yang telah berlalu"_

**TBC**

Hwahahahaha... Cukup segini aja chapt 17. Sibum moment belum ada? Hmm...saya simpan buat chapt depan aja deh. Tapi gak tau juga. Tergantung mood eike XDD *dirajam massa*

Thanx buat semua yg udah nungguin ff ini. Mian ya lama banget *deep bow *

Kalau ada yg mengkritik kenapa Sungmin jadi adik Siwon secara kenyataan dia lebh tua dari Siwon. saya jelaskan sekali lagi, ini hanya ff, jadi pembaca yg bijak akan bisa membedakan dnegan kenyataan... Semua tokoh disini saya hanya meminjam nama saja, dengan penyesuaian2 karakter dalam tokoh.

Saya udah baca semua review readers. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-persatu, tapi saya sangat menghargai komen Anda2 semua ^^

See u next chapt~~~~


End file.
